Two Tails and a Blur
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: Collection of Sonic and Tails brotherfic-drabbles of exactly 100 words. -Encompasses SEGA, AoStH, SatAM, Archie, StC, SU, Movie/OVA, and X.-
1. Eternal

_A/N: _As the summary suggests, this is a collection of drabbles connecting the brother tag-team of Sonic and Tails. When they take place in any specific game, anime, or comic universe, I will either let you know or hopefully provide enough information in said drabbles to make it clear (or both). All drabbles are independent of each other unless stated otherwise. Hope you like them!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA and anyone affiliated do.

* * *

**Two Tails and a Blur**

Drabble 1: "Eternal"**  
**

The kitsune had crawled into bed with him again, despite there having been no trace of a thunderstorm or nightmare.

Sonic knows there is something to this. There always is.

Looking toward the far wall where the calendar hangs beside the clock (2:30 AM? Why isn't he asleep?), Sonic thinks he knows the answer to this so-called mystery.

For it is sixteen years to the day they first met, sixteen years they began to know each other as 'brother.'

And that, in and of itself, is gravity and lightheartedness enough to keep a Blue Blur ever-aware of his Two Tails.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Sonic and Tails Brothership forever!)

And I take requests, so if you have an idea, feel free to let it fly!


	2. Sunsets

_A/N: _Post-Movie/OVA. Knuckles is on South Island because...he's taking a break after everything that's happened recently? lol.

* * *

Drabble 2: "Sunsets"

Knuckles stands ankle-deep in the seawater beside Tails, watching the kid pensively as the fox himself watches the sunset sky with a small smile on his face.

"What's got you so interested in the sunset, Tails?" he asks. Not that it is an entirely unusual thing; Tails has always had the most peculiar interests. He respects it, but he is curious.

Tails turns to him, and Knuckles does not know whether to be startled or choked up. For it is such a gentle look he sees…

"It's a reminder that no matter where we are, Sonic and I are brothers."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	3. Promises

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe (or AoStH; I'm more familiar with the former, so that's what I use most often). This one's actually 104 words...but I didn't know what else to take out and this had the _exact _effect I wanted, so... lol.

* * *

Drabble 3: "Promises"

"Wait!"

It is his first night in Knothole, and the young fox cannot bear the thought of being alone again.

The hedgehog named Sonic, his (first and best) friend, turns around.

"Yeah, Tails?"

The child smiles a bit at the name, but then the reality of things comes crashing down.

Tears fill his eyes and constrict his throat. "You won't…" he whispers, "…leave me, will you? Not like they did?"

They—his parents.

"No worries there, kid," Sonic says softly, giving the newcomer a gentle cuff upside the head. "Never gonna happen."

And just like that, Miles "Tails" Prower has something to believe in.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! As always, I take requests!


	4. Savior

_A/N: _This takes place during an episode of Sonic X, though I can't remember which one. It involves a cornfield and the Sonic gang (adding Robotnik) are battling for a Chaos Emerald buried in said cornfield...

* * *

Drabble 4: "Savior"

The robot is about to crush the X-Tornado, and Eggman's arrogant gibes are of no help.

Tails can't help it; the tears prick his eyes, and he screams.

"Tails!"

The kitsune perks up, his pounding heart calming.

What seems a second later, his plane is free and the window-hatch lifts.

"Hey, kid." The fox looks up to see a relieved smile playing on the fifteen-year-old's face.

"_Sonic_!" He lunges at the Blue Blur and hugs him so tightly that the hedgehog can scarcely breathe, but Sonic just responds in kind.

"You're not going anywhere without my say-so, bro. Remember that."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests?) Oh, and the titles of the prompts are made up by me, as well as (obviously) their subject matter. Just so we're clear that this is completely from my mind.


	5. Freedom

_A/N: _Takes place shortly after Sonic brings Tails back to Knothole in SatAM.

* * *

Drabble 5: "Freedom"

"Don't you ever get tired of running, Sonic?"

Though it is Tails' third day in Knothole, his hero-worship sticks.

Sonic chuckles. "No way, Tails. For me, running is like…well, like flying is for you."

The fox looks puzzled. "How is that?"

The Fastest Thing Alive waves a gloved hand toward the sky.

"You love to fly because it makes you feel free, right?"

The kit nods. "Yeah…?"

The Blue Blur shakes his head patiently.

"Think on it."

It becomes clear soon enough.

"Running is freedom for you?"

Sonic winks and gives him a thumbs up.

"You got it, little buddy."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests as always...?)


	6. The River

_A/N: _This was the product of a (my first) request from _Takhrenixe_! Thanks, man! I had much fun revamping this particular scene, sad as the subject matter is. This is set at the end of the season three (or 'Cosmo arc,' as I call it) of Sonic X: when Cosmo sacrifices herself and Sonic is the one to tell Tails. I always thought it was much too OOC for Sonic to just _stand there_ while his best friend breaks down. This is his _little brother_, for Pete's sake! So...enjoy!

* * *

Drabble 6: "The River"

Tails is frozen. In his palm lies a lone seed.

The dam breaks.

Tears fall as rapids run; choppy are the sobs; and the trembling fox leans against a silently grieving Sonic.

"She c-can't be g-one! It c-can't b-be!" he cries desperately, disbelievingly, and his quaking legs fail him. He's falling now, understandably, but he doesn't care. What good is pain if Cosmo, his love, cannot feel it?

Sonic lifts the fox into his arms and holds him just like he used to.

Warm tears soak Tails' shoulder where the hedgehog has rested his head.

Heroism giveth and taketh away.

* * *

_A/N: _if you're wondering about the title (first one with two words! The apocalypse, I say! XD), when I looked up who said the quotation after writing it from memory (it's not actually 'heroism'... So, I messed with it a bit...?), it said something about 'HTC,' whatever that is, and a river (in the actual quotation). So...yes! lol. Hope you liked!


	7. Protective

_A/N: _This really doesn't have a point (not SatAM, X, nothing)...just a normal day on Mobius (for Sonic/Tails duo)! I guess it could be seen as Eggman's first encounter with Sonic's protectiveness over Tails, if you want...

* * *

Drabble 7: "Protective"

"Forget it, little bro!" Sonic avows without looking back. "I'm not leaving!"

Eggman smirks, ready to fire his weapon at the restrained fox...or the hedgehog shielding him. Whichever.

"You understand yet, Eggman?" Sonic barks dangerously, and something in his words makes the man's hairs stand erect. "_Nobod_y threatens my little brother!"

The scientist understands perfectly a moment later. His blaster is in pieces at his feet, and as Sonic stomps forward, Robotnik shakily swears before fleeing, "You'll pay, hedgehog!"

Meanwhile, the kit rests safely in Sonic's loving arms.

As Tails' breathing evens, he can't help holding tighter.

-Then; now; forever.-

* * *

_A/N: _For some reason this and the last chapter were beasts... This one's last line killed me; I couldn't figure out how to end it, darn it! Does it make sense? If not: it means Sonic has never been and will never be able to keep from saving/loving his little brother. Yeah... XD


	8. Family

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request_: This is based on the AoStH episode (16, I believe), "Tails' New Home." It is also based off of the end bit of what I've seen of the ep. (I'm watching both SatAM and Sonic X right now-almost to the end of X and almost to the middle of season 1 of AM.) Thanks for the request! Hope you like it! I had major fun writing it (as always)!

* * *

Drabble 8: "Family"

Tails notices the hunched shoulders and frown as they walk home.

"Sonic, are you sad?"

"Aw, I've been tryin' all day to find you a good family, bro. Guess I let you down, huh?"

He is surprised when the kit shakes his head.

"I already have a family, Sonic!"

The Blue Blur scratches his head confusedly. "You do?"

The fox hugs the hedgehog around the waist.

"It's _you_!"

Sonic tries to protest, but stops when he sees Tails' smile. Leaning down, he hugs the fox just as tightly.

"Love you, Sonic," Tails whispers adoringly.

"Love you, too, little bro. Always."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	9. Fearful

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is based on the last few eps (or last ep? Haven't gotten there yet) of Sonic X, the part where Sonic has to try to defeat Dark Oak and the only way is for Tails (who is conflicted because he could be killing his _brother_!) to shoot him out of the cannon! Darn...that's so _harsh_... (The first line is not mine! It's what Sonic says when he reveals the plan to everybody else!) Thanks for the request, Nix!

* * *

Drabble 9: "Fearful"

"I don't know if I can save the galaxy, but I have to try!"

Tails is frozen.

"But Sonic—!"

"No 'buts' this time, buddy," Sonic says gently. "You know I have to do this," Tails cringes; he knows what is coming next, "and you know I need your help."

He knows it. But what if he isn't strong enough…?

"No worries there, little bro." He can practically see the hedgehog's lopsided grin (and would, if he looked up). "You ready?" Sonic intones softly.

Slowly and through blinding tears, Tails nods.

He can only pray he'll make his brother proud.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Request-chapters/fics RULE, so keep 'em comin'!)


	10. To Quell

_A/N: As per Silver4Eva's request: _This takes place at a random time in Sonic X. Hope I honored your request, Silver!

* * *

Drabble 10: "To Quell"

She blushes as Sonic turns to her and winks.

Same as always, but Tails swears there is something different between them.

"You okay?" the blue hedgehog asks, having followed the kit's quick exit back to the makeshift workshop.

"Do you like Amy?" Sonic makes to answer, but Tails interrupts with his true fear. "Will you leave me for her?"

Sonic is taken aback, but he recovers soon enough.

He bends down to lock eyes with the fox.

"Amy will always be a friend to me, Tails." He grins boyishly. "And no matter what happens, it'll always be you and me."

* * *

_A/N: _For the record (and no offense to any Amy fans), but I HATE that stinkin' pink brat of a Sonic-fangirl...! That helped to write this, I suppose. XP How I fail at pleasing everyone... (But the better question: do I care? The answer: heck. NO.)


	11. Relief

_A/N: _This is one that's been in my head ever since I read this quotation on the Sonic Network (Sonic database on Wikipedia). This takes place during the "Sonic Adventure 1" video game, when Tails' plane crashes at Emerald Coast. (My first video game-based chapter! Cool!) Again, one of the lines (last one) isn't mine! It's what Sonic says when he sees the plane crash in the game!

* * *

Drabble 11: "Relief"

The plane goes down, and Sonic breaks the sound barrier as he reaches the smoking aircraft.

"Tails!" he calls, not even caring that the smoke chokes him because his brother's safety overrides all else. "Tails, where are you?"

A strangled shout comes from behind him, and he turns to find the relatively unscathed kitsune. Sonic grabs him and gets them both as far away from the burning plane (which explodes not five seconds later) as he can.

Hugging Tails close to him, he murmurs affectionately as the child snuggles into his safe warmth,

"What am I gonna do with you?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Dang, I am on a _roll_! Four chapters in one day? O.o)


	12. Fight

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is based both on a scene in Sonic X near the end of the second season (I believe...could be wrong; memory's failing at the moment) and the _Sonic Adventure 2_ video game: particularly, the scene just after Sonic is believed to have died, his space capsule having exploded upon contact with the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Drabble 12: "Fight"

Tails can't believe it. He _can't_… There's just no way…

Wide, vacant eyes gaze out the ARK's window, his numb mind neglecting to register Amy's sobs or the tears that stream down his face.

Sonic _can't_ be…—

"_No_!" he bellows abruptly, turning to glare at Eggman like a fox possessed. "I won't let you get away with this!"

The X-Cyclone leaps forward, and he adopts Sonic's fighting style.

It is all he can do.

For whether or not his best friend is truly gone (and Tails refuses to believe it for even a second), Tails will fight for him.

Always.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Sorry this has taken so long, but I've been writing a new Sonic/Tails brotherly fic called "Raods," which I just finished after four days of working on it! XD)

And First Day of Summer for me! *U* Woohoo! Finally...now I just have to survive the mountainous load two of my three Advanced Placement classes gave me... Joy...


	13. Gray Matter: Part One

_A/N: _This is an idea I got while watching Sonic X episode 24, "How to Catch a Hedgehog." It strikes me as odd that Sonic wouldn't be the least bit affected if he suddenly couldn't stop running. I mean, sure, running is his life, but he's always had _control_, you know? Therefore, this is my more _realistic/AU _(speculation, if you will) of that concept.

Plus, this is my first two-part drabble! Awesome! (This would have been uploaded earlier, but I had to help my Dad with his online hunting application. He's not too technology savvy... XD)

* * *

Drabble 13: "Gray Matter" (Part One)

Running is his essence, true.

But now he is terrified, for that same joy has turned against him.

He panics when the X-Tornado, which has flown beside him all of this time, begins to turn around without any indicated rhyme or reason.

_Please! _he yearns to shout, to plead. _Please don't leave me here, not like this!_

But his friends do leave, and he is alone.

/\/\/\/\

Hours later, when he is allowed sweet release, he collapses to the desert ground in a pitiful heap of traumatized tears.

He has become his own worst enemy, and he is deathly afraid.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests, people! Feed me!)

This is my first two-part drabble! Cool! (I would have had this uploaded earlier, but I had to help my Dad with his online hunting application. He's not too good with computers... XD)


	14. Gray Matter: Part Two

_A/N: _I seriously think I'm on a 'summer's-finally-stinkin'-here' high. I've written so much over the past few days that it's _insane... _lol. Anyway, as the title suggests, this is the continuation/aftermath of the previous drabble.

* * *

Drabble 14: "Gray Matter" Part 2

He's been lying here for hours, the tears falling all the while, never ceasing.

But he can't get up.

He can't risk of his legs, his body, betraying him again.

And it is here that Tails enters.

"Sonic…?" the child questions hesitantly, not wanting to frighten his already clearly unstable best friend. He is not acknowledged.

Stepping forward, he places a hand on Sonic's shoulder and squeezes.

'There is still life here,' he silently communicates. 'A loving and trusting heart. So, open it for me. Please…'

The hedgehog does so, and the brothers bond in the midst of tragedies befallen.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading (as always)!


	15. Burning

_A/N: _This is a SatAM thing, something I thought of after watching/reading SatAM and *shudders* Avatar (blue people, not awesome elementals... I am so sorry, but I don't know how _that _took the world by storm... Ugh...). _Anyway_, this is just after Uncle Chuck helps Sonic escape the Robotnik storming of Mobotropolis. (Plus, obviously, I moved the Sonic/Tails meeting up quite a bit for the sake of this chapter. That being said, the meeting I go by for them is from AoStH.)

* * *

Drabble 15: "Burning"

He should be doing something, shouldn't he? He should be freeing as many civilians as he can, dousing the fires, _something_!

But he hears the silence beyond the crackling flames, sees the raging blaze that engulfs the once-proud city...

And he knows there is nothing he can do.

So he turns from the destruction of Mobotropolis, the place that was his home and is now something completely and abstractedly unfamiliar.

He runs as far as he can, into the quiet and peaceful forest.

And that is when a scared, two-tailed fox toddler literally crashes into his life.

Perfect timing, kid.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! You guys are the _best_!


	16. In One Ear, Out the Other

_A/N: As per Takrenixe's request: _This is based on all of the times Tails tries to explain his inventions to Sonic, who listens (but has no idea what Tails is saying) just because he's that awesome of a big brother. Seriously. XD

* * *

Drabble 16: "In One Ear, Out the Other"

Truthfully, Sonic has no idea what Tails is talking about.

But he nods appropriately and follows the fox's gestures.

He never understands these technology talks, but he endures them for his friend's sake.

After all, the kit always runs with him when he wants companionship, though they both know that Tails will never be able to keep up.

So Sonic smiles and endures.

But here Tails cocks his head and stares at him strangely.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

Sonic blushes and scratches the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

Tails just grins.

"Thanks, big bro."

* * *

_A/N: _I just got a mountain of reviews (both for this fic and my other Sonic ones), and considering this day somewhat sucked (I had to get my four wisdom teeth pulled on the first day of my summer vacation: they couldn't find a decent vein to use for the anesthetic-curse my being born four months early, the only survivor of triplets (_love you, Sarah and Elizabeth_), and having veins that suck-so they kept frickin' sticking me, then they told me my teeth were some of the worst impacted teeth they'd ever seen-stupid ventilator tube, being in my mouth for so many months after I was born and awkwardly reforming my mouth-it turns out they gave me so much anesthesia I could barely walk or keep my head upright, and I've been out like a light almost all stinkin' day, which meant I couldn't write-until now-or go see Toy Story 3 like I've been wanting to for the last several months)...I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU TRULY ARE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING! T.T

(Oh, and is this sucks...blame the above explanation. I'm extremely dizzy right now, but I've been wanting to write all day... XD)

THANK YOU SO, SO, SO VERY MUCH FOR READING! (And requests rule, so whenever you have an idea, feel free to let it loose! I will write the chapter ASAP, which is normally right after I get the request!)


	17. Break You Open

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is based on the scene in the _Sonic '06 _video game, taking place just after Sonic is killed and before he is resurrected. Though having never played the game, Nix (if you didn't know, one of Takhrenixe's nickname) was kind enough to explain the situation and characters to me in order for me to get a feel for what I was even talking about. XD I hope I did all right, but if I messed up, sorry!

_Disclaimer_: The title of this drabble does not belong to me. It is the same title of a brilliant song by Airplay (or maybe it's the remix of the original by Aruna, or maybe vice versa; anyway, it's the one I listen to). I blame it on watching _Sonic: Epilogue _by Meme on DeviantArt _way _too much...but it's _so awesome_! Favorite thing I've ever seen on the internet, which is a _heck_ of a lot!

* * *

Drabble 17: "Break You Open"

Oh, _dear Chaos_, no_…_

No, no, no, no, no!

_Please…_! Please no!

Before Tails knows what he is doing, he charges onto the eerily quiet battlefield, blatantly ignoring the worried shouts of his friends.

He stands over Sonic and stares into his face, willing him to pop up and grin goofily, saying, "Fooled you!"

But no, he doesn't. He just…_lies there_, and Tails can't handle it.

He collapses beside Sonic in a heap of flowing tears and gasping sobs, and he can't even take comfort in snuggling into his brother's chest because the body is so cold…

-Sonic is gone.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! You guys are the _best_!


	18. As It Happens

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request_: This takes place during a random (made-up) moment aboard the Blue Typhoon in Sonic X, when Tails' eyes play a trick on him and he makes a big mistake. (This is the first time I've used X's Knuckles, too, not my preferred Movie/OVA version, so I hope I kept hm in character! XD)

* * *

Drabble 18: "As It Happens"

"_Code: Red! I repeat, Code: Red!" _Tails intercoms from the watchtower.

The Blue Typhoon's occupants scurry off to their battle stations in a panic.

But when the Eggman-inspired spaceship produces Deko and Beko, the light-aligned company turns to glare at Tails.

"I saw Eggman's symbol and—" he begins ashamedly, but is interrupted.

"What if this were a diversion, Tails?" Knuckles demands angrily. "What if—?"

"Eh, Knuckles! Lighten up!" Sonic snarls from beside Tails. "So he made a mistake. It happens. Just be happy it _was _a false alarm."

Knuckles stomps away.

Really, he should know better by now.

* * *

_A/N: _If you didn't catch the ending's meaning, it's saying Knuckles should know better not to pick on Tails when Sonic's around. He'll just get his butt chewed. XD

Thanks for reading! (I'll get the last request up tomorrow, Nix. I've done three chapters tonight already, and I'm so dizzy and tired... Stupid antibiotics and anesthesia... Anyway, love you, and hope you enjoy these!)


	19. Crush

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _She wanted a chapter where either Sonic or Tails went to the other for girl advice, and I thought the best couple-candidate for that was Tails/Cosmo, considering they're so young and Tails has never really liked anyone else (though some would argue the Tails/Cream, which doesn't bother me in the slightest; sometimes I think it's cute, too).

* * *

Drabble 19: "Crush"

Outside the Blue Typhoon, the stars twinkle brightly as two brothers look on.

Tails turns to Sonic nervously. "Hey, bro? What…what would you give to someone you like?"

Sonic grins understandingly.

Resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, he whispers, "Cosmo?" The kit blushes, and Sonic cuffs him lightly upside the head. "I would try something that reminds her of where she's from. After all, she's probably a little homesick."

Tails nods slowly, thinking, brightening when an idea suddenly comes to him. That's it! She'll love it!

"Do you think she would mind a little more color to her room?"

* * *

_A/N: O._O I have never seen so many reviews _in my life_! And considering how _horrid _I felt while writing them... T.T You guys are THE BEST EVER! I feel better today, so thanks so much to those who asked after my condition, and even those that just reviewed and/or favorited/alerted either me, my stories, or both... I FEEL SO LOVED! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!_  
_

Also, if this chapter is bad, I apologize. I'm not very good at the whole 'romance' thing, considering I've never had (or wanted) a boyfriend and will most likely stay single for the rest of my life (no matter how much my group of friends teases me about there being no question in their minds that I'll be the first of us to get married... I've expressed an adamant desire to never get married, you see). So...again, sorry if is horrible. XD

As ALWAYS, thanks for reading! **_LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	20. Driving Wedges

_A/N: _This has been floating around in my head for a while. What if Eggman poked fun at the idea of Sonic and Tails being brothers during a battle, and it really affected Tails?

* * *

Drabble 20: "Driving Wedges"

_Eggman erupts into peals of laughter. "You and Sonic, brothers? Please! You're a flying fox, he's a speedy rodent! You're a stubborn genius, he's an infuriating goofball! You'll never be brothers!"_

The words echo in Tails' head. By now, he just wants Eggman to shut up, to be able to close his eyes without fear of tears…

"This is about what Eggbutt said, isn't it?" The nod comes, and Sonic lies down, lovingly curling the boy into his chest. "Forget all of it, Tails. No matter what he or anyone else says, we are brothers, now and forever. Believe me."

* * *

_A/N: _This may look short, but it's 100 words, trust me! XD And the ending wasn't that great this time around, I don't think... How about you guys?

Thanks for reading, as always!


	21. Weakness

_A/N: As per Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's request: _This takes place when the blue-and-orange duo first move to South Island (a few years before the Movie/OVA), and Tails doesn't know about Sonic's aqua/hydrophobia yet.

* * *

Drabble 21: "Weakness"

"Come play in the water with me, Sonic?" Tails asks hopefully. "Promise, the water's fine!"

"No thanks, kid," Sonic answers softly.

"But why not?"

Taking a deep breath, the hedgehog hops out of his beach chair and kneels down, looking the kid straight in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't _want _to go in with you, big guy," he admits softly. "It's just that I'm afraid of the water, and I'd rather not go in it if I don't have to." He smiles gently. "Okay?"

The fox nods, a little embarrassed. "Okay. Sorry, big bro."

"No harm, no foul."

* * *

_A/N:_ I can't believe I already have _21 _of these things! I never imagined I'd get that far! O.O Thank you all SO MUCH!


	22. Unfair Advantage?

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is based around the Sonic X episode where Sonic gets taken to prison in Shadow's stead, and when Amy and Tails go to rescue him, Amy mistakes Shadow for Sonic. Aqua expressed a desire to see what Tails was thinking of Amy during this...and frankly, I think this is one of the funnier ones I've done (or maybe it's just me XD).

* * *

Drabble 22: "Unfair Advantage...?"

"But _Amy_, that's not—"

"Yes, it _is_!" the pink hedgehog shrieks stubbornly, throwing herself at the fake Sonic while Tails just rolls his eyes. She says she's in love with Sonic…and yet she's, what, potentially colorblind? After all, everyone knows black, red, and tan don't equal cobalt and cream…

A few seconds later: "Wait a minute…! You're not Sonic!"

_Really? _Tails deadpans in his mind. _And you didn't notice this before how…?_

Sometimes, he really can't understand that girl.

But then again, perhaps he has an unfair advantage…?

Looking again at the impostor-Sonic, he nearly gags.

Yeah… How about no?

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (I hope _someone _thought it was funny...but if I failed miserably, sorry. XD I'm not a very funny person... lol.)


	23. Mainstream

_A/N: _This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while now. This takes place in the SatAM universe (my personal favorite), on a normal day in the lives of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Drabble 23: "Mainstream"

It is a half-blood, half-oil battle, and the Resistance fights on.

Sonic worries, undoubtedly, but he can't turn his mind from this because he knows well what could happen…

And he won't let it.

Not when that voice pipes into his mind;

Not when there are reminders of their meeting everywhere he looks;

Not when he thinks of all the years they've had together,

Years he can't and won't let end here.

Not after everything.

So the Freedom Fighters, with Sonic as their head and Tails as their air-squadron, fight on.

For this is not to be their dying day.

* * *

_A/N: _Again, I've been watching _Sonic: Epilogue WAY _too much, as well as reading too many realistic SatAM fics... XD (That's also where the inspiration for the ending memory in my other story, 'Roads,' came from: _Sonic: Epilogue. _XD)


	24. Phobia

_A/N: As inspired by Kick-Aft: _lol. Kicky and I were talking, and she reviewed one of my TTB (this story's) chapters wondering what would happen if Sonic, who is so fast he can run on water (he can? Have I been living under a rock?), were attacked while running on water. So, this is for you, Kick! Thanks for letting me use this as an idea!

* * *

Drabble 24: "Phobia"

When he runs on water, it's different from being _in __it_.

It floats there under his feet, acting as a soft cushion of cool, refreshing spray, and he forgets…

But then, something (namely, something shaped like an _egg_) always has to ruin it.

The next thing he knows, he is underwater, sinking faster and faster as he panics, struggling for breath as his vision grows blacker and blacker still…

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!"

He breathes again and sees that orange-and-white face, and though he is soaking wet, he hugs the kit strongly.

"Remind me never to go near water again."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests RULE! So fun! ^_^)


	25. Hero and Villain

_A/N:_ This is something inspired by a couple of my upcoming Sonic fics, three or so of which are based on the _Sonic and the Black Knight_ video game (which I'm _this close _to winning... I played for two hours the level against King Arthur, and I had to stop XD).

* * *

Drabble 25: "Hero and Villain"

Merlina, Great Merlin's granddaughter, has always been kind to him, and in turn he has to her.

But when this young hedgehog-knave walks into his shop, he can't imagine what she is thinking.

And yet, after speaking with him even just briefly to pass the time, Blacksmith-Tails understands.

This boy is kind, determined, full of heart. He refuses to go down begging for mercy, but he won't allow those he loves to be hurt either, not if he can prevent it.

Blacksmith-Tails sees, yes.

For this will be both the hero and villain of Camelot.

Better candidate? Ne'er will be.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	26. Therein Lays the Deal

_A/N: _This was a completely random chapter based on the devotion between Tails and Sonic as brothers. Don't ask me where it came from...because I have no idea. Chances are, it's a very scary place. XD

* * *

Drabble 26: "Therein Lays the Deal"

After all they've been through, there is no way they can live without the other.

So therein lays the deal of protectiveness:

They have each other's backs, always and forever.

Nothing changes that.

Nothing takes one without taking the other,

For they are connected through the heart and soul.

If one of them hurts, the other hurts;

If one of them laughs, the other laughs;

If one of them loves, the other loves.

There is no dying without the other falling as well;

There is no living for either, then.

So therein lays the deal:

For this is the brotherhood.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! I have almost _50 STINKIN' REVIEWS_? Oh. My. Goodfreakin'ness...! I haven't had that many reviews on a fic since 7th grade...and that fic stunk like heck! XD _SWEET! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO, SO VERY MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST_!


	27. Taken

_A/N: _This was inspired by one of AoStH's "Sonic Sez/Says" segments, the one about going away with strangers. Sonic lectures Tails about it, and strangely enough, it sparked an idea... I'm a psycho, I know. XD Strangely enough, this was inspired by AoStH, but seems more like SatAM to me... lol.

* * *

Drabble 27: "Jinx"

He's always told Tails to stay away from strangers.

And yet somewhere in the back of his mind, Sonic knows he should have expected this.

So when he sneaks into Robotnik's base and finds it is a trap…with Tails as the bait…

He sees red, and it is all over in seconds.

"Tails, buddy? You can open your eyes now," he says gently, kneeling down and undoing the restraints that have been placed on the young kit's wrists.

Tails lunges at him, hugging him tightly.

"You're safe now, kid." Sonic stands, holding the kit protectively. "Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

_A/N: _Is it just me, or does Sonic seem a little dark here...? lol. And for the record, Sonic _doesn't _kill anyone (the 'it is all over in seconds' thing sounds ominous, no? XD). He just scares everyone away.

Thanks so much for reading!


	28. His Diamonds

_A/N: _This was written for Takhrenixe. (Hope you understand, girl! Love you!) This is SatAM, I think; maybe after Uncle Chuck goes bad again in one of the early eps?

_Disclaimer_: The drabble title is something of a word-play on the song called, "Her Diamonds," by Rob Thomas.

* * *

Drabble 28: "His Diamonds"

Sonic wants to cry.

Oh, he does, but he doesn't want to look weak…

Not in front of _him_…

But small, loving, glove-covered hands cup both sides of his face, clumsily brush the tears from his quivering cheeks, and the hedgehog's wet lashes part to reveal the sympathetic face of a little fox.

"You can cry, Sonic. I don't mind."

Words as these are forever heartfelt.

The hedgehog cries, taking the kit in his arms and holding him with all of his might.

Because he's already lost too many to this war, and he can't bear to lose anyone else.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	29. Curious Questions

_A/N: _This has been floating around in my head, too. (Happens a lot, eh?) Takes place in the SatAM universe.

* * *

Drabble 29: "Curious Questions"

"What scares you the most, Sonic?"

It is an innocent question, but a dastardly one, too.

"Why would you ask something like that, big guy?" Sonic asks, settling the child in his lap as he sits down on a log.

The kit merely shrugs. "I dunno."

So Sonic says the first (and truest) thing he knows.

"Losing you."

Tails stares at him for a moment, wide-eyed and confused, before leaning up and kissing his big brother on the cheek.

"You won't ever lose me. I'm not goin' anywhere."

And Sonic believes him…because there's nothing else he wants to believe more.

* * *

_A/N: _One more chapter, and I'll have _30 stinkin' chapters_! *U* _AWESOMENESS_!

Thanks for reading!


	30. Sonic Watch

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is based on the Sonic X episode in which Sonic (having made it back to Mobius) saves Tails from one of Eggman's missiles. Haven't gotten to this ep yet, but hopefully my little improv. did it justice...? lol.

* * *

Drabble 30: "Sonic Watch"

Sonic doesn't know where he is, but he doesn't care. What matters now is his best friend's safety.

He has gone Super before he realizes it, and he forces the missile and X-Tornado as far away from each other as he can.

Eggman won't be bothering them again for the time being, so he takes his usual place at the head of the plane.

Kneeling down to peer soothingly at the shaken, yet relieved fox inside, he smiles.

A wink and thumb's up are exchanged, and surely everything is all right.

Because for the moment, they are together once again.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! ...O.O _HOLY FREAKIN' CHAOS! THIS IS MY 30TH CHAPTER! T.T NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_


	31. Years

_A/N: _This takes place during Sonic X, at some random point when Cream is curious about Sonic and Tails' relationship.

* * *

Drabble 31: "Years

"So it doesn't feel…strange?" Cream asks.

The fox shakes his head. "Cream," Tails answers gently, eyes softening, "when you've been with someone as long as Sonic and I have been together, age tends to lose its meaning. It's all in the heart of the one you're with, and we are always best friends and brothers. You see?"

Cream nods, smiling understandingly as Cheese chirps happily at her side.

"Yes, I see."

The Blue Blur himself then zooms in from nowhere and drapes an arm around Tails' shoulders.

"Yeah, Cream." The hedgehog grins. "We're brothers forever, regardless of that trivial stuff."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	32. Angel

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's request: _She wants to know how Tails reacts to Sonic's supposed death in the Sonic X episode in which we see Super Sonic (for the first time?), after he is thrown into the ocean by one of Eggman's robots (he is trying to get Chris back after Eggman kidnaps him).

* * *

Drabble 32: "Angel"

He's seen it, but that doesn't mean he'll believe it.

He can't, he _knows _he can't, because if he does, it means…

It means… But… _No_…

This can't be real, Tails tells himself.

It _can't _be, and yet he's seeing it with his own eyes, so it _has _to be…

Eternal denial helps no one, and Tails screams.

It is ethereal, other-worldly, but he doesn't _care_ because his big brother…his protector for always…

He's _gone_…

Now the sea glows golden, a whirlpool breaks, and he is blinded for a moment before a golden form is born.

It is an angel.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm about to go lie down right now, as my medication and pain (which has woken me up at ungodly hours the last two days) are making me barely able to even stay upright in my chair as I type this...so if this is really bad, sorry (especially you, Aiko!). I'll edit it after I gather my bearings, following a few hours' rest...

Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	33. Righteous Fury

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is based on the season 3 Sonic X episode in which Tails is getting beat up by Shadow while trying to protect Cosmo. What would happen if Sonic walked in as Shadow was pounding on Tails?

* * *

Drabble 33: "Righteous Fury"

Tails feels the punches, the kicks, taste the blood, but he doesn't—_can't_—give in.

He has to protect Cosmo, has to make sure she stays safe.

Even though it hurts (and it does, _so very badly_), he grits his teeth and bears it because he can't afford to let her see his pain.

And all at once, the onslaught stops.

His ears ring, and for a moment he swears he's dreaming…or is this what death feels like?

But he sees a flash of blue, hears a cry of his name, and feels warm tears on his cheeks.

He's home.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (The tears Tails feels are Sonic's, not his, by the way.)


	34. Nightmares

_A/N: _This takes place in the SatAM universe. I've always wondered if the Freedom Fighters ever have nightmares (makes sense, right?), so this is my take.

* * *

Drabble 34: "Nightmares"

Freedom Fighters are prone to nightmares. Such is common knowledge.

But when one is so young, it can be much worse.

Tails, only four-and-a-half years old, sweats as he tosses and turns in his bed.

All at once, he bolts upright and screams bloody murder (for his dream depicts as much).

He curls into himself as the tears pour down.

He is gently lifted into someone's lap, and tender hands wipe his tears away.

"It's okay, Tails," Sonic whispers soothingly, and he holds the kit tighter. "He can't get you here. He won't _ever_ get you, buddy. I promise you."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	35. Battleground

_A/N: As per ChaoTiCiak's request/challenge: _This takes place in the Sonic X universe, during some random battle. (Supposedly, according to Merriam-Webster's Online Dictionary, 'annex' can also mean 'to unite,' hence the caves.)

This is the revamped version of the old chapter 35, "X." I am definitely happier with this one! (Sorry for the mistakes before, Chao! I feel so horrible! I hope this makes up for it! Though I have to hand it to you: this is the most difficult demand I've had yet!)

* * *

Drabble 35: "Battleground"

"Tails, the X-Tornado's takin' some heavy damage back here!" Sonic yells over the barrage of missiles and bullets being fired at them.

The kit merely tosses a confident smirk Sonic's way. "Exactly! Hang on!"

Barrel-rolling every which way to avoid the downpour of ammunition, Tails lures Eggman's ship into a series of annexed caves. For a moment, Sonic is confused, but understands when he sees the glint in Tails' eyes.

"Yeah, bro! Let's do it to it!" Turning to Eggman, he taunts, "Watch out, Eggy! We're comin' for you!"

"I'd like to see you try, hedgehog!"

Let the games begin.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter's predecessor stunk like heck... XD


	36. Sacrifice

_A/N: _This takes place before the Movie/OVA, when Sonic and Tails have just settled in on South Island and Knuckles (my preferred, Movie/OVA version! Yay!) drops in for a visit.

* * *

Drabble 36: "Sacrifice"

"I don't get it, Sonic. Of all the places on Planet Freedom, you choose to live on an _island_…surrounded by _water_…?"

But Sonic's face is naught but calm as he watches Tails play near the shoreline.

"When you love someone, Knux," the hedgehog explains softly, "you make sacrifices for them." He turns to the echidna, his expression ever-loving as he speaks of his little brother. "And if this is what makes Tails happy, then I'll gladly live with it."

Knuckles can only stare as Sonic looks away, though the surprised expression falls to a smirk soon enough.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Did you check the revised version of the last chapter?)


	37. Survival Tactics

_A/N: _Though this is based off of a line Tails says (first line of drabble, the one in italics) in an episode of Sonic X, this could take place in any universe.

* * *

Drabble 37: "Survival Tactics"

"_No matter where Sonic is, he has a way of showing up when he has to..."_

Tails believes this with all of his heart.

It's what he lives by, lives _for_.

Because his brother is just _like _that.

He never gives up.

He never breaks his promises.

He protects others before himself.

He's always there to save the day.

There is no one that shines brighter in Tails' eyes than his big brother,

No one that protects and encourages him more.

And Sonic says the same of Tails.

These brothers, fox and hedgehog both, count on each other to survive.

* * *

_A/N: _I don't know if I'll get too many chapters up today, guys... My meds are sucking again, and I feel like crap... But know that I love all of you very much, nevertheless!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	38. Soft Spot

_A/N: _Thia takes place in the Sonic X universe, on a random day when Helen and Sonic are hanging out. I've always had a soft spot for that little girl (partially, hence the chapter title)...

* * *

Drabble 38: "Soft Spot"

"So you and Tails are really close, huh, Sonic?" Helen asks, glancing back at her friend as he pushes her wheelchair.

Sonic grins boyishly. "Couldn't be more right about that, Helen. We've been best buds for years."

The girl hums softly, a small smile gracing her face.

Her next question is unexpected.

"You must love each other a lot, then, right?" He is not given time to answer. "Do you tell each other?"

Now Sonic understands.

Helen is a loving child by nature, and so she gravitates toward any love she sees.

Sonic supposes he and Tails are it.

"Always."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	39. Reliance

_A/N: _This is based on the Sonic X episode in which Eggman sicks a missile-bomb on the city, and Tails has to disable it himself.

* * *

Drabble 39: "Reliance"

The missile could go off at any time. They need to _move_!

But Sonic isn't here…and what can Tails do without him?

These people can't wait around forever, though! And Sonic's nowhere in sight…

Looks like it's up to him this time.

Flying forward, Tails dissects the machine's wiring in seconds and, holding his breath, cuts the wire.

Nothing happens.

Cheers erupt from below, and a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Sonic!" he cries.

Sonic smiles proudly. "Good work, little bro! See, you don't always need me around!"

Tails buries his head in Sonic's chest.

"No, but I prefer it."

* * *

_A/N: _The end is what I think should have happened (improv., I guess you could call it).

Thanks for reading!


	40. Better Left

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This takes place in the SatAM universe. What does Sonic remember when recalling pre-Tails times?

**Notifications:**

_Italics: _Present

Normal: Past

* * *

Drabble 40: "Better Left"

"_Sonic, what was it like before you found me?"_

Clean air, sunshine, happiness…

Uncle Chuck and Muttski, chili dog stands, specially-designed shoes…

King Acorn, peace and safety, Mobotropolis…

And then:

Fire, smoke, burning flesh…

Uncle Chuck and Muttski, roboticized like so many others…

Panicked masses, explosions, calls for help silenced before their time…

Families split apart, refugees in hiding, so many lost…

Cackling madmen, SWATbots, Robotropolis…

He watches, aching and yearning and so very confused…

He runs, hoping to find a pit to crawl into and instead he finds a lifelong companion—

"_Never mind that, Tails. It's better left forgotten."_

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (That was a _really _fun request! Thanks, Aqua!)


	41. Story Time

_A/N: _This is based in the SatAM universe. I noticed Sally always reads Tails Fairy Tales storybooks, and as I've been trying to beat _Sonic and the Black Knight _recently, this is what my mind cooked up. XD

* * *

Drabble 41: "Story Time"

"_And so the brave knight, Sir Lancelot—"_

"No, Sally! That's not how it goes!"

Cradling the storybook in her lap, the Mobian Princess quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then how does it go, good sir-Tails?" she questions, grinning as she sweeps a mock bow.

"It's _Sonic, Knight of the Wind_! He's the bravest knight ever, faster than anybody and mondo good at kicking bad guy butt!"

Laughing amusedly, she asks, "Where did you learn that?"

The kit shrugs and says,

"Sonic's always the hero. Why should a story be different?"

Leaning in, she gives him the 'funny kiss.'

"Goodnight, Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	42. Sparks

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Sonic and Antoine are always butting heads (hence the title), and I always wondered how Ant reacted to Sonic bringing Tails home (in my mind, Tails is the first child taken in after the Takeover, so everyone's rather uneasy).

* * *

Drabble 42: "Sparks"

"I still do not see why we are needing this child!" Antoine huffs, glaring at the blue speedster.

"The kid _stays_, Ant," Sonic growls dangerously as he sizes up Antoine.

"But it is not as if a mere _child _can be helping, no?"

"Maybe not now, but he'll get older! And when he does, he might just be the one to save your sorry—!"

"_Enough_!" Sally orders. "Sonic's right, Antoine. We need all the Freedom Fighters we can get. But Sonic," she warns, "understand that Tails is _your_ responsibility now."

The hedgehog grins. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	43. Birthdays: Part One

_A/N: _This takes place in the SatAM universe. It'll come in two parts: one for Sonic's birthday (this one), one for Tails'.

* * *

Drabble 43: "Birthdays" (Part One)

"What's this, kiddo?" Sonic asks, looking up from the piece of paper in his hands.

"It's a 'Love Map,' silly," Tails replies, leaning over and pointing at various drawings scattered over the page.

The first is of several trees surrounding small buildings. "This is Knothole."

Next is a family portrait, one with every member smiling (even Antoine). "This is Ant, Rotor, Bunnie, Sally, you, and me."

The last is a picture of Sonic and Tails hugging. "And this is us. Look, I even drew Uncle Chuck and Muttski!"

Sonic hugs him tightly.

"Thanks, little bro."

Tails smiles. "Happy birthday, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	44. Birthdays: Part Two

_A/N: _This takes place pre-Movie/OVA, a few years after "Birthdays: Part One."

* * *

Drabble 44: "Birthdays" (Part Two)

"Rise and shine, big guy!"

Tails' eyes flutter open, and a prettily-wrapped box is shoved into his hands.

"Sonic…?"

The hedgehog frowns.

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is! Open it!"

The kit does, and his eyes fill with tears. He smiles tenderly.

"Oh, Sonic… Thank you!"

The Blue Blur shrugs modestly.

"No problem, bro. Glad to see you like it."

He possesses armfuls of touched, adoring fox a second later.

"I love it! I can't believe you kept it!"

"Of course I did," Sonic returns softly, hugging the child strongly.

An old, well-loved 'Love Map' rests inside.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	45. Devotion

_A/N: _This takes place in a fictional future, when Tails and Sonic have to defeat a corrupt space colony (with help from intergalactic reinforcements) on an undetermined, though obviously enemy, planet.

This was originally going to be a bigger fanfic (a lot of these were, actually), but I decided (like with the others) I liked it better as a small drabble. Then again, I did have a lot of enjoyed material that I didn't get to include... XD We'll see, eh?

* * *

Drabble 45: "Devotion"

Tails would rather die than leave his brother on an exploding planet.

He orders their reserve forces to retreat (and they listen, for he is superiorly ranked).

He goes back and desperately scans the planet for Sonic. They only have a few more minutes, and that's if they're lucky…

Finally, a glimpse of blue.

"_Sonic_!"he calls, getting close enough that Sonic can jump onto the space-fighter's nose.

They watch from a safe distance as the planet explodes.

The hedgehog is a mix of horrified, relieved, and proud.

He says one thing:

"Never leavin' me behind, are you?"

Tails grins.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	46. Blink

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, based on the episode (I believe, though I could be wrong) "Sonic and Sally."

The inspiration for this is a book I'm reading for the speed-reading course I'm taking at my community college (I didn't post much yesterday because I was doing the homework for it): _Blink _by Malcolm Gladwell (hence the title of this drabble). It deals with the inner workings of instincts and how we work with and/or against them. It's a very interesting read, one I definitely recommend if you're into the unconscious mind (not to be confused with Freud's theories).

_Disclaimer_: (This is probably unnecessary because of what I put above, but whatever.) I do not own _Blink_ or anything affiliated (though I do own a copy of the book). Malcolm Gladwell does, as well as anyone affiliated.

* * *

Drabble 46: "Blink"

Sonic returns with Sally, and while the others celebrate, Tails stares. Alarm bells go off in his head, and immediately, Tails knows something is wrong.

He can't explain it, but does his best to warn Sonic before he leaves for Robotropolis. Though Sonic doesn't seem too believing, the kit knows his brother will keep it in mind.

/\/\/\

Sonic returns with Sally, and while the others rejoice, Tails stares. No alarm bells this time; instead, just a soft lullaby of 'funny kisses' and gentle hugs.

The _real _Sally is home, safe and sound.

"Instincts, Tails," Sonic says, winking. "Always trust 'em."

* * *

_A/N: _This really only has to do with what I read in the introduction of the book, but still.

Thanks for reading!


	47. Authority

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe (again, too much _Sonic: Epilogue_ XD). It sprouted from a few leftover lines of the original draft of "Devotion."

* * *

Drabble 47: "Authority"

"_Tails, come in! It's Sally!"_

Pressing the appropriate key on his wrist communicator, Tails replies, "Read you, Sal. 'Op. Desecrate?'"

"_Newly-reprogrammed SWATbot units coming in from all sides."_

Tails sighs, relieved. His plan is working.

"Excellent! Get everybody to high ground. If anyone's here when this place blows…"

"_Roger. Meet you at the usual."_

"Sure," he scans the city and grins when he finds what he's looking for, "but I need to take care of something first. Meet you there A.S.A.P."

"_But Tails—!"_

"Trust me."

She sighs, and he smirks.

Just like his brother, he answers to no one.

* * *

_A/N: _The whole 'reprogrammed SWATbot units' is a slight reference to my SatAM story, "Roads." As Tails gets older, he gets better with technology, and by nine years old, he can disassemble, reassemble, and reprogram an entire SWATbot unit (and he keeps getting better until, well, now. XD)

Thanks for reading!


	48. Mornings

_A/N: _This can take place in any universe. I saw the word 'mornings' somewhere (I am now getting ideas from absolutely random words XD), and I wondered what Sonic and Tails' mornings were like.

* * *

Drabble 48: "Mornings"

They smile at each other as they wake up.

They walk downstairs side-by-side and cook breakfast (chili dogs), sit down at their table to either talk quietly or reflect privately.

They wash the dishes, Tails washing and Sonic drying, voicing their (potential) plans for the day so the other knows their location at all times.

Now is when the water needs testing.

Eggman attacks, nine mornings out of ten. When he doesn't, it usually means he's hatching something (as Sonic says) extra fun for the morning afterward.

But whether he is or isn't, their mornings revolve solely around each other.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	49. Faith

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. This was originally going to be a different drabble, one I already had planned out, but I wanted the 50th (O.O) to be special, so I came up with this all quick-like. XD Based partially on the random word 'faith' (told you, random words) and partially on the line I use a lot in my Sonic/Tails brotherfics (first and last line in italics).

* * *

Drabble 49: "Faith"

_Always and forever._

Tails has heard and believed this without fail, for he and Sonic are brothers, and trust comes with the territory.

But Tails' trust stretches beyond that. He'll go to the ends of the galaxy (literally—and he has) to prove it, and should either the need or opportunity arise, he'll gladly do more.

Sonic has been the best big brother Tails could ever have asked for, and he is worth more to the fox than anything. Take his flight, even, if it means Sonic will live. It doesn't mean nearly as much. Not nearly.

_Always and forever._

_

* * *

A/N: I made it to (and past) 100 reviews! Oh, my gosh, this has never happened (even in 7th grade I only got a little over 80)! T.T THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! **  
**_

_Thanks for reading! _(Requests anyone?)_  
_


	50. Memories

_A/N: _The reason I haven't been posting for a few days (sorry!) is because I've been having trouble with the prompt I'd made for this. It really bugged me, and then a totally different idea came out of nowhere and I finally wrote this... (I'll post the original drabble next!)

_**Notifications:**_

_Italics_: (Past) Tails in _Sonic the Hedgehog 2 _universe, through Sonic and Tails' meeting on Westside Island to the end of their first adventure together. (First Genesis game drabble! Cool!)

Normal: (Present) Tails in SatAM universe.

**Bold: **(Past) Sonic in SatAM universe.

* * *

Drabble 50: "Memories"

"Sonic!"

_ "Sonic the Hedgehog?" _

"Eggman's at it again!"

"_He took everybody away, locked them in cages!"_

"Let's do it to it!"

_"Let me come with you! Please, I can help!"_

"Ready to lock it and load it?"

"_At least four squadrons are guarding the cages. Payback time?"_

"Eggman!"

"_Robuttnik's goin' down!"_

"Celebratory chili dogs, on me!"

"_You'd really let me stay with you? Thank you, Sonic, thank you!"_

"You all right?"

"_You think a lot for someone who claims to think on their feet."_

"Ready to head home, Sonic?"

"_Home is anywhere?"_

"**Home is wherever the wind takes us, Tails…"**

**

* * *

**_A/N: __WOOHOO, FINALLY! FIFTY CHAPTERS! THANKS SO MUCH, GUYS! ROCK ON! LOVE YOU ALL!_

Thanks for reading! (Requests, anyone? Only gotten one in DAYS! XD)


	51. Brother, Whose Wings Hath Spread

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. Another leftover from the original 'Devotion' draft.

* * *

Drabble 51: "Brother, Whose Wings Hath Spread"

"First and Second Squadrons!" Tails calls out to numerous Freedom Fighters.

"Sir, yes, sir!" all reply.

"As one, head for the West Command Sector! Expect my presence shortly."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The room is clear in less than a minute.

Tails finally sighs, shoulders slumping and tired expression showing.

"No givin' up yet, bro!"

"Sonic," he breathes, smiling slightly as his brother drapes an arm over his shoulders.

"It'll be okay," Sonic whispers, hugging him close with one arm. "Ready?"

Tails smirks. "Always!"

He watches the boy (_only fourteen_) take off in the Tornado ∞.

_I'm so proud of you…_

_

* * *

A/N: _For those who don't know, the little squiggly sign after 'Tornado' means 'infinity' in Greek. I couldn't just copy Sonic X, now, could I? lol.

Thanks for reading!


	52. Homecoming

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I wondered how Tails reacted to Sonic's homecomings, especially if he ever returned hurt (though not sure if _that _particular bit made it... Inspiration for another drabble, eh?)...

* * *

Drabble 52: "Homecoming"

Every time Sonic comes home from a mission, it is the same.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog will turn to him and smile despite everything, bend down on one knee, and open his arms.

Tails, in turn, will run into the offered sanctuary of safety and love, crying all the while out of coupled relief and fear. He is lifted up then, his brother holding him tightly as Tails' own arms encircle Sonic's neck and his legs wrap around his waist.

Sonic is safe. Sonic is home.

This is all he ever wants.

This is all that matters.

This is the homecoming.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	53. Grief

_A/N: _Post-Sonic X. Tails grieves for Cosmo, and Sonic helps him along.

* * *

Drabble 53: "Grief"

"You okay?" Sonic questions cautiously.

Tails doesn't answer, and Sonic peers closer, concerned. It's like he's reliving it…

"She's really gone, huh?"

Even with this response, Sonic dares not breathe. Not yet.

Very carefully, he lays a hand on the unstable kit's shoulder. "She'd want you to be happy," he reminds quietly.

Tails' fists clench, and a single tear falls. Sonic squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. This is all Tails will spill for now.

The kit nods, does his best to smile, and Sonic smiles back.

Grieving is long, difficult, but Sonic won't rest until his brother is all right again.

* * *

_A/N: _The 'reliving it' part means reliving Cosmo's death._  
_

Thanks for reading!


	54. Waiting Game

_A/N: _This takes place during the Sonic X episode (in the early 60's, I think). Tails and Cosmo get trapped in a maze of underground caves while searching for a Chaos Emerald, and the others try to dig them out. Over most of this time, though, Sonic seems so calm, but when he hears Tails over the wrist communicator, the hedgehog's returning call is so frantic that it got me thinking... (That said, both Sonic and Tails' dialogue in this is from the show, the two pieces I just mentioned in the previous overview.)

* * *

Drabble 54: "Waiting Game"

Sonic's never been one for waiting around, but right now, it's their only option. With his brother and friend trapped underground, those left up-top (like him) can only pray.

On the outside, he's calm. He's sure they'll be found.

But on the inside, he's frantic.

What if it's worse than they think? What if they're hurt? What if—?

Suddenly, as if by a stroke of fate, their communication systems are working again, and there is Tails: _"Hurry! They've got us!"_

Sonic's heart freezes, but he replies:

"Not for long, buddy!"

And he means it, with all of his heart.

* * *

_A/N: _I've been thinking lately...are these too short? As I read them over, I felt there was a lot more potential than the 100-word limit allowed, and I'm wondering if I should rewrite these... What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading!


	55. After All

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, opening with Sonic and Tails (and the other Freedom Fighters) locked in a battle.

* * *

Drabble 55: "After All"

They are together at first, fighting as one; but in closing, they are separated. They cannot afford to lose against the robots that have been programmed to destroy Knothole (though the metal-heads always fail, regardless of numbers or strength).

The battle is over before morning, and both sides suffer great casualties. Everything will be taken care of soon enough, but there's a more pressing matter.

The odds are spliced, even as the fog clears. A familiar face becomes visible, and they are relieved to the utmost.

After all this time, after surviving everything Robuttnik's thrown, they return to each other.

* * *

_A/N: _If this was unclear, Sonic and Tails always return to each other, no matter what happens.

Thanks for reading!


	56. Haunting

_A/N: As per Wirewolf's request: _This takes place after Sonic X, when Sonic and Shadow have become more solid friends/rivals. Wirewolf expressed a desire to see a speculation on the similarities between Tails and Maria (something I'd never thought about; there are many more than I thought!) and how this knowledge affected Sonic. What a fun prompt it was!

* * *

Drabble 56: "Haunting"

Tails and Maria Robotnik mirror each other, utterly and completely.

But that is what scares Sonic the most.

Maria, just a child, was saving her best friend's life when she was killed…like young Tails daily risks himself for Sonic.

And Chaos knows Shadow fell apart when Maria died…as Sonic would if his brother were ripped from him.

These similarities and more conjure an involuntary cold sweat whenever Shadow and Tails are together; and he swears Shadow feels it, too, as he's been protective of the kitsune since day one.

"Those people need you, Sonic."

Grade-A Maria, no doubt about it.

* * *

_A/N: _The second-to-last line is not mine; it is one of Maria's lines from the show, though the original quotation says 'Shadow' rather than 'Sonic.' Also (though I hope it's rather obvious), Tails is saying it instead.

By 'Shadow's been protective of Tails since day one,' I mean since Shadow broke away from Eggman and the two hedgehogs started their friendly rivalry (the latter of which only happened, according to my mind's time-stream, after Sonic X ended).

Thanks for reading!


	57. Well Wish

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This takes place in the SatAM universe. Do you remember the chapter from a while ago with all of the 'X' words? Chao requested the same thing, except with 'Q' and 'Z' words this time. This is the 'Q' chapter, and the next chapter is 'Z.'

* * *

Drabble 57: "Well-Wish"

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Sonic?" Tails asks curiously, knowing his brother never thinks this hard unless it concerns matters of great consequence.

"Nothin' for you to worry about, kiddo," Sonic brushes off gently, though half of his mind is quite obviously elsewhere. He glances at the clock. "Isn't it your bedtime?"

The kit nods. "Aunt Sally's comin' in to read me a story, but I wanted to say goodnight."

The hedgehog smiles, and he seems to have returned fully. Tails barrels into outstretched arms, burying his face in Sonic's chest as the hedgehog squeezes tenderly.

Since the beginning, it's always two.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	58. Typical

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is based on a normal day in the _Sonic the Hedgehog 1_ video game universe. This is the 'Z' chapter. I wanted to see what Sonic's life might have been like before finding Tails in _StH 2_.

* * *

Drabble 58: "Typical"

They cross paths in Green Hill Zone today, but Sonic isn't surprised. This is where Eggman enjoys laying out his schemes, and the hedgehog always appreciates the fun.

Zigzagging to avoid the half-arsenal, Sonic dodges the robot's limbs before spin-dashing straight through the mechanical fighter.

It explodes the second he lands. Smirking up at a fuming Eggman, hands on his hips, Sonic gloats, "Your work's getting' shabby, Robuttnik! I thought this was gonna be more of a challenge!" He shrugs smugly. "Oh, well. Better luck next time!"

Laughing brightly, he zooms off, not staying to witness his rival's petty tantrum.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	59. Coins and Fortunes

_A/N: _This takes place a few days after Cosmo dies in Sonic X, when Sonic is trying to comfort Tails, who thinks back to their time on Planet Marmolin (Episode 69, "The Planet of Misfortune").

* * *

Drabble 59: "Coins and Fortunes"

"When we visited Planet Marmolin…" Tails sobs, "…the psychic reading Cosmo's fortune said…" The sobs come harder now, and he nearly chokes on his own tears.

Sonic squeezes him tighter. "It's okay, buddy," he whispers, for he is silently crying, too. "It's all right. What did he say?"

Taking a deep breath, the fox tries again. "He said she was destined to hurt the ones she loves...and the coin... It predicted her _death_, Sonic! She _knew _she was going to die!" Tails can't bring himself to go on, but Sonic understands.

In the wake of her death, there is pain.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	60. Decisions

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Aqua wanted to know Sonic's reason for bringing Tails home.

* * *

Drabble 60: "Decisions"

It's one of the Great Forest's few quiet days. But as everyone knows a small child, no matter how grown-up, cannot keep silent for long.

Yet, the question asked is not characteristic of even Tails' curious mind.

"Why did you bring me home with you?"

Sonic sits up, staring at the fox with wide eyes.

"Aren't you happy here?" he inquires, and the nobly-concealed sadness in his voice is enough to make Tails swift in correcting himself.

"I am, honest! It's just…I wonder sometimes…"

Sonic nods seriously, half-smirking.

"You want to know why?" Rhetorical. "'Cause we were brothers, even then."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	61. Gunfire

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. It's Sonic's view of the Dark Oak ultimatum: when Tails is going to shoot him from the Sonic Power Cannon, which could well result in his death.

* * *

Drabble 61: "Gunfire"

Sonic watches as heroes and villains band together.

His expression is unreadable, neither sad nor merry, but his eyes speak the truth: the thought that he might never see his friends again terrifies him, but he can't let them see because they are _counting _on him.

His gaze drifts to Robotnik. Even after teaming up against the Metarex, their rivalry still stands.

The rest cry without restraint, not caring who sees, but his eyes stall on the one with the biggest task of all.

And not for the first time, Sonic is glad Tails is the one behind the gun.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	62. Speedster

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. This is something that's been running though my head for a while. I like to get into Sonic's head, and I really like the concept of the backlashes of his speed.

* * *

Drabble 62: "Speedster"

"The Fastest Thing Alive" is what they call him. And it scares him sometimes. Really.

Such distractions as remnants of nightmares impede upon their most dangerous missions, and he can't chase them away for they are everlasting.

Because for all of this hype about his speed, Sonic can't help being terrified of the day when even he is not quick enough. And the prospect of arriving too late to save his loved ones, among them a young fox who calls him 'brother'…

Sometimes (and fleetingly, but still), Sonic doesn't know if he's really cut out for this whole 'hero' thing.

* * *

_A/N: _The last line doesn't mean Sonic would go evil. It means he wonders if he shouldn't have stayed in the shadows, not become a Freedom Fighter.


	63. Falling Inside the Black

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Sonic will go to any lengths to ensure that his brother stays alive, no matter how extreme.

_Disclaimer: _The chapter title does not belong to me. It shares its name with a song by Skillet. I do not own Skillet, the song, or Sonic the Hedgehog. I just enjoy legally borrowing them (especially the last) for my entertainment.

_**!Warning! This chapter is rated 'T' for Character Death! Read at own risk! **_

* * *

Drabble 63: "Falling Inside the Black"

A moment ago, the pain from Sonic's injuries—a stab wound to the heart, a severed leg, and numerous like elsewhere—had been intense agony, but now is no longer felt.

Instead, tears mat what little hasn't been taken by blood.

The hedgehog smiles deliriously through all of this, half of him fighting to live while the other prepares for the journey Home. He appears contentedly undecided as he strokes his broken-down best friend's bloodied head.

Tails begs forgiveness, for him to stay, but the light fades faster with each second.

"Never say…sorry, bro. Always…worth it…for…you..."

And Sonic lets go.

* * *

_A/N: _Wow... I'm in the 60's, and this is just my first one involving Character Death? O.o lol. You'd think I'd have more. I love these, even though they're so sad... XD

Thanks for reading!


	64. Maturity

_A/N: _This can go for all universes. Because Sonic knows he'll have to let Tails go someday, and Tails knows it, too.

* * *

Drabble 64: "Maturity"

They hold on to each other while they can, for they know that what they have is not forever.

Tails will grow up, Sonic knows. He will want to see even more of the world than he has already, continue to invent and perhaps even settle down eventually.

Sonic will never grow up, Tails knows. He will still eat chili dogs, run with the wind, fight Eggman day-in and day-out.

Some things will change, and some will stay the same. Such is the natural pattern of life.

But it goes without saying that they will be brothers through it all.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	65. Starshine

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This can also be set in any universe. Chao wanted a pangram (a sentence using every letter from A-Z at least once)! XD This is the revised version; Chao was nice enough to tell me of some mistakes I made in the original. Thanks, Chao!

_Disclaimer: _The chapter title comes from reading too many _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _fanfics...though to be truthful, I prefer the 1971 version of the movie and basically only read fanfics based on it (or read some 2005 ones- hence the title, which is a portion of, I believe, Willy's first line in the 2005 movie...?- and just pretend it's the '71 characters. Yes, I'm a weirdo XD).

* * *

Drabble 65: "Starshine"

_He drives me to be better, makes me who I am_, Sonic realizes as he reclines beneath a blanket of glittering stars and secures his hold on the lightly snoring fox wrapped in his loving arms.

Justified is his belief that nothing will ever top tonight, for there is still so much more to be taken from it, so much that will never be understood or explained because at the moment it is inconsequential.

But that is what makes this gorgeous night with his little brother all the more beautiful:

They are together, they are safe, and they are _alive_.

* * *

_A/N:_ The first sentence is about Tails, if you couldn't guess. I tried putting his name instead of 'he,' but it felt like it was taking some of the run-on magic away, if that makes any sense... lol.

Thanks for reading!


	66. On Wings

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. This was a harder challenge than last chapter: he wanted a lipogram (series of words written without a certain letter; in this case, 'e'), and this is the result. This was _hard_! I never realized how much we use 'e!' I have an all new appreciation for it now! lol. Hope it's all right!

_**!Warning! This chapter contains Character Death! Read at own risk!** _

* * *

Drabble 66: "On Wings"

No fault is found in crying. Not today.

Today: a coffin, a stand-in pastor, a mourning crowd, a torn-up young man.

A warrior was slain last night, and facts say it was no mishap. Common circulation insists on assassination, and though this alarms a handful, most can only cry.

This pastor talks of said warrior's blinding purity, brilliant mind, stirring valor, charming sibling-worship, how much light his aura always put forth.

All turn away at noon, go about as usual (though not without a looming gloom-cloud)…all but that brooding young man.

Sonic cannot look, for this hollow body is Tails.

* * *

_A/N_: Second with character death! Woohoo! Angsty goodness! XD

Thanks for reading!


	67. Ignorance

_A/N: _The next four (counting this one) are going to center around episode 70 of Sonic X (don't know the name), which is the first episode I've found in the entire series that is chock-full of Sonic/Tails moments (which is somewhat sad, considering there are only 8 eps left in the series...). The episode in the one where, in trying to rescue an Eggman-decoy ship from the Metarex, the Blue Typhoon is caught between the majority of the Metarex fleet and a black hole.

For this drabble (they will go in chronological order), it takes place just after Tails suggests using the Sonic Power Cannon against the Metarex Mothership, against which Eggman uses a new invention called "Star Shield." Sonic is stopped in his tracks.

* * *

Drabble 67: "Ignorance"

He'd ordered the assault; he'd convinced Sonic it would be all right; he'd been too overconfident and stubborn to listen to the nagging voice in the back of his mind…

And look where it's gotten him. Or rather, where it's gotten Sonic.

"What have I done?" is all he can say, over and over again until he knows almost nothing else.

His eyes sweep the battlefield for Sonic, and finally he sees his brother's unmoving body floating some ways away from the ship.

As the tears come to his eyes, he wonders how Sonic will ever forgive him for this.

* * *

_A/N: _I haven't been around much lately because I've finally begun cracking down on my AP homework, so sorry! But I'll do my best to update regularly!_  
_

Thanks for reading!


	68. Psyche

_A/N: _This is the second drabble in the Ep. 70 series. After the aftermath of the previous drabble, Chris looks back to find a thunderstruck Tails.

* * *

Drabble 68: "Psyche"

Tails moves to stand, to beg Sonic to show the smallest sign of life, but finds himself on his hands and knees instead.

In such a prone position, he easily falls prey to the dark.

_It's all your fault_, the voices say. _Your foolishness has damned you at last._

He wishes to scream, to cry out in his panic, but he cannot. He is paralyzed, pupils dilated and heart forever scarred. He is only vaguely aware of Chris' frantic yells as he wallows in endless despair.

Before now, Tails would never have believed that he could be his brother's murderer.

* * *

_A/N: _For those who haven't seen the episode, no, Sonic isn't dead. That will be proved next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	69. Oblivious

_A/N: _Third in the Ep. 70 Series. Tails has finally broken from his stupor.

* * *

Drabble 69: "Oblivious"

Tails' first thought is to run from everything the bridge has come to symbolize in the last minutes, but he is genuinely bewildered to find himself at the Sick Bay.

Looking in, his face pales to match his chest-fur and eyes widen like saucers. Sonic is on the far bed, Knuckles up close, and Tails swears he's going to be sick when he observes how many bandages cover their bodies.

He shatters.

"I'm so sorry!" he sobs. He doesn't even deserve to be in his brother's presence.

And yet, "Great job, kid."

"W-what?"

"You remembered your training."

Tails faints dead-away.

* * *

_A/N: _Hopefully it's obvious, but the chapter title is referring to Sonic in this one. The 'training' bit comes from my Sonic/Tails brotherly story, "Sweet, Sweet Sound," in which there is a part where Tails remembers when Sonic taught him to ignore distractions when locked in a fight, even when it is Sonic himself that is hurt (or it could be carrying out his duty no matter what...'cause the first one doesn't fit as well as I thought...). XD As for the last line, Tails doesn't really faint on the show...but I thought it seemed appropriate here. lol.

Thanks for reading!


	70. Not Gonna Get Us

_A/N: _This is the last in the Ep. 70 Series. Tails has gone back to the bridge (deck? Wherever they all sit/stand to control the Blue Typhoon) to devise a plan geared toward defeating the Metarex. Oh, and the second line Sonic says is from the episode; it's not mine.

_Disclaimer: _This chapter title does not belong to me. It is based on the song of the same name by t.A.T.u. I just thought of it randomly while trying to find a suitable title for this drabble.

* * *

Drabble 70: "Not Gonna Get Us"

Sometimes, being captain is hard.

If they stay, they'll be killed; but if they run, it'll only prolong this fruitless struggle...

Very hesitantly, he suggests using Ring Tunnel to reverse the black hole's magnetic field, and while it might work, the person they need for it is—

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Tails!" The kitsune's neck snaps to see a beaten, bandage-less Sonic standing across the way, a determined, encouraging smile playing on his face. "When my captain needs me, nothin's gonna stop me from givin' all I got!"

Identical thumbs up are flashed, and all is well.

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry for the HP-ending, but I thought it fit. XD

Thanks for reading! (Requests, anyone?)


	71. Parents

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Rather dark look at the ends of Sonic and Tails' parents (does not appeal to Archie Comics!).

* * *

Drabble 71: "Parents"

"Sonic, where are our parents?"

The hedgehog takes a deep breath and turns to the young kitsune, who starts at his brother's haunted eyes.

Tails is twelve, not really a kid anymore, and Sonic thinks he deserves to know.

"I never knew mine. Uncle Chuck's always taken care of me."

The fox nods slowly in sympathy before working up the courage to ask, "And me?"

"After I found you alone and brought you home, no one came…"

Sonic leaves it hanging, the role of truth-teller more torturous than he imagined.

"Then we…"

"…could have killed them? Yes…"

Silence.

Breakdown.

Silence.

* * *

_A/N: _Explanation for the last dialogue: though my thinking doesn't really work for Uncle Chuck (and, come to think of it, the SatAM continuity as far as I've seen), the way I picture it those roboticized never look like the people they used to be. That said, the Freedom Fighters could very well kill their families and never know.

Thanks for reading!


	72. The Call

_A/N: _This is set before and during _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_. Documents my version of Tails' early life.

Sorry I've been so slow with updating. I've been working on my AP summer classwork a lot, as well as suff for my college class. Also, just to let you know, I probably won't be able to update as much because I'm going on a trip from July 21st to August 9th.

_Disclaimer: _This drabble title and a song by Regina Sparks (from the "Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" soundtrack) share the same name.

* * *

Drabble 72: "The Call"

Tails wakes alone on Westside Island. He is sickly, homeless, and without company, but he remembers being brought here in the dead of night.

Standing, he begins his life.

(His heart aches.)

/\/\/\

Tails' makeshift home is equipped with every necessity. He begins to invent, even going so far as to build a biplane he calls _Tornado_.

(He knows there is something better for him out there.)

/\/\/\

Tails chases a streak of blue one day.

In catching up, a cobalt hedgehog grins at him.

(And lo and behold his prayers are answered, for a friend has he at last.)

* * *

_A/N: _If you haven't seen the CoN: PC movie or heard this song, the latter sings of something calling out to your heart, and I thought that suited Tails here.

Thanks for reading!


	73. Keep in Mind

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, somewhere in the far future. This was again inspired by the novel, _Blink_ by Malcom Gladwell, which I'm reading for my college speed-reading course. This was supposed to show how first impressions can be _way _wrong if you only get to know certain things about someone or something (like the bullies who harass Tails did before Tails met Sonic), but I'm not _totally _sure if it stayed on that track...

Don't you just _love _my "a.k.a." in the title? I get encouraged by this all the time by teachers, friends, and family, considering I am one of the biggest nerds they've ever met and I tend to get teased for it! XD

_Disclaimer_: I think I made it pretty clear in the previous _Blink_-inspired chapter that I own nothing associated with _Blink _and never will! Malcom Gladwell does, end of story!

* * *

Drabble 73: "Keep in Mind" a.k.a. "Nerds Will One Day Rule the World"

Back then, the other kids bullied the kitsune like there was no tomorrow. They lashed out constantly and without given cause, always leaving scars (not just emotional).

A two-tailed fox with inventing skills? What a _freak_!

And now while they're stuck leading mundane lives, Miles Prower (christened "Tails") is living the life he's always wanted (and retrospectively, always deserved).

"You see?" They turn, jaws dropping at the sight of Mobius' greatest hero, his faithful sidekick and adoptive brother in tow. "Always be nice to those around you, even if they're different. Never know who they might turn out to be."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	74. Never Forever

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. This was inspired by a curious line in one of my AP books, _The Killer Angels _by Michael Shaara. The exact line is the title of the drabble. (It's a war book, so I figured it's work really well here.)

* * *

Drabble 74: _"Never. Forever."_

-They will _never _give up.-

No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says or does, they've made a vow to their loved ones that they will save this planet, and they _will_! They can't afford to let them down!

Their everyday life is insane and intense, but this is the path they've chosen.

-They are brothers, in arms and out, _forever_.-

Offensive, defensive, 'I've got your back if you've got mine.'

Their adversaries don't know what they're up against.

For they have made a vow to each other as well:

Fight strong, fight true, fight together.

-Never and forever.-

* * *

_A_/N: If this is a little random, it's less than ten minutes shy of 4 AM here, and I'm numb to my exhaustion by now, so... XD

Thanks for reading!


	75. In the Face of Despair

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. In one of the series' last few eps (just finished it last night!), Sonic is swallowed by the Forestation-Stage Metarex. Everyone is terrified for him, and I wanted to show Tails' side.

* * *

Drabble 75: "In the Face of Despair"

"We have to _do_ something!" Tails shouts, breaking the silence of the shocked room. "We can't just l-leave him!" he presses, though the beginnings of tears make it hard to breathe. His fists are clenched so tightly they are numb.

"We _won't _leave him, Tails," Knuckles assures, resting a hand on Tails' back. "We just need a plan."

The kitsune leans into Knuckles' chest, but stiffens almost immediately. Lifting his head, the kitsune wipes his eyes and broadcasts a Carbon Copy of Sonic's determined smirk.

As long as there's even a small chance that Sonic survived, he'll never give up.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, _as always_! *U*


	76. Expendable

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. During a war meeting, Sonic is chosen to go on a suicide mission to Robotropolis, and Tails doesn't take it well.

* * *

Drabble 76: "Expendable"

"_No_!"

"Tails, please—"

"_No_! I don't want to hear _anything _you have to say!" the sixteen-year-old yells, cupping his ears in open defiance.

He advances on someone closer to home.

"Aunt Sally, how _could _you? This is _suicide_!"

She stares, gaping. He turns from her, disgusted.

"Tails…?" a gentle voice whispers, and the fox collapses into his brother's arms. Holding him, Sonic asserts shakily, "Whether we like it or not, bro, I _am _expendable."

Falling to his knees, Tails buries his head in Sonic's chest and shakes his head.

"Not to me," he sobs, tears flowing. "Not to me."

* * *

_A/N: _The person talking to Tails at the beginning is a random Freedom Fighter, not Sally or anyone of consequence, which explains the small part (along with the fact that Tails is ready to pulverize someone). XD And while I don't believe they would ever vote up _Sonic _to go on a mission where they know he'll die, this is _Sonic_! He's gonna be _fine_! Tails just has trouble accepting it, especially when plenty of others have gone to Robotropolis on these same types of missions and never come back.

Thanks for reading!


	77. Pins in Cushions

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe, maybe when Tails is few years older and gets to go on certain missions. Aqua wanted to know how Sonic and Tails reacted to a fight between them.

* * *

Drabble 77: "Pins in Cushions"

"But Sonic—!"

"You _can't come_!"

"But _why_?" Tails pushes, annoyed. "You're the worst brother ever!"

Hiding his pain at such a comment, Sonic covers, "Because I said so, and as your big bro, I have authority." He salutes the miffed fox, who merely harrumphs in response. "Catch you later, bro!"

Sonic zooms off.

/\/\/\

Late into the evening, the team returns.

Tails runs toward Sonic, tears streaming. Taking him into his arms, Sonic strokes the kit's back as the sobs intensify.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic!" he blubbers. "I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, buddy," the hedgehog replies. "I know."

* * *

_A/N: _The title refers to Sonic being the protector, or "cushion," while Tails is the pusher, or "pin."Figured it fit. Plus, I've always had a strange liking for pin cushions... Can't explain it... XD

Thanks for reading!


	78. Paint Me a Tragedy

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's request: _All aboard the Drabble Chain Express #2! This drabble and the next (at least) three can take place in any universe and deal with the aftermath of a death...

AquaFreez: I know I promised no more deaths, but this was a request, and angst is so very _fun_! Besides, I love being all dramatic with these death scenes! XD Please forgive me!

_**!Warning! This chapter contains Character Death! Read at own risk!**_

_**

* * *

**_Drabble 78: "Paint Me a Tragedy"

One minute, Tails is laughing beside him.

The next…he doesn't even _know_. He just notices that the laughter's stopped, that Tails is down at his side, and…_blood_…

Sonic is paralyzed, suspended in time and space and in between, because this just _can't be happening_! There's _no way_ Tails could be…could be…—!

A squelching in his shoes, and he bends down to investigate when he realizes the crimson liquid is pulling him under.

A terrible shriek pierces the air—animalistic, barbaric, netherworld-entrenched—and all the Great Forest quakes in the night as Sonic the Hedgehog mourns his murdered little brother.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! *U* Love you! Thanks so much for being so supportive, even when I can't be here as often!


	79. Delirium

_A/N: _This is the second in the "Requiem" drabble-chain series. Sonic hasn't yet accepted that Tails is gone.

* * *

Drabble 79: "Delirium"

"Wanna go try out the _Tornado ∞ _prototype, Tails?" Receiving no answer, Sonic searches futilely. Sitting begrudgingly, he taps an impatient foot. "Guess I oughta wait for 'im."

And he does. All day.

Finally, around sunset, Sonic goes inside, but not before scanning the horizon once more.

"He'll come in whenever…" he tells himself.

He lays awake in bed for hours, swearing he hears Tails' voice from beside him, though nothing is there when he looks.

Only in the middle of the night does Sonic truly wake, screaming and crying over all that has unfolded.

-Tails died just last night.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	80. Mad World

_A/N: _This is the third in the "Requiem" drabble-chain series. Knuckles tries to break Sonic out of his catatonic state.

_Disclaimer: _Other than the name, this drabble's title and the song, "Mad World" by Gary Jules, have no notable connections. I own nothing of the latter or anything affiliated. I just thought about the last line of this chapter and said it fit.

* * *

Drabble 80: "Mad World"

"Sonic…" Knuckles manages, voice barely above a whisper as he sits beside his broken friend, "…you know Tails is…gone, don't you?"

The hedgehog hasn't moved, talked, slept, or eaten in days. Sometimes Knuckles has to lean in till their noses are almost touching to make sure he's still _breathing_.

In his lifetime, Knuckles has seen a good many go mad with grief, and he can sense Sonic is nearly at that point.

From experience, the best way to start healing is through truth:

"Sonic…he isn't coming back."

Inside, Knuckles laughs sardonically, without humor.

Why must the world be so cruel?

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	81. Paradise Own

_A/N: _This is the final installment of the "Requiem" drabble-chain! Sonic finally comes to terms with everything. (The title for this seems so familiar to me. Anyone else?)

* * *

Drabble 81: "Paradise Own"

After the initial shock passes, he remembers everything.

While out on a run (_alone_), the extent of Tails' absence had hit him unmercifully, and he hadn't been able to avoid the cliff...

He encounters pain and weakness, but the smell of blood overpowers all.

Black closes in from all sides.

This is it…—

—…_Tails_?

The kitsune smiles lovingly, relays words Sonic cannot hear, and with a kiss to the forehead, Sonic is good as new.

_"Live for me, big bro. I love you."_

Looking up, Sonic smiles for the first time in weeks.

"Message received, little bro. Love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: _That was fun, Aiko! Thanks!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	82. Buckle Down

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe (weird, I know). I just started watching the series, and while it's not the dark awesomeness that is SatAM, which will always be my favorite Sonic series, it's actually not that bad. Rather cute and childlike, and it's nice to see what Sonic's early life with Tails was like (if, again, in a less serious environment).

Anyway, this is set during the second episode (don't remember the name). Sonic and Tails get captured by a greedy mole who thinks they're after his vast treasure. He puts them in a cage and presses a button that operates a circular trap door, which opens wider and wider, under their feet. (Only the last two lines of dialogue are mine, while the rest belong to the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 82: "Buckle-Down"

They back up as the trap door in the floor enlarges, forcing Sonic and Tails against the bars.

"S-Sonic, I-I have a c-confession to m-make!" Tails pipes up suddenly.

"Yeah, Tails?" Sonic prompts, masking the fear in his voice for his brother's sake.

"I'm a little s-scared!" The poor kid's shaking so much the hedgehog expects it's a lot more than he lets on, but he's proud of Tails for being brave.

"Don't worry! When have I ever let you down?"

"_Never_!"

"That's the spirit, little bro!" Sonic praises, smiling.

True to form, in what seems only seconds they're free.

* * *

_A/N: _For the record, I stayed up till 6 AM last night writing the previous...seven-ish drabbles or so, so if this (and any of the other six-ish) is bad, please forgive me. It's nearly 2:30 AM here right now, and like last night (and pretty much every other night when my body is begging for sleep and I refuse it), I'm too stubborn to go to bed! XD

Thanks for reading!


	83. Spectrum

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This takes place in the SatAM universe. He wanted something that dealt with two antonyms, and I chose "light/dark" and "warm/cold." Tails' view on both sides of the war. The title deals with the saying, "...on two different sides of the spectrum," like the antonyms I chose and the two different sides in the war.

* * *

Drabble 83: "Spectrum"

One side embodies light; the other, dark.

The closer he gets to the dark side, the colder he grows; bathed in the light, he is warm.

Even at his age he quickly learns that light is loving hugs and 'funny kisses' and friends who are his family, while darkness is dangerous pollution and malicious robots and a madman of a dictator who wants nothing more than to watch him squirm when forced into the Hell that is roboticization.

The choice is between light and dark; warm and cold; love and hate.

Tails chooses light—his best friend, Sonic—every time.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	84. Secret

_A/N: _This is my first drabble taking place in the Sonic Underground universe! I just started on the series last night (I'm watching that, AoStH, and the original Yu-Gi-Oh eps all at the same time!), and while it's not the best thing I've seen, it's still rather entertaining and worth watching! (Manic is definitely my favorite; never thought anyone would overpower Sonic, but Manic is the _man_! lol. No pun intended.)

I know Tails never comes into this series (how _could _they? Tails practically _is _Sonic, in a way!), but I thought sneaking him in wouldn't hurt, so that's what I did! This takes place in a random town on a random day during the war.

* * *

Drabble 84: "Secret"

Tails hears hushed voices and ducks behind a wall. After all, it might be Robotnik's goons.

Peeking out, his eyes widen. The Princes and Princess? Here?

"I don't know, guys…" Sonia says.

"Ah, you're just paranoid, sis," Manic assures.

Sonia sighs. "If I'm right, don't come cryin' to me."

"No, thanks. Your head's already big enough," Sonic teases, grinning as she playfully slaps his arm.

They exit the alley together, leaving Tails to watch in awe.

Curiously, the blue Prince sends him reeling.

Then he understands: Sonic _saw _him.

_You and yours are safe with me, my Prince. Good luck._

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	85. Come Robots or Cyborgs

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Nix couldn't remember which verse it was, but she wanted a drabble based on a Bible verse (didn't know which one, but something like): a warrior named Jonathan asks his right-hand man to help him kill twenty adversaries, and the right-hand man has a line like this: "I'm with you, heart and soul."

* * *

Drabble 85: "Come Robots or Cyborgs"

"You ready?" Sonic asks, turning to Tails. "We gotta nuke at least twenty SWATbots to get the others inside that factory."

Tails nods determinedly. "I'm with you, heart and soul."

Stepping out from behind the wall, Sonic bursts forth with Tails close behind.

Sonic and Tails fire lasers and plant bombs everywhere, quickly and easily taking out over twenty of the facility's security force.

"All clear, Sal!" Sonic speaks into his wrist communicator.

_"Right, coming in!"_ Sally replies.

"_Yes_!" Sonic and Tails cheer, high-fiving each other.

"For the record, I'm with you, too, kid," Sonic says fondly.

Tails' heart swells.

* * *

_A/N: _If the "nuke" thing threw you, it just meant destroy. Sonic used it in one ep of SatAM, so I thought I'd sneak it in here.

Thanks for reading!


	86. Principle

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This takes place during the Movie/OVA, when Metal Robotnik is chasing Sonic and Tails. This is based on another unknown-source quotation: "Don't run faster than your guardian angel can fly."

* * *

Drabble 86: "Principle"

Metal Robotnik is _right _behind them. They have to get away…

Sonic pushes himself to go quicker, believing Tails to be beside him, but that's when he hears a blood-curdling scream.

"_Sonic_!" Looking back, the hedgehog gasps at the sight of his little brother nearly in the clutches of the mechanical demon (an involuntarily conjured image of a crushed kitsune is dismissed). "Help me!"

"_Tails_!" Slowing down, he holds out a hand to the frightened child. "Grab onto me!"

Tails takes a strong hold, and Sonic propels forward.

The hedgehog silently swears he won't be leaving Tails' side anytime soon.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	87. Never Too Late

_A/N: _As _per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during the final episode, "The Doomsday Project." Aqua wanted to know what would happen if Tails never dropped into Sonic's life, and I played around with the idea until I realized how much of an influence Tails had on the war's initial outcome (in the final ep). He's the one who managed to destroy one of Robuttnik's main power grids and thought of the plan to distract Buttnik while the rest of the gang found the second Deep Power Stone, which they needed to stop Robotnik.

* * *

Drabble 87: "Never Too Late"

Something has always been missing in Sonic's life.

And then one day he looks up to see a young roboticized fox—no, _kitsune_—and his heart races.

Staring into the child's 'eyes,' the emptiness within expands until his heart gives a jump, and he understands how to defeat Robotnik once and for all.

He reveals the first step to Sally and Bunnie, who agree that it's worth a shot. He'll divulge the rest when the time is right.

Casting the little kitsune a backward glance, Sonic vows that when this war ends his missing piece, this "Tails," will be loved.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm not sure this one's very good...but I'm too tired right now, so I'll edit it again tomorrow.

If you're wondering how Sonic knows his name is Tails already, he came up with the nickname as soon as he saw the twin tails. It's his way of showing how very taken he is with the child already.

Thanks for reading, as always! Almost to _ninety_, you guys! O.O


	88. Reminders

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I was thinking about all of the nicknames Sonic has given Tails throughout the series, and this was born.

* * *

Drabble 88: "Reminders"

"Little bro."

"Buddy."

"Big guy."

"Kiddo."

These nicknames mayn't mean much to anyone else.

But to Tails, who'd had no home and had been alone, they are so much more than insignificant.

Nothing material, nothing of monetary value, but these nicknames are absolutely everything to Tails.

They symbolize all he has gained, all he has fought, survived, and _lived _for.

They remind him every day that his life, the lives of Freedom Fighters Mobius over, is worth living.

They convey that he is loved above all else.

Because it is his brother, Sonic, who has bestowed these gifts upon him.

* * *

_A/N: _I know Tails has other nicknames, but I didn't want to go overboard, so I only used the main ones.

Thanks for reading!


	89. No Sweat

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, after the season two cliffhanger and Snively's rise to power. Once again inspired by the novel, _Blink _by Malcolm Gladwell, this came to me when I was finishing up the last chapter for my speed-reading class (which finished tonight! Yay, I'm _free_! Plus, I finished all of my AP books in two weeks! Now, I just gotta do the homework... Joy... It's actually not _that _bad, but I wish I didn't have to do it at all, you know? I mean, why profess you're intelligent when all they do is pile you with work on what's supposed to be a _break _from school? O.o I swear... *sigh*)

The chapter talked about the way our bodies react to high-stress situations (a warp of sorts called "mind-blindness"), how we can't hear anything, how everything seems to go in slow motion, etc. I immediately thought of Sonic and reversed the concept, in a way: this doesn't happen to him because his speed _cancels it out_. After all, his speed defies physics, as does just about everything in the Sonic universe, so who's to say he can't defy this, too?

* * *

Drabble 89: "No Sweat"

A gun is pressed against Tails' temple, and the terrified kit trains his eyes on Sonic.

"You are powerless, Sonic Hedgehog!" Snively sneers. "I have the upper hand!"

Anyone else would be freaking out right now, but not Sonic. Never.

Instead, he returns the smirk, pitches a smug remark while locking assuring eyes with Tails, and he's gone.

His judgment is in no way impaired by the stressful situation; it's completely intact.

In the next instant, Tails is free, Snively is forced frozen by a motion-trip gun, and Sonic is grinning.

"Guess we'll be seein' you, Snobly!"

The brothers disappear.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm leaving on my trip tomorrow, but I'll try to update as often as possible! _I LOVE YOU ALL_! Thank you _SO MUCH_ for your fantastic support! T.T I'm so crushed that we're almost to the end...!

Sonic called Snively some other taunting name in SatAM, but I can't remember it, so I came up with 'Snobly.' Anybody remember what the real name was?

Thank you _SO VERY MUCH_ for reading, _AS ALWAYS_! *U* *U* *U*


	90. On the Breeze

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. This one came to me when I was watching one of the last SatAM episodes, in which Tails was training with Bunnie. Then, when I saw how good he was at Freedom Fighting at only ten years old during the last two eps (mostly 25), I was floored! This is Sonic's point-of-view of how fast his little bro's growing into a Freedom Fighter. (The title comes from the notion that things come and go on the breeze.)

* * *

Drabble 90: "On the Breeze"

"That was some fine shootin' there, sugah!" Bunnie praises as Tails destroys one of the reprogrammed training-SWATbots.

"Thanks, Bunnie!" Tails enthusiastically calls back without turning around, sights set on the 'bots with their charging lasers locked on target.

From the sidelines, Sonic watches.

The kid really has been getting better: at combat, inventing, and with technology.

Sonic's really proud of him.

It's just… He's only _ten_. What if…—?

No, can't think like that.

Besides, he won't _let _Tails get hurt.

But he can't protect him from Robotropolis' dangers forever either.

So from the sidelines Sonic watches, worried, but proud.

* * *

_A/N: _I've never written Bunnie before, so if it stinks, sorry!

Thanks for reading, as always! (T.T Only nine more!)


	91. Tranquility

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, after the series has ended and the gang is back home on Mobius. This is a gift for Takhrenixe, as she made one for me in the form of a SatAM-styled, 100-word drabblefic entitled, "Trust." It's _amazing_! Check it out!

* * *

Drabble 91: "Tranquility"

"That space adventure was fun and all, but it's good to be home," Sonic comments, turning on his side in the grass to garner Tails' say.

The fox mirrors his position and beams as his twin tails swish to match his mood. "Absolutely!"

Sonic smiles softly. He remembers when he first brought the kitsune home to Knothole, when he was finally allowed to come on their Robotropolis raids at ten.

Now, at twelve, Sonic can't seem to absorb the fact that this intelligent, confident, loving young man is the little brother he raised.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _I know Tails is eight in Sonic X, but he always seemed older to me, so I changed it. XD Hope no one (Nix) minds! Plus, I read somewhere that his original age was _going _to be twelve, but then they changed it to eight. Either way, I think twelve works better for him.

Any last-minute requests? If you don't know yet, I'm only going to 100...unless I get demands of an encore or something. Then, I'll think about continuing.

Thanks for reading! (You _rock_, Nix!)


	92. Mistakes

_A/N: As per TailsFOREVER's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_ video game universe. When Sonic is trying to trick Eggman into taking a fake Chaos Emerald, Tails accidentally tells Eggman it's a fake, and Sonic gets mad at him. (This might seem a lot like 'Fight''s situation, but trust me, it's very different. Besides, even the titles of the games tell you why the situations are so similar...though I don't know if I've played SAB2 myself... XD)

* * *

Drabble 92: "Mistake"

"But Sonic," Tails corrects, "that Chaos Emerald's not _real_—!"

Remembering himself (too late), he bites down on his tongue. Beside him, Sonic stiffens.

Keeping his eyes on Eggman, the hedgehog sighs exasperatedly, rubbing his temples and grappling for patience. "_Exactly_, kiddo!"

Twin tails between his legs, Tails' fists clench at his sides in self-frustration. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…!"

His voice shakes as if he is about to cry, and Sonic softens.

"I know, buddy," he mends quietly, forgivingly. "It's okay." Then, he glances at Tails mischievously. "Want to cook Egghead's goose?"

Tails smirks lightly and nods.

"You bet!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	93. Someday

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Aqua wanted a chapter based on another of Rob Thomas' songs (as the "His Diamonds" chapter was), "Someday." I listened to the song, wrote down the lyrics, and chose the two sections of lyrics on which to base this drabble, the first bridge and final chorus:

_You can run, oh…_

_And when everything is over and done _

_You can shine a little light on everything around you_

_Man, it's good to be someone_

_/\/\/\  
_

'_Cause maybe someday we'll figure all this out_

_We'll put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to just feel better _

_Now that maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow_

_Someday..._

~"Someday" by Rob Thomas

* * *

Drabble 93: "Someday"

Looking at life on Mobius now, there is nothing but pain and suffering.

And that is what Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters have been working to change for the past ten-pushing-eleven years.

The gray-black pollution-clouds looming over Robotropolis are even more menacing when heightened by the impious overlord's enraged screams.

Under one arm stands Tails, who instantly shivers at the deranged sound and buries his head into Sonic's side. Sonic's hold tightens in reaction.

Through all of this fear, this murder, this madness, he stands strong.

The Freedom Fighters keep close a radiant hope:

Someday, this war will end.

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _This chapter shares a basis and title ("Someday" by Rob Thomas), but I own nothing.

Thanks for reading!


	94. Rainy Day

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. It's raining buckets here (thunder, lightning, and even a tornado warning earlier), so this is somewhat inspired by the weather and somewhat inspired by a must-have-been premonition from last night (when I thought of this idea) because at that time there was absolutely no sign of a storm at all. XD

* * *

Drabble 94: "Rainy Day"

Laughing is heard throughout Knothole as the rain pours down.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails calls, running ahead. Sonic complies, splattering mud everywhere.

The kitsune, his yellow raincoat protecting him from the dirty spray, blinks prior to bursting out laughing. He bends down to splash mud back at Sonic, but the hedgehog easily sidesteps each attempt.

Abruptly, a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder are birthed, and the astraphobic Tails latches onto Sonic before another second has passed.

Chuckling gently, Sonic takes the child into his arms and carries him to his own hut.

Tails won't be alone tonight.

* * *

_A/N: _Tails' astrahphobia comes from evidence of this fear in _Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie/OVA_ and is also a slight reference to my fic based on this fear, "Of Wind, Earth, and Sky."

Thanks for reading! (For those who asked, my trip's going very well, thank you! I love storms anyway, especially since I don't get many where I live, so even better!)


	95. Mother Hen

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I thought of this last night, too, at about the same time as "Rainy Day." Tails is sick, and Sonic hovers.

The title comes from too many of _Sentimental Star's _amazing Chronicles of Narnia Peter/Edmund-brotherfics, in which Peter is the Mother Hen to Edmund (as Sonic is to Tails in this). So all credit for the title and that specific detail go to said brilliant authoress!

* * *

Drabble 95: "Mother Hen"

Sonic will start clucking any second, he's sure. If he's wrong, he'll eat his hat. Well, he would if he _owned_ one... He'll eat Bunnie's, then.

Sonic's been taking care of a feverish Tails all morning. Tissues, chicken soup, stories—whatever Tails needs or wants and more, and it's suffocating.

After all, does he really need someone hovering when he's nearly twelve years old?

But he appreciates the effort Sonic is exerting to make this as painless as possible.

"Sonic…?" Tails croaks.

"Yeah, little bro? What do you need?"

A weary, grateful smile. "Thanks."

Sonic grins lovingly.

"No prob, T-2."

* * *

_A/N: _"T-2," for those who don't know, is the nickname Sonic gives Tails for the first time in either episode 25 or 26 of SatAM.

Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests, anyone?)


	96. Foundation

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe (wow, a lot of that lately, huh? I'll work on it! XD). The writers never explain what happens to Muttski (you never see or hear of him after the first episode), and so I wrote this. Doesn't really clear up anything, but... XD

* * *

Drabble 96: "Foundation"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, little bro?" The hedgehog senses Tails' nervousness and grows concerned. "You all right?"

"What…" Tails begins, "…what happened to Muttski?"

Sonic is quiet for several seconds, and Tails' ears fold back.

"I'm not sure, kid," the speedster admits sorrowfully, making the kitsune feel even guiltier for bringing it up. "Uncle Chuck hasn't mentioned him in a long time, and I haven't seen him since I brought you to the city."

The kit nods, remembering. Muttski had come back, but only for a moment before his new programming took hold, and then they'd been forced away.

Reflective silence reigns.

* * *

_A/N: _For the record, I firmly believe Muttski is a guard dog somewhere in Robotropolis, and he couldn't be woken up when Uncle Chuck went back for him. Just speculation, but could be.

Thanks for reading!


	97. Never Say Never: Part One

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe (first one, yay!). Though I've never read them (but desperately want to), I have read about a situation where Sonic saves everyone, but is thrown into space and has lost a year of his life by the time he gets back. I wanted to write about how Tails (and the others) handled it. I've had this one in my head for a while, but kept forgetting to write it down. XD

I was reminded of my idea when at the theater today (seeing _Despicable Me_ for the second time! So cute!). The movie hadn't started yet when Justin Bieber (ft. Jaden Smith) came on the screen and sang an excerpt from one of his new songs, "Never Say Never," from the new movie, _Karate Kid_. The song title and repeating phrase of the same three words are what helped to jog my memory of this chapter.

This is the first part of a two-part drabble!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own "Never Say Never" by Justin Bieber (ft. Jaden Smith) or anything affiliated. It belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Drabble 97: "Never Say Never" (Part One)

Sally's been depressed ever since Sonic disappeared. (It'll be exactly a year this June 23rd—ironically, Sonic's birthday.)

And it's not just her, of course. All of them have been affected (Antoine being one of those hit the worst).

Nevertheless, the Freedom Fighters have continued to fight this seemingly never-ending war.

Tails, especially, has matured. Taking on the role of leader in his brother's absence, his technology and inventing talents have given the Resistance vital headway.

When asked how he does it, how he keeps on through everything, he simply smiles, albeit a little sadly, and says,

"Never say never."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	98. Never Say Never: Part Two

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. Second of the two-part "Never Say Never" drabble.

* * *

Drabble 98: "Never Say Never" (Part Two)

At long last, Sonic returns this day: June 23rd, year 3236.

Utter euphoria abounds in such a happening's wake, and even Sally reacts (though her year-long depression has radically deadened her sentiment).

And after every 'welcome home' has been doled out but one, the crowd parts.

Seventeen-year-old Sonic waits (_patiently_, a first for him), and eleven-year-old Tails complies (without delay).

The kitsune throws his arms around Sonic's neck, the hedgehog embraces Tails—and this hug means everything and more.

Through happy tears, Sonic possesses peace of mind enough to lean down and whisper into the kit's ear,

"Never say never."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	99. Golden Light

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I was thinking about specific times throughout the series, in particular all of the moments surrounding the Power Rings.

* * *

Drabble 99: "Golden Light"

Sonic is the one who teaches Tails to hope.

"You just gotta wait for 'em, Tails."

Standing guard beside the lake, there is nothing to do but bide the time until the Power Rings come. Only two per day, and it gets boring (which explains Ant's habit of falling asleep on his assigned watches), but it keeps the Freedom Fighters going.

"Two's all you need, Tails. Serious."

Sonic is the only one able to use them, but even then, The Fastest Thing Alive does some real damage to that accursed Robotropolis.

The most important lesson?

"They always come, Tails. Always."

* * *

_A/N: Yay_! I finally got to use Sonic's "Serious" line! I love that one...! ^_^ (Yes, I'm a major dork. XD)

Thanks for reading!


	100. Brotherhood

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. The challenge he made this time was thought up specifically for the hundredth chapter: use the words "hundred," "word," and "final"; use each of the following letters at least 5 times each: S, O, N, I, C, T, A, L; and include some moral values. (This challenge fit my format for the 100th chapter perfectly! Thanks so much, Chao!)

* * *

Drabble 100: "Brotherhood"

Hundreds of words might be used to describe their relationship:

Unbreakable.

Radiant.

Protective.

Everlasting.

And yet, the most powerful of all is truly final:

_Brotherhood_.

For that is what it is.

As Sonic always says, "'Brothers till the end' isn't just a phrase. It's an anchor, a lifeline, a reason for living. It's everything."

And there is the truth of it.

Sonic and Tails have been brothers since the beginning.

Always protecting, always forgiving, always loving.

There is no end to their bond—no crack, no break, no weakness—and in this post-apocalyptic world, this is something to behold indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	101. Severity

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe (geez, I need to sneak in some Sonic X, Movie/OVA, etc., in here! O.O). A SWATbot ambush has been sent to invade the Great Forest in search of Knothole, and things don't look good for the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Drabble 101: "Severity"

"Sonic, can you hear me?" Tails yells frantically into his wrist communicator. Sonic's face appears on the screen.

_"How bad?" _Sonic questions worriedly.

Tails' eyes dart everywhere at once. "Too many of 'em! Over three hundred! We can't—" The words cut off as Tails' feed goes down.

/\/\/\

"Tails! _Tails_! What's happenin', little bro? Speak to me!" the hedgehog screams anxiously on his end, but receives no answer.

Dropping his wrist, Sonic revs up and shoots across the Great Forest, smashing through SWATbots left and right.

"I'm comin', kiddo," he asserts protectively. "No way we're goin' down just yet."

* * *

_A/N: I am at **101 chapters **and **203 reviews**! You guys are the **greatest reviewers I could ever ask for**! *U* *U* __This has been the most **beautiful **and **inspirational **writing experience in my near-nineteen years! **Thank you so, so, SO MUCH**! **I LOVE YOU ALL**!_

Thanks for reading, as always!


	102. Settle

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe (I'm sorry! It's my favorite series, and I get so many darn ideas from it... XD One more after this, okay? At least for the next five or so!).

This takes place during the first half of the dual episode 22, "The Odd Couple" (second half being "Ro-Becca"). In this ep, several huts (including Sonic's) are destroyed in a many-day-rough-rainstorm accident, and Sonic has to stay with the neat-freak, organized-as-heck Antoine until his hut is fixed. He eventually drives Ant up the wall until the coyote can't take it anymore and goes temporarily nuts. When the rest of Knothole comes to find out what all of the (Antoine's) screaming is about, Sonic says that he'd rather fix his hut in the rain than have to stay another minute with Antoine.

During this entire episode, I think we see Tails once, when Sonic is about to go fix his hut (and even that might be a mistake...though I don't _think _it is...). Besides, if Tails has astraphobia like the Movie/OVA proves, why isn't he freaking? So I tweaked the ep's ending a bit. XD I am such a nit-picker.

* * *

Drabble 102: "Settle"

When the others show up at the coyote's door, they are surprised to see Sonic, suitcase in hand, announcing he's going to fix his hut now, storm or not (the obvious reason for this shift being the hysterical Antoine inside).

Donned in rainy day attire, Tails tries to control his astraphobic shivering.

"I-I'll h-help you w-with your h-hut, S-S-Sonic," he offers.

Sonic produces a grateful smile, though the underlying concern shows.

Laying a gentle hand on Tails' back, Sonic replies,

"Thanks, bro. What do you say to ten chili dogs after?"

Tails laughs.

Sonic grins.

"Ah, music to my ears."

* * *

_A/N: _At the end, Sonic's still talking (sorry, tried to make it clear, but just in case).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	103. Step Up

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, dealing with Episode 16, "No Brainer." With Sonic under Snively's mind control, Tails has to step up to the plate in order to get him back.

* * *

Drabble 103: "Step Up"

Sonic's memory's been scrambled?

That would explain why he didn't know the way home, why he couldn't find the hidden entrance, and why he didn't even know who Tails _was_.

Tails is thrown, but helps all he can nonetheless.

Flying back to the lake as fast as he can, Tails catches the Power Ring just in time. He waits as Sally sets it in Sonic's hand.

Suddenly, the hedgehog's eyes are normal, his vibrancy is back, and he races off to run Snively's conniving butt out of Knothole.

/\/\/\

Later, Sonic smiles proudly and ruffles Tails' head-fur.

"Great job today, bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	104. Third Party View

_A/N: _This is set either pre- or post-Movie/OVA. This was an idea left over from way back in Drabble 2: "Sunsets." Knuckles contemplates the relationship between Sonic and Tails, and also where he fits into all of it.

Dedicated to **AquaFreez**, considering we've talked about the threesome-brotherhood between Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails (though oftentimes Knuckles is left in the background of Sonic and Tails).

* * *

Drabble 104: "Third Party View"

Knuckles has known Sonic and Tails for years now, but even so he constantly considers their relationship.

They're so close, so attached to each other that it's borderline crippling, and Knuckles is terrified that it will one day be their undoing.

And yet, moments like these—Sonic and Tails flash each other loving smiles across the beach—make the worry worth it, make the protectiveness he feels for the two come to the surface.

They are the most genuine brothers he's ever seen, and Knuckles loves the hedgehog and fox all the more for it.

Brothers till the end, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	105. Lighthouse

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Heroes _video games universe, specifically during the Team Sonic opening cutscene. Tails is worried about Eggman's new threat, and Sonic soothes his fears (hence the title).

* * *

Drabble 105: "Lighthouse"

"But Sonic," Tails pipes up worriedly, "Eggman's arsenal is _huge_, and there are only three of us! What if we—?"

"Hold it, buddy!" Sonic interrupts, half-serious and half-playful as he wags his index finger and flashes a confident smile. "Our stories only end when we stop fighting!"

The nine-year-old's cheeks redden. Sonic's right.

Sonic glances ahead for a moment, but then lifts his eyes to Tails.

The kitsune stares back.

A silent conversation passes, and with Tails and Knuckles abandoning the _Tornado 2 _to run beside their beloved speedster, all three charge headlong into battle with heads held high.

* * *

_A/N: _I modified one of Sonic's lines from the _Sonic and the Black Knight _video game to match Team Sonic (or just Sonic and Tails; your pick): "My stories only end when I stop running!"

Thanks for reading, as always!


	106. Mold

_A/N: _This can take place in any universe. Today I was randomly watching the cutscenes from the _Sonic Adventure XD _video game (specifically, the _Tails' Adventure _portion), and one of Tails' lines stuck out (the first line of this chapter). Thus, this came to be. It makes references to all of the other universes (except Archie Comics; in order): SatAM, Movie/OVA, and Sonic X.

* * *

Drabble 106: "Mold"

"I owe so much to Sonic."

And truly, Tails does.

/\/\/\

Sonic was the one who took him back to Knothole, despite the risks _("He could be a spy for Robotnik…"_).

/\/\/\

Sonic was the one who brought him on the chase after Eggman, pushing back his own protective impulses to fulfill the fox's dreams.

/\/\/\

Sonic was the one who allowed him to join the space-fight against the Metarex, if only to let the child see what he could accomplish on his own.

/\/\/\

Essentially, Sonic _is _Tails.

For Sonic is all Tails ever has been or will be.

* * *

_A/N: _The line about Tails possibly being a spy for Robotnik is a reference to my Sonic/Tails brotherfic, "Roads." I thought it fit well.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	107. Nomadic Tendencies

_A/N: _This is set post-Movie/OVA. This is one of my oldest ideas, one that I got after watching the Movie/OVA again. Sonic and Tails want Knuckles to stay with them on South Island, but Knuckles politely declines.

* * *

Drabble 107: "Nomadic Tendencies"

The echidna smiles.

He loves them; really, he does.

Sonic is his best friend, and Tails is like his kid brother.

But the Echidna people have always needed freedom, which isn't found living on an island in the middle of nowhere, even if he's with those he cares about the most...

He loves them, and he swears he'll be there for them whenever he's needed, but he has to do what's best for him as well.

Nodding, he smiles softly at Sonic and gives Tails a gentle half-noogie.

"Thanks, you guys, but I can't."

His last glimpse:

Sonic hugging Tails.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	108. Different Take

_A/N: As per Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's request: _This takes place in the _Sonic Unleashed_ video game universe. Ty wanted to know how Tails would react to Sonic's Werehog transformations, and considering I've had this idea in my head for a while, too, but just forgot to write it down...I figured, 'Why not?' XD

* * *

Drabble 108: "Different Take"

Sonic's been running from him lately, and it kills Tails to see the dried tear tracks on his brother's cheeks every morning.

Finally Tails has enough and follows Sonic into the night.

What he sees when the moonlight rains down is earth-shattering.

A form unfamiliar except by eyes of green rises.

"S-S-Sonic?" Tails whispers, terrified and by this time shaking like a leaf.

When a whine comes, the deformed ears fold back, and shame takes over the gray-blue face, Tails stretches out a shaky hand.

He smiles softly, albeit nervously, when Werehog-Sonic's muzzle comes to meet his hand.

"Hey, bro."

* * *

_A/N: _The muzzle-touching-hand thing is from the _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	109. Lucky

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic Underground universe. I was watching more SU episodes today when one showed a little kid (captured by a SWATbot) be saved by Sonic. And I thought, 'Why couldn't that be Tails?'

* * *

Drabble 109: "Lucky"

"Let me _go_, you creep!"

The hedgehog halts in his tracks, ears perked. That's never a good sign…

Zipping over, Sonic gasps.

It's a _kid_! But if a SWATbot's captured him…!

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic vows.

Performing a rapid Sonic Spin, the hedgehog swoops in, grabs the kid, and gets him to safety. Setting the Mobian down gently, Sonic smiles.

"You're safe now, kiddo! But my sibs aren't gonna last long without my speed, if you catch my drift! Later!"

Ruffling the kid's head-fur, he's off.

And for the first time Tails the Kitsune has a hero.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	110. First Step

_A/N: _This is set pre- or post-Movie/OVA. Inspired by Sonic X episode 9, at the end of which Sonic saves Amy from drowning, even with his hydrophobia. Sonic knows he has to let Tails make his own mistakes if the boy is to become his own person.

* * *

Drabble 110: "First Step"

"You sure about this, bro?" asks Sonic worriedly.

And really, he feels entitled.

The sea around South Island's been uncharacteristically rough lately, and there's one swell in particular that makes his skin crawl...

The kit smiles flippantly.

"Sonic, I'll be _fine_!"

/\/\/\

Tails should have listened.

The swell forces him under yet again. If he weren't such a fighter by nature, he'd have drowned long ago, and even now his situation is looking bleak…

A familiar voice ("I'm comin', buddy!"), a splash, and protective arms wrap around him.

Relieved, Sonic kisses Tails' forehead.

"_Never _scare me like that again, understood?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests, anyone? I need ideas, people!)


	111. Defining Marks

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is yet another one in the _Sonic Heroes_ video game universe (it's my Sonic favorite game besides the SEGA Genesis ones, and it's also the one I remember most clearly... XD). This challenge's requirements were: have the words "sonic" and "tails," but not the proper names; and since it's number 111, have a word repeated three times.

An excerpt from the game's Team Sonic theme song ("We Can"; my favorite song!) also partially inspired this chapter (hence the title, too):

_Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed.  
Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble._

* * *

Drabble 111: "Defining Marks"

"Shouldn't we regroup with Knuckles?" intones a worried Tails as he swings Sonic back and forth to build up momentum before throwing him straight toward their robot assailants. Ten down, one hundred forty to go. "We can't take _all of them_ by ourselves!"

Sonic laughs.

"Nonsense, little bro!" he assures, simultaneously destroying another ten in a row. "With your two tails and my sonic speed, we can finish up these 'bots and still leave the reserves for Knux!"

Sighing, Tails relents.

"All right, but promise you won't be reckless!"

Sonic laughs again, ever lighthearted.

"Me?" This explosion takes double-ten. "Never!"

* * *

_A/N:_ As far as why Knuckles is missing...he was...taking a break from Sonic...? XD I honestly have no idea. But this _is _a Sonic/Tails thing, so...leeway? XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	112. Trust

_A/N: _This is set in a future Movie/OVA universe.

* * *

Drabble 112: "Trust"

It doesn't matter that his little brother has seen him at his best and worst. This is worse than all of those bad times combined.

Tails is ankle-deep in the water while Sonic stays stubbornly ashore. An outstretched hand waits.

"Just take my hand, and we'll go slowly from there." The next part is nearly sacred it is said so gently. "Dear brother, I would _never _let you drown."

Each time over the last fifteen years, the outcome has been the same.

Yet this time:

A shaky step forward, and Sonic takes Tails' hand.

Tails smiles gently.

Finally, sweet progress.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	113. At the End of the Day

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. Tails' dedication to Sonic.

* * *

Drabble 113: "At the End of the Day"

Everything Tails has ever wanted is right here beside him.

For this is his savior, his best friend, his family: all in one beautifully-wrapped package.

Sonic wasn't much older than Tails himself when he saved the kit's life, and over time this stranger progressed from Tails' friend to his best friend, and from there his big brother.

Henceforth, the duo has never been complete without its other half (both literally and philosophically).

All Tails will ever need for his life to be complete is this speed demon of a boy.

For heroes come in all forms, and Sonic is Tails'.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	114. Switch

_A/N: _This is set in the post-Sonic X time-frame. I read this quotation on someone's profile the other day and _loved _it. I felt it described me and my writing mind perfectly, and so I wondered why I couldn't apply it to Sonic and Tails, too:

"_People may think you can turn creativity on and off, but it's not like that. It just kinda comes out, a mash up of all those things going on in your mind. You don't know when it's gonna happen. But when it does, it's like magic. It's just that simple. And it's just that hard."—Gwen Stefani_

_

* * *

_Drabble 114: "Switch"

"You know," Sonic starts one afternoon, "there are things in this life you can't stifle."

Tails half-listens as Sonic goes off on a philosophical spiel.

"Like me and running. Even _I_ can't even tell when I'm gonna feel the urge to run, but when I do I gotta answer."

Tails smiles faintly. So very true.

"That's how you are, too, kid."

Which grabs Tails' attention. "Huh?"

"Your inventive mind's not a switch. You never know when inspiration's gonna hit, and that's why you're always scurrying off to your lab without warning."

Amazing. He's _right_.

Sonic winks.

"Creative minds, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	115. Bounce Back

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I was rereading these the other day and while looking over the A/N for "Homecoming," I realized some untapped potential! Thus, I wanted to see how Tails would react to Sonic's coming home hurt.

* * *

Drabble 115: "Bounce Back"

"Sonic!" Tails shouts happily.

But as he takes in his brother's haggard appearance, the excited kit slows and his yells fade to solemn acknowledgments.

"Sonic…" he breathes now instead, beginning to assess the damage.

A deep gash across his right cheek, two badly-skinned knees and elbows and hands, and what appears to be a fractured wrist.

The hedgehog's come out with quite the list this time.

Looking up into the Blue Blur's eyes, Tails sees pain, guilt, and fiery resilience. The last conjures a ghost of a smile. Sonic's never off his game for long.

"We'll get him one day."

* * *

_A/N: _If it's a little unclear at the end, Tails is trying to comfort Sonic.

If Tails seems more mature here, it's because he's gotten used to the injuries that come with the danger of being a Freedom Fighter.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	116. Little Wonders

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Sonic takes Tails to a festival, and tears come to his eyes at seeing his little brother so happy.

_Disclaimer: _This chapter title and a fantastic song by Rob Thomas share the same name, but are in no other way connected. I own nothing except this fic and its contents.

* * *

Drabble 116: "Little Wonders"

"Wow, Sonic, look at this! And what about that? Oh, Sonic, _look_!"

And Sonic does, though he sees nothing due to the tears blinding him.

Not often has he seen his little brother's eyes glow like this, not often has he seen his little brother so _happy_, and Sonic knows he would do just about anything to keep things this way.

"Sonic, look at—!" The words abruptly catch as the fox is pulled into a tight hug, and while he warmly returns it he wonders about the occasion.

Before noticing the crystalline droplets.

Nuzzling into Sonic's chest, he smiles.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	117. In the Distance

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. The rest of the world may be dying around them, but the brothers' laughter will ring out in the darkness nonetheless.

This was inspired by a song excerpt from one of my favorite movies of all time, "The Last Unicorn":

_And it seems like all is dying_

_And would leave the world to mourn_

_In the distance, hear the laughter_

_Of the last unicorn_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive…_

~"The Last Unicorn" by America

* * *

Drabble 117: "In the Distance"

Their world is bleak: pollution felt above and below, roboticization and destruction at every corner, inhumane cruelty brought down upon them by a gluttonous dictator.

Only their hidden city is able to survive, and even then just barely. There are constant threats, numerous close calls, many tiptoes around the point of no return.

And yet, in heat of all the gore, the suffering, the blackness, there is light:

A brotherhood between fox and hedgehog.

There is hope here, pride.

There is redemption and rebuilding from the ground up.

There is joy and laughter.

There is heart and soul.

-_They're alive_.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (If this or any of the last several are bad, sorry! It's only about twenty minutes to four AM, and I'm _tired..._but once again, I was determined to get these up for you guys! XD) ROCK ON! LOVE YOU ALL!


	118. Honor

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, at some point during the episode where Uncle Chuck is brought back to Knothole. Uncle Chuck meets Tails for the first time (because to my knowledge they haven't formally met...or if they have, they didn't show it in the series).

* * *

Drabble 118: "Honor"

"And _this_, Uncle Chuck," Sonic says, grinning widely as he introduces the last of the younger Freedom Fighters, "is my best buddy Mobius over." He pulls the kit into a one-armed hug. "_This _is Tails."

The kitsune in question's eyes widen. Sir Charles was the very first Freedom Fighter.

So he is understandably thrown when the Knight kneels down to look him in the eye.

"Tails, I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking care of my Sonny for me. You've saved him in ways unimagined, and I can't thank you enough."

Of course.

_Always and forever_.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	119. Time for Celebration

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, just hours after "Never Say Never." Chao's birthday is 11/9, so he asked for a birthday special as number 119.

* * *

Drabble 119: "Time for Celebration"

He walks into the room, and the lights turn on: streamers and balloons hang everywhere and in the middle is a mound of chili dogs the size of Knuckles' temper.

But the best thing of all is the loving chorus of "Surprise!"

Tears come to the hedgehog's eyes as he scans the beaming faces of those he loves, all gathered to celebrate his birthday.

Grinning, Tails steps forward and presents a chili dog with sixteen lit candles. Sonic quirks an eyebrow at the number.

"No way we're countin' last year."

Sonic grins.

"Thanks, everybody," he says softly. "I love you."

* * *

_A/N: _Tails says, "No way we're countin' last year," because Sonic's actually seventeen due to his year in space, but it's not fair to count it because: A) he wasn't even there to celebrate his birthday, and B) it would bring up bad memories. So Sonic, who _was _fifteen, is sixteen now (though he's biologically seventeen). (Yeah...now, I'm confused. XD)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	120. Attached at the Hip

_A/N: As inspired by AquaFreez: _In a review to one of my chapters, Aqua said, "But as protective as Sonic is, Sonic needs Tails as much as Tails needs Sonic. If not for physical reasons, then for emotional reasons," and I was immediately struck by...well, _this_!

* * *

Drabble 120: "Attached at the Hip"

The one time Sonic tries to leave him behind (because following Eggman is too dangerous, even for a ten-year-old genius), both are incomprehensibly beside themselves.

From there they decide that they will only split up if the situation is dire enough (and saving whatever heathen from Sonic's protective wrath is only half the reason).

For Tails can be just as guarding. Once, a robot landed a blow to Sonic's stomach that sent him careening into a tree, and Tails had been so mad he'd demolished the thing in ten seconds flat.

Sonic needs Tails as much as Tails needs Sonic.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (This story is now on DeviantART, too!)


	121. Sentimental

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chili dogs mean more to Sonic than they ever should have, something Tails finds out when he thinks to ask. (Came about after eating a hot dog for dinner. Go figure.)

* * *

Drabble 121: "Sentimental"

It comes to Tails on one of their routine chili dog stops, and he wonders why he's never thought to ask before.

"Sonic, why do you like chili dogs so much?"

Sonic pauses mid-bite and lowers his favorite food, expression thoughtfully solemn.

"Well, Tails," Sonic begins carefully, "these babies remind me of my life before Buttnik, the badniks, and running for every reason but fun. They represent freedom, my Uncle Chuck and Muttski: everything I've ever known and loved. It sounds mondo cheesy, but it's for real, kid."

Tails will never look at a chili dog the same way again.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	122. Eavesdropper

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe and (as promised) features Cream the Rabbit! Cream, being an only child, is curious about having what it's like to have a sibling.

* * *

Drabble 122: "Eavesdropper"

"Tails?"

The young fox looks to his left to see Cream the Rabbit, Cheese at her side.

"Need somethin', Cream?"

The six-year-old blushes. "What is it like, having a sibling?"

Not expecting this, Tails is silent for a moment before he laughs gently.

"Well, for most siblings it's a rollercoaster. Sometimes they're happy with each other and sometimes they're not," he animates the example with his hands, "but very rarely are Sonic and I like that. We know what we've got and we cherish it always."

"Perfect, bro," Sonic praises, smiling as he claps his hands.

Tails blushes. "_Sonic_!"

"Present!"

* * *

_A/N: _The "Present!" thing at the end is a joke we used to play on substitute teachers and stuff during role call in elementary school. Thought it ft here.

Thanks for reading! (It's nearly 3 AM, and I'm exhausted, so if any of the last three -including this one- have stunk, sorry.)


	123. Gratefulness

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. Chao wanted: a chapter containing exactly a multiple of ten of E. I chose 50.

* * *

Drabble 123: "Gratefulness"

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic greets as he enters Tails' workshop.

Turning from the Tornado ∞, Tails switches off his welding torch and flips up his welding mask.

Smiling humorously at the grease stains marring his little sibling's cheeks, Sonic grabs a handkerchief and gently wipes them away.

"So what'cha workin' on?" the hedgehog asks curiously, and the kitsune's eyes light up.

"I'm reinforcing the T-∞'s defenses, adding armor plating and juicing up all the arsenals." He winks. "No way Eggman's kickin' this!"

Grinning proudly, Sonic offers an impressed whistle.

"You've really outdone yourself, big guy!"

Tails' expression softens appreciatively.

"Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	124. Across Worlds

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during the Sonic Super Special #10: "Crossover Chaos," in which 'Sonic Underground' Sonic (called 'Alternate-Sonic' to distinguish between SU-Sonic and present-Sonic), Manic, and Sonia come to help present-Sonic against Robotnik.

In this, SU-Sonic meets Tails and is saddened at the fact that (to the Resistance's knowledge) the kitsune doesn't exist in the Royal Siblings' world.

* * *

Drabble 124: "Across Worlds"

"I don't understand why we haven't met in our world," Alternate-Sonic muses sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Manic and Sonia more than anything, but I wouldn't mind a little more company, you know?"

He turns to the kitsune beside him. Ever since he and his siblings arrived here, Tails has been his shadow, and Alternate-Sonic's grown fond of him.

The kit, brow furrowed in concentration, looks into his alternate-brother's eyes and answers seriously,

"Maybe I'm not present in the physical sense," he hugs the hedgehog tightly, "but if you keep me in your heart, I'll always be there."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	125. Second Best

_A/N: As per Cheetour's request (my first from DeviantART!): _This is set in the Sonic X universe. We were talking about how Sonic X butchered Sonic and Tails' relationship (in both versions; no offense to those who like it!), and Cheetour wanted a chapter in which Tails is jealous of Chris' close bonding with Sonic.

* * *

Drabble 125: "Second Best"

Sonic enters the room and is thrown when Tails huffs and turns away.

"You okay?" the hedgehog inquires, concerned and more than a little uneasy. Tails has never acted like this with him.

The kitsune spits mockingly, "Where's your new best friend?"

And all at once, realization claws at Sonic's heart.

"Oh, Tails…" he whispers brokenly, tenderly cupping his little brother's cheek, "…don't you know you could never be replaced? You're my _brother_, my whole world. As for Chris…he needs _someone_, Tails." He smiles confidently, causing Tails to grin in return. "And you'll _always _have me. No fear of that."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests, anyone?)


	126. One in a Million

_A/N: As per Cheetour(deviantART friend)'s inspiration_: This is set at the end of the _Sonic 3 and Knuckles_ video game(s). Cheetour asked me for a Sonic story idea because she was bored, and so I did...but I liked the idea so much I asked to do my own version for this story! XD

* * *

Drabble 126: "One in a Million"

The kitsune cheers, jumping up and down, and the hedgehog laughs, taking his hands and jumping with him.

In Knuckles' mind, it is simply mystifying. They've just defeated the Death Egg and yet here they are acting like children (essentially, the children they are).

They're truly the most abstract pair he's ever seen.

But they're also the most loving.

No matter what, there is no separating them. Nothing happens to one without the other being there to protect or pick him back up.

And even if free of the isolation and duty of Guardian, Knuckles perceives purer brothers don't exist.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Man, I've done a lot of Knuckles-inclusion ones lately, huh? XD)


	127. Crowns Unseen

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I've always loved the song, "Citizen Soldier" by 3 Doors Down (_disclaimer: _I own nothing!), and just today in the car I realized how much it really had to do with SatAM. This was the result!

* * *

Drabble 127: "Crowns Unseen"

Whether the free Mobians know it or not, they are not forsaken.

There are secret bands of soldiers all over Mobius, each day working harder than the last to bring Robotnik to his knees.

Like their leaders, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Kitsune, they show no mercy. For a madman who's mutilated their families and friends and whose sole drive is to finish them off as well deserves none. They do not relent, for everything he has ever done to them he deserves to feel, too.

And though exactly when cannot be said, one day everything will come together.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (The title of this chapter is a mirror of the song's line, "The strongest among you may not wear a crown!")


	128. Breach

_A/N: _A_s per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This takes place in the Sonic X universe. Inspired by one of Chao's personal classroom experiences (in which his teacher is Tails, his classmates are Knuckles, and he is Sonic).

* * *

Drabble 128: "Breach"

"After the primary power supply failed, I developed a way to harness the Chaos Emeralds' energy. So now the Emeralds work as both our power supply and, should the need arise, a Sonic-Speed boost. Plus—"

"Wait, Tails!" Knuckles interrupts, waving his hands in front of his person and looking extremely lost. "What are you _talking _about?"

Luckily, the Blue Blur saves him from having to repeat himself.

"Tails means he used the Chaos Emeralds to seriously trick out the X-Tornado."

"Oh! Then why didn't he just _say _that?"

Tails groans, face-palming, and Sonic sympathizes.

Sometimes being a genius stinks…

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	129. When I'm Gone

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. I was in the car the other day when "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down came on the radio, and I immediately thought of Tails and Sonic's relationship in SatAM. The chorus for this song inspired this chapter:

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am _

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there _

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone…_

_~"When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down_

* * *

Drabble 129: "When I'm Gone"

_"I'm not always gonna be here, Tails…"_

How truly now do these words ring.

For it has been five days since Sonic's solo mission to Robotropolis, and Tails is growing increasingly worried. Honestly, as if half an hour's absence weren't cause for worry enough!

The others are anxious, too. If Sonic were here, he'd be taking care of everyone else, and for as long as he can remember Tails has always wanted to make Sonic proud...—

And like the morning sunrise, golden clarity dawns.

He can still help Sonic, even from here. "I'll love you when you're gone, big bro."

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: _I do not own the song on which this drabble is based or with which it shares a title. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	130. Belief

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Early on in the show (even by episode 2, I think), I noticed that Bunnie was basically the writers' voice of Christianity/religion in the show. This really intrigued me, and so I decided to try this. If this offends anyone, please forgive me, but I'm just going by what I've noticed in the show!

* * *

Drabble 130: "Belief"

"What's Bunnie always talkin' about?" Tails inquires one evening, and Sonic raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, kiddo?"

"She says things like, 'Oh, my stars' and 'Good heavens' and stuff. What's she mean?"

"I suppose she's just…" Sonic begins thoughtfully, "…expressing her faith, Tails. See, she believes in a big guy in the sky who decided to make the universe—the stars, Mobius, and every creature—and who watches over us. And supposedly, someday we'll all go to this guy's kingdom to live happily ever after."

"Do you believe it?"

"Well…yeah, I do. After all, _something's_ gotta give, Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _I know for sure Bunnie says "Oh, my stars," but I couldn't remember the other things she says a lot, so I added in "Good Heavens" as a guess (and I can't watch the vid right now because this hotel's signal is really weak)... Anybody remember what it really is?

Thanks for reading, as always!


	131. Far Away

_A/N: __As inspired by SamuraiSallyBWAC(deviantART friend)'s words: _"Hasn't Sonic always been his (Tails') lifeline? The guy that'd face all hell if it'd mean that his lil' bro would just...smile?" This can be set in any universe.

_Disclaimer:_ Though this drabble does share its name with a song by Nickelback, I own nothing. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s). One of the song's lines (and actually, the song's meaning in general) simply fit this chapter/brotherhood well: _"...'Cause with you I'd withstand all of Hell to hold your hand..."_

_

* * *

_Drabble 131: "Far Away"

"Sonic, watch out!" Tails shouts from his cage.

"Got it!" Sonic breathlessly replies, just managing to jump out of harm's way. "Thanks!

The last part is little consolation. Whether the stubborn teen will admit it or not (and he won't), he's wearing down.

"Looks like Sonic might leave you to me after all, foxy!" the adversary taunts, and both brothers bristle.

"Not in your lifetime, nutcase!" Sonic snarls.

An instant later the foe has fallen and Tails is free.

"Sonic, you're bleeding!"

"Doesn't matter," Sonic responds softly and pulls the kitsune into a hug. "Just happy you're safe."

Tails smiles.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Requests, anyone?)


	132. Livin' on a Prayer

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Once again, "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi (secretly, one of my favorite songs) came on the radio today during a seven and a half hour drive, and I couldn't help but think how well it matched with SatAM. (XD Yes, I'm getting _way _too into this Snic thing. It's really all I think about anymore. But then, who says that's a bad thing? ^_~)

The song's chorus is really what set me off:

_Oh…halfway there_

_Oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand_

_We'll make it, I swear_

_Oh, livin' on a prayer_

_~"Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi_

* * *

Drabble 132: "Livin' on a Prayer"

The Freedom Fighters are the North Stars of Mobius.

They wholeheartedly trust and hope and believe in what they are fighting for, in what they have always wanted for themselves, their families, and their friends—freedom and happiness: everything to which they are rightfully entitled as living, breathing creatures.

And so they fight on against the atrocious empire that had long ago taken everything they hold dear in hopes that when it finally falls their hearts might be replenished.

Among them, a two-tailed fox and a speedy hedgehog:

If not for each other, the darkness would've taken them long ago.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	133. Good Company

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe (yet somehow I see it as having a very Post-_Sonic the Hedgehog 2 _video game feel). The world flies past, and with Tails at his side, there is nothing to make this better than the paradise it is.

**_Notifications:_**

Wind: Sonic

Sky: Tails

(Spur-of-the-moment shout-outs to my Sonic and Tails story, "Of Wind, Earth, and Sky.")

* * *

Drabble 133: "Good Company"

The world whizzes by.

Every color of the rainbow melts into white, every motion beyond the soundless realm captured in time until the Wind stops.

It is beautiful, exquisitely so, and all around there is nothing to break it.

Beside the Wind flies the Sky, constant and devoted companion. They have never known a time without the other, and they pray such a heartrending day will never come.

Chancing a glance the Sky's way, the Wind grins. Eyes sparkling and smile bright, the Sky is having just as much fun as he is.

Wind and Sky make for good company.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	134. Pending Innocence

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. (Another song-inspired one. Sorry, guys. XD) I have always loved the song, "In My Arms" by Plumb, and only just a few minutes ago did I realize how amazingly it could fit Sonic's feelings about Tails' increasing ebb of innocence as the series progresses.

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing (and that goes for the Bon Jovi chapter, too! Forgot that one)! Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).

* * *

Drabble 134: "Pending Innocence"

Every day it gets harder and harder for Sonic to face Tails.

He does his best to act like nothing's wrong, and in the situational sense there isn't…it's just… Everything the innocent child knows is about to change. He'll know the truth, he'll see the war nakedly for what it is, and he will be tainted (just like the rest of them were when they were half his age).

And because Sonic knows this, every once in a while without explanation he will wrap the kitsune up in his arms and simply hold him close.

Tails is safe here. Always.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	135. Giving and Receiving

_A/N: As inspired by walnutsage's dA deviation (with given permission): _This is set in the AoStH universe. I know it's a little early, but when I saw "Christmas 2009 – the hug," I couldn't resist! A depiction of Sonic and Tails' first Christmas together (Tails' first Christmas ever, considering he was an infant when Sonic found him).

* * *

Drabble 135: "Giving and Receiving"

Two presents lay beneath the makeshift Christmas Tree.

"You first, kiddo!"

Tails' eyes alight as a blue-wrapped-brown-bowed package is placed before him.

He stares at it for a long moment, but very slowly and very gently begins to unwrap it.

When he finally gets to the Sonic-shoes inside, he is speechless. Tears well in his eyes.

"Hey," Sonic says worriedly, wondering if he's overstepped his bounds, "you okay?"

But he must be, for the next thing the hedgehog knows he is on his back with a young fox squeezing the breath from his lungs.

Laughter. "Merry First Christmas, little bro!"

* * *

_A/N: _If you'd like to see this amazing pic, copy this link (replacing '(dots)' with actual dots): http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Christmas+2009+Sonic+and+Tails#/d2g2sln

Thanks for reading, as always!


	136. Make Believe

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. The challenge was to fit five to ten words containing the word "ten" into one chapter (I chose five).

* * *

Drabble 136: "Make Believe"

"But then, Robuttnik orders his SWATbots to flatten the village! 'Onward, my minions!'" Tails narrates, pointing at a nonexistent town and holding his breath to puff himself up.

Sonic laughs, breaking the charade of the scared villager. "Tails, Robuttnik would _never _say that!" And none too surprisingly he nails the rendition with flying-colors.

Tails comes out of his role and quirks an eyebrow.

"I know, Sonic. But when you're pretendin', you can make believe whatever you want."

Sonic softens. "That's right, little bro," he says with unprecedented gentleness, leaning down to plant a kiss on the kitsune's head. "Pretend away."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	137. Buffer

_A/N: As per Jaydan the Hedgehog's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 20, "Cruise Blues." Jaydan wanted to see what Tails was _truly _feeling in response to Sonic nearly driving himself mad with his hydrophobia.

* * *

Drabble 137: "Buffer"

Tails has lost count of how many times Sonic's launched himself off the ship. And what does it matter? All he knows is that his brother is in pain, and he doesn't know how to help him or even if he can. It's unbearable.

So when a water-logged, terrified Sonic reaches up for a steady hand-hold on deck, he finds a white-gloved hand instead.

Tails smiles understandingly and pulls Sonic into a much-needed hug. After several moments in the kitsune's firm, loving embrace, the breakdown commences.

"You're safe, big bro," Tails whispers tenderly, soothingly rubbing the hedgehog's back. "You're okay."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests? I'm always open to them!)


	138. Rain, Rain, Go Away

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. Chao wanted a chapter with words containing "chess," but I wrote this on the plane ride home (along with the subsequent three), so I didn't have internet to look up said words ('cause I certainly can't think of any)...when I decided I'd use chess _terms _instead (Hope you don't mind, Chao!). Be aware that I've never actually played chess, so I looked up some of the rules. XD

Apologies (Next Day): The first edition of this chapter was wrong (hence the incorrect chess terms). I _did _make the corrections right after realizing...but forgot to replace the chapter! XD Sorry! I'd been flying all day on the plane and was extremely tired...so forgive me! XD (Sorry, Chao!)

* * *

Drabble 138: "Rain, Rain, Go Away"

"Check." Sonic impatiently taps his foot, and Tails laughs sheepishly. "Checkmate."

Sonic gets up and walks over to the window, staring out at the pouring rain and sighing sadly.

"Did it _have_ to rain? I'm stuck inside _and _getting my butt kicked in chess!"

Tails smiles sympathetically. "Maybe it just isn't your game."

Ever stubborn, Sonic doubles back. "Explain the rules to me again?"

Tails holds up the smallest piece. "This is a rook. It moves side-to-side and up-and-down." He picks up a horse-shaped piece. "This is the knight. It moves…"

And so goes a day caught in the rain.

* * *

_A/N: _If Sonic seems a little cranky this time around, it's raining outside, which means he can't run...and I just realized this totally contradicts drabble 94, "Rainy Day!" XD Uh...different universe, different situation...? XD Sorry!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	139. Confidence

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Chao wanted another chapter with words containing "monopoly," but I used synonyms for it (and the actual word once; again, hope you don't mind, Chao!).

* * *

Drabble 139: "Confidence"

"Sonic," Tails argues, "Robotnik can't have monopolized _all _of Mobius, right? I mean, there has to be _somewhere _free of his control."

Sonic rubs his chin. "Accordin' to N.I.C.O.L.E. his dominion's everywhere. Unless you count the Unknown, but nobody goes out that far 'cept me."

The kitsune is quiet, ears folding back and face both angry and disheartened.

"I _hate _him, Sonic," he vents softly. "I really do."

"Everybody on Mobius does, kiddo," the hedgehog replies gently. "He's dominated our world and everyone in it, and if he can he'll rule us, too." He smiles determinedly. "But we fight anyway."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	140. He Ain't Heavy

_A/N: As per silverdawn2010's request: _This can be set in any universe (probably games). SilverDawn wanted a chapter where Tails is carrying Sonic, centered around the title of the old song, "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother." (This was a fun request! Thanks, SD!)

This is centered around Tails' flying, so in the beginning and onward (unless stated otherwise), it's talking about Tails.

* * *

Drabble 140: "He Ain't Heavy"

Twin tails spinning—

A hand in his—

And away.

A simple process at first glance. But here rests something deeper.

In the spinning of tails, there is the explanation of his gift: he bends his element for the good of everyone.

In his brother's grip, there is impenetrable trust, a truly beautiful story of companionship found at last.

In their departure, there is the weightlessness of love, of brotherhood, of the overall faith in the one carrying (and when on land, in the one being carried).

"Sure I'm not heavy?" Sonic shouts.

"You ain't heavy," Tails assures, "you're my brother!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	141. Rays of Mourning

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Random idea that came to me last night at nearly two in the morning (you've been warned!). Tails nearly dies in battle, and Sonic...reacts...

* * *

Drabble 141: "Rays of Mo(u)rning"

The battle is over, but one among the missing strikes a major heart-chord.

Sonic searches, never stopping to rest and refusing to give up even as the hours till the blood-red morning tick by.

Only when the golden rays bathe the battlefield is the comrade found.

"_Tails_!"

A blunt-force blow to the head, a stab wound through the gut, a nearly-severed hand, and still more scattered abroad.

Sonic does what he can.

All is silent, so much so that the hedgehog fears it.

"S…S…Son…Sonic…?"

Sonic looks down, and what he sees brings more joy than imagined possible.

"Hey, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! *U*


	142. Truth of the Matter

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, post-Episode 20, "Cruise Blues." This is a companion to drabble 137, "Buffer." Ksonic wondered how Tails felt about Sonic lying to him about the X-Tornado's feelings and suggested I do a chapter on it. (I literally wrote this in about five minutes! XD)

* * *

Drabble 142: "Truth of the Matter"

Sonic watches the kitsune nervously. In all of their years together he's only had to do this a handful of times. He's majorly out of practice (which could be either a good or bad thing).

"T-Tails, buddy? Can I talk to you?" he asks hesitantly, and the fox looks up.

His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"You lied to me," he states quietly, and the hedgehog deflates further.

"Tails, I'm sorry. I—"

"Sonic," Tails interrupts gently, "you don't have to explain. You're my brother, and I only want you to be happy. I forgive you."

"Thanks, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	143. Like Puzzle Pieces in Your Eye

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Aqua said, "Tails sees Sally as an aunt figure...and Sonic and Sally see each other in the romantic way. ...So where does Tails stand in Sonic and Sal's relationship?" (This was fun, as are they all! Thanks, Aqua!)

_Disclaimer: _The title of the drabble is a line from the song, "Pieces" by RED (if you haven't heard it, this section of song means everything comes together in the eyes of God- it's a religious song-...or in this case, in the eyes of Tails' loving big brother and aunt). I own nothing, but simply thought it fit. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).

* * *

Drabble 143: "Like Puzzle Pieces in Your Eye"

There is Sonic, his adoptive big brother.

There is Sally, his adoptive Aunt.

They're in love.

"So where am I?"

Sonic and Sally steal a glance at one another. A silent conversation passes, and both nod.

"Well, Tails," Sonic begins, kneeling before the kit and laying a hand on his arm, "you're my little bro…"

"…and you're my nephew…" Sally continues, resting a hand on Sonic's shoulder as she stands at his side.

"…you're _ours_, kid!" Sonic reveals, giving the kitsune a playful noogie.

"_Always_, Tails," Sally affirms devotedly, bestowing the 'funny kiss.'

"Always," Tails whispers.

They are a family.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	144. Elementary

_A/N: _This is set in any universe. An idea that came to me while trying (and failing) to remember another idea. After a hard day of running from Amy, Sonic confides in Tails.

* * *

Drabble 144: "Elementary"

Sonic runs from Amy all afternoon before rushing into Tails' workshop and occupying the chair that's knowingly been set out for him.

"Why does she always do this, Tails?" Sonic whines.

Tails turns away from his latest project, grinning.

"That's easy."

Sonic opens his previously-closed eyes and sits up, curious.

"Oh?"

"'Course! You're the kindest, most loving person I've ever met, Sonic, and I think _that's_ why Amy chases after you." His smile softens tenderly. "Why do you think _I_ love you so much?"

The hedgehog is touched, as his shining eyes and adoring smile show.

"Love you, too, kiddo."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	145. Not Without a Fight

_A/N: _This is can be set in any universe. I was in GameStop (video game store, if you don't know) early today (finally bought all four of the Classic Sonic games! Yay!) when a trailer for the upcoming _Enslaved: Odyssey to the West _video game came on the television. I heard one line that really got me: "If you die, I die. And I'm not gonna let that happen." Hence, this random drabble.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Enslaved _or anything affiliated. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s). It just inspired me.

* * *

Drabble 145: "Not Without a Fight"

Tails is so beaten he can barely move. He has strength enough (or lack thereof) to close his eyes and let the tears flow.

This is it…!

A sudden wave of sound and heat washes over the kitsune, and he retains just the amount of coherency needed to gather he's being carried. Opening his eyes again is a struggle, but he finds Sonic, just as badly thrashed as he is if not worse.

He tries to offer his thanks, but Sonic presses a stern finger to his lips.

"If you die, I die. And I'm not gonna let that happen."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	146. Through the Fire and the Flames

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. My little cousins watched "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" incessantly this weekend (not even joking, I counted: five times total, most of them in a row O.O), and I watched it every time (mostly 'cause there was nothin' else to do). I'm personally not a big fan (the main kid was so _mean_! And to his _best friend_!), but there was were two lines which stuck out to me all five (O.o) times: Rowley says, "Do you have my back?" Collin replies, "I will _always _have your back, Captain!"

_Disclaimer: _I do not own "Diary of a Wimpy Kid," neither book nor movie nor anything affiliated. I also do not own the song, "Through the Fire and the Flames" by DragonForce, from which this drabble gets its title. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s). ...Man, I get tired of saying that! XP

* * *

Drabble 146: "Through the Fire and the Flames"

"How do the skies read, Tails?" Sonic asks via his wrist communicator.

"_All of Buttnik's SWATbots are assembled to protect the Doomsday Project: Infinity, Sonic. What're your orders?" _Tails answers.

Sonic peeks out to survey the scene from the ground one last time before narrowing his eyes and looking down at his little brother's on-screen face. Maybe it's selfish, but he needs to know he won't be alone in this.

"I'm goin' in. Do you have my back?"

The kitsune flashes a determined smile.

"_I will _always _have your back, Captain!"_

"Then let's do it to it, little bro! Serious!"

* * *

A_/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	147. Absence of Village

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua wanted to know how Sonic had the patience to raise Tails because, as she said, "It isn't easy, and definitely isn't something you gain in a day." Not sure if this was exactly what she was lookin' for, but...here we are! XD

The title of this drabble comes from the phrase, "It takes a village to raise a child." Well, obviously, in AoStH there's only Sonic to raise Tails, and that is _no _village. (XD Been watching _way _too much AoStH today!)

* * *

Drabble 147: "Absence of Village"

"No, like _this_!" Sonic kicks with all of his might, sending the Buttnik dummy to the ground.

"Sorry…" the kitsune apologizes.

"Ah, it's okay, big guy. You'll get it eventually."

"But what if I _don't_? What if I _never _do?"

Sonic frowns. He's never seen the kid so torn up over training.

"Hey, remember what I used to say when you were younger?"

Tails had only been an infant then, but he does his best to remember.

"'Never give up on people who need you?'"

"That's right, kid. And just like back then, I'm not givin' up on you now."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	148. Hostage Situation

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 5, "High Stakes Sonic." Tails has been kidnapped, and Sonic has to agree to Robuttnik's race to get him back. (All spoken lines in this drabble are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 148: "Hostage Situation"

"I'll make _sushi _out of you if you don't tell me where Tails is!"

A photograph is sent his way in response, and in picking it up he chances a look.

What he sees freezes his insides and sets his heart afire.

It is of Tails, trapped in a cage and looking absolutely terrified.

Sonic's blood boils. _Nobody _treats his little bro like that!

He crumples the photo until it is unrecognizable, clenching his teeth and fighting back angry tears.

He agrees to race, but tosses off a threat of his own.

"If _anything _happens to Tails, you're _sunk_!"

Serious.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	149. Solidarity

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 5, "High Stakes Sonic." This takes place shortly after the previous drabble. Before the race, Robotnik gives Sonic an ultimatum: lose the race, and the Mobians are enslaved; win the race, and Tails gets it. During the race, Eggman's words run through Sonic's head (thus, the words in italics are from the episode and are not mine).

* * *

Drabble 149: "Solidarity"

Sonic swears he'll never be able to walk slowly again. Not with _this _ringing in his ears.

_"__You must throw the race…! Throw the race! It's the Mobians or Tails…! Mobians or Tails! Or Tails…! Or Tails!"_

Never has Sonic been so caught between a rock and a hard place. He can't let the Mobians down, but he can't let his little buddy down either!

He can save the Mobians later; they'll be easy to find. But Tails…he has no _idea _where to find him.

So he chooses his little brother.

But all the same, he's gotta say…losing races _bites_.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	150. Height of Heart

_A/N: _(Goin' a bit backward here.) This is set in the AoStH universe, post-Episode 4, "Slow Going." After a Slo-Mo Ray takes away Sonic's speed, Scratch and Grounder capture him, leaving Tails to team up with a family of sloths in order to get him back. They succeed in getting Sonic back (along with his speed).

For this drabble: when all is said and done, Sonic feels funny about having lost his speed in the first place, but especially about the position in which it put Tails. But in his innocence, Tails sees the situation differently.

* * *

Drabble 150: "Height of Heart"

By the time Robuttnik leaves and the Sloth family says goodbye, Sonic is blushing madly.

Tails is curious. His brother hardly ever gets embarrassed. "What's up, Sonic?"

"Ah, I-I lost my speed, Tails. And you had to save _me_! It's not supposed to be like that."

"But I _liked _being the one to save you, Sonic! It made me feel…well, like you!" The hedgehog itches to protest, but stays silent, knowing Tails is serious by way of narrowed eyes. "And I don't care if you were speed-napped!" Tails hugs Sonic tightly 'round-waist. "You're my brother with or without your speed."

* * *

_A/N: __WOOHOO! 150 CHAPTERS! _Man, the road to 100 felt so long, but to 150 felt like_ nothin'_! XD_ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! LOVE YOU **ALL**! ROCK ON!_

*U* *U* Thanks for reading, as always! *U* *U*


	151. It's All Rather Amusing

_A/N: As inspired by GNTS' "Sleep tight, li'l bro" deviation on deviantART: _This can be set in any universe. Late one evening, Sonic comes across Tails, who has falls asleep at his desk.

* * *

Drabble 151: "It's All Rather Amusing"

"Tails! You've been out here all day, bud! Time for—!" Sonic's voice cuts off as he comes to stand in the genius' workshop doorway. He shakes his head, amused. "Ah, Tails…"

The child has fallen asleep with his head on his desk, the reading lamp above his head still on and an open notebook in front of him. The poor kid's worked himself to exhaustion.

Tiptoeing back to the house for a blanket, Sonic wraps it around the kitsune's shoulders and lifts him into his arms. Tucking him into bed seconds later, Sonic kisses his forehead.

"'Night, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _If you'd like to view the adorable picture on which this was based, search up this sequence with the "http:(double slash)" thing in front: /d2w66fm

Thanks for reading, as always!


	152. Not Even for a Moment

_A/N: _This can take place in any universe. The power randomly went off last night, so I wrote this before I went to bed after 1 AM (ironically, the power came back on just minutes after, but I didn't know if it'd stay 'cause it'd already come back and shut off again, so I just stayed in bed). That odd occurrence is what inspired this. XD (What? They took my internet away, what else am I supposed to do? Go to bed at a decent hour like normal people? Pfft! Normalcy is _way _past overrated! XP)

* * *

Drabble 152: "Not Even for a Moment"

He's working on a new invention when the room goes pitch-black without warning.

"S-Sonic? Are you there?"

There is only the silence of the night, and Tails begins to tremble. What if it's a ghost?

But then all of the lights come back on, and the kitsune is joyous for a split Sonic second—! He sighs. There they go again…

"Tails? You okay, buddy?" Tails relaxes at the soothing voice and small flashlight, and Sonic hugs the kit to his side with one arm. "You all right?" he asks again.

The kit nods. "S-sure, Sonic. Now that you're here."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Oh, and the title means Tails will never be alone while Sonic's around, not even for a moment.)


	153. This, My Solemn Vow

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 8, "Satellite Swindle." After the Tornado 2 crashes, Sonic and Tails are hurt. Eggman comes right back, though, and Sonic is ready for action. However, Tails wants to come along, making Sonic uneasy.

* * *

Drabble 153: "This, My Solemn Vow"

Sonic eyes the bandages around Tails' head warily, blatantly ignoring the ones around his own torso.

"Tails, I _really _don't like this."

The stubborn fox doesn't answer, but continues to prepare the X-Tornado for battle.

"Eggman means business this time, and you're still hurt from yesterday. There's no need to be reckless."

Tails still isn't listening, so Sonic takes the kitsune firmly by the shoulders and forces him to look him in the eye.

"Can you promise me you'll stay here?"

Gently, Tails reaches up and squeezes the hands on his shoulders, smiling slightly.

"Wherever you go, I go, bro."

* * *

_A/N: _The end implies Tails is going anyway, if you didn't catch that.

Thanks for reading, as always (Requests, anyone? I'm running on empty)!


	154. Kerosene

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Aqua said, and I quote: "The Freedom Fighters: to anyone on the outside, they're small, they aren't the most powerful, and they're ultimately fighting a battle which they cannot win. And looking at it from that perspective, there is not much motivation to keep them going. So what is Sonic and Tails' motivation? Why don't they just stop interfering and putting their lives on the line for a war they're inevitably going to lose?" This really struck me, and thus: _this_!

* * *

Drabble 154: "Kerosene"

-A candle is lit before every mission.-

They're few in number, small in stature, and some call them wishful thinkers.

But the Knothole Freedom Fighters will _never _surrender, no matter the cost (and it costs dearly, indeed).

Granted, sometimes even their leaders are hopeless. They ponder the use of it all when they've just been doomed from the start.

But then each remembers that there has always been the promise of the peace he knows and the other hears about, and faith is rekindled.

Effectively, Sonic and Tails are each other's paraffin.

-The wick is still afire with each return.-

* * *

_A/N: _Okay...the third to last line confused even _me_! XD Sorry, but I couldn't figure out another way to word it without taking out good stuff and then having the desired effect be gutted. XP

So: "But then each remembers that there has always been the promise of the peace he knows and the other hears about..."- Sonic is the one who 'knows the peace' because he was around for Mobotropolis, while Tails is the one who 'hears about the peace' because he was (according to Archie) born the day of the Takeover. Sonic and Tails give each other the strength to continue.

(_Disclaimer: _The 'lit candle' bit is partially inspired by the fantastic, "Where the Lamppost Flickers" by LucyCrewe11, an AU Narnia fic in which, every night, Lucy lights a candle for Edmund to know he's always welcome in her home. All of her fics are amazing! Check them out if you like Narnia as much as I do!) The other part of the inspiration came with the title, which I thought up almost immediately after reading this request.

The common name for lamp-oil is different in different countries, so I put both names in there ("kerosene" and "paraffin") to avoid confusion. Plus, it made for lack of repetition, which is always healthy! XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	155. Because You Loved Me

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is a companion to Drabble 147, "Absence of Village." Aqua wanted to know, once Tails got older, the answer to the question of how Tails grew up to be such a good kid when he and Sonic live in such a topsy-turvy world. As she said, "Where did Sonic go right?"

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).

* * *

Drabble 155: "Because You Loved Me"

Sonic watches.

His best friend, his little brother…he's eight years old today.

But what has Sonic so muddled is deeper:

This world in which they live is harsh and unmerciful, and Tails has known the reality of this observation all his life.

So how is it possible that through all of this he is such an utterly beautiful child?

Tails laughs, and Sonic jumps.

"That's easy, Sonic."

"What's easy?" Has he been thinking aloud?

"Because you loved me, Sonic," Tails asserts confidently. "Because you let me into your heart."

Sonic grins softly and ruffles Tails' bangs. "Whatever you say, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	156. Battles in War

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in a future AoStH universe. Aqua wanted to know what would happen if Tails ever "applied his life" to the phrase, "We may have won the battle, but we haven't won the war."

**Warning: **If the idea of a dark look at AoStH bothers you, _do not read this drabble_. You have been warned.

* * *

Drabble 156: "Battles in War"

"One down, a billion to go."

Sonic silently stews. It's become post-Eggman-defeat lingo!

But past this frustration, he is afraid. His little brother is obsessed with this confounded saying of, "We may have won the battle, but we haven't won the war."

Maybe they haven't yet, but they will!

Finally, Sonic explodes.

"_All_ _right_, Tails, I understand!" he shouts. "You're runnin'-on-empty, givin' up! _Fine_! But don't bring me down, too!"

Tails stares at him.

Then, opening his mouth, he says calmly,

"It's meant to keep us going, Sonic."

And now Sonic sees, too:

The kit needs him more than ever.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	157. Gone

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe (gosh, lot of these lately, eh? XD), during Episode 7, "Trail of the Missing Tails." This is one of the most gorgeous examples of Sonic and Tails' relationship I've seen thus far in this series. Love it! In this episode, Tails is kidnapped by Robotnik's cousin, Dr. Warpnik, who Robotnik banished into the Warp of Confusion. Sonic trails them and rescues Tails. Thus, without further ado: Tails is Sonic's weakness, through and through.

* * *

Drabble 157: "Gone"

Whether it is the badniks, Warpnik, or Robotnik himself, they know how to hit him where it hurts.

Someone has taken Tails, and this time Sonic doesn't know what to do.

He's never felt so vulnerable. He's never felt so alone either.

So when he follows the trail of footprints and finds himself in the Warp of Confusion, his heartstrings are prodded and pulled in all directions.

For one second Tails is bound and gagged, and the next he is safe and sound in Sonic's arms.

"Sonic! You're the greatest!"

They share a tight embrace.

Here lies his heart, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The one spoken line in this is from the episode. It's not mine.)


	158. Be My Saving Grace

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. Eggman's captured Amy, and Sonic goes after her. What he finds he doesn't much like...

_**Notifications:**_

Italics: Dark Sonic's speech_**  
**_

* * *

Drabble 158: "Be My Saving Grace"

Amy whimpers, clutching her bloodied leg, and dark energy enwraps Sonic.

"_How could you? She's just a _kid_!"_

"N-now, Sonic, no need to get—!" Dark Sonic cuts off Eggman's airway.

"_Shut up! Just _shut up_!"_

Eggman is hurled across the room.

Dark Sonic finishes off the robot in an instant. A small form suddenly grabs him around the waist, and he very nearly goes for the kill.

But then—

"Sonic, _wake up_!" It's Tails…! "You're a _hero_, not a villain! Amy'll be all right, I promise, but you have to come back! _Please_, bro, wake up!"

"_Thanks_…kid…"

Sonic's back.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	159. Savin' Me

_A/N: As per SamuraiSal1's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during a slightly AU version of Episode 67, "Teasing Time." Chris and Cosmo are captured by Eggman and put in a cage, and when Sonic can't get to them before the cage is taken away, he goes Dark. But what if _Tails_ were in the container instead of Chris and Cosmo?

* * *

Drabble 159: "Savin' Me"

"_Tails_!"

Sonic can't believe what he's seeing. His _little brother_, his _reason for living_, is unconscious on the floor of Eggman's cage...

His fists and teeth clench, his eyes smolder with protective fire and angry, self-loathing tears, and a roar from the very depths of his chest pierces the air.

The next thing he knows, he is faster and angrier than he's ever been, and he feels absolutely invincible in defense of the one who he's raised and loved since the day they met.

Everything in his path is destroyed, nothing is left unscathed, and chaos is all he knows.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	160. Techie

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. Chao wanted a drabble which included modern technology, i.e. a computer, the internet, or a cell phone. And who better to try this stuff out than Tails?

* * *

Drabble 160: "Techie"

Walking by Tails' workshop, Sonic pauses, ears twitching at an unfamiliar sound.

_Click, click, click…_

What _is _that?

Tiptoeing inside, he's astonished to find Tails sitting in front of—

"A _computer_?" he queries loudly in surprise, effectively scaring the fox so much that he nearly falls off his chair. Steadying him with hands on his shoulders, Sonic scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare you."

Tails smiles.

"That's okay." He gestures to his machine. "I developed it after Chuck's super-computer. What do you think?"

"Pretty cool! Just promise not to go techie-overboard on me."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! ('Techie' is a name for someone who's technology savvy, like Tails.)


	161. Enlighten Me

_A/N: _This is set in the third season of Sonic X, at some point aboard the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles is mad at Sonic again, and Tails tries to make him understand.

This chapter is actually what was going to be a oneshot, but I liked it better as a drabble (same with "Be My Saving Grace"). It's based on my speculation of a Knuckles quotation from Episode 5, "Cracking Knuckles" (which is not mine and also appears in the chapter): "I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning _everything _into a _game_!"

* * *

Drabble 161: "Enlighten Me"

Knuckles is in a bad mood again. And from his grumbling, one undoubtedly caused by Sonic.

"Kn-Knuckles?" Tails tries timidly, even while aware that his efforts probably won't bear any worthwhile fruit.

"I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning _everything _into a _game_!"

Now _this_ captures Tails' attention. It's so much more than that…!

"You're wrong, Knuckles," the child states strongly, and the echidna's violet eyes glint confusedly.

"What do you mean, kid?"

"Maybe Sonic goofs around, but he does what he does because if he didn't he would fall apart. Believe me, it's _not _all fun and games."

"…Gotcha…"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Knuckles is taking in what Tails said. That's why he hesitates and trails in his answer at the end.)


	162. Whistle from the Mountaintops

_A/N: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 27, "Pure Chaos." Chaos Control brings Mystic Ruins and Angel Island to rest on Station Square's coast, and in the beginning of this episode Sonic is seen jumping from mountain to mountain, whistling for his friends (they were separated during Chaos Control). This scene struck me for some reason, and this is the result!

* * *

Drabble 162: "Whistle from the Mountaintops"

Two fingers in his mouth, Sonic's whistle is high and clear. He holds for as long as his lungs can stand, but when the air is quiet he listens.

No reply. (Not even the resounding angel-call so close to his.)

But he doesn't give up. He can't. Whether his friends are fine or not, he has to find them, has to be sure they're okay before he can ever dream of resting.

There is one in particular he needs to see.

So he will whistle until his lungs give out.

For it is the brothers' signal of life in body.

* * *

_A/N: _If these weren't clear: the 'angel-call' is Tails' whistle, and Tails is the 'friend Sonic needs to see.'

Thanks for reading, as always! (I would have had this up earlier, but I was watching "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles." Awesome show! XD)


	163. My Wish

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, inspired by Episode 8, "Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind." Sonic calls Tails "sprout" a few times in this episode, and since it's a new thing for them I took it _way_ too seriously. Again. XD

(My uncle would be shaking his head right now... Whenever I visit him, he always says I should stop yelling at the TV because the characters aren't real. The only thing wrong with this is the fact that they _are _real to me... XP)

_Disclaimer: _The title of this drabble was inspired by "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts (another favorite of mine), but I own nothing. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).

* * *

Drabble 163: "My Wish"

"Ready, sprout?"

The nickname is not an insult. It is a hope, a prayer.

It is a wish for only the best things and never the worst.

It is a promise that at least one will always be there.

It is a touch on the truth that he will grow and one day fully bloom, become the hero who rules his dreams.

It harbors no disappointment, has no expectations higher than those able to be achieved.

There is only the certainty of greatness, of love had for always, of everything that can and may very well be his.

"Ready, Sonic!"

* * *

_A/N: _Just in case: This - 'It is a promise that at least one will always be there.' - implies _Sonic _is the 'one who will always be there' for Tails.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	164. Ultimatum

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 8, "Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind." Sonic has to round up the pieces of a rocket ship in order for a space alien Prince to get home to his coronation (or his baby brother will become King and blow up Mobius). During the hunt, Robotnik captures Tails and gives Sonic an ultimatum: give himself up and save Mobius (and Tails), or run and lose them both (all three).

The spoken line is from the episode, though I tweaked the first sentence a bit in order to meet the word count. The original line is: "Give 'em the Nose Cone, Rotnik, and lock me up. I'll save Mobius if you won't."

* * *

Drabble 164: "Ultimatum"

He might be a daredevil hero, but he's a big brother first.

Sonic takes one glance at Tails in the cage, and his decision is instantaneous.

"Lock me up, Rotnik. I'll save Mobius if you won't."

After all, what kind of example is he setting if he lets their planet and all of its innocents be destroyed?

And Sonic can't take his little brother looking so helpless. Perhaps this is why he switches places, why he begs the Prince with his eyes to take Tails with them should this end badly…

He's ahead of himself.

For now, Tails is safe.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	165. Hit the Ground Runnin'

_A/N: As per silverdawn2010's request: _This can be set in any universe. Sonic does something that completely shatters Tails, and Sonic does his best to explain. (The quotation belongs to silverdawn, not me. She requested I use it in this drabble.) I'm leaving whatever he did to your imaginations, beautiful readers! Have fun with that! XD

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "All Star" by Smash Mouth (though it is an awesome song!). One of its lines just inspired the title: _Fed to the rules, and I hit the ground runnin'..._

* * *

Drabble 165: "Hit the Ground Runnin'"

Tails has been avoiding him like the plague lately, though Sonic can't find it in his (now tainted) heart to blame him.

The kitsune won't talk to him, won't stay in the same room with him, won't even meet his _eyes_. It hurts, but Sonic thinks it's better this way: he doesn't see the shame, and Tails doesn't see the guilt.

But when the chance comes one day, he tries to make Tails understand: "That's why you have a big brother, so that I can make all the mistakes, and you can learn from them."

Tails chuckles.

It's a start.

* * *

_A__/N:_ Thanks for reading, as always!


	166. Chisel in Hand

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is another dark-ish one, a look at how Sonic and Tails' relationship could have started out. After all he's been through, Tails has walls that Sonic must gradually and sensitively break down. It is a challenge, but it is all worth it for the boy that lies beneath.

* * *

Drabble 166: "Chisel in Hand"

The day they met, the child was full of life, charismatic and vibrant.

But ever since then…he's been quiet, looking so _sad _all the time.

It's like he's a completely different person, and Sonic can't understand what he could possibly have done wrong already.

So he is thrown for a gargantuan loop when the kit looks at him across their small fire and says,

"Thanks for savin' me. I owe you my life."

He smiles a little, albeit shakily, and Sonic's heart leaps.

"No 'thanks' needed, kid." Sonic lays a friendly hand on his shoulder. "After all, everybody needs somebody."

* * *

A_/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	167. What Lies Beneath

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. She asked for something with Ant, Sonic, and Tails in it, and this is something I've wanted to do for a long time, so why not?

* * *

Drabble 167: "What Lies Beneath"

"Stupid Ant! What does he know?"

Tails pauses in his training and turns to grin at his brother, amused.

"What'd he do this time?"

"He totally embarrassed me in front of Sal!" Sonic vents. "No matter what I said he threw my faults back in my face!"

Tails raises a curious eyebrow.

"But he _always_—" He quiets instantly as he is given a hard look.

"He went too far this time."

The kitsune stares at him for a moment.

"Antoine loves you, Sonic," he utters softly. "He has a funny way of showing it, but he does love you."

* * *

_A/N: _I know this might not seem true to those who've seen the series or read the comics, but there was one episode toward the series' end when Sonic got mad at Ant and "left him" in Robotropolis (he never really left). Antoine freaked, but when Sonic suddenly reappeared, Ant gushed over Sonic (who quickly got annoyed and basically ruins my point...).

Anyway, disregarding Sonic's final reaction, this scene really hit me, and I started to wonder how Sonic and Ant really feel about each other, if they're really as hateful as everyone thinks. I mean, if they didn't care about each other, Sonic wouldn't have come back to calm Antoine down, and Antoine wouldn't have been so happy to see Sonic... XD But then, maybe it's just me.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	168. Away from Me

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This can take place in any universe and is the first of four drabbles. Nix asked me to do a backward version of my awhile-ago 'Requiem' drabble-chain, the one which depicts Tails' death and how Sonic deals with it. This time, Tails is the one left alive.

_**!Warning! This chapter contains Character Death! Read at own risk!**_

* * *

Drabble 168: "Away from Me"

"Tails, go!" Sonic dodges the robot's deadly laser and more of the ceiling as it crumbles in heat of battle. "I'll—I'll meet up with you!" He chances a backward glance at the kitsune, and the look in his eyes is so charging the boy cannot refuse him. "_Go_!"

Tails does, though his heart is heavy through it all.

/\/\/\

"Sonic!" Tails calls, searching the explosion-leveled warehouse. "_Sonic_! Where—?"

Still-smoking blue quills and cream-colored tufts shower from the mockingly-sunny sky above, and he has broken down before his brain can catch up with his body.

He's all alone now.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	169. Here Without You

_A/N: _This is the second in the "With All My Heart" drabble-chain. Tails struggles to deal with Sonic's death.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. I'm merely borrowing the title for this drabble (actually, I just thought of the title on the spot because of the words in the chapter and then realized it's the same as this song, and I don't want to get sued, so... XD).

* * *

Drabble 169: "Here Without You"

Every morning he wakes up expecting to see a cheerful hedgehog just finishing putting on his sneakers before his run.

Every day he makes breakfast, sets the table, and does the dishes for only one, not the two to which he has become accustomed after fifteen years.

Every day he tinkers in his workshop, always deluding himself into thinking he'll hear an impressed whistle, feel the whoosh of air when the Wind stops.

It is different, so very hard, without him, and Tails often finds himself wondering how he wakes up every day.

Truthfully, one of his greater feats nowadays.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	170. Heart in Mouth

_A/N: _This is the third in the "With All My Heart" drabble-chain series. Tails is shattered, through and through.

* * *

Drabble 170: "Heart-in-Mouth"

There is nothing stopping him from running, from leaving this place and all of its memories and never looking back.

Except every time he tries to go more than a mile from this place, flashbacks of that fateful day swarm him, and he shatters.

He falls to his knees, trembling uncontrollably as the tears begin and run and do not cease for anything, for everything is meaningless now that his big brother has gone away to a place he cannot follow.

It is a cruel existence, one headed by pain and torment.

But such Miles Prower leads without his brother.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	171. Closure

_A/N: _This is the fourth and last installment of the "With All My Heart" drabble-chain series. Tails finds solace at last.

* * *

Drabble 171: "Closure"

Not so long ago, Tails could not have imagined spreading his brother's ashes.

And yet, today, this is what he does.

They're not his _ashes_, not exactly. They're the singed quills and smoky tufts that had bathed Tails in his big brother's blood.

But, he reflects, even this morbid offering is better than nothing at all.

He takes them to Sonic's favorite spot—a woody, flowery, untouched place—spreads the speedster's essence to be lifted by the wind and felt Mobius-over once more.

This is what his brother would want.

Tearfully, Tails smiles skyward.

"I hope you're happy, big bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	172. Step Back

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during Episode 13, "Sonic Past Cool." Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Tails help a Mother and baby Teracops (sp?), a dinosaur-like species, get past Rbotnik in order to migrate to Boulder Bay. They succeed, and at the end of the episode, Tails calls Baby T. (the baby Teracops) his 'bestest buddy' (line is in drabble; not mine). Aqua wanted to know how Sonic felt about this.

* * *

Drabble 172: "Step Back"

"He's my bestest buddy!" Tails says, smiling, and he laughs as Baby T. licks him in response.

Sonic stands by with Sally and Bunnie, grinning lovingly as he watches the scene unfold.

The label of the baby dinosaur-like species doesn't bother him in the least. Tails is only a child, after all, and he only ever spends time around Sonic and the gang or by himself. It's nice to see him with someone around his age for a change.

"My stars, sugah-hog!" Bunnie whispers excitedly. "You seein' this?"

Sonic nods, and his smile grows.

"A friendship set in literal stone."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The last line refers to the Teracops - they're a variant of dinosaur, and fossils are oftentimes imprints in stone...yeah... XD And Bunnie's excited because she feels the same way Sonic does about Tails playing, as does an apparently silent Sally. lol.)


	173. Let Fly

_A/N: As __per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during Episode 24, "Drood Henge." Tails comes up with a plan to retrieve the second and last Deep Power Stone (a ancient stone said to have powerful and mystical properties) before Robotnik, and it works. Aqua wanted to know how Sonic feels about his little brother growing up and, before this, being underestimated by the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Drabble 173: "Let Fly"

Of all the Freedom Fighters in Knothole, _Tails _is the one to come up with the literally foolproof plan to get the second Deep Power Stone, the one thing that may turn the tide of this war at last.

And it's only when the kit sits atop the Freedom Fighters' shoulders that Sonic understands what all of this really means:

Whether Sonic wants to believe it or not, his little brother is growing up.

Really, he has been all the time, but Sonic (and everyone else, it seems) hasn't wanted to accept it until now.

He grins.

"My little Fighter."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! It's nearly 2 AM now, and I'm tired and going to bed. 'Night, everybody! Love you!


	174. Equal Footing

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. In a few episodes, I noticed Sonic unconsciously asks Tails to do things that he can't do because he's only four-and-a-half, and that made me realize: Sonic and Tails treat each other like _equal__s_.

* * *

Drabble 174: "Equal Footing"

They've been together for so long now that sometimes the age difference is lost to them.

Sonic will ask Tails to take notes or try to read a map, and the kid will come back with complications or questions because he's too young to understand what's being asked of him.

Sonic's so cocky and fun-loving and altogether _young _that Tails daily forgets the hedgehog is far more than just shy of seven.

It's bizarre, but it's the truth. It's one of the sacred things that make their relationship what it is.

But even with ten-and-a-half years between them, they're brothers.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	175. Letters

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 9, "Momma Robotnik's Birthday." In this episode, Momma Robotnik tricks Tails into going after Robotnik's teddy bear in hopes that it'll 'turn him good again,' as Buttnik's losing it is supposedly what turned him bad in the first place. Before leaving, Tails leaves a letter for Sonic, signing it like this: "…Love, Tails." The brothers always end their letters like this, but not entirely for the reason expected.

* * *

Drabble 175: "Letters"

"…Love, Tails."

Sonic zooms after his little bro, but not before absorbing the closing.

They always end their letters like this, so that the other will feel his love before the words end.

But there is a much more serious meaning behind it than little Tails grasps.

Logically speaking, when a madman is after a planet and all stopping him is two brothers, there's constant danger afoot. And when both have an overprotective complex…hold onto your quills.

So he lets Tails' innocence take hold, but the true reason is this:

Who knows how long they'll be around to say it?

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! Rock on!


	176. Recklessness

_A/N: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, post-Episode 9, "Momma Robotnik's Birthday." Based on speculation of Sonic's line from the episode: "…What's life without a little adventure?"

* * *

Drabble 176: "Recklessness"

"You really had me worried today, Tails."

"But I didn't know that was Momma Robotnik, and I was just tryin' to help! You're always sayin'—"

"'What's life without a little adventure?' Got it," Sonic allows. "But that also means to think before you rush off into danger, even for a good reason." He grins. "I know I shouldn't be lecturing you on self-preservation, but you need to promise me you won't do anything like this again without runnin' it by me first. I love you too much to lose you, Tails."

Tails returns the smile. "Love you, too, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	177. Make Like the Trees

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during Episode 12, "Sub-Sonic." Sonic and the gang are having trouble with their sapling trees, so everyone but Bunnie and Tails go underground to check it out (one of Robotnik's machines is polluting everything). The title of this drabble comes from: "Make like a tree and leave."

* * *

Drabble 177: Make Like the Trees

Tails and Bunnie stay behind to watch their current project.

But as he watches the trees, dying as they are even with sunlight bathing them, water enough to choke them, and fertile soil enough to suffocate them, something about it frightens him.

"Bunnie…?" he whispers, and the cyborg turns to him, though her smile fades when she glimpses his expression. She lays a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, sugah? Why the long face?"

"We won't be like these trees, right? We'll—we'll make it, won't we?"

She hugs him.

"'Long as our sugah-hog's runnin', honey, we'll be fine."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	178. Independence Day

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe (does not follow Archie Comics! Follows potential third season continuity). This one has been a long time in coming, and I truly appreciate Chao's patience. A long time ago, Chao requested a special drabble, one for his country(Indonesia)'s Independence Day, August 17 (17/8). He wanted something having to do with Independence Day, and what better universe than the one in which the characters need the biggest break?

* * *

Drabble 178: "Independence Day"

On this day, 13th December 3245, Snively Robotnik and Ixis Naugus are brought to their knees. And with them, the war one Julian Ivo Robotnik began twenty-one years before comes to an end as well.

Celebrations run rampant Mobius over, cheers and hugs and kisses and tears abound.

There is nothing purer, however, than the reaction of the leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

They watch the city crumble, turn to stare at the criminals (and the one not present) who have made Mobius a living Hell, and watch on.

Everything they've ever known is gone.

They can start anew.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The 'one not present,' for those who don't know, refers to Robotnik, who was sent into The Void in Episode 26, "The Doomsday Project," which is also how Naugus gets back and joins forces with Snively.)


	179. Pet Peeve

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Chao loves math, so he wanted a drabble containing four math terms from these choices: add, subtract, multiply, divide, power, and root. Not sure if I coordinated 'subtract' into Sonic's lingo well... That took me forever to get even _partially_ right (and I'm still not totally happy with it...). After all, Tails can't have _all _the math fun, right? XD

* * *

Drabble 179: "Pet Peeve"

"We've got fifteen SWATbots on our three tails and three Stealthbots waiting to cut us off. What are our odds?" Sonic asks, glancing at his little brother as they run side-by-side.

"I'd divide the total eighteen by two, but even then we've got a root of 'trouble' to the 'mondo' power! What're we gonna do?"

Sonic frowns.

"Nobody uses math against the hedgehog, _especially_ math he doesn't understand! Hang on! We gotta shred track to subtract!"

Grabbing Tails' wrist, Sonic lives up to his name.

After this is over, Tails has a feeling Robotnik will think before drawing-up his 'bots.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading!


	180. Question of Sanity

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua wanted to know what Sonic's response would be if Tails argued Robotnik needed a friend. We both feel bad for Robotnik sometimes (only in AoStH, though, when he's sometimes really pitiful), so I figured, why not?

* * *

Drabble 180: "Question of Sanity"

"Maybe Robotnik just needs a friend."

Sonic's head whips around so fast Tails doesn't even see it. He quirks an eyebrow.

"I _swear _I just heard you say—"

"You did," Tails confirms, nodding. "Think about it: his Mom's in some loony house, his robots and all of Mobius hate him, he only has his machines and mind for company… Wouldn't you want someone there for you?"

Sonic knows he's gonna regret this...

"What's your point, kid?" he presses, folding his arms. "You're not suggesting we make _friends_ with the guy, are you?"

"Yes."

Sonic ruffles Tails' head-fur.

"You're crazy."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	181. Cycle of Pain

_A/N: _This takes place in a future SatAM universe. Tails is eleven now, and he goes on a Robotopolis raid with the other Freedom Fighters. But the outcome is less than ideal.

* * *

Drabble 181: "Cycle of Pain"

This is the first roboticization since Tails officially joined the Freedom Fighters.

He disappears after they return home, and Sonic goes to look for him.

The small kit's sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, tears cascading down his face.

"Tails…?" Sonic whispers tentatively, kneeling down beside the child.

"It _never ends_, Sonic," the kit murmurs, throat constricted by tears that stream down his face, "and I'm _so tired_…"

"I know, Tails." Sonic takes him into his arms and holds strongly. "But if we don't fight, no one will."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! I couldn't get the 'returning home' line right, darn it! It's just too choppy, but I couldn't get it right and still keep the word count...or get it to where I actually liked the phasing anyway... Ugh... XP


	182. Bath Time

_A/N: _This takes place in the AoStH universe. I just helped wash my three dogs, and...well, that inspired this! XP Yeah... Sonic makes an unwilling Tails take a bath.

* * *

Drabble 182: "Bath Time"

"But _Sonic_," Tails whines, though he is already tails-deep in the water, "I don't want to take a bath."

Sonic, standing ashore and readying the medicinal leaf-pastes, just grins cheekily.

"There're a lot of things we don't want to do in this life, kid, but most of 'em we gotta do anyway."

Tails pouts, tucking in his bottom lip and folding his arms, but then raises his head as a smirk comes to his face.

"Fine, but only if you do, too."

The hedgehog stops, frowning and looking the tiniest bit green.

"We'll see, kid," he concedes quietly. "We'll see."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	183. Out of Sight, Not of Mind

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Yesterday I bought the Game Boy Advance game, _Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak_ (the last Hamtaro game I need to complete my hamtastic collection! I _love _that series! XD That was also why I wasn't on much yesterday... That, and I need to think of ideas... XP). One scene in it really struck me: a little boy is lost while his big brother looks for him, and when the two find them again, they go on this ham-brothers spiel about being there for each other and being best bros forever, etc. It really touched me, especially since _they used one of my phrases_ (off by one word, so what? XD)! I was _freaking out, man_! *U*

That said, this drabble is based on that scenario...and none of the dialogue said by Tails or the last line by Sonic is mine (his words are part of the brotherly spiel, but I couldn't use it all. Too long. XD). They're from the game.

* * *

Drabble 183: "Out of Sight, Not of Mind"

"_Tails_! Where are you, little bro?"

Tails has been missing for twenty minutes now, and Sonic is at his wit's end with worry. What if Tails'd been captured? What—?

"_Sonic_!"

The hedgehog gasps.

"Hang on, little buddy!" Zipping off in the intended direction, Sonic's heart skips a beat as he comes upon the shaken child. "_Tails_!"

The kitsune runs into his arms, crying heavily.

"I-I th-thought y-you'd f-forgot-ten m-me!"

Sonic hugs him tightly.

"I didn't forget you even for a sec, little bro! I've got your back and you've got mine!" He squeezes tenderly. "Best bros forever!"

Tails smiles.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	184. Heart Attack

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe (First in a while, eh? XP Wanted to give you guys a break from AoStH and SatAM. XP). Aqua observed how parents and older siblings tend to use kids' full names when trying to get a point across or grab attention, and thus, wanted to know whether Sonic ever calls Tails "Miles."

* * *

Drabble 184: "Heart Attack"

He's taking a break from his morning run when he spies Tails bending over the mouth of a dormant-though-still-occasionally-angry volcano.

"_Miles "Tails" Prower_!"

Tails is stiff as a board in a nanosecond. He's _so dead_!

Faster than he can blink he's back on level ground, faced with a hysterical Sonic.

"S-Sonic, I-I—"

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I've told a thousand and one times _not_ to go near that volcano!" He sighs wearily. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sonic. I-I thought—" He stops himself. "Sorry, big bro."

Sonic grins. "No more out-of-the-way excursions, okay?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	185. Familiar

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, though I was admittedly thinking of _Sonic: Epilogue_ (I _do not own_! Though I darn wish I did... It belongs to _mree _on deviantART!) throughout a lot of this... XD I just love it _so much_! Sonic and Tails come across a familiar place. "No, I swear…" Sonic says, sounding dazed as he looks around. "I've been here before…"

* * *

Drabble 185: "Familiar"

"Tails, hold up!"

The sixteen-year-old pulls up short and flies back to his companion's side. He notices the dazed look on Sonic's face and inspects their surroundings.

"What's up, Sonic? Why'd we stop?"

The hedgehog simply takes gentle hold of his chin and forces him to look dead-ahead.

Tails gasps.

This place, though a few trees and plants may have grown up since the last time they saw it, is one sacred to them both.

Tears well in Tails' eyes.

"This is…"

"Yep…" Sonic confirms, tears coming to his eyes, too. "This is where we met."

All around, memories dance.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	186. Set Free My Heart

_A/N: As inspired by GNTS on deviantART: _This is set in an AU version of any universe. GNTS posted a comment on "Unfair Advantage...?", contemplating whether Amy _were _blind, considering how much she mistakes the other hedgehogs for Sonic, and this immediately took flight. I might expand this someday. I love this concept. What if Tails were blind?

* * *

Drabble 186: "Set Free My Heart"

A fox kit crashes into Sonic from behind.

Bending down, Sonic means to ask if he's all right.

But he never gets there as the kit reaches up to feel-out his face. Though surprised, Sonic lets him, relaxing under the flower-petal touch.

Sonic waves a hand in front of the child's face.

But his milky eyes are unseeing.

"You can't see me, can you, kid?" Sonic asks softly.

"N-no, sir."

Very gently, Sonic begins smoothing the child's tousled, dirty head-fur.

Grey-white eyes fill with tears at the tenderness, and he throws himself into the hedgehog's arms.

_-Adsero ad me cor.- _

* * *

_A/N: _Why Latin at the end? I have no idea. I tried to end it several different ways (been working on it for almost two hours now), but with only four words to work with... XP So I resorted to latin because, let's face, that language kicks _butt_, especially when it can cram so much into four little words! XD

The title of this drabble is the translation of the words (I don't know if it's all right, so please don't get mad if it isn't! I used online translators from University of Phoenix and Yahoo! Answers and such!):

**Adsero:** to set free

**Ad me:** my

**Cor:** heart

Thanks for reading, as always!


	187. Famous Last Words

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. My brother's been majorly obsessed with Pokemon lately (I was always the obsessed one, but I guess he took it up years later), and I've been watching our old tapes and DVDs with hm. Pokemon rules! Anyway, we watched _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew _yesterday, and my favorite lines/scenes from that movie (and one of the most touching scenes in Pokemon ever, in my opinion) was, just before Ash gets swallowed by the Tree of Beginning's 'antibodies,' he tells his favorite Pokemon and best friend, "Pikachu, you can't save me! Just take care of yourself and all the others! I'll miss you, buddy! I love you!" This is the first time Ash has said 'I love you' in Pokemon, and the fact that he says it to his best friend as he is about to die... Gosh, I _had _to do this! So I based this chapter on that quotation, with roughly the same situation going on and omitting the 'and the others' part because, well, there _are _no others. XD

* * *

Drabble 187: "Famous Last Words"

These things are intent on swallowing them, and Sonic moves to protect Tails. None will touch his beloved little brother.

But then, what of _Tails' _cherished one, of Sonic himself?

"_No_!" The kitsune grabs Sonic's hand and pulls with all he has, but Sonic's only swallowed further.

"Tails, you can't save me! Just take care of yourself!" How can Sonic honestly expect him to do that? "I'll miss you, buddy!" Dear Chaos, Tails will miss him, too. "I love you!" Brother, how dear thou art…

So when the Blue Blur reappears, Tails lunges at him.

"I love you so much."

* * *

_A/N: _The reason I haven't done much lately is because I'm running low on ideas...so if you guys have any requests, that would be great!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance. It just sounded like a good title. It has nothing to do with the drabble itself, and everything belongs to those it does.

(Oh, and I'm starting school on Tuesday...joy...so if I don't update as much, that's why.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	188. To Have and to Hold

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _**Before anyone freaks about the title, remember this is a _brotherfic_! It's merely a play on words (and by it I mean no disrespect toward marriage or friendship, etc). **Anyway, Aqua noticed Sonic and Tails hold hands a lot in AoStH, so she asked me to dig deeper.

* * *

Drabble 188: "To Have and to Hold"

For Mobius, the brothers' hand-holding just _is_.

But for Sonic and Tails, there's more.

It is a constant, one of the few in the more-than-mildly-crazy lives they lead against Robotnik and his lackeys.

It is a means of pledging oneself, of vowing to always be there, of reminding the other that he's_ there_: now, forever, always.

It is a promise that there will be no dying on either end, not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not in the future, if the other can help it.

It is nothing more and nothing less than what their bond depicts:

Unconditional, everlasting love.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! Rock on! (Anybody understand the word-play? Maybe it's just me... And before I forget, _thank you so much _to all of you who gave me requests when I was running dry! Rock on! Love you all! And as a reminder, school starts on Tuesday for me...so as far as updates go...*shrugs*


	189. I'll Find a Way to Get You Here

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This takes place in any universe, though most likely AoStH (since that's the only universe which shows their _true _meeting; sorry, Sonic X. lol). Aqua said one song that reminded her of Sonic and Tails' brothehood was "Amos Story" by Aaron Ivey, one about saving a child (which hopefully explains the title of the drabble, which is the main line from the song). I listened to the song over and over, struck by how right she was and by the beauty of the song, and finally came up with this. I think I may have rearranged things a bit, but here you go!

**_Notifications:_**

Normal: Sonic's story

_Italics:_ Tails' story

**Bold: **Separate stories become one

* * *

Drabble 189: "I'll Find a Way to Get You Here"

He doesn't know why, but especially when he watches sunsets, he feels something is missing.

/\/\/\

_The child shivers on his bed of stone and closes his eyes to find the beauty of his dreams._

/\/\/\_  
_

Nothing drives him except fun and justice, he insists, but unbeknownst his heart has been leading him the whole time.

/\/\/\

_The child does not know the reason his heart pulls, but he follows it because it's been this way since the day he was born._

/\/\/\_  
_

**When their journeys end as one, they realize:**

**All along, they have been searching for each other.**

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	190. Serious

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua noticed that Tails started calling Sonic 'big brother' the moment they met. She wanted to know what Sonic thought about this back then and what he thinks now when he looks back on what he thought then. Uh...yeah... If you read it, it'll make sense. XD

* * *

Drabble 190: "Serious"

_The kid beams, jumps up and down before hugging him tightly, and everything comes together as he openly declares, "You're my big brother now, Sonic!"_

_The won-over 'big brother' smiles with tilted head and finds himself wondering briefly if this kid is for real._

/\/\/\

When he thinks back on it now, he decides that yes, they _both _were.

Sonic about taking care of the child; Tails about the hedgehog being his big brother.

Sonic about being the best big bro he can be; Tails about being the best little bro ever.

And as proof, they are four-and-a-half years strong.

* * *

_A/N: _What Tails says isn't directly from the show; I made it up. I haven't seen that episode yet... XD

Thanks for reading!


	191. Threaten Not Mine Brother's Heart

_A/N: As per anonymous Vix's request: _This can be set in any universe. Vix brought up the typical hero's saying: "If you hurt him, I'll..." She wanted to know what Sonic would do or say if the threat were followed through on Tails.

* * *

Drabble 191: "Threaten Not Mine Brother's Heart"

The trap here is obvious, but Sonic refuses to leave his brother alone.

When he is ten feet away and about to let down his guard, Tails squirms against his bonds, shaking his head and trying to scream a warning through his gag.

"That's close enough, 'Blue Blur,'" a voice taunts, "lest the fires lick away."

Sonic bristles. "If you hurt him, I'll—"

Tails shrieks in agony as his tails catch fire, and Sonic puts it out with his hands, holding Tails as he cries.

He decides then and there that this guy is going down.

No matter what.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	192. Miracle

_A/N: As per anonymous Vix's request: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe. This is a companion to the previous chapter, as what happened there with Tails ties in well this chapter's subject: Vix wanted to know what would go down if something (temporary) ever happened to Tails' tails.

* * *

Drabble 192: "Miracle"

"Well, Old Man? What's the verdict?" Sonic asks anxiously, a hand on his brother's shoulder. Ever since the fire incident a week back, the boy's tails had hurt too much to move.

The crazy owl (granted, he hadn't been their first choice…) looks up, his eyeglass magnifying his right eye to make him look all the more insane.

"As far as I can tell, Sonic," he refrains from joking because of the touchy subject, "Tails won't be able to use his tails for another three weeks."

Twin sighs of relief, and a grateful glance the scientist's way.

Tails'll fly again.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I'm starting back up at school tomorrow after a seemingly _very short _summer, and I'm trying to get as many chapters out before it's bedtime... T.T)


	193. Not So Small Talk

_A/N: As per anonymous Vix's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Vix has always wanted to know what a conversation between Sonic and Robotnik (about Tails) would sound like. Mostly dialogue.

* * *

Drabble 193: "Not-So-Small Talk"

"Where's your little runt of a companion, hedgehog?" Robotnik sneers, and Sonic stops short.

"What's it to you, Rotnik?"

"Tsk, tsk. I only mean to say that the child is growing up. Isn't he old enough to be tagging along by now?"

"_No way_," Sonic shoots down immediately, shaking his head vehemently. "He's not gettin' anywhere _near _you and your conniving robots."

"Isn't that his decision?"

"Say what?" Sonic demands impatiently.

"You don't trust him enough to aid in defeating The Undefeatable?"

"Don't talk to _me _about trust!" Sonic refutes heatedly, thinking back to the day the brothers met.

-_Clash_.-

* * *

_A/N: _The Undefeatable' is an ironic name Robotnik gave himself...in this chapter. XD Also, what Sonic means by 'don't talk to me about trust' and then refers to the day he and Tails met is this: Sonic and Tails had to forge the most formidable trust imaginable in order to become the brothers they are today, and Robotnik has no dice on them in that department.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	194. Mister Fix It

_A/N: As per anonymous Vix's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Robotnik forces Tails to fix one of his machines/robots while using Sonic as bait.

* * *

Drabble 194: "Mr. Fix-It"

"And what if I refuse?" Tails asks, the arrogance learned from his big brother lacing the words as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the evil scientist.

The man merely smirks.

"I believe you recognize my Sonic Boom Laser-Cannon?" he questions, gesturing to a massive cross between a laser gun and hyper-beam cannon.

Tails pales. That nearly worked last time, and it would have if a semi-injured Sonic hadn't destroyed it. But now it is fully functional once more, and Robotnik has Sonic restrained…

He doesn't want to do it, but his brother needs him.

"Okay."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading, as always! (By the way, I made up the Sonic Boom Laser-Cannon. It's not from the show. XD)


	195. Going for the Goal

_A/N: As per anonymous Vix's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Vix wanted to know what Tails thinks about when he sees Sonic fighting the bad guys.

* * *

Drabble 195: "Going for the Goal"

"Wait here, T-2!" Sonic says, winking before zipping off.

Tails does as asked. Besides, the view is great.

He's still amazed that Sonic was only just a little older than Tails himself when he started going to Robotropolis on his own ("_Without permission_," Sally always reminds, though Tails often dismisses it as Sonic just being Sonic).

He's so good at what he does, as Tails can well see from up here, and he can only hope to amount to something quite close one day.

Before he knows it, Sonic's back.

"How'd you like the show, little buddy?"

"Totally radical, Sonic!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I think Tails' last line was inspired by an impromptu remembrance of Squirt from Disney-Pixar's _Finding Nemo_. But he so _cute_! XD)


	196. Just Call Me 'Doctor'

_A/N: As per GNTS's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 53, "A Cosmic Call." Eggman takes care of Sonic after finding the hedgehog unconscious on the beach (after Sonic's fight with the Metarex). But what if, instead, _Tails _were the one to find him?

* * *

Drabble 196: "Just Call Me 'Doctor'"

Sonic opens bleary eyes to find himself in a room (_his_), head spinning and numb all over.

He hears the click of the door as it opens, and Tails walks in with an extra blanket.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic says, voice raspy after days without use, and the kitsune stiffens before flicking his eyes to his brother. A wide smile comes to his face.

"Sonic!" Tails breathes, voice heavy with relief. "I found you on the beach _days _ago, bro! You had me worried! What happened?"

But Sonic just shakes his head and takes his brother's hand.

"Thanks."

Tails grins. "Anytime."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	197. Fight for You

_A/N: As per GNTS's request: _This takes place during the last stage of the _Sonic Rivals 2 _video game ('Sonic's Story' portion). In the Ifrit's dimension, said demons possess Tails, forcing Sonic to fight his little brother. (Tails' dialogue is from the game.)

* * *

Drabble 197: "Fight for You"

Sonic stops short when Tails' speech breaks.

"Yes, master, I will defeat Sonic."

The hedgehog can't believe what he's hearing.

"_T-Tails_?" he chokes, shocked. His brother would _never_—!

But as the first punch comes and the breath is knocked out of him, he has to scramble to get his shattered mind working again. For his entire world has just been taken out from under him.

He tries to dodge and land only soft blows at first, but as possessed-Tails' gets increasingly violent, he sees defeating the boy is the only way.

He only hopes his brother will forgive him.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! Rock on!


	198. Reciprocal

_A/N: __As per GNTS's request: _This takes place during the last stage of the _Sonic Rivals 2 _video game ('Tails' Story' portion). In the Ifrit's dimension, said demons possess Sonic, forcing Tails to fight his big brother. (Sonic's dialogue is from the game.) The title of this drabble comes from the fact these back-to-back chapters prove: Tails will fight for Sonic as Sonic will fight for Tails.

* * *

Drabble 198: "Reciprocal"

"Sonic? Why'd you—?" Tails isn't given the chance to finish.

"Yes, master, I will take care of Tails."

Tails' eyes widen, and he begins to sweat even as his throat runs dry.

"_What_? Sonic, _wake up_!"

But the Blue Blur merely goes for the kill, and Tails just barely dodges, not willing to accept that his brother has betrayed him.

Then, in noticing the red eyes and monotone voice, everything becomes clear: this is a _shell_ of his brother, and his _true _family is fighting down deeper.

"Okay, bro," he vows determinedly, curling a fist. "This is for you."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	199. Dreamers of Ages

_A/N: _This takes place in the SEGA Genesis universe, post-_Sonic the Hedgehog 2_. This is inspired by the song, "Dreams" by Alysha from the movie, _Pokemon 2000: The Power of One_. I just watched this movie with my brother, and as one of my favorites (besides First Movie, Movie 3, Mewtwo Returns, and Pokemon Forever), I couldn't resist (plus, "Dreams" is my favorite song from the soundtrack)!

* * *

Drabble 199: "Dreamers of Ages"

At first glance, the brothers' dreams appear infinitely different.

Sonic dreams of running day-in and day-out, endless flatlands and loops and so many things that spell out 'fun.'

Tails dreams of being like Sonic, his hero and brother and so many things in between.

But in the end, it is perfect harmony:

They dream of a Robotnik-free Mobius, one void of killer machines and roboticization and so many things concocted in the name of narcissism.

These dreams may not envelope their reality anytime soon.

But doubtless, belief in each other and in what they do brings it closer every day.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	200. The Extra Mile

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. This is inspired by the song, "The Extra Mile" by Laura Pausini from the movie, _Pokemon 2000: The Power of One_.

* * *

Drabble 200: "The Extra Mile"

Ever since they met (and even before; he'd heard the tree-dwellers' stories), Sonic has been Tails' hero.

He was the one to bring Tails home with him, to show him the love he'd never known, to prove to him that _this _family would never leave him.

And just as this is for Tails, so the same is for Sonic.

Tails, ever his little brother, has always been the light to make him shine.

He's protected and cared for Tails through the years because the child means everything to him.

The brothers go the extra mile for each other every day.

* * *

_A/N: I MADE IT! I MADE IT! WOOHOO! 200 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU ALL **SO VERY MUCH**! **LOVE YOU ALL**!_

Thank you _SO MUCH _for reading, as always!


	201. Right Here Waiting

_A/N: As per True Blue Doctor(deviantART friend)'s inspiration: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, but is centered around a portion of the British _Sonic the Comic _comic series. True Blue reviewed one of my 'TTB' chapters and mentioned something interesting, and I quote: "There used to be an official back-story where he (Sonic) was friends with Robotnik before he became evil (he was Kintobor then) and one of the reasons Dr. R was always after Sonic was because he knew a lot of his secrets...and sometimes in AoSTH he seemingly knows how to dismantle Robotnik's robots and operate his machines." I asked for permission to base a chapter off of this (which I found mind-blowing, even though I'm almost sure I've seen it before...), and the awesome Doctor said yes!

This is more of a Sonic-Robotnik introspection chapter...but Tails is the catalyst. XD

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx (and goodness, you guys should know by now it's _not _a romance between any of the characters...XP). I just thought it might suit the Sonic-Robotnik-strained-friendship thing goin' on here. XD

* * *

Drabble 201: "Right Here Waiting"

"How do you know Robotnik, Sonic?"

The hedgehog turns to him, eyebrows arched in surprise, but decides Tails is old enough at seven.

"He wasn't always like this," Sonic begins sadly, eyes shining with a far-away light. "Back when he was Julian Ivo Kintobor, we were friends. But then…" his eyes narrow, "…something changed—I don't know what or how or why—and he's been after me ever since, mostly because I know a lot of his secrets." He smiles wryly. "That's why I know how to dismantle his robots."

Tails nods slowly.

"You want him back?"

"…Yeah, I do."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Oh, and I don't know if Robotnik's still "Julian Ivo" in the STC edition, especially back when he Kintobor, though I wouldn't imagine his first and middle name changing...so... XD Sorry, and please correct me if I'm wrong!)


	202. In the Land of Storybooks

_A/N: _This takes place during the video game, _Sonic and the Black Knight_. I'm a total Narnia nerd, and I've read so many fics with the beautiful phrase, "brother-mine," a term of endearment when addressing (mostly directly) a brother or friend-who's-like-a-brother. I love it so much, and it suddenly dawned on me to use it here. Thus: voila!

* * *

Drabble 202: "In the Land of Storybooks"

The 'knave,' as Caliburn calls him, keeps the young blacksmith company while he works.

It's not long before the formalities vanish and they're palling around as if they've known each other for years.

And no matter its faux pas for the times, what follows only proves how comfortable they've become:

"Brother-mine."

Blacksmith-Tails starts. What devilish slight hath he wrought?

He rushes to make amends, but stops.

For the knight-in-training is smiling at him in such a way that the boy has to breathe deeply to keep from crying.

"What's it mean?" Camelot's-Destiny asks softly.

And Blacksmith-Tails replies,

"You're my brother."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Tails is the one who calls Sonic "brother-mine." Hopefully, considering the times, that's obvious, but just in case... And also, the look Sonic's giving Blacksmith-Tails at the end is a _good _one, the gentle, loving look each brother only shows to the other.)


	203. Eating You

_A/N: As per Ryuta13's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. Ryuta said Tails sometimes seems jealous when Chris' parents show up. (And for those not familiar with the expression used in the title, it's another way of saying, "What's wrong?": "What's eating you?" See?)

* * *

Drabble 203: "Eating You"

After introducing himself, Tails makes a dash for the door.

Sitting on one of the X-Tornado's wings, he leans back against the cockpit with twin tails wrapped around him.

"With how fast you were goin', I'm surprised nobody thought you were me!" Tails jumps, looking up to find a concerned Sonic. "What's the matter, kid?"

"N-Noth—" Tails stops. He can't lie to Sonic. "Chris' parents…"

"I understand," Sonic says, smiling sadly. Tails races to clarify, but then: "I feel it, too."

"You do?" Tails asks, surprised and hopeful.

The hedgehog nods. "But we have each other now."

Grin. "Yeah!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (By the way, sorry these are so late! My first week of school was _heck_, and I was always so tired by the time I got home that I didn't have the energy to write... XD I'll do my best, but you might only see weekend updates until it's summer again...or break... XD Just to let you know!)


	204. Saving People Thing

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Nix wanted to know how Tails feels about Sonic's hypocritical 'running into danger while telling Tails to stay under cover' thing. I've been getting a lot of reviews mentioning this situation lately, so I hope all of you like it!

* * *

Drabble 204: "Saving People Thing"

"You sit tight while I do some badnik rebuilding!"

Sonic revs up, and Tails attempts to seize opportunity.

"Sonic, I—!"

In a cloud of dust, his brother's gone.

Tails groans, twirling his tails furiously to blow off steam.

He's _nine years old_ now. Why won't Sonic let him come along? He'd rather be in danger than worry!

He knows Sonic only does it to protect him, but he's so hypocritical about it!

By rushing off into danger, he's making Tails worry just as much as Sonic would if the situation were reversed!

And yet, he can't help being proud.

* * *

_A/N: _Does the ending seem rushed to anyone else? The rest was everything I wanted to say, but the last line is just, "No room to breathe! Muwahahahahaha!" XD So...what do you guys think?

Thanks for reading, as always! (And the title is borrowed from the term Hermione gives Harry in, I believe, _Order of the Phoenix_. I thought it fit here, and it's always been one of my favorite lines from HP!)


	205. Out of This World

_A/N: As per Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's request: _This can be set in any universe, though it's probably in the SEGA Genesis one. Ty wanted a crossover with another video game, considering I haven't done that, and I realized that was absolutely correct! XD You guys'll get it in a second, I swear!

* * *

Drabble 205: "Out of This World"

"What do you think it is, Tails?" Sonic asks, reaching forward to poke the sleeping creature awake.

"Sonic!" Tails protests, yanking his brother's hand back. "Be nice! The poor thing looks worn out!"

But perhaps he hadn't been quiet enough.

"_Hi_!"

The brothers yelp and run for cover behind a conveniently-placed boulder, peeking out to find the pink balloon-creature on its large red feet, looking around confusedly.

"It looks fine, Sonic—" seeing his brother's look, Tails quickly adds, "—but cover me, okay?"

"I'm Tails. What's your name?"

The creature stares, but then beams, waving his arms excitedly.

"_Hi_!"

* * *

_A/N: _lol. Did you get it? XD Here's the answer: it's _Kirby_! *U* He's just so _cute _and _awesome_, you know? XD Couldn't resist! Plus, his Nintendo 64 games are so _fun _and _cool_!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	206. Sticks and Stones

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This can take place in any universe, but seemed like AoStH while I was writing it. Chao wanted me to choose random, 12-letter-or-more word and then describe what it means to the brothers, and I chose 'abominations' (my other option was 'abolitionists,' which I liked, so I might still do that).

* * *

Drabble 206: "Sticks and Stones"

To some on Mobius, they are nothing more than abominations.

They are freaks, the outcasts of society—a few even go so far as to ponder why they live.

And yet these same 'odd-ones-out' are the ones who save said Mobians' lives every day by risking their own. Talk about gratitude.

But it doesn't matter. They've long learned the art of tuning out the world.

Besides, the rest of Mobius is grateful for what they do, for the steps backward Robotnik must take with every defeat. _That's_ gratitude.

And what's more, they have each other.

This is _more _than enough.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	207. Begin, End, Start Over

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This can be set in any universe. Chao wanted any scene from the last three Pokemon movies (M10-M12: The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, Arceus and the Jewel of Life) to be made into a drabble, obviously changing names, etc. I haven't seen any of these (I started boycotting when they changed the voice actors; I'll watch any of the old seasons and movies, meaning the ones with the original voice actors, but that's where I draw the line), so I read over the summaries on Bulbapedia, the Pokemon Information Database, and I chose a small scene from M11: _Giratina and the Sky Warrior_.

The scene I chose is the one where an explosion (possibly from Shaymin absorbing dark gas from Giratina and Dialga's fighting) causes a rip in space and time. Shaymin is pulled through and finds himself being carried down a mountain river. That's where the similarities end. (Sorry, Chao, but nothing else hit me like that part, even though it's puny. XD Hope you like it anyway!)

* * *

Drabble 207: "Begin, End, Start Over"

Being alone and very young, he's unaware that smoke, bright light, and voices don't mean potential friends.

So when he is pulled through by an unknown force and dragged under by river rapids, he is desperate for help and calls every chance he gets.

But after a while he gets so tired he wonders whether it's even worth it anymore. After all, it's not like his life's actually been _decent _up till now. Some relief might be nice, he decides.

But perhaps a little too late.

Because a Blue Blur saves him.

When he looks up:

"No givin' up, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! Rock on! (Requests? You know how much I love them!)


	208. Dreamlands

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This can be set in any universe. Nix wanted a crossover between the _Klonoa _series and Sonic, so here we go (and Klonoa's described appearance is how he looks according to the _Namco x Capcom _RPG game-thing. XD)

* * *

Drabble 208: "Dreamlands"

"I met an interesting guy while on my run this morning," Sonic says over chili dogs.

"Really?" Tails asks, interested. "How so?"

Sonic smiles in remembrance. "He carried these jeweled rings around with him and wore some funny clothes, but what really got me were his ears. They reminded me of a cross between your bushy tails and Cream's long ears." He laughs good-naturedly. "Really nice and funny, though. Name was…oh, yeah: Klonoa!"

"Hmm…" Tails muses, chewing thoughtfully. "That name _does _sound familiar, as does his description…but I don't remember meeting him face-to-face…"

"Maybe you dreamed something?"

Tails shrugs. "Maybe."

* * *

_A/N: _For those who don't know (and I didn't either), Klonoa is a "Dream Traveler," one who travels through dreams and rescues the ones in peril. So hopefully that's enough to explain the obscure dream reference at the end (and yes, that's why he's familiar to Tails: Klonoa saved one of his dreams). And I don't know if Klonoa always has the 'jeweled rings' on him...that was just the picture I was shown when I looked him up. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	209. Among the Leaves

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This can be set in any universe. Another crossover, but with Pokemon this time. Chao said to pick one of the smaller legendaries, and since Pokemon 4Ever is one of my favorite Pokemon movies, I chose Celebi! The situation is a little like the movie's, with Tails acting as Sam Oak, I guess (who I _love_, by the way; he's just _awesome_, and I don't know why I've always had such a fascination with him! XD).

* * *

Drabble 209: "Among the Leaves"

When thin tree-vines begin slapping them out of the blue, Sonic and Tails resolve to investigate.

"Think it's Robotnik? Some kind of trap?" Tails asks, while raising an arm to shield his face from the blows.

"Nah, too small. Try flyin' up there."

Tails does, ignoring the harsher slaps of the vines, and his face folds in sympathy as he finds a hurt plant-creature. It stares up at him, shivering in fear, and Tails reaches forward very slowly, speaking to it gently.

"It's all right. We won't hurt you, I promise."

To his surprise, it flies into his arms.

"Cele…bi…"

* * *

_A/N: _Oh, and Celebi is the one talking at the end.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	210. Freedom's Toll

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's inspiration: _This can be set in any universe, but feels like AoStH to me. This is a companion to drabble 206, "Sticks and Stones," in which I chose the word "abominations" to define Sonic and Tails. I also had the word "abolitionists" in mind for that chapter, too, and I liked the connotation of it so much I decided to do an indirect second run of the challenge!

* * *

Drabble 210: "Freedom's Toll"

No matter what they are to Mobius, abominations or saviors either, they are forever abolitionists.

They fight for justice, for what they believe and know in their hearts to be true, and that is what keeps them going more than anything else.

They fight for all they hold dear, for everything and everyone they've ever loved, ever lost, even for those people and places they've never crossed.

The only thing they want is for Mobius to be free, for everyone to be happy.

And more than that, they want each other to be happy, too.

_This _is why they fight.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	211. Bottom Line

_A/N: As per TailsFOREVER's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. In one episode of "Buffalo Bill, Jr." (never seen it, but sounds cool), Bill tells his little sister, "Now you do what I tell you, and I promise nobody will get hurt...unless maybe it's me..." TailsFOREVER asked that I do a drabble using this quotation.

* * *

Drabble 211: "Bottom Line"

The robot hoard is right there, but Sonic prevents a worried Tails from peeking by kneeling down and guiding the young fox under deeper cover with a gentle hand.

"Stay here, Tails, and no comin' out for anything, understand?" Tails looks increasingly nervous and pale, but Sonic just smiles reassuringly. "Now you do what I tell you, and I promise nobody will get hurt…unless maybe it's me…" This only causes Tails' eyes to widen, but Sonic passes over it with a carefree laugh. "Buck up, little bro!"

With that, Sonic zooms off, leaving Tails to wait.

-Faith and courage manifest.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	212. Never Alone

_A/N: As per Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. As Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's biggest fan, Ty asked me to do a crossover.

* * *

Drabble 212: "Never Alone"

This newcomer that's stumbled across the outskirts of Knothole doesn't seem to be a threat, and so Sonic gives Tails the 'okay' to greet him.

They get to talking and find their stories are more similar than different.

"You're fighting to save your parents?" Sonic asks, surprised, and Ty nods. Sonic grins. "Well, so are we!"

"Really?" Ty asks, equally bewildered, but then looks down as Tails extends a hand.

"Allies?"

Ty smiles, his first genuinely happy expression in a long time.

He firmly takes up the brothers' offer.

Maybe he's not as alone in this fight as he thinks.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I hope I got Ty okay... I've never played him or anything, so it was a shotput throw in the dark. XD)


	213. Individuality

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe. Sally wanted to see Sonic's perspective of Tails' ability to fly.

* * *

Drabble 213: "Individuality"

Sonic has his speed, which he cherishes.

He knows what it's like without it, and so he protects it almost as fiercely as he protects Tails.

And speaking of his little buddy, he finds himself pondering the boy's gift: his flight.

Those tails can do wonders. Sonic's seen, felt, and _lived _it.

Everything is beautiful from up in the sky, almost as gorgeous as it is from inside the sound warp he knows when he runs.

There's the euphoria of saving his brother's life, the same Tails gets while flying home with Sonic's hand in his.

Such blessings are these.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	214. Reunion

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in both the AoStH and SU universes, considering it takes place in the AoStH universe, but contains characters from the SU universe. This is the first in a series of three or so drabbles. Nix wanted a drabble chain in which, after several years, Sonic meets up with Sonia and Manic again (already knowing who they are and having shared their SU adventures when they were younger).

* * *

Drabble 214: "Reunion"

They stop in a marketplace, and all's well until Sonic goes into something of a trance.

"Sonic," Tails shouts, shaking his brother, "snap out of it!"

But all Sonic does is walk toward a stage-like protrusion where two green and magenta hedgehogs are playing a catchy song on a set of drums and an electric piano.

A full-blown beam lights Sonic's face, and he races onstage with an electric guitar that's come out of nowhere.

They finish the song together, and when it's over they embrace like old friends.

"Tails," Sonic reveals ecstatically, "these are my sibs, Sonia and Manic."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	215. Fourth Wheel

_A/N: _This is the second in the "You Found Me" drabble-chain series. Tails observes from the sidelines as the siblings become reacquainted.

* * *

Drabble 215: "Fourth Wheel"

Tails watches them laugh as they tease each other and catch up on everything they've missed.

Mobodoon is perfect, they say, and Mother's doing very well as the kingdom's reinstated ruler. She is well-loved as always and of course sends her love as well (their Mother's clairvoyance still baffles them).

Tails perks-up when Sonic tells how he and Tails met, how they've survived everything together.

Just before bed they play a song as the Sonic Underground they've always been, and their goodnight hugs-and-kisses are so tender that it proves they're siblings kept apart by years of separate calls-of-duty.

It burns.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (For those who don't know, 'Mobodoon' is the place where the Royal siblings were born and is now part of another dimension. Also, in the series the siblings' Mother, Queen Aleena, who ruled Mobius before Robotnik took over and she had to go into hiding, is always showing up where her children are or are going to be during SU, and so I call it clairvoyance...because, really, she's certainly not a stalker, and she's left clues for her kids in places they don't reach for _years_!)


	216. Quicksand

_A/N: _This is the third in the "You Found Me" drabble-chain series. Now that Sonic has Manic, Tails wonders if he is needed anymore.

* * *

Drabble 216: "Quicksand"

The tension heightens as Tails and Manic are lumped together for the night until they can find better arrangements.

It isn't that Tails doesn't like him; on the contrary, Tails is taken both with Sonia _and _Manic.

And that's the problem.

They, especially Manic—because now that Sonic has his _real _brother back, why does he need Tails hanging around?—are tearing his brother away from him.

It's _this _he resents overall.

He doesn't show it outright because it's not Manic's fault, but he can't help feeling jealous and more than a little betrayed.

He can't escape his dying heart.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	217. Worthy of All

_A/N: _This is the fourth and final installment in the "You Found Me" drabble series. When Sonic means to get to the bottom of whatever's going on with his little bro, he gets more than he bargained for.

* * *

Drabble 217: "Worthy of All"

It's not long before Sonic notices something's off.

"Little bro?" the hedgehog asks concernedly, but Tails doesn't meet his eyes.

"Why aren't you worrying about your _real _brother?" the fox sneers half-heartedly, because he doesn't want to hurt his brother, but _he's _been so hurt that he just can't take anymore.

A stretched silence.

"He's my _brother_, Tails," Sonic says quietly, and the sobs begin; loving hands wipe the tears from Tails' cheeks, and he looks up, "but so are you. Not by blood, but by _heart_, _spirit_,and _bond_. That's all that matters to me."

Their unbreakable bond stands.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Does this one seem too much like the 'Tails getting jealous of Chris and Sonic's relationship' drabble? I can rewrite it tomorrow, but I'm tired and it's a school night... XD)


	218. Speedy and Blue

_A/N: As per Ksonic's inspiration: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, but deals with a portion of the _Sonic the Comic _comic series. This is something of a continuation of drabble 201, "Right Here Waiting," in which we find out about Sonic and Robotnik's mysterious past. After reading said drabble, Ksonic remembered _another_ part of the StC narrative, which is retold here. Hopefully, I did it justice.

* * *

Drabble 218: "Speedy and Blue"

"Hey, Sonic," Tails enquires one day, "how'd you get so fast?"

Sonic responds with a toothy, sheepish grin.

"I'd _like _to tell you I was born that way, like you were with your tails," he admits, "but the truth is, I got my speed way back when I was a normal brown hedgehog and friends with Kintobor, just before he went 'Robotnik' on me. 'Course, that's also when I got my quills of True-Blue."

Tails' eyes widen. "You mean he _gave _them to you?"

"I'd say it was more 'accident' than 'gift'..."

Tails snuggles closer.

"Not to me, it wasn't."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I know Robotnik went...well, _himself _on _all _of Mobius and not just Sonic, but considering Sonic was Robotnik's closest friend besides his machines...I felt Sonic would be more hurt than all of Mobius combined.)


	219. It's Only Fair

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 11, "Sonic's Song." Sonic gets his own song (written by famous singer and Sonic fan, Catty Carlisle) broadcast all over Mobius, and I can't help feeling like everybody forgets Tails (except Sonic, of course...and maybe Robotnik, though he only thinks of the kid as Sonic-bait). Thus, I wanted to rectify that by providing Tails some recognition, too! (Sonic and Tails' first lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 219: "It's Only Fair"

"Hear that, Tails? Sounds like I'm famous!"

Tails is sure to swallow his hotdog before grinning widely.

"It's about time, Sonic!"

He's really proud of his brother—he's worked hard for this—but only someone who knows him as well as Sonic does would see the way his half-façade splinters.

/\/\/\

"Hey, Catty," Sonic whispers, waiting for the cat to turn around, "how about writin' a song for my little bro?"

/\/\/\

And the next day when their radio blasts a new Catty Carlisle song called, "Tails' Tune," the smile the kitsune throws his way is worth all the trouble and more.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!

This is the first drabble where I've succeeded in getting the first and second parts with fifty words each- the second and third meant to be one whole second half, but I separated them according to subject matter/for the sake of dramatic build-up at the last minute! XD Yeah...I am a major dork! XD

OH, and _guess what_? My brother, sister, and Mom came home from the mall with a _Sonic shirt _for me! It's a shirt _littered with **Classic Sonic**_! My _favorite_! Ah...believe me, I was in _heaven_! I am _so _wearing it to school tomorrow! *U* ...And thus ends my rant and spaz-attack! XD


	220. Pictures of You

_A/N: _This is set in the SU universe. I was staring at my new _Classic Sonic shirt _(yes, I'm still _psyched_!), and I suddenly got a picture of Sonic wanted posters and a cloaked Tails. That's where this sprouted.

* * *

Drabble 220: "Pictures of You"

Wanted posters of Sonic and his siblings (but as Sonic is the most troubling to "His Highness," there are more of him; on the bright side, they all depict the hedgehog being his cocky self) cover every available inch of yet another Robotnik-allied town, and the shrouded figure tears them all down with a disgusted growl.

These teenagers are _heroes_, whether these blind imbeciles know it or not.

It's so unfair that the ones who deserve everything are the ones who've grown up with nothing.

And this cloaked party's risking himself just by being here.

But _someone_ has to hope.

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Pictures of You/Pictures of You, Pictures of Me" by The Last Goodnight. I simply think it worked as a title for this...admittedly-darker-than-the-song drabble.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	221. Till the End

_A/N: As per Hokuto Ulrik's request: _This can take place in any universe, but seemed like a cross between SatAM and AoStH to me. Hokuto wanted a drabble based on the song, "Rise" by Origa, which is a theme song for the show, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2ng Gig. After listening to the song on You Tube, I came up with this after again examining the lyrics Hokuto chose for me to ponder:

_Save your tears  
For the day  
When our pain is far behind  
On your feet  
Come with me  
We are soldiers, stand or die  
Save your fears  
Take your place  
Save them for the __judgment day__  
Fast and free  
Follow me  
Time to make the sacrifice  
We rise or fall..._

_~"Rise" by Origa_

* * *

Drabble 221: "Till the End"

"Come on, bro!" they say. "One more big fight, and it's over!"

It's not true, of course (never is), but they say it because they need _something _in the midst of this madness (which just happens to include them, smack-dab in the middle).

They know the truth, feel its preying tentacles probe them every second of every hour of every day, but they cannot go along without fear of breaking and never coming together again.

So they resolve to save their tears for tomorrow, their fears as well.

They are in this for better or for worse.

All-for-one and one-for-all.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	222. Deep Inside

_A/N: _This is set in a much darker version of the AoStH universe. Yet another Pokemon referenced drabble. XD I watched _Pokemon: The First Movie (Mewtwo Strikes Back) _twice in two days over the weekend (one of my favorites, what can I say? XD), and one of the parts that always nearly makes me start bawling (which is a _hard _thing to do, trust me) is the ending, just after Ash comes back to life.

Mewtwo says, "The human sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you _do _with the gift of life that determines who you are." And then, when Mewtwo's leaving and taking all of the Pokemon clones with him, Ash asks where he's going, and Mewtwo replies, "Where _my_ heart can learn what _yours _knows so well."

Don't ask me why those little pieces get to me so much, but they do, and I couldn't resist doing something with them! Thus, I came up with this (in the words of Madagascar's main-man Lemur-king, "You may kiss the royal feet." XD Just kidding)!

* * *

Drabble 222: "Deep Inside"

Sometimes, those on Mobius wonder if Chaos has anything against them.

Some say yes, some say no; really, it all comes down to pessimist vs. optimist.

But then, perhaps the hopeless aren't so wrong.

For Chaos has been revenge-bent going fifteen years now, and none who know of its existence have yet found a way to soothe its all-out fire.

Then, at its deadliest point, two children voluntarily put their lives at risk—and lose—all to quiet this useless battle.

The innocent souls return. Chaos is assuaged.

One is only as beautiful or ugly as the life he lives.

* * *

_A/N: _I replaced Mewtwo with Chaos because, darn it, having Robotnik turn all gooey and sentimental was just _way _too abstract to be real, and Chaos _was _really kick-butt in his (albeit small) appearance in Sonic X... XD And plus, Mewtwo's basically seen as a Pokemon god, as Chaos is to the Mobians, so... XP

Thanks for reading, as always!


	223. Bad Day

_A/N: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, during Episode 11, "Sonic's Song." Tails, who Sonic charges with protecting Catty Carlisle while he gets her a new instrument so she can play her song again, is thrown into an inescapable-cloth net of sorts while trying to rescue kidnapped Catty from a music-hating robot created by Robotnik. This is where Sonic comes in. (All of the dialogue and events are from the episode- except for the second-to-last line and the tears, though it _does _sound like Tails' voice is cracking.)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. I just thought of poor Tails while trying to think of a title and figured it fit.

* * *

Drabble 223: "Bad Day"

Sonic hears Tails' cries and unravels the net holding him, sending the kit crashing down on top of him.

They pick themselves up and embrace fervently, Sonic patting Tails' back comfortingly.

"What happened, little bro?"

The child pulls back, keeping within arm's length of Sonic as the hedgehog's hands perch protectively on Tails' shoulders.

The kit relays the story, his voice cracking as tears burn his eyes. This was one of the biggest responsibilities Sonic's ever given him—_protect Catty_—and he failed. He failed his _brother_.

But Sonic just smirks and ruffles his head-fur.

"Then we gotta speed, keed!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The 'speed, keed' at the end is a play-on-words of Sonic's that's often used in the AoStH episodes. It's not a typo or anything. XD)


	224. Buck Up

_A/N: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, during Episode 11, "Sonic's Song." Sonic and Tails are trying to rescue Catty, but it doesn't go the way they plan...

* * *

Drabble 224: "Buck Up"

At Sonic's scream Tails abandons his part of the plan to see the hedgehog in the falling robot's grip.

He flies downward and rescues his brother from being squashed, setting Sonic safely on the ground.

But they aren't safe as the robot comes down on top of them.

They're captured.

/\/\/\

Tails sniffles, barely containing his tears.

He's ruined _everything_…

"Hey," Sonic sits beside Tails and wraps an arm around him, "no cryin', kiddo. It'll be okay." The kitsune laughs as he's gently cuffed upside the head. "I got a plan to get us out of here."

'Course he does.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	225. A Thing of Names

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic: _This is set in the AoStH universe. I read on the Sonic Network that Sonic was never officially given a first name (was reportedly supposed to be 'Olgilvie,' which would be mentioned later in the comics, but the man who came up with the idea left the company before it could come about), but he does have a middle and (obviously) nickname (and last, if you want to be particular). So, this chapter is dedicated to the name of the almighty Sonic!

* * *

Drabble 225: "A Thing of Names"

"Is your name _really_ Sonic, bro?" Tails, still half-asleep, questions one morning.

"Say what?" Sonic splutters, flabbergasted. But then, he knows Tails' first name, so he supposes it's only fair. "Nah, kid, just a nickname I've had since I was young. I don't even know if I _have _a first name, but my middle name's Maurice…"

"_Maurice_?" Tails exclaims, disbelieving. But then he narrows his eyes and, complete with hand on chin, scrutinizes his big brother shrewdly before grinning and patting his brother on the back. "Somehow, it suits you."

Laugh.

"Thanks, kid. As 'Miles' does you."

"No fair!"

Laugh.

* * *

_A/N: _lol. Since Tails doesn't have a known middle name, I used his first name instead. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	226. Yapper

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua wanted to know how it would be if, when Tails were very young, he asked Sonic for a dog.

* * *

Drabble 226: "Yapper"

Sonic guessed this would happen the second they stopped off at that kindly old man's house back up the road.

The man'd had a dog, and…well, it goes downhill from there…

"Can we get a dog, Sonic? Can we? Can we, huh? _Please_?"

Sonic rubs his temples. He loves the kid, but why he has to be such an _excitable_ one-and-a-half-year-old, he'll never know…

The kit's eyes shine, and the hedgehog's resolve barely holds.

"Sorry, kiddo, but we're not gettin' any dog."

"Why _not_?" Tails whines, lower lip protruding.

"'Cause nobody 'cept you can keep up with _me_."

Fair enough.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	227. Altruism

_A/N: As per Aqua Freez's request: _This is set in a future SatAM universe, but contains elements from Archie Comics. Aqua wanted to know how Tails and Sonic would react to seeing a loved one (namely, Knuckles) die, especially in their stead.

* * *

Drabble 227: "Altruism"

_Twelve-year-old Tails' leg is caught in Mega Muck and the robots are almost on top of him._

_Grabbing the preteen's hand, Sonic revs up. _

_It's not working (Snively must have improved the gunk since last time), and they're surely done for as the laser guns lock._

_But the pain never comes—just warm blood and a ratty cowboy hat…_

/\/\/\_  
_

That was a week ago.

Tails hasn't slept since (nightmares plague his _temporary _sleep), and Sonic's been out just running for _days_.

To see Knuckles, so loyal and strong, go like _that_…and for _them_, no less…

They've seen better days.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	228. Clean Slate

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe, but takes some details from the _Sonic the Comic _series. Aqua noticed all of my StC back-story drabbles, especially 'Right Here Waiting's ending with Sonic holding out for the day Robotnik becomes Kintobor again (which I read happened because of an accident in his laboratory; by the way, I found out his first name's 'Ovi' in that one, not 'Julian Ivo.' My mistake). So she asked me how if ever, that day would play out.

* * *

Drabble 228: "Clean Slate"

The old man shakily picks himself up, and when he turns toward them, he's changed. He's _skinny _(his clothes seem about to fall off), his red-orange hair is lighter, his glasses are nearly sliding off his nose, and…his eyes…

Sonic can't find his voice at first. He's been waiting for this day for _years_…

"H-hey, Doc…" he half-whispers, and the Doctor scrutinizes him carefully.

"Who are you?"

Sonic doesn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed, but he figures they'll take this one step at a time.

"Name's Sonic. This here's my buddy, Tails. I'm...I'm an old friend."

-Start anew.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	229. Permanent

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic: _This is set in the AoStH universe, but again makes reference to the _Sonic the Comic _back-story (sorry, guys! XD). This is something of a continuation of drabble 218, "Speedy and Blue," while also instituting Tails' view of the news he's just received. Ksonic was telling me in a review to the aforementioned chapter that she just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around a _brown _and _slow _Sonic...and (like the idea nut I am) this was born! XD

* * *

Drabble 229: "Permanent"

This news is flabbergasting to Tails.

Sonic _not _speedy and blue…?

Especially for someone like him, who's always known Sonic this way…it's simply unimaginable...

The hedgehog laughs.

"Hey," he pretends to rap on Tails' head, "Mobius to Tails! Anybody home?"

The kit returns and looks at his brother.

"Sorry, Sonic," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

"No problemo, bro," Sonic begins to walk again before pausing and glancing down at Tails' feet, "'long as you don't mind pickin' up the pace, that is."

Tails gives a theatrical sigh, but obeys.

True Blue's here to stay.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	230. Living Hell

_A/N: As per Ryuta13's request: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. Ryuta wanted to know what would happen if Tails were a kitsune, as in the ones from oriental folklore.

* * *

Drabble 230: "Living Hell"

_The Freedom Fighters become concerned when Tails stops physically aging by sixteen._

_Tests and research reveal that Tails is no fox, but a rare kitsune: a creature possessing up to nine tails, growing one every thousand years. _

_The news sinks in._

_Tails works as hard as ever, inventing and going on sabotage-missions to Robotropolis._

_But inside, he's shattering._

/\/\/\_  
_

It's two thousand years next fall, and though peace has returned to Mobius at long-suffered last, it matters not.

For everyone he loves is long-dead (_his brother_).

He waits for sweet death's embrace.

For without Sonic, he's no life worth leading.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	231. Welcome

_A/N: As per Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. Ty wanted a drabble with Shadow in it (as a main character, that is). After recovering from an on-mission accident that scares Sonic half to death, Tails finds a fountain of wisdom in an unexpected place.

* * *

Drabble 231: "Welcome"

Tails looks up to see his big bro's rival-of-a-friend.

"Hey, Shadow!" he greets. The black-and-red hedgehog merely stares straight ahead with folded arms. He seems to be in a brooding mood…but that's nothing new. Still… "You okay?"

Shadow grunts, and after several seconds Tails hesitantly returns to his work, looking up every once in a while to make sure Shadow's still…semi-content.

A hand settles on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Tails, on your missions with Sonic. I don't want Blue Boy to lose everything."

Tails blinks, and Shadow's gone.

For now, Tails'll take Shadow's words to heart.

Sonic's his everything, too.

* * *

_A/N: _The title means though Shadow's behavior is normally not as openly heartfelt, it is gladly welcome.

Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests, anyone? ^U^ You know I LOVE them! XD)


	232. Come for You

_A/N: As inspired by Ryuta13: _This is set in a far-future SatAM universe, though it makes a reference to a piece of Archie Comic's "Mobius: X/25/30 Years Later...". This is a continuation of drabble 230, "Living Hell." In her review of the previously-mentioned chapter, Ryuta wondered if Tails would ever have met Silver during his lifetime, which set me off to creating this! (I've never written or really seen Silver before, so if he stinks...sorry!)

* * *

Drabble 232: "Come for You"

Tails waits for the end.

A white light flickers from behind, but he is more than used to such things after two-thousand-plus years. Nothing surprises him anymore.

"Tails the Kitsune?"

He stiffens, but turns slowly to see a young white hedgehog, countenance piercing him all but menacingly.

"Your brother is worried."

Tails' breath catches.

"_S-S-Sonic_? B-But he—"

"Here, yes, but in another dimension he is alive and well." The newcomer holds out a benevolent hand. "He requested I retrieve you."

"He's alive…?" Tails' voice cracks.

"Very much so," the friend confirms softly.

Tails takes the hand, and eternity begins.

* * *

_A/N: _If nobody got the reference, toward the end of the comic, Silver is seen talking with King Sonic (yep, in this 'Years Later' thing, Sonic's King of Mobius!) about this alternate/future Mobius' universe being fixed (I'm pretty darn positive; haven't seen it in months), and then he goes back to doing whatever he does. However, I tweaked it a bit so Sonic asks Silver to bring back Tails (let's pretend the Tails in the comic universe doesn't exist or has died, okay?). Don't ask me how Sonic knows about his alternate brother. No idea. It's just a rescue mission between loving brothers...yeah... XD Can you tell I'm confusing myself?

And Silver's talking so formally because he's used to talking with King Sonic, and since Tails is his brother, he wants to treat Tails with the same respect.

Thanks for reading, as always! (I _really _hope this made sense! XP If not, feel free to ask for a- hopefully- better explanation in a review or PM!)


	233. Steadfast

_A/N: _This takes place in the _Sonic and the Black Knight_ video game universe. Tails' point of view of the final fight (not sure if he's there or not since I haven't played in months/won, but from what I've heard I don't think he is... Oh, well! XD).

* * *

Drabble 233: "Steadfast"

The others, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Gawain, all plead with the brave Sonic, Knight of the Wind, to stay down, to give in.

But like Sonic, Blacksmith-Tails refuses to let it come to pass.

The strange thing is, the child doesn't know _why_.

Something stops him, some innate knowledge of the teenager that he simply _knows_ isn't all his.

He has absolute faith in the loving, altruistic heart he's come to know.

But no matter what the reason, it doesn't truly matter in the end.

So long as Sonic makes it through, Blacksmith-Tails is willing to believe wholeheartedly.

* * *

_A/N: _The line about '...some innate knowledge of the teenager that he simply knows isn't all his' refers to the fact that Tails is getting some...'vibes' of sorts from the Tails in Sonic's world (outside the storybook). It's like a cross-dimensional connection.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	234. Pieces and Pictures

_A/N: _This takes place in the AoStH universe. Another drabble inspired by Pokemon. This was inspired by the song, "Flyin' Without Wings" by Westlife, which is from _Pokemon 2000: The Power of One_.

* * *

Drabble 234: "Pieces and Pictures"

Sonic's always had his carefree nature, his speed, his fun with Buttnik, and his fan-friends Mobius-wide.

But even with all he deserves of this life, at just shy of twelve his secret agenda is to find the missing piece of his youthful heart.

/\/\/\

Miles has always had his name, his twin tails, his bonnet, his boots, and his cloth diaper.

But even without all he deserves of this life, at just shy of two his secret mission is to find the one who fits the picture in his innovative mind.

/\/\/\

So when the soon-to-be-brothers collide, they are complete.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	235. Heartstrings

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Last night, my Mom and I were watching a cool show called, "What Would You Do?," a show that stages real-life situations of injustice and they see who (and how many people) speak against them. For instance, the one that gave me the idea was a lottery ticket scandal, where the cashiers (actors) stick a winning ticket in their pocket when the _real _winner (actor) looks away and then tells the person they didn't win. The civilians (real people) standing by will either speak up for what's right or go along with it (sometimes the cashier even bribes them with half the winnings to do so). One of the good Samaritans, when asked why he spoke up for the poor person being scammed, said, "It's so easy to hate, but it's so hard to love." And this thrived!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the awesome show, "What Would You Do?" It (and one of its beautiful, justice-loving people) simply inspired me.

* * *

Drabble 235: "Heartstrings"

The first time Tails hears Robotnik's name and what he's done, he finds a curious burning in his breast.

It's foreign to the one-year-old wanderer, but if the evil scientist is truly the reason Tails is skin and bones and has always been alone, then he will allow it.

Tails _hates _him.

/\/\/\

This hedgehog, just a child himself, has taken Tails in with no questions asked or strings attached.

The child is grateful, surely, but he's been so hurt all his life that it takes several months for his heart to open. But eventually it does.

Tails _loves _him.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	236. High Place

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic:_ This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during "Mobius: X/25/30 Years Later…_". _When I mentioned Sonic's first name a few chapters ago, Ksonic looked up the meaning out of curiosity, and she found "high-reign." I also looked and found "from a high place." So I sort of combined the two and created this!

* * *

Drabble 236: "High Place"

When everything ended once and for all, he had never imagined he'd be wearing this crown.

But now that he's been King of Mobius for way past five years, he sees that maybe this was his destiny all along.

Ever since they met, Tails has been insisting there's a glow about him, an aura of genial power.

Back when they were still fighting an all-out war, he'd just shaken his head and laughed.

But now that they're all older—heck, both he and his little bro have _families_—he thinks he finally understands.

His true name, Olgilvie, means 'from on-high.'

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	237. Square One

_A/N: As per Ksonic's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe, though once again makes reference to the _Sonic the Comic_ back-story. This is the first installment in a four-part drabble-chain. This is In response to drabble 229, "Permanent," Ksonic wondered what would happen if Sonic's speedy-and-blue self _weren't _permanent, if he were to turn brown and slow again.

* * *

Drabble 237: "Square One"

Sonic's trailed Robotnik to his underground lab, a place he (and probably the old man himself) hasn't been in years.

He enters cautiously and feels his heart clench to realize that this mass psychopath who wouldn't hesitate to kill him used to be his friend.

But everything vanishes in an explosion occurring not a second later.

/\/\/\

When he awakens, his first instinct is to check on Tails, who he'd told to stay outside where it was safe.

He struggles to his feet and prepares to zoom, but finds himself flat on his face instead.

Looking down, he screams.

-Reversion.-

* * *

_A/N: _Just to make things clear: back when Robotnik was Kintobor, he had an underground lab where he carried out all of his experiments (and where he and Sonic met). And Robotnik _did _start the explosion to change Sonic back. This way, the hedgehog won't be much of a threat at all (and Tails is fine, just worried for Sonic).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	238. This is Me

_A/N: As per Ksonic's request: _This is the second installment in the "Any Way at All" drabble-chain series.

* * *

Drabble 238: "This is Me"

Sonic emerges from the rubble and sees the devastation the explosion has caused the Great Forest.

Immediately he begins scanning the area for Tails, calling the kid's name and all the while praying to every deity he knows that he's all right. Such a catastrophe could so easily have…—

"_Sonic_…?"

He turns, and standing directly behind him is a dirty, slightly beat-up Tails.

A relieved smile comes to his face and happy tears fill Sonic's eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo," he verifies quietly, almost dazedly, nodding at his unfamiliar person. "This is the original me."

When he looks up, Tails has fainted.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	239. Underrated

_A/N: As per Ksonic's request: _This is the third installment in the "Any Way at All" drabble-chain series. Being normal is harder than it looks.

* * *

Drabble 239: "Underrated"

To be honest, it's taken some getting used to, this 'normal' thing.

When he tells people who he is, they think he's an impostor and tell him to hit the road. He tries to prove it, and they end up laughing and saying he could easily be a comedian with impressions like that.

But there are those who recognize him, especially when they catch sight of Tails at his side, and they treat him the same as they always have. He's grateful to them most of all.

But no matter how he's changed, Tails is with him through it all.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (For the title: people say, 'Normalcy is overrated.' In Sonic's case, it would be 'underrated,' then.)


	240. Exception

_A/N: As per Ksonic's request: _This is the fourth and final installment in the "Any Way at All" drabble-chain series. Sonic's being philosophical again.

* * *

Drabble 240: "Exception"

"What do you think, Tails?" Sonic questions after an especially hard day.

Tails looks up from roasting his marshmallow.

"'Bout what, Sonic?"

"I'm not fast anymore, I'm not blue…" He sighs dejectedly and shrugs. "Guess I just thought what became me _was _me, that it would last forever." He cradles his chin in his hands. "But I suppose nothin' does, huh?"

Tails, concerned, sets down his marshmallow stick.

Laying a hand on his big brother's shoulder, he says, "That's not true, Sonic."

The hedgehog lifts his head, surprised.

"What?"

"We're forever," Tails avows, "aren't we?"

Sonic smiles.

"Sure are, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	241. Happily Ever After

_A/N: As per SilverFanatic's request: _This is set post-_Sonic and the Black Knight. _Blacksmith-Tails is in a reflective mood.

* * *

Drabble 241: "Happily Ever After"

The Knight of the Wind's been gone for over a fortnight.

Life has mostly gone back to normal, though some things have changed for the better.

The Knights of the Round Table, for instance, are a new order, closer than ever and with new sight of heart.

The citizens regard Sir Sonic as a hero after hearing the story straight from the mouths of their former King's most trusted subjects.

Everyone is happier now than they've ever been.

Blacksmith-Tails is happy, too.

He misses his best friend, his 'brother-mine,' of course.

But if Sonic's all right, then so is he.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	242. How Long is Forever?

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic: _This can be set in any universe. Ksonic made an inadvertent "Tuck Everlasting" reference in one of her reviews (I say inadvertent because she couldn't remember the name of the story of some people who lived forever because they drank some special water from a spring, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure she was talking about this movie/book). I've never read the book, so I'm going from what I remember of the movie family's history...but if I love both Sonic/Tails brotherly and this movie so much, why not combine the two? XD

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the book/movie, _Tuck Everlasting_, nor do I own the Teen Titans episode, "How Long is Forever?" (though it _is _my favorite episode ever). I simply love and was inspired by both.

* * *

Drabble 242: "How Long is Forever?"

They think nothing of drinking from the pool in the knot of the tree.

They just know it's better than any water they've ever tasted, and so they drink their fill.

They only realize what's happened when Tails gets struck by a fever that lasts for days, but never kills him, even when all the dumbstruck doctors keep muttering that any normal boy would've died long ago.

When Tails is well enough, they go back to the tree-knot-pool.

This place has given them immortality, and though they're not yet sure what it all means, they're glad to have each other.

* * *

_A/N: _In the movie, I think the way they figure the immortality is with a rattlesnake bite or something, but it can't _all _be the same, right? So I changed it to a serious fever. XD Hope nobody minds!

Thanks for reading, as always (even if this was completely random... XD)!


	243. Truth be Told

_A/N: As inspired by AquaFreez: _This is set in the AoStH universe, but delves into the back-story of _Sonic the Comic_. Aqua gave me all of this information on how Rotnik went bad, and so I incorporated it into one of my drabbles (obviously)!

**_The Story:_**

A while after Sonic and Doctor Ovi Kintobor met, Kintobor built a machine called the ROCC, which used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to make all evil turn good. One day, Kintobor was looking for something for him and Sonic to eat, but all he found was a rotten egg. While looking for some salt he tripped on the ROCC's cords, slamming his head on the machine and breaking the egg, causing the ROCC to explode. All of the negative energy stored inside was transferred into Ovi Kintobor, turning him into his exact opposite, Ivo Robotnik.

But as it happens, _Sonic _was the one to do this! Robotnik was the only one who could save Mobius from a group called the Brotherhood of the Metallix, and so he traveled back in time, planting the egg and ROCC's cords.

Freaky, huh? O.o

* * *

Drabble 243: "Truth be Told"

When Tails sits beside his brother to have him wipe his eyes with his arm and pretend everything's all right, Tails glares, forcing Sonic to admit defeat.

"_I'm_ the one who made Robuttnik evil, Tails." The kit gasps, but lets the teen continue. "The Brotherhood of the Metallix was gonna destroy Mobius, and when I realized only someone as evil and intelligent could beat them…I went back in time, and…" his voice breaks, "…made Buttnik the way he is now."

Tails holds him close.

"If you truly were as close as you say, dear brother, you have long been forgiven."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	244. Compassion

_A/N: As per Jssr13's request: _This can be set in any universe, but it was originally planned to be AoStH. Yet another continuation of the 'Tails= Kistune' scenario. Jssr wanted to know what Tails'd do once he got all nine Tails.

* * *

Drabble 244: "Compassion"

It's been seven thousand years today. He has all nine tails now.

Of his own volition, Silver's taken him from dimension to dimension to be with a new Sonic each time the one he's been with finally dies of either old age or, should that dimension's Mobius still be at war, by Robotnik's hand.

But for all of his gratefulness and joy at never having to feel lonely again, he can't help but miss his _true _brother more and more each day.

And while surely none will ever replace _his _Sonic, bless their hearts for trying.

Bless their hearts, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _I say this should be AoStH because, in the original draft, it stated that Tails had been with that dimension's Mobius for over ten years, but I didn't have enough word-leverage to put it... XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	245. The Wishing Box

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Out of the blue today, my Mom mentioned a song called, "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce, gushing over the second verse. She said I should listen to it, so I turned on You Tube, found it, and let her sing along. I immediately decided I _had _to use the second verse for this fic when she pointed it out:

_If I had a box _

_Just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty_

_Except for the memory _

_Of how they were answered _

_By you…_

_~"Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce_

* * *

Drabble 245: "The Wishing Box"

Sonic has three wishes.

1. Someone to love.

Sonic finds an orphaned boy alone in the forest, one who immediately latches on and nuzzles him and calls him brother. First wish granted.

2. Someone to protect.

Robuttnik's glare causes the child to cower behind Sonic's bodily shelter, and it is enough to make the hedgehog want to fight until he has nothing left. Second wish down.

3. Someone to be his friend.

Sonic's been alone his whole life, and this little tyke is everything he's ever wanted in a best friend and more. Third wish conquered.

Tails answers every one.

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce (R.I.P.!). It's merely a beautiful song that inspired me.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	246. New Arrivals

_A/N: As per Cheetour's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Chee wanted a drabble containing as many characters as I could fit...and I did my best! XD (I combined SatAM and Archie, and I didn't repeat any names. Tails says the first line, and Sonic says the last. The characters from each universe appear in this order: SatAM/Archie Comics, AoStH, Movie/OVA, SU, and Sonic X.)

* * *

Drabble 246: "New Arrivals"

Sally, Nate Morgan, Uncle Chuck, Ray, Baby-and-Momma T., Elias, Muttski, Fiona, Rotor, Mina, Dulcy, Vector, Ari, Charmy, Griff, Espio, Lupe, Knuckles, Bunnie, Saffron, Antoine, Mighty, and Rosie stare at the newcomers.

"How'd you guys get here?"

Scratch, Catty, Grounder, Robotnik Jr., Coconuts, the Sloth family, Momma Robotnik, Sketch Lampoon, and Boom-Boom and Big Daddy:

"Robotnik's defective time-traveling device."

Old-Man Owl, Metal Sonic, Sara, Metal Robotnik, and Mr. President:

"A courthouse explosion on Planet Freedom."

Manic, Sleet, Sonia, Dingo, Raphi, and Cyrus:

"Our secret meeting was breached by Robuttnik's goons."

Amy, Shadow, Cream-and-Cheese, Bokkun, Vanilla, Decoe-and-Becoe, and Chaos:

"Chaos Control."

"…_Right_…"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	247. Like a Mountain I Must Conquer

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. As I finished watching _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, _I realized the song playing during the ending credits would really work for a chapter (plus, I just love it! They always have the best ending songs... XD)! The song was called, "We Will Meet Again" by John Siegler (the first line of the song serves as the chapter title). The story here is this: Robotnik built a teleportation device, and while Sonic and Tails succeeded in destroying it, the explosion it generated transported them to separate sides of Mobius.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "We Will Meet Again" by John Siegler. It merely inspired me.

* * *

Drabble 247: "Like a Mountain I Must Conquer"

They have been separated for a time, but they have never stopped searching.

They will never give up, never lose faith. They will keep hoping, keep loving, keep praying that when they come together again at long last, they will find the other in good health and in good spirits.

They are siblings, bound by love and what makes them different from everyone else.

Likewise, they have promised each other they will always come through, and they will keep this vow even if it kills them. They owe each other that much, at the very least.

They will meet again.

* * *

_A/N: _I personally think this one stinks...but what do you think?

Thanks for reading, as always!


	248. Games of Life

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 12, "Birth of a Salesman." There is a small scene in this episode which shows Sonic playing leap-frog with Tails (and cheating by using his speed to boost his jumps...XD), and that got me thinking (as usual XD)...

* * *

Drabble 248: "Games of Life"

To Tails, this is so much more than a simple game of leap-frog.

This is the epitome of what Sonic's always saying:

"If you don't take time for the little things, you'll never appreciate what _really_ matters!"

And though Sonic cheats by speed-jumping, Tails merely smirks and issues payback in the form of using his tails to speed off next round.

But most of all, Tails thinks it's really great of Sonic to play with him like this, being a grown teenager and all. But then again, _he's _certainly never attested to Sonic being very _adult_…

Children will be children.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	249. No Regrets

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 12, "Birth of a Salesman." In the last part of the episode, the badniks are trying to get Sonic again, but Scratch presses the wrong button on the Atomizer machine, so instead of scrambling Sonic's atoms, it clones Sonic four times! Now there's five times the Sonic trouble! XD

* * *

Drabble 249: "No Regrets"

It's a beautiful day, and the countryside is gorgeous. It doesn't seem like anything can ruin it.

But then, as they come to a cornfield, a black raincloud appears to eclipse the sun.

Scratch is holding some device that produces a strange energy beam, and whether it's dangerous or not, Sonic wants Tails as far from the line of fire as he can get.

"Tails, look out!" the hedgehog cries, pushing Tails out of the way.

The child protests, more worried for Sonic than himself, but he can only look on as Sonic is hit.

Please, let him be okay.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the fact that, if Sonic _were _to die, going in Tails' place would mean he'd have no regrets.)


	250. Philadelphia

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. I actually got this idea while doing my Advanced Placement U.S. History outline for homework this week (I've had this written for days- it was going to be drabble 231, but I liked it so much I wanted to keep it for 250 XD). We're working on the 13 original colonies right now, and when we got to Pennsylvania, the book said its capital, Philadelphia, is Greek for "brotherly love." I found it _perfect_.

* * *

Drabble 250: "Philadelphia"

The second they met there was something between them—anyone who knows them, even knows _of _them, can attest as much.

And this 'something' has had more than enough room to grow in the years since.

Mobius' young heroes have nurtured each other into best friends, lifelines, everything-and-alls and more.

They are spirited and fun-loving;

They are good-hearted and strong;

They are protective and loved-in-turn;

They are vulnerable and tender;

They are scared and woeful;

They are splintered and shattered.

Altogether:

They are brothers till the end.

They are double or nothing.

They are forever and always.

-They are _philadelphia_.-

* * *

_A/N: Gosh, **565 reviews** and **250 chapters** (and I've already got the next 13 chapters planned out)! **WOW! Thank you ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH! *U* *U* *U* YOU ARE THE BEST! ROCK ON!**_


	251. Time and Time Again

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 12, "Birth of a Salesman." Even after failing time and time again to capture Sonic, Robotnik repairs Scratch and Grounder and ponders his reasons for doing so (all of Robotnik's lines are from the episode).

* * *

Drabble 251: "Time and Time Again"

"I don't know why I'm bothering to repair you."

And really, Robotnik doesn't. The confounded nincombots never fail to mess up his foolproof schemes, and yet he fixes them every time.

"I'm just _too_ sentimental for my own good."

And secretly, it's true. For every time he looks at these robot brothers, who despite being so different are brothers nonetheless, he is reminded of the pair they're always chasing.

It escalates from there to recalling when he was a pushover, when he and the rodent were _friends_.

He shakes his head, ridding it of such disgusting thoughts.

"_Much _too sentimental."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	252. Always There

_A/N: As per silverdawn2010's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Rush Adventure_ video game universe. In the beginning of the game, the Tornado 2 gets hit by lightning and then sucked into a major hurricane during a mondo bad storm, and Sonic and Tails wake up together on a beach in another dimension. (In the game, a new friend, the Australian Marine, is the one to wake them...but for the sake of this fic, she doesn't come in 'til later, okay? XD) Anyway, SD wants one to two drabbles (I'm doing two: one for Sonic, one for Tails) saying how glad Sonic and Tails are that they have each other, especially upon finding themselves in an unfamiliar place.

* * *

Drabble 252: "Always There"

When Sonic wakes up, his head hurts and it feels like he's been repeatedly pummeled.

But he ignores all of this when he sees his brother lying unconscious beside him.

Reaching over, he takes hold of Tails' shoulder and shakes him gently.

"Tails? Are you all right?"

The child's eyes flutter open after several breathless seconds, and when his eyes drift over to find Sonic, a tired smile comes to his face.

"Hey, bro…" he breathes, and the hedgehog, relieved, grins and nods in response.

That was some storm, but they're together and in one piece.

For now, it's enough.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title comes from the song of the same name (actually sung _while stranded on an island_ XD) in, "The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island." Such a beautiful song! _Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_)


	253. Nowhere with You

_A/N: As per silverdawn2010's request: _This takes place in the _Sonic Rush Adventure _universe. This is Tails' view of the previous chapter, "Always There."

* * *

Drabble 253: "Nowhere with You"

Tails feels someone shaking him, a voice calling out, and he slowly forces his eyes to open.

He squints against the bright sunlight and the pounding migraine he's just noticed he has, but this all fades when he slowly gathers his bearings and sees that Sonic was the one to wake him.

He smiles, relieved that his big brother is all right after everything, and it would seem Sonic feels the same as he answers Tails' acknowledgment with a tender grin and nod.

And even with no idea where they are, they'll figure something out.

Because they've got each other.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (I wanted to do the other half of SD's request before I went to bed, but it's about 2:35 AM right now, and I'm exhausted...so if this is a little incoherent, sorry. XD)


	254. I Will Never Let You Fall

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21(deviantART)'s request: _This is set in the _Sonic Advance _universe. Greenie wanted me to watch the (regular, non-Super Sonic) endings to the game because there were some good Sonic/Tails brotherly moments, and he was right! For this drabble: after destroying the space fortress, Sonic (or Tails, depending on which character you choose to control) is falling toward Earth, with nothing and no one to save him. Sonic's ending (view of this) is first, then Tails'.

* * *

Drabble 254: "I Will Never Let You Fall"

As the ground rushes to meet him, he finds it ironic that the wind he personifies and the ground on which he runs will be his end.

But suddenly, he feels solid ground (metal, actually) beneath his feet, and he looks back to see Tails grinning at him. Sonic offers a confident thumbs up.

"Awesome, bro!"

/\/\/\

His tails aren't working, and Tails is terrified.

He's praying for Sonic to save him like he always does, but his brother's nowhere to be found.

So when he turns to find a smiling Sonic, he gives a grateful thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It merely inspired me when I was trying to think of a good title (which is the first line of the chorus).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	255. Make a Wish

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Advance_ video game universe. This documents Tails' view of the Super Sonic ending.

* * *

Drabble 255: "Make a Wish" a.k.a. "Falling Star"

Sonic hasn't come back yet.

Tails stands with the others as they wait.

He bites his lip and clenches his fists.

Come home soon...

/\/\/\

Days later, Tails hasn't given up.

For the millionth time, he takes out the _Tornado 2_ to search the area.

Sonic has to show up sooner or later…

And lo and behold, a shining light in the distance.

It's Sonic, still in Super form and flying right in front of him.

Tears welling in his eyes as he waves enthusiastically, Tails calls his brother's name.

Sonic looks back and grins lovingly.

Back together at last.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	256. Lucky Number Eight

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. As 256 is 2 to the 8th power, Chao claimed this chapter (and even though he said I don't necessarily have to repeat something eight times, I found a cool way to make it work! XD). Tails says the first line, and Sonic says the second and last.

* * *

Drabble 256: "Lucky Number Eight"

"Sonic, we've got eight minutes to destroy Communications Sector A-573."

"_Eight minutes_? We'll be done in _no time_, little bro!"

Minute one:

Disable all en route motion-detecting security cameras.

Minute two:

Destroy all SWATbots that get in the way.

Minute three:

Annihilate all intercepting Stealthbots on sight.

Minute four:

Break into the CS-A573.

Minute five:

Have NICOLE copy all system data.

Minute six:

Plant explosives and set for two minutes.

Minute seven:

Fight way out of Robotropolis.

Minute eight:

Make it back to the rendezvous point in record time and then head on toward home.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	257. No Matter Where

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This takes place in the _Mario _video game universe, but also makes reference to the SEGA Genesis universe. Chao requested a crossover with Mario (first crossover to take place outside of a Sonic universe).

* * *

Drabble 257: "No Matter Where"

"This 'Mushroom World' isn't _so _different from Mobius," Tails muses, looking out at the high platforms, tall trees, and pitfall obstacles. Hearing no response, he realizes Sonic has disappeared. "Sonic?"

He's talking to a little man wearing a mushroom-cap and two red-and-green men beside him.

"Hey, bro!" Sonic greets as Tails lands at his side, resting a hand on his back. "This is my best friend and adoptive brother, Tails."

He's introduced to the three one-by-one, and before Tails realizes, he's participating in a double-teamed race, with Toad as referee.

Tails groans. "How do I get myself into these things?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	258. With Feet Flat on the Ground

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Advance 2 _video game universe. Eggman kidnaps Vanilla, and Sonic goes Super to get her back. He destroys Eggman's space base (called Egg Utopia Zone), saves Vanilla, and de-Supers on their way back down to Mobius.

* * *

Drabble 258: "With Feet Flat on the Ground"

Sonic sails down to Mobius with Vanilla held protectively in his gentle grip.

He sets her down with utmost care and has time enough to make sure she's truly all right before a relieved, teary Cream launches into her arms.

He smiles at the tender scene before noticing he's developed a congregation of his own.

He and Knuckles pound fists, and the echidna expresses his alleviation in not so many words.

But Tails is a whole different matter altogether.

Tails knocks him flat on his back with the force of his hug, but Sonic just hugs him back tightly.

-_Catharsis_.-

* * *

_A/N:_ 'Catharsis,' if you don't know, is the Greek word for 'emotional release.' It's like a break from the really stressful situations (often used in Greek-mythology plays, like Sophocles' _Antigone_).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	259. All Right

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Advance 3_ video game universe. In the Super Sonic ending, Gemerl attacks Sonic and betrays Eggman. The enemies temporarily team up to beat the rogue robot and succeed, Robotnik fleeing while Sonic de-Supers and falls back to Mobius with Gemerl (who Tails later adjusts to be 'good' permanently).

* * *

Drabble 259: "All Right"

An unconscious Sonic crashes to Mobius, and Tails is the first to him.

Kneeling at his brother's side, he gently smooths back the hedgehog's quills before looking him over for any serious injuries. He's relieved when he finds none but a few minor scrapes and bruises.

The others catch up just as Sonic's eyes open.

Amy has her hug, and Cream and Cheese thank him for saving Gemerl with a respective bow and chirp.

Tails helps Sonic to his feet with a teary smile.

They perform their special handshake and embrace for all it's worth.

Everything's okay.

Their hero's home.

* * *

_A/N: _The ending line implies that, while this _is _a Sonic/Tails brotherly fic, come on: kids have heroes, and Sonic is Amy, Cream, and Tails'! (And I know Sonic's already standing by the time Amy hugs him, but it makes more sense to me for Amy to tackle him on immediate sight of coherency. XD)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	260. Intuitive

_A/N: As inspired by Ksonic: _This takes place in the AoStH, but makes allusions to the _Sonic the Comic _back-story. This is a companion to drabble 243, "Truth be Told." Ksonic freaked when she read said drabble and, I quote, "...realized how ironic it all was that Sonic caused all this grief on himself and has been trying to undo it for years and years..." I wanted to use that idea in my drabbles because, truly, she's completely right!

* * *

Drabble 260: "Intuitive"

"So that's why you fight him when no one else will? Because you feel guilty?" Tails infers quietly hours later.

The hedgehog nods, looking out over the cliff to see Robotnik's lair.

"That's the reason," he confirms softly. "Plain and simple."

Tails nods slowly, silent and contemplative for several seconds before peering up at Sonic again.

"But that's silly!"

The Blue Blur does a double-take. "Huh?"

"If all's said and done, you should let go of the past and fight him because he's trying to monopolize Mobius!"

Sonic's shocked, but then smiles gratefully and ruffles Tails' head-fur.

"Pretty good, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	261. Looking Glass

_A/N: As inspired by AquaFreez:_ This is set in the SatAM universe, a sort of "what-if" continuation of drabble 244, "Compassion." Aqua wondered what would happen if, eventually, Tails went back to the SatAM universe.

* * *

Drabble 261: "Looking Glass"

Silver is uncharacteristically happy today, and Tails can't understand why.

He's even more confused when they come upon a forest.

But wait…no, a city built _within _one.

But that can only mean…!

The fully-grown kitsune makes to turn to Silver, but instead there is a sight that steals his breath.

There, in front of him, is Sonic (_his Sonic_) cradling a sleeping one-year-old Tails close to his heart.

Tears well, and Tails is happier than he's been in over seven thousand years.

A hand rests on his shoulder, and he turns to see Silver smiling at his side.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

_A/N: _As I was writing this, I realized I was subconsciously remembering a snippet from one of the _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles _episodes, in which John's uncle (whose name escapes me at the moment... XD) takes him to the park for his birthday and John gets to meet a much younger (4 or 5 or so) version of his Dad, Kyle Reese, as well as a younger version of his uncle. Therefore, _disclaimer: _I don't own TSCC. Just indirectly inspired me.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	262. Wide Eyes and Butterflies

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. I looked up the name "Bambi" to see what it meant (I was thinking of the Disney movie, reading a fanfic on it), and it meant (Urban Dictionary): "Short for bambino (meaning baby or young child); often used as an affectionate name for people to describe someone who is particularly childlike and innocent." And here comes the analysis I _know _we were all expecting ('cause let's face it: you know me too well by now)! XD

**Notifications:**

_Italics: _Memories

Normal: Present

(Sonic speaks first, then Tails at the end.)

* * *

Drabble 262: "Wide Eyes and Butterflies"

"Right you are, bambi!"

The nickname is the epitome of innocence.

It means wide eyes.

"_Bet'cha I can make it all over Mobius in a Sonic second!" The hedgehog does, and Tails stares._

It means a gentle touch.

_The first time they hug, the kitsune does it so carefully Sonic has to look down to make sure he's even there._

It means kind words.

"_You'll see," Tails tells the lost baby bird gently, "it'll be all right. Promise."_

It means excited chatter.

"Wow_, Sonic! That was even faster than normal! You're _amazing_!"_

"Thanks, bambino!"

(It works for older kids, too.)

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	263. Saint of the Swarthy Sea

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Since I looked up "Olgilvie," I decided to look up "Maurice" as well. These are my results:

Baby Names Pedia: (Latin) swarthy, dark-skinned, moor; (Celtic) sea, choice, vigor, strength.

Behind the Names: Saint Maurice was a 3rd-century Roman soldier from Egypt. He and the other Christians in his legion were supposedly massacred on the orders of emperor Maximian for refusing to worship Roman gods. Thus, he is the patron saint of infantry soldiers.

I combined the meanings I found in the title (all three definitions; Latin, Celtic, and Saint Maurice) and last line (first two; Latin and Celtic). Sorry for the repetition. XD

* * *

Drabble 263: "Saint of the Swarthy Sea"

To all of Mobius, and to Tails especially, Sonic has always been a pillar of strength.

Always so carefree, so protective, so kind and so loving even when things are at their worst—there is no better hero.

This world will not be forsaken as long as he is around, and he has professed again and again that he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

He refuses to give in without a fight, and he will fight Robotnik as far as is needed, for he is the light that keeps all of Mobius clinging to the shore.

Power to the swarthy-sea.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	264. Call of Nature

_A/N: As per rlevene(deviantART)'s request_: This is set in the AoStH universe. This one if pure comedy. Robotnik's shut off all the water on Mobius in an attempt to turn it into a desert wasteland, and Tails has had too much soda to drink at the movies. Bad timing, eh?

* * *

Drabble 264: "Call of Nature"

"But why'd Robotnik turn off the water? He can't drink oil like you two, and every beverage known to Mobian is mostly water."

Grounder turns to Scratch. "Maybe we should call Robotnik to make sure he's thought of this."

"Of _course _he's thought of it! He created me!"

"Yeah, but he created me, too!"

"Good point… All right, but we're watching you, hedgehog."

While they're distracted, Sonic sneaks into the control room and flips the main water switch.

The badniks flee, and Tails rushes to the first bathroom he sees.

Sonic's there when he emerges.

"Better?"

"Uh huh. Thanks, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _This is the first time I've written Scratch and Grounder, so I hope they're all right! XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	265. Rescue Me

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Advance 2 _video game universe. This is Sonic's worst nightmare come to life.

* * *

Drabble 265: "Rescue Me"

"Let me _go_!"

Sonic's ears perk up.

That's Tails!

Racing deeper into Music Plant, Sonic sees his worst nightmare:

Eggman's kidnapping Tails!

"Not my brother, Egghead!"

In the time it takes to blink Tails is free and the scientist's fleeing.

Clutched protectively in Sonic's arms, Tails hugs him tightly.

"Thanks, Sonic. I thought I was a goner!"

The hedgehog smiles gently.

"You'll never have to worry about that, not with me around." His grip tightens. "I promise."

Minutes later, screams are heard.

"_Eggman_..."

Tails grins knowingly.

"Go on. Just be careful, okay?"

Sonic grins boyishly and mock-salutes. "Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

A_/N: _I guess Music Plant is one of the Zones in the game or something. XD That's what I read on Sonic New Network, which is where I got the idea for this (I was reading the game summary for the other chapters based on this game XD).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	266. If I Have to Wait Forever

_A/N: As per Smash Brawler 1's request: _This takes place in the _Sonic CD _video game universe. Tails' feelings while his brother's away.

* * *

Drabble 266: "If I Have to Wait Forever"

Sighing for what seems the umpteenth time, Tails turns from the _Tornado 2 _(his method of distraction) to look into the distance.

Sonic's been gone for five days.

Before he left he'd told Tails not to worry, that he'd be fine…but really, what kind of little brother would Tails be if he _didn't _worry?

And right now, the kitsune wants more than anything to be at Sonic's side, to be facing whatever danger he is, if only to ensure his safety.

But he promised he'd stay put, and Sonic's always taught him to keep his promises…

And so he waits.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	267. Still Kickin' Yet

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This takes place in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 46, "A Wild Win." After getting kicked around by a rogue Emerl, Sonic allows Tails to play doctor.

* * *

Drabble 267: "Still Kickin' Yet"

"You _sure _you're okay, Sonic?" Tails questions worriedly as he bandages Sonic's torso. "Emerl—" he swallows, "—he really thrashed you…"

"Yeah…I'm okay, Tails…" Sonic answers softly. "I'm more worried about Cream."

Tails nods, humming sadly as he follows Sonic's gaze to the distraught rabbit, who is being comforted by Amy and Knuckles.

Sonic hisses as Tails ties off the bandage.

"Sorry, bro," the fox apologizes, "but if it's not tight enough, you—"

He turns green, and Sonic chuckles gently.

He takes the kit's hands and squeezes tenderly, smiling.

"I'm here as long as you need me, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Tails was going to say, "you could bleed to death," but he stops because the mental image was so sickening. He loves his brother too much to even _consider _that.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	268. September

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, specifically in the "Mobius: X/25/30 Years Later…" segment. Sal wanted me to check out a song, and what do you know, it's the same song I've been thinking of for over a week, but I never knew the name or singer and kept forgetting to look it up/write the idea down... XD Great minds think alike, eh? But I _love _this song ("September" by Chris Daughtry)! I hope I did it justice, but I feel like it's missing something (also couldn't get the 'nothing to lose, everything to gain' line in)... XP

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "September" by Chris Daughtry. It just rocks and inspired both Sal and me!

* * *

Drabble 268: "September"

It's been years now, and as expected, things have changed.

Sonic's King of Mobius, married to Sally and a Father of two beautiful children, while Tails has a family of his own.

But the memories hold as strong as ever, and not everything is different.

(For example: at midnight on the fifteenth of September, they stole away to play out in the rain, just like they used to do.)

And looking back, they realize something:

Robotnik _could_ have held control, _could_ have killed them all, but he _didn't_, and it was worth it in the end.

Together, they've found paradise.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	269. This is Who We Are

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Sally asked for a drabble based on the song, "Grow Up" by Simple Plan.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Grow Up" by Simple Plan. It merely inspired this drabble. (The title of the drabble is the first line of the song...with minor changes to accommodate subject and subject-verb agreement. XD)

* * *

Drabble 269: "This is Who We Are"

By now, the Mobians know better than to tell the hedgehog and fox to grow up.

But no matter how long it's been, Robotnik still requires occasional reminding.

"My dear Sonic, _when_ will you grow up? The great Ivo Robotnik will _never _be defeated by a mere _child_!"

Sonic only smirks.

"You forgettin' the rules of this game already, old man? The heroes _always_ win!"

The scientist and his robots learn this truth soon enough.

A hand splayed across Tails' back, Sonic kneels down in front of Robotnik.

"And don't bother tellin' us to grow up 'cause we're not changin'."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	270. Darkened Horizons

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic CD_ video game universe. In reading more about the game, I read that, along with the time-traveling levels of "Past" and "Present," there are also special levels called "Futures": "Good Future" and "Bad Future." This chapter focuses on the "Bad Future" aspect (the specific level-information within is from the Sonic Network, but has been rephrased/introduced in a new way).

* * *

Drabble 270: "Darkened Horizons"

If this is the future (and he'll do all in his power to prevent it, he swears), Sonic can only pray he won't live long enough to see it.

He ducks behind a giant half-melted piece of shrapnel to avoid being seen as a whole robot-platoon goes clanking by.

The air around and the water below are oversaturated with pollution, and it dawns now that he hasn't seen a single living thing since he arrived.

No matter how much he misses Tails, for the first time since leaving him behind he's glad his little brother isn't here to see this.

* * *

_A/N: _ Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	271. Rising Sun

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic CD _universe. This is the companion to the previous chapter, this one dealing with the "Good Future."

* * *

Drabble 271: "Rising Sun"

He's never wanted to live way past one hundred more than he does now.

A shining sun, bright blue skies, pure white clouds, crystalline waters, mass-outcroppings of hope and heart.

A world void of pollution, lasers, mine fields, Mega Muck, satirical men with satanic-narcissistic agendas.

There is just one thing missing:

A little brother of a two-tailed fox.

But should this be Mobius' future if only Sonic can last until the glory-day comes, whatever happens from this moment forward will be worth it.

What drives this moment's decision, however, is the fact that he's got a brother waiting back home.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	272. Squish Squash

_A/N: As per GNTS's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics' Sonic X comic universe, post-Issue 21, "Action Figures." In this issue, Tails, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe are shrunken down to toy-size by a shrink ray accident, and while trying to get away, Sonic and Tails come across many complications (like Tails getting injured after crashing twice thanks to Eggman, a toy plane and a toy car). Finally, the shrink ray is able to change them back, and everything's okay again. For this drabble, Sonic and an injured Tails reflect upon the rather eventful day.

* * *

Drabble 272: "Squish-Squash"

"This just wasn't our day," a fatigued Sonic comments as he flops down on the couch next to a freshly bandaged Tails.

Opening one eye, the hedgehog peeks at the wounds (granted, most of them are mere cuts and bruises) littering Tails' body.

He barely suppresses a shudder.

"Sonic, I'm _fine_," Tails assures gently, having been watching his brother closely. Seeing Sonic's face, he laughs. "I know, I know. 'You're too good a pilot,'" he quips teasingly. "But this time I had more than enough excuse."

"Sure," Sonic admits compliantly, rubbing his temples, "but this _so _isn't helping my nightmares."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Title is a reference to comic that involves Eggman plotting to shrink Sonic with the ray and squash him like a bug. XD And the last line refers to the beginning of the comic, when Tails wakes Sonic from a bad dream about him, Robotnik, and Tails being toy-sized and the dynamic duo almost being run over/captured.)


	273. Hands on Deck

_A__/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics' Sonic X comic universe, again post-Issue 21, "Action Figures." Sonic's nightmares persist. (If you don't remember from last chapter, Tails crashes twice during the Robotnik chase in the toy store: once in a blue plane and again in a pink car...which he stole from a dollhouse... XD)

**Notifications:**

_Italics: _Nightmare

Normal: Present

* * *

Drabble 273: "Hands on Deck"

_"_Sonic_!"_

_And Chaos he's _trying_, but he can't seem to get any closer._

_Tails is trapped beneath the blue plane and the pink car from earlier today, with Robotnik and his goons closing in._

_The child's defenses shatter, and Sonic's fighting harder than he ever has to keep from breaking down himself._

_"_Tails_!" _

/\/\/\

"_Sonic_!"

The hedgehog bolts upright, gasping for breath and sweating bullets.

But all this falls away when the one who's awoken him registers.

"_Tails_!"

He clenches the fox to him, shaking as the tears are at last released, and Tails, understanding, simply responds in kind.

-_Ankyra_.-

* * *

_A/N: _'Ankyra' is the Greek word for 'anchor.' (The drabble shares its title with a song of the same name by Waking Ashland, which I _do not own_ or claim as such! I wanted to keep up the 'anchor' theme. XD And of course by 'responding in kind' at the end, I mean Tails tightly envelops him as well, not starts crying. XP)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	274. If Tomorrow Was Too Late

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe, but seemed like AoStH when I was writing it. This was inspired by the song, "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback (one of my favorite bands! The last line is a lyric directly from the song). I actually had this chapter written up last night, but I scrapped it and wrote this instead. I like this one better. XD

* * *

Drabble 274: "If Tomorrow Was Too Late"

For them, the first step was the longest stride.

But every one after it has been worth it like nothing else.

They leave no stone unturned;

They give up everything they have;

They spin memories and reminisce.

They put their best shoe-and-tail forward every day in order to make this life worth living for everyone else.

They live like today is their last day—

Because they know that there are no rewinds, that the hands of time turn back for no one.

And thus they give each other the best advice:

"Each day's a gift and not a given right."

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. I just think it's too beautiful to pass up!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	275. This Side of the Tracks

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. This is inspired by two lines from the Bon Jovi song, "These Days." (Two lines because my friend, RaidersEcho, used them in her fic, and I loved them so much that I just _had _to use them! Plus, I forgot to look up the rest of the song before I wrote this, and I'm so tired I don't feel like rewriting it... XD Please forgive me, B.J. fans!) These are the two lines that inspired me:

_Even innocence has caught the morning train_

_And there ain't nobody left but us these days..._

_~"These Days" by Bon Jovi  
_

* * *

Drabble 275: "This Side of the Tracks"

He knows it isn't exactly the ideal time, but Sonic can't help drifting while watching Tails ring Roboticization Center X-57632 with explosives (all of the prisoners were evacuated beforehand).

The kid's only _fourteen_. He shouldn't be here, in this hopeless place that inspires nothing but misery and pain.

He should be laughing, playing, smiling. He shouldn't be doing this, about to end his fellow Mobians' lives in a fiery inferno (never mind that those same Mobians have long been roboticized).

"Sonic!" Tails flashes a thumbs up. "Good to go!"

On toward home.

The loss of innocence forges the strongest bonds.

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "These Days" by Bon Jovi. It merely (partially) inspired me.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	276. All Through

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This was inspired by the song, "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback. (Gosh, lots of song-based chapters lately! XD) Sonic made a promise concerning Tails long ago, and it's not one he ever plans to break.

* * *

Drabble 276: "All Through"

Sonic swore the day he met Tails that the kid would never be alone.

And the teenage hero's kept his vow the best way he knows how.

He's been there for him, protected him, raised his little brother to the best of his ability.

And he's _so proud_ of the person Tails has become.

But even when thoughts of something going wrong and Tails being on his own invade Sonic's mind, he shrugs them off and goes right on being the cocky big brother his Freedom-Flyer knows and loves.

Because he's lost time enough already, and he never breaks promises.

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback! I just love them and was inspired by their beautiful song!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	277. Protective Complex

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during Issue #1's story, "You Bet My Life!" (My first _true _Archie Comics chapter! I found the comics on You Tube, so expect a lot of these!) Sonic goes to the Casino Night Zone to stop Robotnik. The evil overlord knocks him good before trapping him inside a glass ball and using him as a pinball ball, but the hedgehog escapes by cutting the class with his quills. I could be wrong, but while inside the ball, there were red blots that looked like blood all over, and Sonic's obviously beaten...so I was wondering what Tails' reaction would be if Sonic came back to Knothole all...like that.

* * *

Drabble 277: "Protective Complex"

"_Sonic_? What _happened_?" Tails asks, startled to see a beaten and bloody Sonic being treated by a concerned Boomer and Sally.

"Ah, I'm okay, kid. Robotnik and his new badnik really knocked me into orbit, though."

Tails frowns. He wants to help take care of Sonic, too...

He looks down…

_That's it_!

He scurries off to the kitchen and comes back in seconds.

"I saved you a chili dog from dinner," he says, proffering the hedgehog's favorite food. "You want some?"

Sonic turns green.

"Ah..." he replies shakily, "…no thanks, little buddy. I'll eat later, promise."

"You'd better."

Sonic laughs.

* * *

_A/N: _Sonic declines Tails' offer because being knocked around in the pinball machine really made him feel crummy... Poor guy... (The title refers to something AquaFreez's always saying: sometimes she forgets just who is older! And I fed off of that at the end, too, if you didn't notice... XD)

By the way, Sonic's line about 'being knocked into orbit' makes sense if you've read the comics, but in case you haven't: Robotnik's new badnik is called an Orbinaut, a giant ball with maces swirling around it (like a nucleus and the electrons). XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	278. In the Belly of the Beast

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during Issue #4's story, "The Lizard of Odd." Robotnik creates a giant robot salamander (called Universalamander), and when Sonic goes out to stop it from destroying the forest, it eats him. I wanted to show how Tails reacted during this (all speaking parts are his, the first and third of which are from the comic).

* * *

Drabble 278: "In the Belly of the Beast"

"_No_!"

Tails cannot be consoled.

Universalamander's _swallowed_ his beloved big brother!

And the worst part is, they're not strong enough to defeat such a menace (and besides, the thought of destroying that thing only to find the lifeless body of their hero and leader inside makes Tails want to hurl).

But then, a familiar form shoots across their Zone Tracker's screen and changes everything.

"_Sonic_!" Tails shrieks joyfully, more relieved than he's ever felt. And it is, only Sonic's yellow now, he can phase through enemies, and he's invincible! "My hero!"

As Sonic always has been and always will be.

* * *

_A/N: _This was the first issue we, the readers, got to see Super Sonic, though it looked the characters had already known that because Sonic was mentioning what he could do in that form...but he _did _mention SEGA Genesis specifically earlier, so maybe we were still on that...? XD I don't know. Anyway, _I _thought seeing retro Super Sonic was cool! XP

Thanks for reading, as always!


	279. Take It or Leave It

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, post-Issue #4's story, "The Lizard of Odd." This is a companion to drabble 167, "What Lies Beneath," disregarding the fact that it takes place in SatAM and this is in Archie...basically the same, right? XD Anyway, after the FFs think Sonic's gone, Antoine says, "Sonic the Hedgehog will be _avenged_!" Then, when they see everything's all right and Sonic's defeating the monster, he remarks, "I must admit…Sonic is amazing!" That got me going on the whole 'Sonic-and-Ant-have-a-funny-way-of-showing-their-true-friendship' spiel again. XD (And that _should_ clear up any issues you might have with anything you read in this chapter_._ They are bickering, difficult, on-the-down-low friends who love to drive each other insane, but friends all the same.)

* * *

Drabble 279: "Take It or Leave It"

"You know, somethin' weird happened today," Tails remarks over lunch.

"And what's that?" Sonic asks curiously.

"Antoine defended you."

The hedgehog nearly chokes.

"Say _what_?" he splutters, struggling to wrap his mind around this idea. "You eat some bad chili dog, kid?"

"_No_, Sonic!" Tails insists. "When he saw you get eaten by the Universalamander, he swore to avenge you! Then, when you went Super on that oversized lizard-'bot, he called you amazing!"

"Then maybe you had a _mondo _warped dream, Tails, 'cause I know for a fact Ant'd _never_—!"

"No matter what you say, Sonic, he loves you."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	280. Lazy Afternoon

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during Issue #4's story, "Tails' Little Tale." The underlying reasons are the most influential.

* * *

Drabble 280: "Lazy Afternoon"

Tails is trying to be nice by letting Sonic sleep and taking over his hero duties for a few hours.

Yet somehow he winds up feeling rather foolish when he gets himself captured.

The Roboticizer is only a few steps away, and no matter how much he struggles, the SWATbots are under orders.

Frantically he prays for the others and for Sonic especially, for his missing parents—

But just then, Sonic cuts in (literally) to the rescue.

"Thanks for the nap, kid."

"But I just—!"

Sonic winks.

"You woke me up: so what? You always come first!"

Tails beams.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	281. Blame Game

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This can be set in any universe. Aqua wanted to know what would happen if Tails ran away after someone told him that something terrible was his fault. (She was watching the movie, _The Lion King_, as she asked for this...so some of the lines are taken from that movie...or as best as I can remember. XD)

* * *

Drabble 281: "Blame Game"

Tails has been on his own for about a week now.

But it doesn't matter. He can't go back.

"_Sonic may die, and it's no one's fault but your own. You must _run away,_ Miles… _Run_…"_

He still shivers when he thinks of that day.

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Tails gasps, half-shocked and half-disbelieving, and turns around to find a right-as-rain Sonic.

"But you—he said—!" the kitsune stutters, shaking his head as his voice trembles.

"I know, Tails…" Sonic utters softly, taking the kit in his arms.

Tails hugs him back, crying.

-Return.-

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _I don't own Lion King. It just inspired this.

The italicized lines are said by a random enemy, the same one who (unknown to Tails) hurt Sonic while the hedgehog was trying to protect Tails from a _known _enemy. (The first one was a diversion.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	282. Hark the Herald

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is based on the song, "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. It merely inspired this drabble.

* * *

Drabble 282: "Hark the Herald"

Tails has been gone for a while now. Diphtheria.

Sonic's had to learn all over what it's like to be alone.

He does his best to be strong for the others on Mobius who need him, but it just isn't the same without the big guy around.

(But sometimes he talks to himself like Tails is still there because reality is just too much.)

Sonic's been pondering Heaven lately.

When he gets there, he wonders if things'll be different.

If Tails will remember him.

If Tails will take his hand.

If Tails will help him stand.

Come-what-may, they'll be brothers.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "Hark the Herald, Angels Sing" either. Just seemed like a good title.)


	283. Irreplaceable

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 12, "Birth of a Salesman." This is a companion to drabble 249, "No Regrets." After the strange beam (supposed to be an Atomizer, but the robots hit the wrong button) hits Sonic, four clones are made. They chase Grounder and Scratch off, but the Sonics tells Wes, the salesman who sold Robotnik the Atomizer, to stay put and reverse the Atomizer's effects unless he wants to be thrown in jail.

* * *

Drabble 283: "Irreplaceable"

The wacky salesman squeaks at the threat and turns the energy beam on Sonic (or the four the cloning Atomizer created) once again, and the hedgehog is back to normal in a moment's time.

Tails races over to his restored brother, beaming as he jumps up and down joyfully.

"It's you!" Tails' joy bubbles. "The one and only!"

Sonic grins, winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and that's how I want to keep it!"

The kitsune lunges for his adoptive sibling and hugs him tightly around the waist, snuggling into his chest.

"That's how I want to keep it, too!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	284. Right to be Wary

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 13, "Best Hedgehog." Tails and Sonic sneak into Robotnik's fortress to break out a human named Lucas who's been locked up for thirty years (Robotnik has a personal grudge against him for 'stealing' his high school girlfriend, Lucinda, who actually openly hated him and loved Lucas the whole time). Not sure if this is exactly what I wanted for this piece, but my thoughts wouldn't come together, so...this is what we get. XD (Every speaking line but Sonic's is from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 284: "Right to be Wary"

It's dark and scary down here in Robotnik's storage room, and Tails is uneasy as it is.

So when a hand comes out of nowhere to tap him on the shoulder, he screams.

"Relax, kid!" the perpetrator, a human with overgrown brown tresses, tries to mend. "I'm not gonna bite!"

"How 'bout claw, choke, or kick?"

Tails has been well-versed in the extremes of fear and malice since the day he was born.

And perhaps that, combined with the fright generated by their present situation, is why he's spoken so cynically.

"Easy there, spitfire," Sonic soothes gently. "I'm right here."

* * *

_A/N: _Hopefully, you gathered that the 'human with overgrown tresses' is Lucas, though Sonic and Tails don't know that until they ask. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	285. Angels Arise

_A/N: _This is set in a future AoStH universe, inspired by a line from Episode 13, "Best Hedgehog." When Lucas is captured and it looks like his plans to marry Lucinda might be dashed, Sonic says to Tails, "Come on, little bro! This isn't the way the story's supposed to end!" The situation in this is one I made up.

* * *

Drabble 285: "Angels Arise"

Robotnik's at it again, and this time it looks _bad_.

The whole town's surrounded by fire, and they're in the middle of a _desert_! The only water is from the wells, and those were the first things to go!

The screams of the people are nearly deafening, and the crackling of the flames is so very reminiscent of the Takeover…

"Come on, little bro! This isn't the way the story's supposed to end!"

Tails flies over and Sonic jumps through the wall of flame, his Sonic-Spin keeping the fire at bay.

Proclaim this eternal truth:

Thou hast not been forsaken.

* * *

_A/N: _The last line (or two) is something like I've seen in the Bible. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	286. Carry On

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, pre-"Mobius: X/25/30 Years Later…." This was inspired by the ending of Episode 13, "Best Hedgehog," when Sonic is the best man at Lucas and Lucinda's wedding. If Sonic were the best man here, I wondered why he couldn't be the best man at Tails' wedding to Mina Mongoose.

* * *

Drabble 286: "Carry On"

Tails has been waiting for this day for what seems like years.

Today he's going to marry Mina, the girl of his dreams.

And as he stands here, waiting for her at the altar and trying not to faint, a certain someone in the front row catches his eye.

His big brother, Sonic, is his best man.

The hedgehog is smiling at him, proud beyond belief as he keeps happy tears at bay.

Tails smiles back, tears flooding his own eyes as he thinks back on their life together and how blessed he's been.

They are brothers.

Past; present; future.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	287. With a Bang

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 14, "The Robotnik Express." On a train delivering bombs to Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder are mistaken for Sonic and Tails by a very slow-in-the -head, but well-meaning bear duo called Da Bearz (who have never actually seen their heroes, Sonic and Tails, or their enemies, Scratch and Grounder, who thus keep up the facade). After the real Sonic and Tails take the train, Scratch and Grounder order Da Bearz to block the tunnel on the train's route, making everything a little dangerous.

* * *

Drabble 287: "With a Bang"

Da Bearz are unknowingly aligned with the conniving Scratch and Grounder, who are posing as Sonic and Tails.

But right now, Sonic has something much bigger to worry about.

"If that avalanche blocks the tunnel, the Robotnik Express is most _definitely_ gonna blow," and then the hedgehog grasps the most heart-wrenching thing of all, "and my little buddy, Tails, with it!"

Racing ahead, Sonic dons a construction supervisor disguise and effectively gets the well-meaning Bearz moving.

The train passes through, unscathed, seconds later.

Sonic sighs, relieved, and wipes the sweat from his brow.

That was _way _too close for comfort.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	288. Switcharoo

_A/N:_ This takes place in the AoStH universe, at the end of Episode 14, "The Robotnik Express." Sonic think it's funny that Tails understands the hero concept so well at only four-and-a-half. (The speaking lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 288: "Switcharoo"

They're bidding Da Bearz goodbye when Sonic says he wishes they didn't have to go.

"But we gotta!" Tails pipes up. "'Cause a hero's work is _never _done, right, Sonic?"

The hedgehog is shocked at first, but then he breaks into a smile.

The tyke's learned so much about the life of a hero in just shy of five years, and Sonic couldn't be prouder.

"Right!" Sonic affirms, winking with a grin. "And so in the words of a famous high-speed, Freedom-Fighting, super-Sonic poet: 'We're up, over, and _gone_!'"

Taking Tails' hand, the hedgehog zips off.

Another hero lesson learned.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title means that Sonic is normally the one teaching Tails the ropes, but this time Tails teaches Sonic.)


	289. Bear Necessities

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 15, "Too Tall Tails." Sometimes, they're just plain _hungry_.

* * *

Drabble 289: "'Bear' Necessities"

Sometimes the dynamic duo's working so hard to thwart Robotnik that they forget or don't have time to eat.

Because, let's be honest, what's more important: the lives of millions of innocents or filling stomachs?

The answer is obvious, and so they go the selfless way.

However, there are times (not many, granted, but a few) when all is still and non-threatening.

And only then do they take the necessary time to indulge in keeping themselves alive.

Like now: they've stopped in Wienerville to replenish themselves, and Tails seems especially insatiable.

But Sonic just chuckles, smiling.

Tails has earned this.

* * *

_A/N: __Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Bear Necessities" from the Disney movie, _The Jungle Book. _I just thought it fit as the title.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	290. Of Sword and Shield

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 15, "Too Tall Tails." Because of hostage Professor Dinglehopper Von Schlemmer's Gizmo Gas machine (which Robotnik uses), Tails (and his appetite) grow at an alarming rate.

* * *

Drabble 290: "Of Sword and Shield"

Sonic has promised to take care of the tall-as-a-skyscraper-and-hungry-as-a-hibernated-bear Tails, but the question is, _how_?

He's proud when the kid is conscientious enough to rush out of town before he eats everybody out of house and home (literally), but when the disgruntled waitress and mayor begin bashing the poor child, it's all Sonic can take.

"Now wait just a Sonic second! It was Robotnik's machine that made Tails grow, and his appetite with him! So lay off the poor kid, all right? You're lucky he thought to get out of town when he did! Got it?"

The brothers defend wholeheartedly.

* * *

_A/N: _I made up what Sonic says in defense of Tails because, darn it, he _so _should have said something when they started verbally abusing (which is what 'bashing' means, if you didn't know; I can just _see _a review saying, "They beat Tails? O.O" lol.) the poor kid! XP

Thanks for reading, as always!


	291. Here Comes the Cavalry

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, at the end of Episode 15, "Too Tall Tails." All's well that ends well. (The first two speaking lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 291: "Here Comes the Cavalry"

The antidote for Tails' size hits its target, and the kit shrinks down.

Sonic runs to Tails, Tails to Sonic, and they barrel into each other's arms, Tails' short legs wrapping around Sonic's waist as they hug tightly.

After several moments, Tails pulls away.

"Thanks, Sonic! You saved me again!"

The hedgehog lays firm hands on the kit's shoulders as he puts him down.

"Just glad to have you back, little bro," Sonic says lovingly, affectionately squeezing the shoulders in his grasp.

The village apologizes and asks if there's any way to compensate, and Sonic looks to Tails.

"Chili dogs!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	292. Sentry

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." After a dangerous tangle with Scratch and Grounder ends in Tails getting badly hurt, Sonic is determined to find Tails a good, less threatening home.

* * *

Drabble 292: "Sentry"

In the wagon sleeps Tails, and above him hovers Sonic.

A broken arm, a black eye, a broken leg, and a concussion: this is one of the longest lists Tails has ever had after a run-in with Scratch and Grounder.

And Sonic hates himself for it.

That's why, tomorrow, they begin the search for a suitable home for Tails.

One where he'll be safe and adored and well taken care of.

Where he'll be _loved_.

Because Tails is the best little brother Sonic could have ever asked for, and he deserves all of this and more.

It's for the best.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	293. Gutted

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." Sonic and Tails find Tails' family, but it all seems too good to be true. (All spoken lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 293: "Gutted"

The billboard said this is Tails' real family, and while they seem nice enough, Sonic can't help but feel something's off.

"Sounds great, huh, Sonic?"

Sonic jumps, coming out of his thoughts to see Tails standing before him.

"Yeah…"

"It's just what you wanted for me, wasn't it? Huh?"

Things just keep _building_...!

"Yeah…"

Sonic's _trying _to be happy for Tails, truly, but he knows he's failing miserably.

He turns away, not wanting his little brother to see the tear that falls from his eye.

His fragile heart's being torn to pieces.

Games of love are so hard to play.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	294. Line Long Crossed

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." Somehow, Sonic never thought Tails' family would be like this... (The first line is from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 294: "Line Long Crossed"

"Tails belongs with his own kind," Tails' Father drawls.

Sonic frowns, feeling slighted. What's _that _supposed to mean?

But he has a little warrior of his own.

"_Dad_!" Tails cries, aghast that anyone would speak to his big brother like that. "Sonic _is _my kind!"

"What crazy talk, dear!" Tails' Mother croons. "Why, he's a hedgehog!"

Tails shakes his head.

"Not by species, Mom, by _heart_! He took me in, raised me, protected me, loved me! For years, he was everything I had," the kit's eyes burn, "and _that's _what makes him my kind."

Sonic and Tails lock eyes.

-Always.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the dividing line species that was crossed by both Sonic _and _Tails long ago, the moment they met and became brothers.)


	295. This is How We Say Goodbye

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." Looks like this is it... (All spoken lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 295: "This is How We Say Goodbye"

This is the hardest thing Sonic's ever done, leaving Tails behind in a strange place with stranger than strange people.

But if these truly are his parents (and believe that Sonic still has his suspicions), then this is for the best.

All the same, Sonic needs to verify something.

"Promise me one thing: don't _ever _let Robotnik find out he's here!"

Then he goes to say goodbye.

He does his best to act happy for Tails.

"Well, keed, gotta speed."

Sonic wraps an arm around him, caressing his cheek.

"I'll miss you, Sonic."

Hidden tears are shed on both sides.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (As usual, 'keed' was intentional."


	296. Leverage

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." Tails' parents aren't who they say they are... (All spoken lines but the last are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 296: "Leverage"

By the time Sonic realizes his instincts were right, Robotnik and his goons have strapped Tails to a chair.

Sonic gets past every trap, and while the baddies are distracted, he races to Tails' side.

Untying the rope and gag, he orders, "Get out of here, Tails!"

"I want to stay here and help!" Tails protests.

"You get out of here now," he leans forward to whisper in the kit's ear, "or I'll tell everyone your real name is Miles!"

He wouldn't, but he needs Tails to listen.

"_No_! Not _that_!"

Tails jets away.

"Now to take out the trash!"

* * *

_A/N: _This is the only chapter tonight. I'm _exhausted_, and I have a major A.P. Physics test tomorrow... XP Rock on, everybody!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	297. Home of My Heart

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 16, "Tails' New Home." Tails has something important to tell Sonic. (All spoken lines- except "Uh huh"- are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 297: "Home of My Heart"

Tails has the perfect family?

"Uh huh," the child insists, nodding with hands miming his next words. "You're my Mom, you're my Dad, and you're my picket fence."

The kit's about to jump into Sonic's arms, but the hedgehog holds up his hands.

"Whoa!" Sonic cries. "You're not gonna use the 'L' word, are you?"

Tails turns away, disappointed.

"Well…"

The next thing he knows, Sonic's lifted him into the air by the waist and is twirling him around.

"Then I _will_ 'cause it's a great word! I love you, little bro!"

Tails beams.

"Boy, it's great to be home!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	298. North Star

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, at the end of Issue #6's main story, "Sonic's Christmas Carol." I noticed Sonic has a plaque on his wall saying, 'Mobius, Sweet, Mobius,' and that got the wheels turning!

* * *

Drabble 298: "North Star"

The plaque hanging on the wall beside Sonic's bed says, 'Mobius, Sweet, Mobius.'

It might seem a small thing, but for those with hope left, for the Knothole Freedom Fighters, it's so much more.

Unbeknownst to Tails, who gave it to Sonic for his birthday after happening upon it, it's the oldest-surviving remnant of Mobotropolis.

It keeps them yearning for the day when all of this will be over, when Mobotropolis will again be more than just a beloved memory.

But most of all, like the dying rose that springs to life again, it means these things are not unreachable.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	299. Runnin' Up That Hill

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, during Issue #6's main story, "Sonic's Christmas Carol" (the Dickens tale with a Sonic twist). This is a companion to drabble 62, "Speedster." Everything Sonic's ever been leads up to this...

* * *

Drabble 299: "Runnin' Up That Hill"

Even sixty years into the future, nothing's really changed.

Robotnik's still controlling the planet, most everyone is roboticized, and the only ones out to stop him are the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

But both they and Robotnik have aged.

So when the evil scientist's robot captures all but Sonic, the seventy-six-year-old hedgehog's feeble heart clenches. He revs up to save them, but falls flat on his face instead.

His greatest fear has finally taken form:

He's not quick enough to save his loved ones.

He catches Tails' baby-blues…

It's enough to break him, the love he sees withal.

_-"Forgive me, love…"-  
_

_

* * *

A/N: _The title is based on a line from the song, "Runnin' Up That Hill" by Plaecbo: "And if I only could make a deal with God and get him to swap our places..." (_Disclaimer: _I do not own!)

Thanks for reading, as always!_  
_


	300. Bleeding Canyon Morn

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. As congrats for reaching drabble #300, Nix wanted one based on the movie _300_.

* * *

Drabble 300: "Bleeding Canyon Morn"

Griff betrayed them, and now they are fighting a losing battle for their lives.

Sonic leading those on land and Tails leading those in the sky, there is nothing to do but fight on while holed up in this canyon.

A blood-and-oil mixture soaks the feet of the soldiers, congeals between their toes and causes those 'inferior' to become impaled on adversaries' light-sabers.

Weapons of various forms (laser-guns, flamethrowers, blades, gas) pierce body day-and-night three times before the bloodshed ends.

The last to die, a speedy hedgehog and a two-tailed fox, do so in each other's arms.

-_Requiescat in Pace_.-

* * *

_A/N: _'Requiescat in Pace' is Latin for 'Rest in Peace' (apparently, that's where we got our standard R.I.P... Never knew that... XD).

And because Griff already betrayed their trust in SatAM...I figured I'd use him. Frankly, even though Ari did it, too, there's just something about Griff that unsettles me... XP Sorry, Griff fans!

Everybody gets the Freedom Fighters Mobius-wide (300 for this drabble, like in the movie) are fighting a massive army of Robotnik's robots, right? Hopefully... XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	301. Namesakes

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. Chao said to use the word 'welcome' as it refers to a non-physical item. Hopefully, this abides by that rule...

* * *

Drabble 301: "Namesakes"

Tails opens his eyes to find himself in the Knothole Clinic.

The last thing he remembers is feeling faint and Sonic calling out his name…

"What happened…?" Tails asks.

Sonic replies quietly, "Some kind of toxin seeped through that bandage on your tail, attacked the wound underneath…"

Tails narrows his eyes.

"There's something you're not saying." This suspicion isn't welcome whatsoever. "We both know you can't lie to me, bro. What is it?"

Sonic averts his eyes. "They—they didn't know h-how else to s-save you…"

The teen tears back the blankets.

He screams.

_One tail_.

He's "Tail**_s_**" no more.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	302. Follow the Leader

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, set several months after Sonic finds Tails. This was inspired by the song, "I Will Follow" by Chris Tomlin (which, I will tell you now, is religious! I didn't know that before I listened to it; I heard a bit of it on the radio, see, but just a few lines).

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "I Will Follow" by Chris Tomlin. It merely inspired this drabble.

* * *

Drabble 302: "Follow the Leader"

"You know," the hedgehog, smiling, tosses over his shoulder, "you don't have to stay with me."

The two-tailed fox behind him merely smirks and replies simply, "I know."

It's like this every day.

Same proposition, same content answer.

Neither wants to leave the other—after all, they observed a few weeks back, everything happens for a reason—and so they stay together.

And while some might think it a monotonous existence, following each other around the world, they cannot imagine another.

For each irrevocably loves this boy who has gone from acquaintance to best friend to brother.

-They will follow.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	303. Leave Out All the Rest

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 17, "Over the Hill Hero." In this episode, a former-and-now-middle-aged (though very nice) superhero, Captain Rescue, decides to become Sonic's new sidekick. Problem is, he keeps messing everything up, to the point where Sonic wants absolutely nothing to do with him (plus, he's inadvertently trying to push Tails out of the picture). And really, after watching Sonic as much as he says he has, one would think he'd understand: no matter what, the brothers _always_ choose each other. (All spoken lines, except the last two, are from the episode.)

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. It just seemed to work as a title for this one.

* * *

Drabble 303: "Leave Out All the Rest"

The former superhero bluntly declares that Sonic seems like he needs some help.

The hedgehog frowns, affronted.

"Thanks, but no-thanks, old-timer," he says with half an attitude, putting an arm around his little bro and pulling him close. "Tails here is my main man."

He feels the child smile against his chest.

/\/\/\

"Next to Sonic, you're my favorite hero!" announces Tails.

Sonic agrees wholeheartedly.

After everything, he's seeing Captain Rescue in a whole new light, and besides, it's healthy for Tails to have other superhero thrills now and then.

"But you'll always be my number-one hero, Sonic!"

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	304. Hightails It

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 17, "Over the Hill Hero." Robotnik's tricked an unsuspecting Captain Rescue (who apparently has never seen Robotnik/his bad acting before, no matter how much he's "watched Sonic"...O.o) into trapping Sonic in a newly-developed force field invention. And even after Tails rescues him, he still can't get out. (The title is a play on the phrase, "hightail it out of here!" All spoken lines, except for the last two and Sonic's protective spiel, are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 304: "High-Tails It"

Sonic can't seem to break Robotnik's force field, and giant-shoe-robot-driving Scratch and Grounder are getting closer!

"Sonic, what am I supposed to do?" Tails questions urgently.

"I wish I knew, keed, but right now, I'd get the heck out of here!"

But Tails refuses.

"Tails, I'm responsible for you! If I say it's too dangerous, then it is," Sonic pokes the inside of the force field where Tails' chest would be, "and that's what I'm sayin' now! So get goin'!"

Tails stares for a moment, eyes watering, but nods slowly.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you, too, kid. Always."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Scratch and Grounder, in the giant-shoe robots, are destroying the town while chasing after Sonic.)


	305. I'd Do Anything

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 17, "Over the Hill Hero." Tails has no choice but to turn to a middle-aged superhero for help... (Can you tell I don't like Captain Rescue much? XD All spoken lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 305: "I'd Do Anything"

Tails is desperate.

Sonic's in big trouble, and no matter how much the young kitsune wants to believe he can do this himself, he's smart enough to know when he's in over his head.

So he goes to Captain Rescue.

The former superhero is feeling sorry for himself, guilty besides, and Tails tries to make him understand.

"_Please_!" he begs, nearly hysterical. "I-I-I'm really scared about Sonic!"

The raccoon observes the child's angelic, hastily-cracking composure, and he finds he cannot say no.

"Okay, kid," Captain Rescue agrees, smiling, "I'll try!"

"_Yippee_!" Tails cheers.

_Hang on, Sonic,_ he thinks. _I'm comin'._

_

* * *

A/N: __Disclaimer: _I don't own the song, "I'd Do Anything" from the 1964 _Oliver Twist! _musical. It merely seemed a comedic title for this chapter.

Thanks for reading, as always!_  
_


	306. School Days

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, inspired by one of Sonic's lines from Episode 17, "Over the Hill Hero": "I've gotta get you started in school _real _soon…" But when that time comes, will the brothers be able to handle it?

* * *

Drabble 306: "School Days"

It's a frightening prospect, especially when one considers they've never been away from each other for more than a few hours at a time.

But Sonic always keeps his word.

The schoolhouse is before them. The teacher (Lucinda) is kind as ever.

It's Tails' first day of school.

But the kit won't let go of Sonic's leg.

"You know, buddy," the teenager admits softly, "this is scary for me, too."

The child looks up, amazed.

"_Really_?"

"Of course! You're my right-hand man!" Tails laughs. "But you know?"

"What?"

"Work hard, and we'll have Robotnik beat _Sonic-fast!"_

"…_See you, Sonic_!"

* * *

_A/N: _The last line is in italics because Tails is yelling it with much enthusiasm as he runs toward the schoolhouse. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	307. To Have Loved at All

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 18, "Blank-Headed Eagle." Scratch and Grounder are not as stoic as the Mobians may think... (All spoken lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 307: "To Have Loved at All"

"He called _me _a dingbot! And _you _said he didn't love me!"

All Scratch and Grounder have ever wanted is their master's love.

They've been desperate since the very first, and with each passing day it heightens.

What happens next merely cements what torment of the heart lies just under Robotnik's oversized-cherry nose.

"Okay, why don't we have a race? Whoever catches Sonic first is the one the master loves best!"

Mention of the blue speedster is no mistake, for no matter how troublesome, the hedgehog is their metal hearts' example:

They wish to know love like Sonic shows Tails.

* * *

_A/N: _The title comes from a line in Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem, "In Memoriam" (Line 27, Stanza 4 'Love'): "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

Thanks for reading, as always!


	308. Martyr

_A/N: As per Ksonic's inspiration: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 77, "A Fearless Friend." Ksonic mentioned a You Tube video that has an ending where Tails ends up having to kill _Sonic _instead of Cosmo, and even though I don't completely know how it'd work...I went with it anyway! XD

* * *

Drabble 308: "Martyr"

Tails can't breathe.

He's collapsed to the floor before his mind registers, and the tears have long begun.

This _can't _be _happening_…! It _can't_…!

Sonic calls out to him, wavering voice and all, and it is just _too much_. He lunges at Sonic and clutches him, squeezing _so_ tightly, but the hedgehog merely matches his strength.

"You _can't_ do this, Sonic! It—it _can't _be the only way…!" Tails sobs.

Sonic holds him tighter.

"But it _is_, Tails…" he breathes deeply, shakily, "...it _is_."

/\/\/\

One year later, a lone fox-child stands.

"Hey, bro." The stars twinkle overhead. "Love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	309. Electricity

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. Since Sonic's his big bro and Antoine's somewhat like his uncle, how is it for Tails as the mediator in their fights (inspired by examples she's seen in the comics)?

* * *

Drabble 309: "Electricity"

"That looks horribible, you _fuel_!"

"That's 'horrible,' Ant," Sonic growls out. "Now, you gonna decide where you want this, or do I have to shove it down your throat?"

"_Fine_! Just put it over—_Sacré bleu cheese_!" the coyote cries suddenly, causing Sonic to nearly drop the heavy marble bust of Antoine's Father. "You are merely wanting to be getting out of here so you can see the Princess Sally!"

Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Ant, for the last—"

"_Hey_!" They turn to see Tails. "It's no fun seein' you guys fight!"

The two glare daggers at each other.

"…_Sorry_."

* * *

_A/N: _The 'sorry' at the end is sarcastic and reluctant, by the way. Ant and Sonic are saying it to appease Tails. (The title refers to the anime symbol for two people disliking each other: electricity crackling between their locked eyes.)

And for those who don't know, 'fuel' is Antoine's version of 'fool.'

Thanks for reading, as always!


	310. Mocking Bird

_A/N: As per xuuuuxa's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. Xuuuuxa wanted to see what it would be like for Sonic if Tails were in a coma.

* * *

Drabble 310: "Mocking Bird"

Tails has been in this coma for five weeks now.

Lying in a bed in the Knothole Clinic, he's hooked up to all sorts of monitors, and I.V.s stick into him from all over.

Sonic sits silently beside the bed, holding the fourteen-year-old's hand.

"I miss you out there, buddy," he whispers, smiling faintly as he rubs small circles on the back of the kit's hand. "It's not the same without you."

The child doesn't answer, of course, and the silence pulses.

Curse those SWATbots, ganging up on an injured kid!

The tears burn, and Sonic's lost to the world.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title was inspired by a line from the song, "Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas: _"You and me tried everything, but still that mockingbird won't sing..." _to symbolize that Tails hasn't woken up yet.)


	311. From Dreamlands to Believelands

_A/N: As per GNTS' request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. GNTS asked for a companion piece to xuuuuxa's request (last chapter). Tails wakes up from his coma.

* * *

Drabble 311: "From Dreamlands to Believelands"

It is three long months later when Tails finally wakes.

His eyes open slowly. His vision is blurry at first.

He is hesitant to move, but isn't surprised when his joints hurt.

He groans almost inaudibly, but it proves loud enough.

Sonic gasps quietly, breath hitching as Chaos-thanking tears well and stream.

"T-Tails…?" he murmurs, voice cracking heavily.

The kit looks up, and his reaction is not unlike his big brother's as the two collapse in each other's arms.

"I thought—" Sonic sobs, clenching the fox all the tighter.

"'Course not." Tails smiles tearfully. "I'd never leave you alone."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is an excerpt from the song, "Rainbow Brite and Me" from the movie, _Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer_. Sonic has dreamed of Tails' awakening, and it looks like his dream are taking shape at last.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	312. Never Gonna Be the Same

_A/N: As per Elisto's (dA) inspiration: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during Episode 26, "The Doomsday Project." I was looking through dA's "SatAMForever Club" deviation update recently when I found a fantastic deviation of a "Doomsday Project" AU/What-if? called "One is not enough" by Elisto. I was _struck_, so I asked permission, and Elisto agreed to let me use the piece as this chapter's basis (provided I let him/her know when it's posted XD)!

The story behind the picture (which you can find here (type in the "http:slashslash" thing first): /d11rk6o) is that, because the Freedom Fighters only have two Power Rings per day, it seems impossible that Sonic could have pulled three out of his backpack in order to save himself from the Roboticizer in the episode (unless he secretly saved up or something). Thus, the picture clears up this plot-device in a morbid, though very fascinating and realistic way.

* * *

Drabble 312: "Never Gonna Be the Same"

Looking back on it now, he should have realized that one Power Ring wouldn't be enough.

Sonic's been partially roboticized:

His whole right hand and his legs, just past the knee.

The metal is cold, emotionless as their enemies, and he finds himself understanding just what Bunnie's had to accept.

"_S-Sonic_?"

The hedgehog turns.

"Tails…"

The child is shaking uncontrollably, eyes awash with tears, but the kitsune is upon Sonic before he can even think to move.

Holding his brother tightly, Tails kisses Sonic's robotic hand again and again.

"It doesn't matter," Tails insists. "I love you no matter what."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (And thank you so much, Elisto! I still _love _your deviation! One of my all-time favorites!)


	313. Muddle Through

_A/N: As per Jaydan the Hedgehog's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. This is a companion to drabble 301, "Namesakes." Jaydan wanted to see a chapter focusing on Tails' reaction to losing one of his tails.

* * *

Drabble 313: "Muddle Through"

Tails won't lie—it's taking some getting used to.

His flesh and fur have since grown back, and all left to show apart from the obvious is a scar.

He's had to learn balance all over again, and sometimes even now, six weeks later, he has to lean on Sonic.

The only thing that truly hurts him is the biggest absence of all:

His second tail, his ability to fly.

But Sonic's there to support him, giving him piggy-back-rides to let him feel the wind so he'll never forget the freedom flying brings.

His brother's love makes all the difference.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	314. Sleep in Peace Tonight

_A/N: As per xuuuuxa's inspiration: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is in response to a Sonic/Tails brotherly deviation by my good deviantART friend, xuuuuxa, entitled, "baby sonic and tails sprites," which shows much younger versions of Sonic and Tails sleeping together on a bed (all's innocent, I swear; Sonic's at the head, Tails is at the foot XD). She is a regular reader of 'TTB' on dA, and so when I asked permission to use her work as basis, she gladly agreed!

If you'd like to see the adorable deviation, just use this link (typing in the "http:slashslash" thing first): /d2z32ci

* * *

Drabble 314: "Sleep in Peace Tonight"

The hedgehog and fox have only known each other for half a week, but already, it is as if they've been together always.

Even when asleep, their friendship and brotherhood come through.

Even subconsciously, the hedgehog's protective impulses penetrate as he pushes the majority of their blanket Tails' way.

Later in the night, Tails' blearily awakens and snuggles closer to Sonic so that they are sharing the warm cover.

Sonic's arm wraps around Tails and gently curls him into his chest, and a sleepy Tails smiles and hugs him around the waist.

In the night, the purest hearts shine through.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is a line from the song, "Amos Story" by Aaron Ivey. I _still _love that song, Aqua! Rock on!)


	315. Trick or Touch

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. I was thinking since it was almost October I'd write a Halloween chapter...and then I realized a few days earlier that I'd read a Halloween special in one of the Archie issues...O.o XD Gosh, there goes my subconscious memory again! XP But in any case, this Halloween special is completely different from the Archie issue's; it just indirectly inspired it. XD

* * *

Drabble 315: "Trick-or-Touch"

Today, Halloween, is special for the Freedom Fighters.

Robotnik always seems to get quiet this time of year, and though it might mean an even bigger battle in the long run, a stress-free-and-fun-filled night is worth it.

"Sonic, look at me!" Tails calls excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet like the child he truly is.

The hedgehog, who is going as himself ("The greatest hedgehog- hero Mobius has ever known!") does.

He beams.

The child is wearing a costume, all right: one of the Blue Blur himself.

"_Way_ past cool, little bro!" Sonic praises.

Tails grins.

"Thanks, Sonic!"

* * *

_A/N: _The title refers to the fact that Sonic is touched to find Tails dressed as him. Also, the title's a play-on-words on the Trick-or-Treating tradition in America, when the kids go from house to house and receive candy.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	316. Beat That

_A/N: As per TrueBlueDoctor's request: _This can be set in any universe. The Doctor wanted to see a chapter where Tails bested one of Sonic's stunts using one of his (until that point) secret inventions.

* * *

Drabble 316: "Beat That!"

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic calls from atop the dandelion-covered hill, and the kitsune looks up. "Watch this!"

Sonic shoots forward, sending a gigantic cloud of dandelion seeds into the air.

The kit catches several in his hands before smirking sneakily.

Sonic, who's come to rest at his side, soon loses track of the kid when the formation of a perfect Sonic insignia flings the white-puffs into the air.

When the child halts in front of his big brother, he is met with open-mouthed silence.

"H-how'd you _do_ that?"

Tails grins and turns around, indicating a device strapped to his back.

"Jetpack!"

* * *

_A/N: _Don't ask me why I chose jetpack as the invention when Tails can already fly and has the Tornado (and its sequels). I didn't think until I'd already wrote it, and I'm too tired to go back and think of something else... XD Oh, and the dandelions here are not the yellow kind: they're the kind with all of the white tufts on the ends and the seeds sticking into the ball-stem (the ones kids like to pick up and try to blow the seeds off. They're so fun!).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	317. Every Way but Right

_A/N: As per Morningstar's Eclipse's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is the first installment in a four-part drabble-chain series. Eclipse mentioned a SU episode in which the sibs go to a world where everything is backward (Resistance is bad and Robotnik is good), and he wanted to see the same concept done in the AoStH universe.

* * *

Drabble 317: "Every Way but Right"

Without warning their world shifts, and it is all they can do to keep hold of each other before black nothingness descends.

When they finally wake in an alley hours later, it is after sunset.

But what catches them completely off guard is something altogether different.

Wanted posters are plastered everywhere, but instead of Robotnik and his goons, they depict Sonic and Tails themselves.

They venture cautiously into the open, but almost immediately, they are pursued by the police.

"Surrender in the name of the great Robotnik Empire!" the sergeant orders.

Sonic and Tails exchange glances.

Something's very wrong here.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	318. Planning Stage

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is the second installment in the "Tilt Your Head Sideways" drabble-chain. Now what?

* * *

Drabble 318: "Planning Stage"

When they've been hiding in the wilderness for several hours without further pursuit, they decide it's safe enough to set up camp (minus their usual campfire).

Sonic splits his emergency loaf of bread with Tails.

"Sonic," Tails pipes up after a long silence, "what are we gonna do?"

The hedgehog swallows, picking his next words carefully.

"Well, first," he replies, "I think I finally understand what's goin' on. With everything that's gone down so far, I'm almost positive we've traveled across worlds! Now we just gotta get back home."

Tails smiles.

"If you say so, Sonic, I know we will."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	319. Helping Hands

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is the third installment in the "Tilt Your Head Sideways" drabble-chain series. This world begs the question: is _everything _flipped? The answer: yes.

* * *

Drabble 319: "Helping Hands"

"_Seize them_!" Robotnik bellows, and the civilians happily obey.

Sonic grabs Tails, and they take off ("Gee, how original…" the hedgehog drawls).

They hit a dead end, and the crowd gets closer…

Suddenly, the two are pulled through a door, and a light switches on.

Tails hides behind Sonic.

Scratch and Grounder, wearing lab-coats and monocles, smile sympathetically.

"We know you're not from our world—" Scratch begins.

"—so we're going to get you home," Grounder finishes.

Sonic brightens, understanding.

"I see! Backward dumb-bots!"

Tails beams.

"So can you really get us home?"

The robots nod.

"Right this way!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	320. Final Stretch

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is the fourth and final installment in the "Tilt Your Head Sideways" drabble-chain. Truly, all has ended well.

* * *

Drabble 320: "Final Stretch"

"The trans-dimensional pool works like a charm," Grounder assures.

"Yes," Scratch agrees. "We've tried it ourselves."

The brothers nod, observing the indicated glowing pool in the center of the laboratory floor.

"So how's it work?" Sonic asks, and Scratch obliges.

"Punch in the appropriate destination on the handheld keypad, then jump into the pool. Very simple."

Sonic turns to Tails.

"Ready to head home, little bro?"

Tails nods.

"Sure am!"

Sonic looks up.

"We're all set." He softens. "And thank you, friends."

/\/\/\

"Are we back, Sonic?"

"_Get them_, you clumsy hunks-of-junk!"

"We're home, all right, big guy! We're home!"

* * *

_A/N: _By 'we've tried it ourselves,' it means Grounder and Scratch have jumped into the pool and come back (by having the handheld keypad with them, which acts as a pool-substitute on the way back), so they know it works for sure.

Thanks for reading, as always! (Thanks, Morningstar's Eclipse! That was fun!)


	321. Belonging

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe, but I felt it sifted into the AoStH universe well (the first line's 'after' refers to their meeting...that might be why...XD). This is a two-shot, inspired by the movie, "Martian Child," in which an eccentric man adopts an even more eccentric child (he thinks he's from space). The scene used for this is from the end, when the child is ready to commit suicide because he can't take not belonging anywhere (the reason he pretends he's from space; the 'they' he talks about are his parents). All dialogue is from the movie.

* * *

Drabble 321: "Belonging"

Five weeks later, and Tails has gone missing.

When the hedgehog finds him, the child is standing on a cliff high over the water.

And though the water cripples him, he knows Tails needs him desperately.

"Why do you think they left me?" Tails sobs, and Sonic looks up to see tears streaming down his face.

His heart breaks.

"Because they were stupid!" he professes, voice cracking. "I mean, you're the easiest kid in the world to love. Tails, you're my brother. You're my home, forever. And I will never, ever, ever, ever leave you."

Tails shatters. Sonic saves.

"Okay…"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	322. In the Eyes of Those Who Matter

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe, but seemed like the AoStH universe to me. This is the second half of the two-shot inspired by the movie, "Martian Child." This takes place at the very end of the movie, when emotions are less haywire and everyone is happy. All dialogue, apart from the last line, is from the movie.

* * *

Drabble 322: "In the Eyes of Those Who Matter"

All has been mended for a few days now.

They're walking side-by-side when Sonic leans over and wraps an arm around Tails, curling him into his chest.

The kit doesn't object, but merely relishes in the warmth and returns the heartfelt gesture.

"There's no one on this planet that loves Tails any more than I do," Sonic whispers into the child's ear, if only for the extra mile's sake. "There's nothing you could do that will change the way I feel about you."

Tails responds by holding him tighter and allowing joyous tears to fall.

He smiles, nodding.

"I'm home."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	323. Run In

_A/N: As per a combination of Double Dee Dee and ChaoTiC-iak's requests: _This is set in the AoStH universe. It is a companion to the drabble-chain series, 317-320. Double Dee Dee wondered what it'd be like if Sonic and Tails ran into their bad selves (which I call 'Evil-Tails' and 'Evil-Sonic' to avoid confusion) while in the backwards world, and Chao wanted a chapter for 323 because that number is the fifteen decimal of pi (and also required that I have the substring 'pi' fifteen times throughout the piece).

* * *

Drabble 323: "Run-In"

They've never pictured something this archetypical happening to them.

"_Pious_? Listen, bucko, if _anybody's _pious around here, it's _you_!" Evil-Sonic hisses.

"_Yeah_!" Evil-Tails sneers, pinching his alternate-self's cheek harshly. "Like this nose-picker here!"

Tails is riled, and he looks to Sonic for the go-ahead.

But his brother's behavior is not atypical.

"You know," he says, autopilot-mouth running as it may, "only bad copies would be dripping with as much stupidity as you two."

Evil-Sonic and Evil-Tails bristle.

"So, you think you can pick us apart? Cut us into pieces?"

"Nope!" Sonic grins, grasping Tails' arm. "Just stall you!"

-Backspin.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (lol. No fighting...kinda lame, I know. Sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to fit it in with the 'pi' thing... I had enough trouble as it were. XD


	324. Forces

_A/N: _This can take place in any universe. I actually got this idea while reading my A.P. Physics textbook. It explained Newton's Third Law of Motion as, and I quote, "Whenever one object exerts a force on a second object, the second exerts an equal force in the opposite direction on the first." Somehow, that evolved into this. XD

* * *

Drabble 324: "Forces"

According to the "Father of Modern Physics," Isaac Newton, even something as simple as a hug is more than it appears.

When the brothers wrap their arms around and lean on each other, two equal forces are being exerted upon one another.

These forces, while seemingly working in opposition, are actually coming together to create something special:

A hug between the closest of brothers.

It's their method of never losing heart even when the road gets rough, of being there for each other every step of the way, of expressing the love they feel.

-A hug's never been more complicated.-

* * *

_A/N: _By the way, I'm having a lot of trouble in A.P. Physics right now, so my computer time's being restricted and I'm not allowed to stay up late until further notice, so sorry if I don't update as frequently! I'm really trying to bring my grade up, but it's just a hard concept for me as of right now... XD Thanks so much for your support! *U* Rock on, you guys! (Cross your fingers for me, too, if you'd be so kind! XD)

Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests, please! I'm so bored! XD)


	325. Robot Bowling

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chao asked if it were possible to use the other two of Newton's three Laws of Motion, and I'm out to prove it is. This is based on the Second Law, which can be simplified into Force=(Mass)(Acceleration) or F=(m)(a).

* * *

Drabble 325: "Robo-Bowling"

"Faster! Faster, Sonic, faster!" Tails calls as he flies beside Sonic, laughing.

They're clocking Sonic's annual trans-forest run.

"You got it, little bro!" And Sonic does speed up, his chest jutting out a bit as his legs disappear in the form of a crazy-eight.

The forest is strangely peaceful today, and so it makes a little too much sense to be called comfortable when a robot comes out of nowhere and tries to block their path.

"_Whoa_!" Sonic cries, grabbing Tails and curling him protectively against his chest as he bowls over the 'bot.

"_Wow_! _Neato_, Sonic!"

"Nothin' to it!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	326. Stop and Go

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This chapter deals with Newton's First Law (known as the Law of Inertia): if an object's at rest, it stays at rest; likewise, if an object's in motion, it stays in motion unless impacted upon by an outside (unbalanced force). This presents two different situations: one for the first half of the law ('at rest' part) and one for the second half ('in motion' part).

* * *

Drabble 326: "Stop and Go"

Tonight they stand in the middle of the clearing and stare up at the stars.

"The stars're real pretty out this time of year, Sonic, 'specially in the forest," Tails observes, and the hedgehog nods.

"Sure are, kid," Sonic agrees, smiling. "Sure are."

/\/\/\

They're racing each other, nearly neck-and-neck when Tails gasps.

"Look out!"

He pushes the Blue Blur out of the way before diving down himself.

Looking up, he's relieved to see Sonic's not hurt, as Sonic is him.

They turn to meet Coconuts, armed with his famous exploding namesakes.

"Ready, Freddy?" Sonic asks, smirking.

Tails grins.

"Totally."

* * *

_A/N: _Until further notice, I'm only allowed two hours on the computer per day...so there might not be many chapters now. Sorry, guys! I just had another A.P. Physics test today, and it went...okay. XD *crosses fingers* Rock on, guys!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	327. Get Ups and Get Downs

_A/N: As per Double Dee Dee's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics' Sonic X universe, during Issue 32. In it, Sonic dresses in a wrestling outfit as Rapido Azul (basically 'Blue Blur' in Spanish) to help El Gran Gordo ('The Great Lard,' pretty much; Eggman) get into his lab. Dee wanted to know how Tails would react to Sonic's story and his absurd costume.

* * *

Drabble 327: "Get-Ups...and Get-Downs"

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic says, waving a hand in front of the child's dazed face. "Anybody home?"

Tails' ears perk and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, Sonic," he responds, grinning sheepishly. "It's just…that's quite a story."

The hedgehog, hands on his hips, grins smugly with closed eyes.

"Yep, but somebody had to do it," he pops open one eye and looks at Tails, "right?"

The fox laughs, nodding. "Yeah." His eyes drift to his brother's costume, and his face-splitting grin is hard-pressed. "But did you have to wear that, 'El Rápido Azul?'"

Sonic smirks.

"Oh, yeah, 'Los Dos Colas?'"

Silence.

Laughter.

* * *

_A/N: _For those who don't speak Spanish (and believe me, I'm still learning), the name Sonic makes up for Tails at the end means: "The Two Tails." lo. Totally unoriginal, but I'm so tired... XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	328. Only You, Bro

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This can be set in any universe. Sally had a random idea for a chapter involving a three-pointed hat, and since I've been doing a lot of Revolutionary War history, etc., in A.P. U.S. History this week, I immediately thought of both an 1800's hat (three points!) and the painting, "Washington Crossing the Delaware" by Emanuel Leutze. (Leutze and Washington both make indirect cameos in this...I just changed the names. XD)

* * *

Drabble 328: "Only You, Bro"

For a moment, Tails swears he's still dreaming, never mind that he's been awake for hours.

"Uh…Sonic?"

The hedgehog uses only the necessary mouth muscles.

"Yeah, kid?"

Tails points to the 1800's-style hat atop his brother's spiny head.

"Why are you wearing that?"

The Blue Blur smiles.

"'Cause it's fun, Tails!"

The fox nods slowly, then gestures to the small, wooden boat in which his brother's standing, knee bent with foot-on-rim.

"Okay…then what's with that?"

Sonic finally moves, looking down before grinning boyishly and pushing the hat farther up on his head.

"Haven't you ever heard of Hedgeington or Fotze?"

* * *

_A/N: _The names at the end? Yeah, those are the 'indirect cameos' of Washington and Leutze I was tellin' you about. XD (And for the record, I have no idea where Sonic got the hat...or the _boat_... O.o XP)

Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is like it's Tails talking, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. 'Cause Sonic's the only one wacky enough to do something like this. XD)


	329. Like a Glove

_A/N: _This is set in the SEGA Genesis universe. This was inspired by the following quotation: "_I shall only say that I hold with Montesquieu, that a government must be fitted to a nation, as much as a coat to the individual; and, consequently, that what may be good at Philadelphia may be bad at Paris, and ridiculous at Petersburg."_—Alexander Hamilton, 1799

* * *

Drabble 329: "Like a Glove"

"_No matter where you go…_

_No matter how fast you run…_

_Your world is _mine_!"_

These words haunt Sonic.

Though he has saved Mobius yet again, the voice monopolizes his world; and _if_ he manages to fall asleep, the words reverberate and morph into nightmares.

Tails has been having them, too. Like he is now.

Sonic, awake from a night terror of his own, reaches over to reassuringly caress the child's cheek.

_This_, above all else, is the reason he can't let Robotnik win.

What Robotnik's dreamed up for their peaceful little planet just _won't work_.

Sonic won't let it.

* * *

_A/N: _By the way...when do you guys want me to stop? I mean...400, 500, -insert big number here-? I'd _love _to keep going, but I wasn't sure if you guys were getting bored or anything (I just got an...interesting review, so that's where this came from) XD

Thanks for reading, as always! (The title comes from the fact that I was _going _to go off of the 'fit like a coat' in the quotation, but I figured 'like a glove' fit more with Sonic. XD)


	330. Product of Years Passed

_A/N: As per TrueBlueDoctor's inspiration: _This is set in a post-Sonic X universe. The Doc and I were talking about the likes and dislikes of Sonic X, and at one point True said, proud, "My favorite thing within the Sonic X series is how much we saw Tails grow up. I remember him from being a tiny kit following sonic everywhere in AoStH, and Sonic X has him being captain of his own spaceship and having people follow his orders." I thought this would make a great chapter, so I got permission to use it! XD

* * *

Drabble 330: "Product of Years Passed"

Sonic can't take his eyes off of Tails.

The eight-year-old genius is talking to Knuckles, laughing at something the echidna does before skillfully dodging the oncoming noogie (just like Sonic taught him).

Sonic smiles.

The kitsune's grown so much, and The Fastest Thing Alive is _so_ proud.

From the little tyke who used to play the part of his shadow and worship the very ground on which he walked to this independent, intelligent, thriving young man who has the biggest heart he's ever seen…

The kit is irrefutably the best thing that has ever happened to Sonic.

He's absolutely beautiful.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	331. Mischievous

_A/N: As per TailsFOREVER's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This came about after T.F. watched an episode of "Buffalo Bill, Jr." that had a protective moment between Bill and his little sister (speaking of which, all dialogue is from the episode).

* * *

Drabble 331: "Mischievous"

Sonic's speeding toward the town Robotnik's attacking when he hears the familiar tails-turned-propeller.

He stops, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits.

"Go home, Tails!" he orders sternly once the kit's caught up, but the child remains defiant.

"No! I wanna stay with you, Sonic!"

"Well, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"For two very good reasons," Sonic replies. "One: you're just a little kid."

"That reason's no good!" Tails argues. "What's the other one?"

Sonic's expression goes dark.

"Robotnik's dangerous!"

But Tails merely smirks.

"Then I won't be safe without you 'cause I'm just a little kid!"

Sonic sighs, defeated.

"_Fine_…"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	332. Flyboy

_A/N: As per TrueBlueDoctor's inspiration: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 8, "Satellite Swindle." The Doc mentioned this ep, saying it had a few promising Sonic/Tails brotherly moments, and I completely agree with the ones I've found so far (I've actually used a few of them already XD). This one is set just after it is announced that Eggman's launched his Super Sweeper up in the stratosphere, and the only way to get up there is by taking the Tornado. (All of Sonic's beginning dialogue is from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 332: "Flyboy"

When Chris suggests the _Tornado_, Tails worries.

What if—?

"Come on, Tails!" The child-genius looks up at his big brother. The hedgehog grins and gives an ever-confident thumb's up. "Why not? I'm game!" He leaps off of the couch. "Let's go!"

They're all set to go in seconds, but just as they're about to take off, a hand covers Tails'.

He looks back at Sonic, surprised, but the Blue Blur's eyes are filled with loving reassurance.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. You'll always have me to back you up, no matter what."

Tails beams, eyes shining.

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	333. Push

_A/N: As per TrueBlueDoctor's inspiration: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 8, "Satellite Swindle." After the Tornado gives out in space and Sonic and Tails narrowly get away, Sonic has an idea. (All dialogue is from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 333: "Push"

They were lucky today, there's no doubt about that.

But they won't always be.

Which is why Sonic suggests the _Tornado_'s speed-refurbishing. He needs to know Tails will be safe, and if the ol' girl needs a tune-up…so be it.

In seconds it's boiled down to using the Chaos Emeralds' energy, which means redoing the _Tornado _completely.

Tails is nervous, but he knows he needs to put the rest of the world before himself.

"Well, I've never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot."

Sonic grins proudly.

"You can do it, Tails! I know it!"

Smile.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	334. Resonate

_A/N: As per TailsFOREVER's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. T.F. requested a chapter with her favorite couple, Tails/Cream...and though I'm not used to writing romance (unless it's Harry/Hermione... XD), I did my best! Hopefully it's okay! XD

* * *

Drabble 334: "Resonate"

"Tails? Are you up there?"

The kitsune emerges from the Chaotix's ship and smiles down at Cream.

"Hey, Cream! What's up?"

The Rabbit smiles cheerily.

"Cream and I made strawberry shortcake for everyone, and we wanted to make sure you weren't left out!"

Cheese chirps in agreement at her side.

Tails flies down, grinning appreciatively as he takes the proffered snack.

"Thank you."

The six-year-old smiles, watching as Tails takes his first bite.

"How is it?"

"Great!" He winks. "Give Sonic the recipe, will you? Much as I love 'em, chili dogs aren't birthday food."

Cream laughs.

Tails grins.

-Innocence.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the fact that every kind thing Cream does resonates.)


	335. Plink, Plink!

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. This was inspired by a line from the song, "Airplanes" by B.O.B.: "_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now…" _Apparently, searching for traces of The Void takes longer than initially thought (which then doubles in favor of those left behind).

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Airplanes" by B.O.B. It merely inspired this chapter.

* * *

Drabble 335: "_Plink, Plink!_"

_Tails watches the departing party sadly._

_Sonic turns to him, grinning excitedly, and ruffles the thirteen-year-old's head-fur._

"_No worries, kid! Ari, Rote, and I'll be back from the Unknown Zone before you know it!"_

It's been three months.

They haven't come back yet.

Ari's asked Tails to periodically check in with the outer-Knothole Freedom Fighters.

As a favor to Rotor, he's taken on the walrus' unfinished projects.

For Sonic he's promised to look after Sal, Bunnie, and the others.

But if Tails could have just one wish in the world, he knows what it'd be:

He wants his brother back.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the sound heard as sand falls in an hourglass.)


	336. Sodom and Gomorrah

_A/N: As per Fommi(deviantART)'s inspiration: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. While looking through my SatAM club updates on dA, I came across a deviation called "Fear," which depicted Dark Sonic being hugged by a heartbroken Sally. My brain surged, and I was given permission to use it as basis for this chapter!

If you'd like to view this spectacular deviation, type in this link ('httpslashslash:' first): /d2zzoax

* * *

Drabble 336: "Sodom and Gomorrah"

This is the most horrific sight Tails has ever witnessed, but he can't bring himself to look away.

Five minutes ago, Muttski's crushed roboticized body was discovered at the bottom of a ravine.

Sonic took it hard.

Eyes iris-and-pupil-less and glowing white, his black fur and spikes stand on end as a matching aura surrounds him.

This is not the Blue Blur Tails has come to know and love as his big brother.

A stricken Sally's trying to calm him, has enwrapped him in her arms.

Tears cascade down Tails' face.

-O Cyborg King, beware:

A demon hast thou born.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the two sinful cities which, according to the Bible, were destroyed by God.)


	337. Strike True

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This takes place in the SU universe. Sally mentioned the scene at the end of the third Lord of the Rings movie, where Sam carries an exhausted Frodo up the volcano, saying, "I can't carry the ring for you, Frodo Baggins, but I can carry _you_!" In this, I mostly utilized the metaphorical sense of 'carry.'

* * *

Drabble 337: "Strike True"

Sonic is gathering firewood for Sonia and Manic when he comes across a decimated woodland cottage.

It is so like the place his adoptive parents had, and in a way it reminds him of Uncle Chuck's, too…

He falls apart.

A hand settles on his shoulder.

He jumps, a sob catching in his throat.

"I am with the Resistance, my Prince," the hooded newcomer assures gently, brushing back the hedgehog's mussed quills in an attempt to soothe. "All shall be well in time."

The teen shatters anew.

Sonic is taken into loving arms, and he breathes.

-_Eloi, Eloi, lema sabachthani?_-

* * *

_A/N: _The last line is from the Bible (Mark 15:34 and Matthew 27:46) and is Hebrew for "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?" I've wanted to use it in a story ever since I read it in a fantastic Narnia fic entitled "Eloi" by ilysia!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	338. One and the Same

_A/N: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. When I realized I'd never written a chapter where Ari speaks, I decided to rectify that. (Did I characterize him correctly? O.o I'm not sure...)

* * *

Drabble 338: "One and the Same"

It's Tails' first solo mission, and Sonic's distracted.

He knows well how much can go wrong, and he doesn't at all like the idea of the eleven-year-old facing off alone.

"Mobius to Sonic!" The hedgehog snaps up, coming face-to-face with an anxious Ari. "We have a mission of our own, remember?"

Sonic nods wearily, blinking away tears.

"Sorry, Ari," he says, clearing his throat and giving an unconvincing smile. "I'm ready now."

The ram sighs.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

Without hesitation whatsoever:

"I love him more than anything."

"_Hey, big bro!" _

Ari laughs.

"Guess the feeling's mutual."

* * *

_A/N: _The italicized line is Tails' exhilarated, reassuring voice coming through on Sonic's wrist communicator.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	339. Understood

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. I realized I hadn't written one with Rotor either... XD Expect a lot of chapters with rarely/not-yet-seen characters. XP

* * *

Drabble 339: "Understood"

Rotor glimpses the clock. 7:30 P.M.

He glances down at the hardworking Tails, who's been helping him with unfinished projects all day.

But he can see in the ten-year-old's tense shoulders that he's worried, and the walrus doesn't blame him.

Sonic's on a dangerous solo mission to Robotropolis.

"Sonic should be back any minute now, Tails," Rotor informs, smiling knowingly. "I can finish up here. I know you want to greet him first."

Tails looks at the door, considering this, and nods.

"All right." Washing and drying his greasy hands, he smiles at his friend. "Thanks, Rotor."

"No problem, Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	340. Day by Day

_A/N: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe. On a quiet day in New Mobotropolis, NICOLE (in holographic Mobian form) spends some quality time with the youngest Freedom Fighter.

* * *

Drabble 340: "Day by Day"

"So, Tails, explain to me again: why are we doing this?"

"'Cause cloud-watching's fun, NICOLE. Besides, Aunt Sally says we all need to find a way to relax, and this is mine."

"As long as ol' Buttnik's around, nobody'll be able to relax!"

Tails bursts out laughing, and the semi-organic female grins.

Once calm, the kit asks, "How'd you get to talkin' like Sonic, anyway?"

NICOLE shrugs, smiling as a memory comes.

"We teamed up to find Sally, who along with Bunnie was trapped within The Void…" She grins admiringly. "He's wonderful."

Tails beams.

"Totally! Sonic's the best there is!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the fact that NICOLE still has a lot to learn about Mobians and their emotions, etc. Also, I've always pictured her the way I do Tails: a _major _Sonic fan! XD)


	341. Worth the Fight

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, before Uncle Chuck gets away from Robotropolis in the last few episodes.

* * *

Drabble 341: "Worth the Fight"

Tails doesn't know whether he should ask, but as they wait for the Power Ring on this rainy, dreary day, it comes nonetheless.

"Sonic," he begins nervously, "do you think…" this is difficult, truly, but Sonic eyes him seriously and nods for him to continue, "…we'll get Uncle Chuck and Muttski back?"

The hedgehog stares at him, though his welling eyes are far away.

Tails waits, the rain _dripping _and _dropping _around them.

He begins to inch forward, aiming to hug his brother to heal the opened-wound, but Sonic stops him with a teary smile and gentle caress.

"We'd better."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The italicized words are onomatopoeia.)


	342. Exodus

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Switchin' things up a bit here.

* * *

Drabble 342: "Exodus" a.k.a. "Delivery Us"

This will end someday.

It _must_.

Neither side can go on forever, not with both trying so hard to destroy one another.

For the victims of the Roboticizer, this is their greatest motivation.

It is true that their drive and hope will long outlive their strength (they shudder to recall their physical strength is nil and their artificial strength is what keeps them standing).

And though they cannot express it because their free will is nonexistent, every time Sonic and Tails and the rest of the Freedom Fighters come to call, their hearts swell.

_-Maybe-someday, we'll be better off somehow...-_

_

* * *

__A/N: _The last line is a lyric from the song, "Someday" by Rob Thomas, one of my favorite songs! The title is another Bible reference to the Book of Exodus, in which Moses leads the freed Israelite slaves out of Egypt.

Thanks for reading, as always!_  
_


	343. Under a Sunset Sky

_A/N: As inspired by GNTS' deviation: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe. A new Sonic picture from my friend on dA, entitled "C'mon Tails," depicted an exhausted Tails panting on the ground and a sympathetic Sonic helping him back up. The caption beneath said, "Who said Sonic never stops running for someone's sake?" That totally got me, and I was given permission to use the drawing as basis for this chapter!

If you'd like to see this adorable picture, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d30be73

* * *

Drabble 343: "Under a Sunset-Sky"

This borderline-evening finds them on their daily run.

The sunset hovers over the ocean blue, painting the sky a pastel medley.

It is a beautiful sight.

The brothers have been neck-and-neck for the duration, but it is obvious Tails is growing tired.

Panting as his lungs burn and muscles ache, the kitsune's whirling tails slow as his exhausted body gives out at last.

Sonic, who has been watching his brother closely for the last six miles, skids to a halt.

Kneeling down before the panting boy, he coaxes Tails onto his back for the journey home.

"Way past awesome, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Requests, anyone? I'm always eager, you know that!)


	344. Jingle Jangle

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 19, "Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops." Sonic and Tails are participating in a Sonic Appreciation Day Fair when Sonic's shoes are stolen. After going over the evidence, they figure out it was a news stand Dog. What he says when he's asked why is interesting... (The first two pieces of dialogue are from the ending of the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 344: "Jingle-Jangle"

There's one last thing Sonic wants to know.

"Why did you take my hi-tops?"

"I wanted to cut them up and sell pieces as souvenirs!" the vendor cries.

That does it.

"You _what_?"

Teeth and fists clench, tears spring to the hedgehog's eyes, and he is so close to strangling the guy it's not funny in the least.

For those beloved shoes—he wiggles his toes just to remind himself they're back—are the last thing he has of Uncle Chuck, and the knowledge that someone would even _think _of doing something like _this_…!

Tails hugs him.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the fact that the jerk actually thought he could get money for pieces of Sonic's shoes... _Gosh_...! XC)


	345. No Doubt

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 20, "So Long Sucker." A black blob (named 'Goobster' by Tails) comes to Mobius from another dimension and immediately warms up to Tails. (Tails' first line of dialogue is from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 345: "No Doubt"

Goobster snuggles up to Tails.

The child smiles.

"Hey, I think he likes me!" he exclaims excitedly.

Sonic, watching them contentedly with arms crossed and eyes half-lidded, grins as well.

"Well, of course he does, kid! You're the greatest pal anybody could have!"

Tails snaps up, eyes wide and face so hopeful it brings tears to the hedgehog's eyes.

"Really? I am?"

Sonic, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking back the tears, nods heartily.

"Sure! You're my best friend in the whole universe!"

Tails shoots forward, wrapping his big brother in a hug.

"Good 'cause you're mine, too!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	346. Take on the World for You

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chao's challenge was to write a drabble of 700 characters while keeping the 100-word limit...and I tried _so hard_, but I could only get it to 650 and still keep it at one hundred words! I'm sorry, Chao! I actually had it around 663 or so, but that was at 129 words... XD I did my best! This is also inspired by a Coconuts quotation from Episode 19, "Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops": "Well, tonight, Sonic, you'll be checking out permanently!" This (and phrases like it, considering Tails is always with Sonic) caused me to wonder if Robotnik and the 'bots ever even _bother _to think of how losing Sonic would affect Tails! O.o

* * *

Drabble 346: "Take on the World for You"

It's repeatedly-proven truth of territory: as Mobius' saviors, their lives are in unrelenting danger.

Things always work out flawlessly.

But then out of nowhere, everything goes _wrong_.

Straight-away after the incident, Tails makes it a serious objective to visit all of their favorite places, to spend time with all of their friends.

At ten, he is offered many invitations into loving families, but politely refuses each one.

He feels closest to his big brother in the wild-wild-wilderness.

But eventually realization comes that without Sonic thwarting Robotnik's conspiracies, the psychopath will take over Mobius soon enough.

Tails fights in Sonic's name.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The 'wild-wild-wilderness' is intentional. Somewhat like 'Wild, Wild West.' XD)


	347. Got Your Back

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 20, "So Long Sucker." Tails cannot remember a time when Sonic has cut it this close. (All dialogue from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 347: "Got Your Back"

When Sonic tries to run away only to find his foot wedged between two rocks, he knows he's in trouble.

From his safe spot yards away, Tails sees it, too.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic's stuck!"

He flies as fast as he can with all of his might.

"Hang on, Sonic! I'm comin'! I'll save you!"

Tears blind the kitsune's eyes as Scratch and his plane get closer and Sonic just seems to get farther away.

He _has _to get there! He _must_!

He reins in his emotions when Sonic flashes a determined smirk.

He has a big brother to save.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	348. Silver and Gold

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, post-Episode 19, "Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops." I really liked this episode's charatcer, Sonic's childhood racer-of-a-rabbit friend, Hodgespodgs (the fastest creature on Mobius until Sonic; he was jealous for a while, but then got over it), and I also wanted to expand his relationship with Tails.

* * *

Drabble 348: "Silver and Gold"

Tails likes Hodgespodgs.

He might've been jealous of Sonic in the past, but he helped get Sonic's shoes back and he's always been nice.

So when the bellboy requests Tails' help in tying up a piñata for the hotel manager's daughter's birthday, he's all tails.

As the kit works on tying the rope to the tree branch, Hodgespodgs grows curious.

"So how long you and Sonic been travelin' together?" he asks.

"Uh…" Tails counts on his fingers, "…three-and-a-half years."

The rabbit smiles affectionately. "Ya'll really love each other, don't you?"

"Sonic's the best!"

"Funny. He said the same about you."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to the old song, "Make new friends, but keep the old; one is silver and the other gold.")


	349. My Brother You'll Be

_A/N: _This can be set in any universe. Sonic and Tails are each other's world.

* * *

Drabble 349: "My Brother You'll Be"

None will deny that Sonic and Tails are the sweetest brothers Mobius-wide.

They are true,

They are protective,

They are bold,

They are laughs,

They are hope,

They are fun,

They are peace,

They are bright,

They are smiles,

They are gorgeous.

But even they are not impervious.

Their greatest fear is living without the other.

Green and blue eyes lock, take each other's hand, and fly away.

If only to get away from it all, to spend quality time together.

/\/\/\

_-I'll __love you forever__, _

_I'll __like you for always__, _

_As long as I'm living,_

_My brother you'll be.-_

* * *

_A/N: _Anybody know which famous children's book matches the lines in italics? It's Love You Forever by Robert Munsch, my favorites of all time (though I admit to changing 'baby' to 'brother')! Such a sweet story about a Mother loving her son until he is a grown man and after, while the son remembers her love and gives it all back at the end of her life (and then begins the cycle anew with his own daughter).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	350. For All of Time

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, inspired by Episode 20, "So Long Sucker." Tails asks Sonic if they can keep Goobster, promising to take care of him, and while Sonic doesn't think it would be fair at first because they're always on the go, he finally agrees on the condition that it's only until they find Goobster's real home. I couldn't help but think that this could very well be what Sonic himself went through when he first found Tails.

* * *

Drabble 350: "For All of Time"

No more than twelve and lacking a steady home, Sonic hadn't thought it fair to take the fox-child in, one he'd found in the forest with only a bonnet, a diaper, booties, and two tails to his (pending) name, no less.

Besides, the hero's life was no life for a child.

But on the other hand, if leaving the kid alone meant leaving him to _die_…

/\/\/\

And as he looks into the four-and-a-half-year-old's eyes, glimpsing the same love and admiration now as he did on that long-ago day, Sonic understands.

Tails needed Sonic's love as much as Sonic needed Tails'.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (And it is my theory that Tails was either one or six-months old when Sonic found him...and since I have him as one in my other story, 'Roads,' I figured I'd put the same here. The math explains why Sonic's twelve. XD)


	351. Code of Brotherly Conduct

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _Chao said to write a chapter with no A/N except his request, which is this A/N and the "Thanks for reading, as always!" at the end.

* * *

Drabble 351: "Code of Brotherly Conduct"

Water has always been of those unspoken-yet-known things.

So when they pass by a water park one day and Sonic sees Tails look back at it longingly, he understands.

He halts in his walk without warning. Tails doubles back, confused.

"What'cha doin'?"

The hedgehog smiles gently, smoothing Tails' unruly bangs.

He begins to walk back toward the water park.

"Come on, kid," he beckons.

Just before they reach the entrance, he touches Sonic's arm.

"You sure? It's not imp—"

Sonic presses a finger to his lips.

"You're _always_ important to me."

Tails hugs him.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

_A/N:_ Thanks for reading, as always!


	352. No Such Thing As Underestimation

_A/N: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe. Tails' worst fear has become all too real. (The dialogue..._might _be from the movie? Something like it, a different part, perhaps, I don't totally remember... XD)

* * *

Drabble 352: "No Such Thing as Underestimation"

This is the stuff of Tails' nightmares.

Sonic is caught in one of Robotnik's traps.

He writhes in pain as he is electrocuted.

The kit forces back tears.

"Hang on, Sonic! I'll save you!"

He flies for the machine's main control switch, but it is too heavy for his eight-year-old body alone.

So when Knuckles shows up just in time, Tails feels the tears prick anew, but this time from relief.

When the power is cut, Sonic falls along with the rubble.

Knuckles brings him back to safety.

Tails pounces, and Sonic weakly returns the hug.

"Sorry 'bout that, kiddo."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	353. Word Is Law

_A/N: _This is set in the Movie/OVA universe. To think that cycle hasn't even come full-circle yet (in other words, Robotnik's butt hasn't been kicked yet XD)... (Some of the dialogue is from the movie, and some of it is original. XD)

* * *

Drabble 353: "Word Is Law"

"Stand back! Nobody try and help me!"

Tails swears he'll do his best to respect these wishes in this fight against Metal…but, oh, how hard it will be.

/\/\/\

Metal is dragging a barely-conscious Sonic high into the air, no doubt for a violent smash-down.

This is Tails' limit.

"Sonic's in trouble!"

He takes to the skies with Knuckles chasing after him.

"Tails, calm down! Remember what Sonic said? We'll just have to wait it out."

The kitsune doesn't like it, but he knows Knuckles is right.

The sixteen-year-old takes the child's hand and squeezes, smiling reassuringly.

"He'll be okay."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	354. Epitaph

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, during Episode 2, "Sonic Boom." The character of Cat has always intrigued me, especially how, not fifteen minutes into the episode, he sacrifices himself to save Sal, Ant, and Sonic. One of the sweetest, yet most tragic characters on the show, not to mention one of my _favorites_, so I had to write _something_ of a tribute.

* * *

Drabble 354: "Epitaph"

It's strange, but as Cat waits in his cell for either death or salvation to come, he remembers suddenly Tails' words from that morning.

"_Remember not to let your guard down, Grandpa Cat," the fox reminds as the party's about to leave. "Never know what could happen."_

And as he recalls the sweet child now in all of his tender years, Cat can only pray he'll get out of here. He couldn't bear to break the angel's heart.

But as the SWATbots arrive to take him to the Roboticizer, he knows his fate.

-_Take care of him for me, Sonic…_-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (In case it isn't obvious, the 'him' Cat's thinking about in the last line is Tails. And I don't know if Tails ever calls him 'Grandpa Cat' because he's not in any other ep for obvious reasons, but I figured since Cat's most likely the oldest FF, it'd come naturally to Tails.)


	355. To Impart

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, post-Episode 2, "Sonic Boom." This is a companion to the previous chapter.

* * *

Drabble 355: "To Impart"

Tails runs up to the returning company.

In finding one missing, he frowns.

"Where's Cat?" he asks.

The very question makes Sonic's heart plummet.

The hedgehog slowly kneels down and places a gentle hand on the kit's shoulder.

"Cat's…" He swallows thickly, speaking carefully so that the child will not hear the quake of guilt and tears. "He's gone, Tails."

Tails' eyes widen and well.

"_No_…" he croaks, the crystalline droplets spilling over as he shakes his head in disbelief.

He lower lip trembles.

Sonic takes him into his arms and Tails latches on, wailing into his chest.

Silence surrounds.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	356. Silver Lining

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe, post-Episodes 17 and 18, "Blast to the Past Part 1" and "Blast to the Past Part 2." Even if they didn't stop the coup d'etat from happening, getting to see Rosie again after so very long makes it all worth it.

* * *

Drabble 356: "Silver Lining"

When Sonic stops in the doorway of the kitchen to see Rosie for the first time in eleven years, when in his true time she had long been roboticized, he feels the world shift.

He is in her bewildered, beloved arms faster than the speed of sound.

"I missed you so much, Rosie," he admits shakily, the tears coming and soaking into her typical and much-missed red cloak.

"I—I never went anywhere, dear," she stutters, but he just holds tighter.

"What's goin' on?"

The two finally separate.

Tails, brow arched, waits for an answer.

Sonic smiles tearfully.

"Nothin', kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	357. Backer

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set post-_Sonic Unleashed. _Tails' view on Chip.

* * *

Drabble 357: "Backer"

Tails wishes he could have gone on this adventure, too, but Sonic made him swear on everything their brotherhood means to him that he wouldn't follow.

The kit looks up to see Chip sitting on his brother's head.

It's sweet, really, that the little Light Gaia admires Sonic as much as Tails himself does (and that his affinity for chocolate rivals the Blue Blur's for chili dogs).

Besides, if the little guy were as remarkable as Sonic says, Tails is so grateful that someone like him was at his brother's side.

In all, he likes Chip.

He's a great friend.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	358. Reasons Why

_A/N: As per TrueBlueDoctor's request: _This is set in the SatAM universe. The Doc has always thought the song, "Sing Our Own Song" by UB40, was a great SatAM theme (and it _really_ is).

* * *

Drabble 358: "Reasons Why"

They remember Rosie, their families, Mobotropolis: everything that was taken from them on that terrible Friday the Thirteen, year 3224.

It reminds why they fight when they lose all hope; it gives back the hope they've lost.

They fight

For the ones taken in the coup,

For the birth of their own society,

For the right to be free;

To make the man who did all of this suffer the way they have suffered for so long,

To ensure that their children and their children's children will live in peace.

They fight for the people and the world they love.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	359. Far Away Eyes

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. Let's face it: Rosie _rules_. Another one of those lesser-appreciated characters (like Cat) who really deserves more screen/comic time. XD While everyone else is busy Freedom-Fighting, Rosie and Tails get into an interesting conversation.

* * *

Drabble 359: "Far-Away Eyes"

A quiet afternoon in Knothole finds Tails and Rosie making lunch together.

Rosie notices a strange look on Tails' face.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" she asks, and Tails is pulled from his thoughts.

"Mm…" he hums, face darkening. "Rosie…?" he begins nervously. "Do you ever miss them? Your friends?"

The woodchuck stops what she's doing and stares at the young kitsune, tears coming to her eyes as they glaze over.

"Yes, child. I miss them every day."

Tails nods sullenly.

"But you know what?" he pipes up suddenly, and Rosie comes back. "If _anybody_ can save 'em, Sonic can!"

She laughs.

* * *

_A/N: I got a B on my A.P. Physics Test! *U* *U* I was SO HAPPY! *U* I think it's finally starting to click, just like he said it always does after a while! T.T I'm so proud! I've been working so hard! YAY!_

Thanks for reading, as always! _  
_


	360. Quirks

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak and TailsFan's combined requests: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. Chao wanted a request of either 500 or 600 characters (I did 600), and TailsFan wanted one where Sonic found the weak spot of Tails' ear (like one would when she is petting a dog).

* * *

Drabble 360: "Quirks"

"Rise and shine, little buddy!" Sonic cries cheerfully as he pulls back the curtains to let the morning sunlight fill the dark room.

Tails, still in bed, mumbles intelligibly and rolls over, pushing his face into his darkness-giving bedclothes.

Chuckling, Sonic yanks the covers back, which solely succeeds in making the fox groan and curl into himself further.

Sitting on the bed beside him, Sonic smooths Tails head-fur.

He accidentally brushes the back of the kit's ear, and the hedgehog is pleasantly surprised and amused when the child's leg begins moving of its own accord.

He cracks up.

"'Sup, dog?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	361. Fun in the Sand

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request and sorcererlance(deviantART)'s deviation:_ This is set in the Sonic X universe. TailsFan requested a chapter based on sorcererlance's "Sonic and Tails tickle" deviation on dA.

If you'd like to see this adorable pic, type in ('http:slashslash' first): /d2fz744

* * *

Drabble 361: "Fun in the Sand"

They deserve a relaxing day on the beach.

Yesterday Eggman attacked their home.

They beat him off, of course, but had spent the rest of the day assessing and repairing the damage.

Suddenly Tails notices Sonic eyeing his bare feet mischievously.

His smile disappears and his eyes widen.

"N-no way, bro! Come on, please, not—!"

Sonic pounces, and the kit's unbridled laughter echoes.

Tears are streaming down Tails' face when Sonic finally shows mercy.

Pulling back, he gives the panting, beaming kid a wide grin and a noogie for good measure.

Tails grins toothily.

"Payback?"

"Now, Tails—!"

Laughter.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is a play on the phrase, "Fun in the sun.")


	362. This Little Piggy Bank

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request and wagner-fsoares(deviantART)' deviation: _This is set post-_Sonic Unleashed_. TailsFan requested a chapter based on wager-soares' fan art, "Out of Rings," which depicts a broke Sonic shaking his Ring Pouch while Chip and Tails enjoy a chocolate bar and double-scoop ice cream, respectively.

If you'd like to see this delectably adorable pic, type in this link ('http:slashslash' first): /d2r5qs1

* * *

Drabble 362: "This Little Piggy-Bank"

They're passing by a roadside diner when Sonic notices Tails and Chip's mouths watering.

Checking his Ring Pouch, he grins. Should be enough for whatever they're after.

And it is. _Just _enough.

He shakes the carry-case over an open palm. Not a single Ring left.

But as he looks up to see a smiling Tails licking his strawberry-vanilla double-scoop waffle cone and Chip happily munching his giant chocolate bar, he beams.

He may be broke now, but seeing such a joyous reaction from the most important people in his life for cashing in on this simple request…

It's worth it.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is a play on the nursery rhyme entitled "This Little Piggy.")


	363. When You're Ready

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, toward the end of Episode 20, "Cruise Blues." Sonic and Tails, reconciled and calm for the most part, finally get to relax.

* * *

Drabble 363: "When You're Ready"

While it's true that Sonic's mostly calmed down by now, the water still makes him nervous.

But when his ever-loyal brother doesn't want to leave him to go have fun at the pool with Cream, Amy, and Cheese, Sonic insists he enjoy himself.

So when the hedgehog chases him down the hall and catches him by the shoulder, Tails is surprised.

"Hey…" there is the slightest touch of paleness to his cheeks, "…you mind if I come?"

Tails smiles, reaching over to take his brother's hand.

"'Course not, bro. Never," he intones softly.

Sonic smiles.

"Thanks, kiddo," he breathes. "Thanks."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	364. Kitty Cat

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. T.F. asked for a chapter featuring either Eevee from Pokemon or Kirara from Inuyasha. Since I've already done a Pokemon-featured chapter, I figured I'd use Kirara this time.

* * *

Drabble 364: "Kitty Cat"

It's just a faint mewing, a soft pitter-patter of paws.

But considering whatever-it-is has been following them all morning, the brothers are curious.

Thus, their surprise is understood when they turn around to find a white kitten-like creature with two tails and red eyes.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails whispers excitedly, "she has two tails just like me!"

Sonic grins and nods.

"Yep, and just like you, she isn't afraid to show 'em off!"

Tails, smiling, bends down.

"It's okay, girl," he coaxes, outstretching a hand.

She sniffs it and mews happily, then rubs against Sonic's leg.

"Think she likes us, Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	365. Snow Day

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. It's snowing, and you know what that means...

* * *

Drabble 365: "Snow Day"

A bundled-up Tails is standing under a snow-topped tree when the first snowball is thrown.

He yelps in surprise when it hits him dead-on in the tails.

Turning around, he sees Sonic armed with another ball of frozen water.

"You ready for this, bro?" The Fastest Thing Alive shouts confidently.

Tails smirks.

"You're on!"

Building forts on opposite sides, they narrow their eyes at each other across the clearing.

Taking to the skies, Tails performs an aerial attack while Sonic, on his back with legs in the air, kicks snowballs back at him.

Hours later, they grin.

It's a tie.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	366. See You Again

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 2, "Sonic to the Rescue," in which Sonic rescues Cream and Cheese from a desert government facility. TailsFan loves Tails' role in this ep, and so do I!

* * *

Drabble 366: "See You Again"

Sonic smirks when the control center goes haywire under duress of "small electronic paper-airplanes."

They're out of harm's way when Sonic hears a familiar whir.

He presses his ear to the wall and turns to Cream.

"That's Tails! Come on, Cream, we're bustin' out of here!"

He crashes through the dome and lands on the Tornado's wing, keeping a tight hold on Cream.

Looking up, Sonic sees Tails, just as young and bright as ever, and he beams with teary eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

The child-genius grins lovingly.

"Nonsense! We always find each other!"

Too true.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	367. Judgment Day

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's inspiration: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. This is a continuation of drabble 336, "Sodom and Gomorrah," which was based on the deviation "Fear" by Fommi on dA: Sonic goes Dark after Muttski's body is discovered, and nothing calms him. In reviewing said chapter, Nix inspired me to continue this when she came up with an awesome continuation of the poem-style thing I had at the end of 336:

_O, Cyborg King, beware indeed_  
_A monster thou created_  
_O, Master, it has come for thee_  
_It's thirst must now be sated..._

* * *

Drabble 367: "Judgment Day"

The beast within Sonic has been released.

This becomes all-apparent when his hunger brings him to Robotropolis unaided.

Tails, with tears rushing as Bunnie and Ari hold him fast, can only pray that his brother will be all right, will come back to him after this is all over.

The screech of metal and boom of explosions pierce the air left and right.

Bloodcurdling screams of Snively and Robotnik come out above all, and there is such a danger in it that shakes the very foundation of Mobius.

Seconds later, a dazed Sonic returns. He's back to normal.

-Shattered hearts.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	368. Creature of the Night

_A/N: As per SamuraiSallyBWAC's request: _This mixes the AoStH universe and _Sonic Unleashed_. Sally wanted a chapter in which Were-Sonic meets a _younger _Tails and to see how it would be if Tails were actually _afraid_ of Sonic. For this, let's pretend it's just before Sonic finds Tails in AoStH.

* * *

Drabble 368: "Creature of the Night"

The child has lived in these woods for as long as he can remember.

Nothing's here that he can't identify.

So when one night he hears a howl unlike anything he's ever heard, his natural curiosity overrides his better judgment.

He peeks through the trees into a moonlit clearing, and what he sees strikes honest fear into his vulnerable heart.

Before him can only be the Werehog, the creature of the night the tree-birds always talk about.

He takes a slow step backward.

A twig snaps under his small foot.

The monster's green eyes turn to find him.

He screams.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	369. Cross My Heart

_A/N: As inspired by GNTS' deviation: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. I was looking through my "Sonic-Tails-Brothers" club update on dA and found a very sweet deviation called "Maybe everyone forgot" by GNTS, in which everyone forgets Tails' birthday except Sonic, who gives his little bro a birthday present.

If you'd like to see this adorable deviation, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d30vhqb

* * *

Drabble 369: "Cross My Heart"

When Tails wakes up, he finds a note from Sally.

_Tails—_

_Emergency Robotropolis run. _

_Sonic made chili dogs. _

_See you tonight!_

_Love, _

_Sally_

The kit sighs and eats alone.

/\/\/\

That night, when everyone returns, he has hope.

But they just ask how his day went.

Dejected, he walks away.

"Wait up, little bro!" The kitsune turns around to find a concerned Sonic. "What's up, big guy?"

"It's just…everybody forgot—"

"—your birthday?" Sonic finishes, and something in his voice makes the child turn around.

A blue-wrapped-yellow-bowed present is pushed into his hands.

Sonic smiles.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	370. Dream a Little Dream

_A/N: As per sapphiSonikku(deviantART)'s deviation: _This can be set in any universe. Again while scrolling through my "Sonic-Tails-Brothers" club updates, I came across an adorable pic entitled "story of a young pilot" by sapphiSonikku, in which Sonic was telling Tails a bedtime story about a young pilot. (I made up the story itself, so sorry if it's not the best. XD)

If you'd like to see this sweet picture, type in this link ('http:slashslash' first): /d30tth3

* * *

Drabble 370: "Dream a Little Dream"

It's time for a bedtime story.

"The one about the pilot, Sonic!"

The hedgehog laughs.

"You sure? You've heard that every night this week!" Tails nods, and Sonic shrugs. "Your choice."

"_Once upon a time there was a smart fox-boy who wanted to be a pilot. When the boy finally finished building his plane, he flew the plane without a hitch. The whole town cheered him on as he flew 'round and 'round the planet six times before landing. The boy had become a pilot, just like he'd always dreamed."_

Sonic looks over.

Tails, smiling softly, is asleep.

"Night, pilot-Tails."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	371. One Sunny Afternoon

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chao wanted a chapter featuring Eevee to balance out drabble 364, where TailsFan requested either Kirara and Eevee. Since I chose Kirara there, Eevee (from Pokemon) is here.

* * *

Drabble 371: "One Sunny Afternoon"

"Eevee! Eevee!" the little fox creature cries happily as it chases after the ball Tails and Sonic toss back and forth.

The brothers had saved 'Eevee' from Robotnik's lair three days ago, and it is obvious already that the sweetheart loves them.

"Go long, Sonic!" Tails calls.

Sonic does, but the ball lands in the river with a _plop!_

Eevee doesn't hear the warnings over the waterfall.

She can't swim...

A familiar hand lifts her from the water, and another pair wraps her in a towel.

The brothers dry her off and hold her tightly.

"It's okay."

"You're safe now."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Eevee's always seemed like a girl to me...XD)


	372. Moral Support

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ universe. Chao wanted to see some Jet.

* * *

Drabble 372: "Moral Support"

"Hey, Sonic!" a familiar voice yells. "Guess who?"

The hedgehog stops short, Tails coming to land at his side.

"Jet! Long time, no see!" the Blue Blur exclaims, grinning.

Tails smiles, too.

"Haven't seen you in a while! What brings you to this part of Mobius?" the kit asks, curious.

The hawk smirks at Sonic.

"A rematch, of course."

Sonic smirks back.

"All right, you're on!"

/\/\/\

"Whoever goes around all of Mobius twice is the winner!" Tails calls. "Ready," the riders make last-minute board inspections, "set," they trade smirks, "_go_!"

They're off.

_Come on, Sonic! You can do it!_

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Not too familiar with Jet...so if I got him wrong, sorry. XD The italics at the bottom are Tails' thoughts.)


	373. Field of Dreams

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chao wanted something with the legendary Pokemon Shaymin in it. I tried to implement the aspect of "Flower Bearing/Carrying," which according to Bulbapedia (Pokemon Database) is: "Each season, Shaymin gather in a flower field somewhere and migrate from there. This behavior is called Flower Carrying because a new field of flowers grows where they land. Shaymin are also attracted to areas where there is a lot of gratitude." I don't know if this migration thing takes place at night or during the day, so I just chose night. XD

* * *

Drabble 373: "Field of Dreams"

Tails doesn't know why Sonic's woken him in the middle of the night, but he feels as if he's about to find out.

Sonic points to the middle of the flower-meadow they were sleeping beside.

"You see those flowers?" he asks, and Tails nods. "They're moving!"

"_Moving_?" Tails whisper-cries and looks closer.

Indeed, the flowers and the grass beneath look very much alive, and as he listens closely, he thinks he hears little voices.

Suddenly the meadow shifts when white-furred creatures with greenery and flowers on their heads stand and take to the skies.

The brothers watch in awe.

-Beautiful.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Anybody catch how the 'gratitude' thing fits in? The title was inspired by the baseball movie title, but has nothing to do with that movie's plot.)


	374. All in Fun

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This can be set in any universe. Chao wanted a chapter featuring Yoshi from the Mario series.

* * *

Drabble 374: "All in Fun"

"Sonic, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Depends: what's that?" the hedgehog asks, coming to stand beside Tails.

"A dinosaur," the kit replies simply, pointing straight ahead.

Sonic looks and gasps.

"_Whoa_, little bro! It _is _a dinosaur!" He grins excitedly. "Let's go meet him!"

"_Yeah_!" Tails cheers.

They race away.

/\/\/\

Sonic bends down and holds out a hand.

"Hey, big fell—_ah_!"

The frog-like tongue has sprung from the dinosaur's mouth and is licking Sonic all over while the hedgehog shudders.

Tails, meanwhile, is rolling on the ground with laughter.

Sonic sighs.

"Glad _you're _enjoyin' this, kid…"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (For the record, Yoshi _likes_ Sonic. He was _going _to attack Sonic in case he was an enemy, but the second he tastes Sonic, he can tell he's a good guy. Weird logic, I know, but...there's gotta be _some _reason other than "tastes like chicken," right? XD)


	375. As One

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Hedgehog 3_ universe. T.F. wanted one about how much trust in each other the brothers express during the Marble Garden Zone boss fight.

* * *

Drabble 375: "As One"

The ground gives way beneath their feet as Eggman's Drill Mobile slams into the ground.

Tails' tails are spinning instantaneously, and he shoots forward to catch Sonic before he can fall.

Sonic looks up at Tails, Tails looks down at Sonic, and an understanding, a trust, a _love_, passes between them.

They turn to peer straight ahead at Robotnik's contraption, toss off carbon-copy smirks, and squeeze each other's hand.

Eggman charges at them from all sides, and while Tails sweats through his glove, Sonic keeps a steady grip on his little brother's hand.

There's no question about it.

They're undefeatable.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	376. In Defense of Heart and Soul

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ universe. When Wave disses Tails and his board in the beginning of the game, TailsFan thought Sonic should have defended Tails. I _completely_ agree.

* * *

Drabble 376: "In Defense of Heart and Soul"

The group is thunderstruck.

The purple swallow just verbally thrashed Tails' board…!

"Hold it right there!" an angry, protective voice shouts, and the Babylon Rogue turns around in surprise.

Sonic the Hedgehog stands with one arm around the fox she just put down.

Hands on her hips, she feigns aloofness.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I _refuse _to stand by while the most important person in my life, my _little brother_, is _attacked_!" Sonic growls dangerously, bearing his teeth. "Apologize. _Now_."

Wave stands stock-still, shocked at this display of affection.

But then she snaps out of it.

"Fat chance. Later, losers."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	377. Key to Success

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders _universe. Tails is determined to unlock the secrets of the Extreme Gear to help his brother, and Sonic, knowing this, is grateful.

* * *

Drabble 377: "Key to Success"

Tails remembers Wave's harsh words from before, and he eyes the board Sonic holds.

She's right.

It would never withstand the necessary strain, never mind that he's been working so _hard_…

"Tails?" Sonic says softly, dipping his head to meet the fox's eyes. "You okay?"

The kit musters a small smile, but it is all he can do.

He's always loved to invent, and his favorite person to invent for is his big brother…but what good are his inventions if they can't help now?

But he has to stay positive.

"We'll beat 'em, Sonic. Promise."

Sonic nods, never doubting.

"'Course!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (As for the title, the 'key to success' is motivation, and Tails' motivation is his big brother.)


	378. For Naught

_A/N: _This is set in the_ Sonic Riders_ universe. Jet is so desperate to win the final race that he cheats by planting a bomb on the underside of Sonic's board. It detonates just as Sonic is about to win. But since Tails designed the board and neither hero knows of Jet's plan, the kit thinks it's all his fault.

* * *

Drabble 378: "For Naught"

Sonic's about to cross the finish l—_Boom_!

Tails' cheer dies in his throat.

The board beneath Sonic's feet (the board Tails himself invented) explodes, and Sonic comes crashing down.

"_Sonic_! _Sonic_!" Tails shrieks shrilly, rushing over at a speed that could very well rival Sonic's.

He skids to a halt beside his brother, sinking to his knees with hands outstretched.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" he apologizes, voice wobbly as tears well and spill.

Sonic just gives him a lovingly look and wipes away his tears.

"No worries, kid. I'm A-okay." He smiles. "Sweet ride, by the way."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title means Tails thinks all of his hard work has been for naught...until Sonic sets him straight. XP)


	379. More Than Meets the Eye

_A/N:_ This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ universe. Just when things can't get any bumpier... (The first line is from the game.)

* * *

Drabble 379: "More Than Meets the Eye"

"Ah, the dirt suits you so well!"

Tails stiffens, hair standing on end.

His fists clench and he grits his teeth.

Now it all makes sense…!

"You've no right to insult him after what you did, you no-good cheater!" He turns to Sonic while pointing at Jet. "He cheated, bro! He purposely sabotaged your board!"

"_What_?" Sonic cries.

Jet smirks.

"Prove it."

Tails smirks back.

"The superior inflection to your voice, the seemingly coincidental disappearance of Wave, _and_ you're not tired in the least!"

Jet narrows his eyes.

"All right, Tails!" Sonic praises

Tails beams.

"Told you we'd beat 'em!"

* * *

_A/N: Note to TailsFan: _I know you want a chapter based on the _Sonic Riders _'on-scene introduction' where the Rogues drop Tails and Sonic's worried, but where can I watch this scene? I've watch all of the cutscenes from _Sonic Riders_ and a few from _Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity_ on You Tube, but I can't find it anywhere! What game is it from, etc.? Help? XD

Thanks for reading, as always! (The title means Jet found Tails to be more than he appears.)


	380. Big Race, Low Vitality

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic Riders anime universe. T.F. asked if I might do one centering around Tails' encounter with the Rogues during the anime opening's race, and especially after watching it for myself, I couldn't resist!

* * *

Drabble 380: "Big Race, Low Vitality"

No sooner does Tails speed past Jet than he looks around to find himself boxed in.

Storm lurches toward Tails, causing the fox's board to grind dangerously against the tunnel wall.

All at once the grinding stops with a high-pitched _sheek!_, and the kid sails backward, ricocheting off the pavement.

Knuckles gasps and his eyes widen in worry, while at the same moment Sonic gasps.

"_Tails_!"

The fear in his voice echoes throughout the tunnel, and immediately he turns around.

Catching the child's hand, Sonic gives the grateful Tails a thumbs up and sets him upright.

-Enemies: beware.

_En garde._-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Hopefully I did okay with this one... It's been a _long _day. XP The last line is the French phrase meaning 'on -your- guard!' The title: to the brothers, the race means nothing as long as one another is safe.)


	381. To Liven Things

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. T.F. wanted the brothers to have a speed vs. brain moment.

* * *

Drabble 381: "To Liven Things"

It's quiet today.

Sonic begins to fidget.

Tails, noticing, smiles sympathetically. His brother never has been one for sitting around.

From his lazy position on the grass, he asks, "You wanna do somethin', Sonic?"

The hedgehog perks up.

"Like what?"

The child thinks a moment.

"I know! How about a race? You on your feet and me on my board?"

Sonic grins.

"How 'bout it?"

/\/\/\

Two blurs whiz by, one blue and one gold.

The workshop is the finish, and they sail over, neck-and-neck.

Breathing heavily, they smile at each other.

"Pretty good, bro!" Sonic praises.

"You, too!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	382. Thunder, Lightning and Ghosts! Oh, My!

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Unleashed_ video game universe. T.F. wanted to know what it'd be like if Tails were with Were-Sonic and Chip in the haunted house during the storm.

* * *

Drabble 382: "Thunder and Lightning and Ghosts! Oh, My!"

Lightning flashes, thunder crashes, and rain pours down.

It is not the best night to be in a rundown house that appears to be crawling with supernatural beings.

On the Werehog's head sits Chip, and at his side stands Tails.

The kit is trying to be brave, but he's biting his lip, his tails are tucked between his legs, and he can't stop shivering. Stupid astraphobia…

All at once a huge, hairy arm stretches across Tails' shoulders and pulls him in.

Tails looks up.

Were-Sonic is smiling gently, green eyes understanding.

The kit grins back thankfully and snuggles close.

"Thanks."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (lol. The title is a parody of a line from _The Wizard of Oz_: "Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my!"


	383. The Best Thing

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, inspired by the "Sonic Sez/Says" moment at the end of Episode 20, "So Long Sucker." Sonic advises Tails on how to take care of his pet (Goobster) and ends with this: "A pet's a big responsibility, but you can't put a price on the love you get in return." Again, this totally reminded me of the choice Sonic had to make the day he met Tails!

* * *

Drabble 383: "The Best Thing"

It'd been a difficult decision for Sonic, taking Tails with him that day.

But the poor thing had been so lonesome, so skinny, hadn't even known he was a fox, and he was too _young _to be alone! Sonic wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd just gone on his way.

And to this day Sonic maintains that it was the best decision he's ever made.

Because for all the trouble the tyke's been over the years, Sonic loves him dearly overall.

As for the love he's gotten in return...

No one can put a price on that.

* * *

_A/N: Note to TailsFan: _As for the Sonic Riders chapter about Tails and his awesome shock plug weapon, are you referring to the anime or video game? Just for future reference, would you mind putting either 'anime' or 'game' in the request description? XD Thanks! Rock on!

Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is inspired by a line from Taylor Swift's song, "Mine": _"You are the best thing that's ever been mine..."_)


	384. Footprints in the Sand

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 22, "Pseudo Sonic." Robotnik makes a Sonic robot (which a literal lab rat, Lawrence, must drive in order to keep his parents alive) and commits crimes all over Mobius. When Lawrence reveals himself to Sonic, they're in Poison Flower Valley. While they're recovering, Tails takes Pseudo Sonic to try to rescue Lawrence's parents on his own. Sonic arrives soon after, and he and Tails work together to rescue the lab rats. (Sonic and Tails' second lines are from the episode.)

* * *

Drabble 384: "Footprints in the Sand"

The effects of the poison flower hives make things difficult, but these troubles leave Sonic's mind when he finds both Tails and Robotnik's Pseudo Sonic missing.

He races to Robotnik's lair as quickly as his bloated, itchy feet can take him, knowing where his selfless little brother's gone.

He finds Tails on the roof.

"What's goin' on, Tails?"

The kit turns, surprised.

"Sonic! What are you doin' here?"

"I was worried, little bro! It takes more than being puffed up like a blueberry muffin to keep me away!"

The kit smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, big bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title comes from the religious song of the same name by Leona Lewis, though this is just meant to show the devotion of the brothers.)


	385. Let 'Em Try

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 22, "Pseudo Sonic." While people think Sonic is a criminal, I thought it funny that they just ignore the little kid who hangs around him. So, if they think Sonic's a bad influence, why not try to get Tails away from him?

* * *

Drabble 385: "Let 'Em Try"

"Police! Sonic's here, and he's got little Tails!" the woman cries.

"Uh oh! Let's go, little bro!" Sonic exclaims and, grabbing Tails' arm, skedaddles out of that town faster than the speed of sound.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails asks worriedly, and Sonic shakes his head demurely.

"I don't know, little bro."

Ever since this Sonic impostor appeared, people in every town they've visited have tried in some way or another to take Tails away from Sonic.

But there's no way Sonic will let this happen, and Tails will fight them all the way.

They're brothers.

They're together.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	386. Two Wrongs

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ video game universe. T.F. wanted to see one with Tails' giant electric plug weapon.

* * *

Drabble 386: "Two Wrongs"

"Hey, Sonic!" the child calls. The Blue Blur runs over. Tails proudly holds up a giant electric plug. "Look!"

The hedgehog scratches his head.

"That's a…plug, Tails."

The kit laughs.

"Yes, but it's also a shocker-weapon I made for the race!"

Sonic's eyes widen.

"You mean you're gonna electrocute the Babylon Rogues? Tails, you know that doesn't roll with us." He smirks and shrugs. "So Jet cheated: so what?" He winks and gives a thumbs up. "We'll get our revenge on the track. Deal?"

Tails beams, puts the shocker-plug down, and nods with a matching gesture.

"Deal beyond deal, bro!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I found it funny that Sonic would even _let _Tails use that weapon, since he doesn't believe in revenge _or _cheating...so sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, T.F.! I can redo it, if you want! XD The title is from the phrase: "Two wrongs don't make a right.")


	387. Columba

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. TailsFan introduced me to a deviantART deviation called "Tails has an afternoon nap" by manaita, which depicts a blanketed Tails asleep in the forest while Sonic sits on a log, waiting for him to wake up.

If you'd like to see this adorable pic, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d5620w

* * *

Drabble 387: "Columba"

Sonic's getting nervous.

The kid got up early this morning, mumbling something about enjoying the nice sunshine after a week of rain, and it's high noon.

The hedgehog is zooming through the forest, looking for his brother. No sign of him.

He doesn't want to, but Sonic starts thinking the worst:

What if Eggman got him? What if he were hurt? What if—?

He steps over a log and freezes.

Sleeping on the ground, looking very relaxed indeed, is Tails.

Sonic is relieved.

Zipping home and back, he drapes a blanket over his little bro.

"I'm right here, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _The title is both Latin for "dove" and is also, according to the search engine, "a constellation in the Southern Hemisphere near Caelum and Puppis." lol. Since Tails seemed so relaxed, I figured it was a good title because the dove is a symbol for peace and the stars are great to fall asleep under, and the Sun _is _a star... XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	388. In Comparison

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 23, "Grounder the Genius." Grounder gets in trouble, and Robotnik threatens to demote him to the world's largest paper weight. Grounder cries, and Scratch hovers, concerned. The chicken-robot brothers _can _be like Sonic and Tails, even if they don't show it much.

* * *

Drabble 388: "In Comparison"

Scratch and Grounder fight constantly, true.

But they are brothers all the same.

So when Grounder cries over Robotnik threatening to demote him to a paperweight, Scratch is concerned.

He lays a metal wing on Grounder's teal shoulder.

"Grounder, uh," he's not the best at this, after all, "y-you okay?"

"H-he said—p-paperw-weight—" the malformed chicken stutters, face in drills.

Scratch nods, patting his little brother's shoulder.

"But His Roundness _needs_ you, Grounder."

The younger sniffs, looking up.

"Yeah! He does, doesn't he?"

Scratch grins, cuffing him a little roughly upside the head.

"'Course he does, dummy."

Brothers, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	389. From Dust to Dust

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, during Episode 23, "Grounder the Genius." Genius-microchipped Grounder builds a machine that turns Sonic to stone, and I can only imagine what must be going through the brothers' minds (Tails is watching from outside via Hacker- a hacking genius of a mole- and his security-camera-hacking laptop).

* * *

Drabble 389: "From Dust to Dust"

Sonic looks down at his feet to see they're turning to stone, the rest of his body following.

His only thought is to look into the camera and plead with his soon-to-be-stone eyes:

_Please, Tails, little bro, know that I love you._

Soon enough it's all over, and he can only pray his message got through.

/\/\/\

Watching the scene unfold from outside by way of Hacker's laptop, Tails' eyes cloud with tears.

He's received his brother's message loud and clear, and he returns it wholeheartedly.

_Please, Sonic, big bro, know that I love you, too_.

-Beat eternal, thy heart.-

* * *

_A/N: _For the grammar buffs (and believe me, I'm one of them), I know 'eternal' in the last line should have '-ly' because it's describing _how _the heart beats, but in archaic language, that's how it goes (or at least for Shakespeare). XD (The title comes from the fact that stone crumbles to dust, and that might be where Sonic's headed.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	390. All's Fair in Love and War

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, but contains elements from the _Sonic the Comic _universe. From within Robotnik, Kintobor rages.

Notifications:

_Italics: _Robotnik's thoughts (mind)

**Bold: **Kintobor (heart)

* * *

Drabble 390: "All's Fair in Love and War"

The kindly scientist locked inside the madman has fought for control since the incident.

He can't handle the death and destruction he must watch every day, and he rallies against it in the only way he can.

/\/\/\

_Sonic is my sworn enemy!_

**He's my best friend!**

_The mutant fox-kit must be destroyed!_

**But the child has done nothing wrong!**

_The people of Mobius are in the way of my empire!_

**Those people are beautiful innocents!**

_So says the man whose best friend created me…_

**It was the only possible way…**

/\/\/\

So rages the battle between mind and heart.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	391. True to Form

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the Archie Comics universe, Special Issues #38-39, "Mecha Madness: Part One and Two." This is the first installment of a four-to-five part drabble-chain series.

**Story: **Sonic's been roboticized into Mecha-Sonic and, while under Robotnik's control, destroys Knothole. Tails evacuates everyone, but when Mecha-Sonic sees him, he goes after Tails. Mecha-Knuckles (he roboticized himself in Rotor's machine to match Sonic's strength) jumps in, and the fight ends in Robotropolis being blown up. Robotnik, Mecha-Sonic, and Mecha-Kncukles just barely survive; M.K. gets de-roboticized and though it is thought that Sonic is going to die, NICOLE is able to revive and de-roboticize him. After this, however, Sonic is taken to Freedom Fighter Court for treason (he disobeyed a royal order from Princess Sally, which is against Mobian law, by 'letting himself' be roboticized, which is how the others saw it).

The basis for this one is the moment Sonic goes after Tails in Knothole. This _can't _be happening... (Sonic's one line is from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 391: "True to Form"

When Mecha-Sonic turns to train those horrible robotic eyes on Tails, he has no choice but to fly away.

He looks back to see the ghost of his brother following him, gun charging.

It's hard to believe that's Sonic, but it is.

It _is_.

"I…m-must...c-cannot…m-must—!" Mecha-Sonic stutters, and Tails nearly chokes.

Tears prick the child's eyes.

Here is his big brother—decimating Knothole, causing pandemonium, birthing pain, and being ordered to _shoot him down_—and all the ten-year-old can see is the goodness he's always known.

Tails flies back to the others with all haste.

They've _gotta_ save Sonic!

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	392. Dirge of a Hero

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is the second installment in the "Big Bang Theory" drabble series. Sonic _can't _be dead... He just _can't _be...

* * *

Drabble 392: "Dirge of a Hero"

Tails watches the battle between Mecha-Sonic and Mecha-Knuckles, witnesses the explosion that occurs when they collide with Robotropolis, and makes out the words after all has gone quiet:

"…couldn't have survived…"

This is all that's required, and the tears start flowing non-stop.

His brother…he's…! Sonic _can't _be…! There's just no way…!

An arm wraps around him from both sides, and he looks up.

Aunt Bunnie and Uncle Rotor. They're crying, too.

He hugs them both tightly, and they return the grip with full strength (though Bunnie is mindful not to crush them).

Their hero,

their friend,

_Tails'_ _big brother_…

-Gone.-

* * *

_A/N: _The title of the series comes from the fact that besides Robotropolis also blowing up, Robotnik's plans blow up in his face: even with the madman's "Brain-Burn-Through" system (supposedly, Sonic doesn't have free will), Sonic's still Sonic, no matter what. (It'll make more sense later on...or if you've read the comic. XD Yes, it was inspired by the awesome TV show...which I _do not own_).

Thanks for reading, as always!


	393. Silly Boy

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is the third installment of the "Big Bang Theory" drabble-chain series. (Sonic's first line is from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 393: "Silly Boy"

Tails cannot help but hear what Mecha-Sonic is saying, and it breaks his heart.

"N-No… I do not de-deserve to live…" The tears come. How can he _think _that? "I betrayed my friends and loved ones…"

The kit bends over the roboticized teen and strokes his cold forehead.

"Big bro," his gentle smile matches the loving lilt to his voice, "that's not true. You disobeyed Robotnik's orders to shoot me, and Knuckles told us how you shielded him during the blast…" He takes Sonic's robotic hand and squeezes. "And you came back to us. That's all that matters."

"L-love you...kiddo..."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is meant in relieved, adoring jest.)


	394. High Treason

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is the fourth and final installment in the "Big Bang Theory" drabble-chain series. Even when Sonic's tried for treason, Tails holds faith in Sonic.

* * *

Drabble 394: "High Treason"

The way Tails sees it? To Robotropolis with the royal law.

So while he waits for Sonic to be found innocent (and Tails is without a doubt he will be), he visits the hedgehog under house arrest.

"How're you feelin' today?" he asks, and the hedgehog smiles sadly, tiredly.

"Been better, kid, but it'll be okay. I didn't do anything wrong."

Tails nods, all the faith in the world shining in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, Sonic. You're the Freedom Fighters' hero, and you're my big brother: you're the _best_!"

Sonic smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to Sonic's charge and the fact that it would be 'high treason' for Tails to lose faith in his brother after everything they've been through together.)


	395. Where Credit's Due

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe, but makes allusions to the _Sonic the Comic_ back-story. It's funny, that things can seem so backward and yet so full-in-the-face at the same time...

* * *

Drabble 395: "Where Credit's Due"

In a warped kind of way, the brothers have Robotnik to thank for bringing them together.

For if the Brotherhood of the Metallix hadn't attacked,

If Kintobor hadn't turned into Robotnik and begun trying to monopolize Mobius,

If Sonic hadn't been trailing him through the Great Forest that day,

If Tails' parents hadn't been roboticized,

If Tails hadn't been left alone...

Their beloved brotherhood wouldn't exist.

/\/\/\

"Sonic?" The hedgehog is broken from his thoughts. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

Tails receives a playful noogie in response.

"You're the best, little bro, you know that?"

/\/\/\

So in a way, Robotnik is their life-saver.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I know Sonic was the one who 'created' Robotnik, but everything _else_ merely branched off of that, so... XD)


	396. Lessons

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. This is actually based on a story my A.P. Physics teacher told us during class (he went off on a tangent in his lectures again...XD): A bomb deactivation expert has an apprentice, and one day the apprentice asks, "What's the most important thing I need to know?" His mentor replies, "If I run, try to keep up." I found the story adorable and that it really fit with this universe, so I had to write this! XD

* * *

Drabble 396: "Lessons"

After having a near-kidnapping take place right under Sonic's nose, the hedgehog decides it's time for the tyke to learn some self-defense.

It's only Tails' first week of training, but already the two-year-old's doing exceptionally well.

He has the best qualities: he's kind, intelligent, and brave.

At this rate, he'll be as good a Freedom Fighter as Sonic himself someday.

So when one morning the child asks a question so typically Tails, Sonic is prepared.

"What's the most important thing I need to know?"

The hedgehog looks down at him and grins mischievously.

"If I run, try to keep up."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	397. Kindle My Heart

_A/N: As per GNTS and DoubtTheWord(dA)'s deviations: _This is set in the AoStH universe. On dA, I found a deviation by GNTS entitled "That what brothers do," which depicted Tails wrapped in a blanket with his tails wrapped around a sleeping Sonic. G said the picture was inspired by a portion of the original (a Tails tribute) by DoubtTheWord, "SSP: Miles 'Tails' Prower." So I got permission from both to do this chapter!

If you'd like to see GNTS' adorable version, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d316xib

If you want to see DoubtTheWord's sweet original picture, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d2zbzs6

* * *

Drabble 397: "Kindle My Heart"

It's one of those cold fall nights.

Sonic's insisted on giving Tails the blanket, and after making sure the child is wrapped up securely, he falls into sleep.

Tails, though as warm and comfortable as can possibly be, cannot follow suit.

His eyes refuse to leave his selfless big brother, who has subconsciously curled into a ball to ward off the cold.

Tails' tails brush his leg, and this gives him an idea.

Scooting closer to Sonic, the child wraps his twin tails around his beloved big brother to form a makeshift blanket.

Sonic sighs, pleased.

Tails beams.

"Night, bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is inspired by a song of the same name from the 1995 movie, "A Little Princess.")


	398. How We Came to Be

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. I was in Spanish class when we started reading a story called, "Los Cuatro Gatos" ("The Four Cats"). One line in the story really got my attention: "En los momentos difíciles, se hacen las amistades," which translates to "In difficult times, friendships are formed." This was _absolutely _Sonic-Tails to me. XD

* * *

Drabble 398: "How We Came to Be"

The hedgehog and fox are both hurting when they first meet.

One's trying to protect his home,

Working to keep everyone safe;

The other's striving to discover where he belongs,

Yearning to find someone who will _love_ him.

Jointly, they're living solely for the day of Robotnik's downfall.

These hearts connect and beat as one.

This is true in every sense.

Together, they journey all over Mobius and take out Robotnik's plans, one step at a time.

They are the best of friends, the closest of brothers, in the face of horrid adversity.

Such is the foundation of love.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	399. Hallelujah

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic the Hedgehog 2 _video game universe. In Spanish class the other day, I was thinking about the lyrics to the song, "Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas. It dawned on me how perfectly they went with Sonic and Robotnik's story, and I immediately was inspired! The chorus is really what did it for me:

"_Maybe you and me got lost somewhere_

_We can't move on and we can't stay here_

_Maybe we've just had enough_

_Well, maybe we weren't meant for this love._

_You and me tried everything,_

_But still that mockingbird won't sing_

_Man, this life seems hard enough_

_Well, maybe we weren't meant for this love…"_

—"Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas

* * *

Drabble 399: "Hallelujah"

Sonic and Robotnik.

So very separate now, when they used to be so close.

Their eyes lock, time and time again, and though the hedgehog searches with all of his heart and soul, he can find no trace of the companion he once knew.

And so, caught in a convoluted net of moral expectations, ethics, and standards all their own for just this second, there is nothing to be done.

Contact is broken.

(For the moment, comprehension is all-too painful.

Things will never be the same again…)

Taking Tails' hand as Robotnik powers his Egg-O-Matic, each is away.

-Sinner's strife.-

* * *

_A/N: Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "Mockingbird" by Rob Thomas. It merely inspired this chapter.

Thanks for reading, as always! (The only reason I didn't include Robotnik's mutual feelings in the 'searching' part was because I figured, with him evil and the opposite of who he once was, he wouldn't care anymore (or remember, as the StC kinda seems to rub off on me...somehow or other... XD).


	400. Blinded by the Light

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak and Ty the Tasmanian Tiger's combined requests: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. Chao had another challenge: "In the 400th drabble: a. Use one word four times; b. Use one of the letters J, Q, or Z four times (I read it wrong...so I did all four letters four times XD); c. Have a deep meaning; d. Have humor inside it; e. Include a non-Sonic character." Then Ty requested one with Fox McCloud from the _Star Fox _video game saga, so I thought to combine them. (Hopefully you two don't mind...and hopefully it meets your expectations. XD)

* * *

Drabble 400: "Blinded by the Light"

Rushing through the trees to come into the open, The Fastest Thing Alive zigzags around the battlefield to catch the attention of the Buzzbomber swarm.

Tails is jetting through the air close behind, leading Aerial Pursuit Squadron J7Q4J1. The battlefield odds are anyone's guess, though they dare question it aloud for fear of losing heart.

Blood and oil coat the battlefield, while the numbers of the enemy just seem to grow.

It looks like this might be the end for them…

Then, an explosion that quakes the battlefield's foundation—

The silhouette of a fox in a fighter-plane.

"Outside help, anyone?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title was inspired both by the explosion and by the song of the same name by Manfred Mann. XD Sounded like a good title to me.)


	401. Speak

_A/N: As per ChaoTiC-iak's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ universe. In one of the beginning cutscenes at Splash Canyon, Tails starts to explain to Knuckles how the Extreme Gear works, but Knux gets confused and cuts him off in the middle. Chao wanted to know how Sonic _really _reacted. (Tails' and Knuckles' lines are from the game.)

* * *

Drabble 401: "Speak"

Sonic knows how it's going to end when Knuckles asks how the boards are able to hover.

Tails, however, is delighted at the question.

"That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the—"

"_Stop_!" Knuckles begs, head spinning. "I get it, okay? It just floats, and that's good enough for me!"

Tails' ears droop a fraction, though only the Blue Blur notices.

"You _were _the one who asked, Knux," Sonic reminds.

He throws an arm over his brother's shoulders.

"So, how do these things float again?"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	402. Dusk

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aiko wanted a drabble-chain series where Tails is either missing or kidnapped and Sonic freaks out. I chose kidnapped because, darn it, it's so sadistically _fun_! XD

* * *

Drabble 402: "Dusk"

Sonic wakes one night to the sounds of a muffled cry.

Blearily, he looks to his left, where Tails had fallen asleep the night before.

He is wide awake in an instant.

Tails is _gone_.

"Tails! _Tails_! Answer me, kiddo!" he cries desperately into the night, but no such reply is given.

Heart pounding in his chest as his palms begin to sweat, he zooms throughout the surrounding area.

He finds nothing.

The only sounds are owl hoots, the wind in the trees, and the snores of sleeping tree-dwellers.

It's pitch-black outside.

Nothing to hear…see…touch…that _scream_…

Tails has been kidnapped.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	403. First Light

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's request: _This is the second installment in the "Follow the Thread" drabble-chain series. Things aren't looking so hot...

* * *

Drabble 403: "First Light"

Sonic can't remember another time he's been so desperate.

He's been searching for clues since three in the morning, when Tails was first taken, but has found no trace of the underhanded ruffians who dared touch his little bro.

He's visited every single house within a two-hundred-mile radius and 'politely' interrogated every resident, but comes up consistently empty-handed.

There is nothing worse than this, loving his little bro so much that his heart brings agonizing pain with each beat, but he can't _help_ it.

This is the child he's raised since mere infancy.

Tails is his heart.

_-Forever and always.-_

_

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!_ (_The chain title comes from the movie, "The Princess and the Goblin," in which Irene's grandmother says to follow the thread and she'll always end up where she wants to go. In this case, Sonic wants to find Tails.)_  
_


	404. Noontime

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's request: _This is the third installment of the "Follow the Thread" drabble-chain series. Playing detective, are we?

* * *

Drabble 404: "Noontime"

It is two heart-wrenching days later when Sonic finally gets the smallest clue.

He is zooming across a bridge when he spies a funny-looking piece of driftwood floating in the water.

Sonic picks it up and gasps.

It's one of Tails' shoes, just heavy enough to keep the driftwood anchored in the shallow river and just light enough that it'd snag the attention of Sonic's meticulous mind.

He flips the shoe over, and written there with some kind of waterproof ink Tails somehow created in the midst of this is one word:

_Robots_.

Sonic smirks.

One word too much, boys...

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	405. How the Stars Do Shine

_A/N: As per Aiko-Chan SoT's reqeust: _This is the fourth and final installment in the "Follow the Thread" drabble-chain series. This is the end of the line, dirty, rotten do-badders!

* * *

Drabble 405: "How the Stars Do Shine"

Coconuts, Scratch, Grounder, and a reprogrammed Breezie are in the cave with Tails.

Sonic wastes no time.

"Hey, didn't you dumb-bots hear? Kidnapping's punishable by hedgehog."

They never know what hits them, but oil _surely _flows.

Sonic turns to Tails. Liquid diamonds burn and fall.

The child is dirty, emaciated, and doesn't look like he's slept in days.

Sonic picks him up as gently as he can, and even in sleep Tails whimpers and clings to him with all of his remaining strength.

Sonic holds tighter.

"Let's go home, kid."

/\/\/\

Three days later, everything's back to normal.

-Sweet resilience.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The robots are acting independently of Robotnik, by the way. They've formed their own band because, let's face it: _Coconuts _is a better villain than Robotnik. XD)


	406. Dopplegangers

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This takes place in the AoStH universe, though contains certain elements from the Sonic X universe. T.F. recently watched _Pokemon: The First Movie_ and wished to see Sonic X-Sonic and Tails meet either SatAM or AoStH-Sonic and Tails in 200 or 400 words. I chose 200 words and AoStH-Sonic and Tails. Hopefully, the description makes it obvious which pair is which, but just in case: yellow-Tails and light-cobalt-Sonic are Sonic X, and brown-Tails and dark-cobalt-Sonic are AoStH.

* * *

Drabble 406: "Dopplegangers"

Both pairs stare at each other, blinking repeatedly.

One half:

A tall, skinny, light-cobalt hedgehog of sixteen with green eyes;

A tall, rather chubby, yellow kitsune of eight with blue eyes.

The other:

A short, chubby, dark-cobalt hedgehog of fifteen with black eyes;

A short, skinnier, brown kitsune of four-and-a-half with black eyes.

"_Who the heck are you_?" both pairs enquire simultaneously.

"I'm Sonic!" the light-and-dark-cobalt Sonics say.

"I'm Tails!" the yellow and brown Tailses say.

All sigh.

"At this rate, we won't get anywhere," brown-Tails says, frowning.

"We're you guys from an alternate universe," light-cobalt-Sonic explains calmly, and dark-cobalt-Sonic rolls his eyes playfully.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me…"

"So if you're from an alternate universe, what're you doing here?" brown-Tails asks, grinning as his young mind whirs at the thought of a different Sonic and Tails saving the world in another dimension.

Yellow-Tails grins proudly.

"I brought us here with my trans-dimensional pool. It was a test-run, and it looks like it works flawlessly!"

"_Wow_!" the younger Tails cries, impressed. "Sonic, isn't that amazing?"

The fifteen-year-old grins.

"Sure is, kid." He watches as a matching smirk comes to pass on his alternate-self's countenance. His own smile widens. "Sure is."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	407. Idiosyncrasies

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. It is a companion to drabble 360, "Quirks," in which Sonic finds Tails' weak point behind his ear. This time around, Tails finds Sonic's.

* * *

Drabble 407: "Idiosyncrasies"

Tails is curious as to why they've stopped.

"What's goin' on?"

"Is there somethin' on my back, Tails-meister?" Sonic throws over his shoulder. "It tickles like I'm bein' attacked by a feather-duster!"

Tails looks and gasps.

"There's no feather-duster, but there _is _a giant honey-bee!"

Sonic's eyes widen.

"_What_? I-I'm allergic to bees, Tails! Get it off of me and quick!"

The fox salutes.

"Aye, aye, Captain Sonic!"

Picking up a leaf, the child succeeds in getting the bee off of his brother's back.

The hedgehog's foot taps of its own accord.

"…We never speak of this again."

"Uh huh."

* * *

_A/N: _So the leaf tickles Sonic's back, which is his weak spot. And...the fact of Sonic being allergic to honey-bees? I made that up. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	408. Window to the Past

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set post-Sonic X. T.F. requested that the brothers find an old photo album that brings some awesome memories.

* * *

Drabble 408: "Window to the Past"

Annual spring cleaning brings it out of hiding.

Their treasured photo album.

"You remember this," Sonic breathes, pointing to a photograph of an adoring Sonic watching over a sleeping Tails of five years. "That was the day I brought you home."

They flip the page.

Tails grins, zoning in on a picture of an ecstatic seven-year-old Tails splashing around in a shallow pond while Sonic observes from shore.

"When you taught me how to swim."

Another page-turn.

This one is a casual picture of the two of them, taken just days before the Chaos Control mishap.

"Love you, bro."

_-L'olam.__-_

* * *

_A/N: _The word at the end is Hebrew for 'forever.' As for Tails' age when he and Sonic first met in Sonic X...I made that up, too. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	409. Warmth

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Hedgehog 3_ video game universe. T.F. requested that, while in the Ice Cap Zone, Sonic is freezing his quills off when little Tails decides to warm his big brother up with a hug.

* * *

Drabble 409: "Warmth"

When they finally get out of that accursed wasteland of ice and snow (_frozen-water_), Sonic can't be happier.

Now if only he could stop shivering…

"S-Sonic?" Tails stutters, still trembling a bit himself even with his bushy twin tails wrapped around him. "Y-you okay?"

The hedgehog's teeth are chattering so hard it's a wonder they haven't up-and-fallen out of his mouth.

"S-s-sure, k-k-kid-do. R-r-r-right as I a-am b-b-b-blue."

But Tails knows better.

Unwinding his tails, he puts his arms around his big brother, who sighs at the warmth enveloping him and mirrors the action.

"We're cookin' now, Robotnik!"

Tails laughs.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	410. See Us

_A/N: As per Cheetour's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Chee asked for a drabble that doesn't actually have the brothers in it, but still focuses on their relationship.

* * *

Drabble 410: "See Us"

"What do you make of 'em, Hodgespodgs?"

The rabbit, who's been studying a picture of Sonic and Tails with a fond eye, turns to Catty Carlisle.

"One thing's for sure: they're daredevils. They _live_ for the thrill of Robotnik and his goons."

The cat's eyes twinkle.

"The closest brothers I ever did see. They hardly get out of the other's sight, let alone touchin' distance."

Hodgespodgs whistles approvingly.

"Too true, little missy! I've never _seen_ a more protective pair!"

The country artist throws an affectionate smile the picture's way.

"They sure love each other, don't they?"

"'Forever and always,' ma'am."

* * *

_A/N: _Hodgespodgs uses Sonic and Tails' "forever and always" line because they told it to him. I used Catty and Hodgespodgs because they are two characters from this particular series that really struck me as awesome for some reason. XD Hopefully I characterized them well... I think that was the first time I've actually done any dialogue for Catty and the second for Hodgespdgs... XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	411. If You Ain't Got Love

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua requested one based around the song, "What Do You Got?" by Bon Jovi. The lyrics fit Sonic and Tails so well, and I just _had _to use it!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the song, "What Do You Got?" by Bon Jovi. It's just a beautiful song that inspired this chapter.

* * *

Drabble 411: "If You Ain't Got Love"

As Mobius' heroes, they are always on the move. But they prefer it that way.

They keep each other warm in the dark of night.

They look into each other's eyes and are rejuvenated, are able to _live _through the pain that, beyond this protective shield of heart, would no doubt ground them into power.

They fight on, day-in and day-out for the innocents who deserve to be protected at all costs, knowing each battle could be their last and yet keeping their chins up because—

Because they know they'll survive this—

They know they'll _win_.

For they have love.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is a line from the song.)


	412. Tick, Tock

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in a future SatAM universe. Aqua wished to know what would happen if Antoine were left behind to babysit Tails.

* * *

Drabble 412: "Tick, Tock"

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy are on a Robotropolis run.

Meanwhile, Antoine is back at Knothole, looking after Tails.

"Stupid Sonic…" Antoine grumbles. "Ordering me up and down the place, and probably all to garner the Princess Sally's affections—!"

"Ant," Tails calls from his workbench, "would you mind keeping it down over there?"

Antoine huffs.

"So _this_ is the thanks I get for sitting on the baby, yes?"

The eleven-year-old sighs.

"Sonic always said I could go with them unless something _really _dangerous was going on...and…"

"Do not worry, Tails. This is _Sonic_."

Tails smiles.

"Right. Thanks, 'Twan."

* * *

_A/N: _lol. We've got a grumpy-with-worry Tails and a grumpy-with-jealousy Ant. What could_ possibly_ go wrong (which explains the title)? XD As for "'Twan," Ant gets called that a lot in Archie Comics.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	413. Just Say No

_A/N: As per AquaFreez's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Aqua wanted to know what it'd be like if Sonic and Tails met classic Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Drabble 413: "Just Say No"

"Hiya, fellas!"

The hedgehog and fox turn around. Their jaws drop.

"No way!"

"Yes way, little buddy! It's _Mickey Mouse_!"

Said mouse—yellow shoes, white gloves, red shorts with white buttons, beady black eyes and all—laughs.

"That's right! Now who're you?"

"I'm Sonic," the Blue Blur replies, grinning, before gesturing to his companion, "and this is my little bro, Tails."

The mouse smiles and wave-salutes.

"The pleasure's all mine. …So where am I?"

"You're on planet Mobius, of course!" Tails cries, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The mouse grins amusedly, shaking his head.

"Professor…"

* * *

_A/N: _The 'Professor' Mickey's talking about is Professor Ludwig von Drake, Donald's inventor of an uncle. He built some kind of device that Mickey was trying out for him when he got sent to Mobius (hence the title: from now on, Mickey's on a strict 'no-invention-testing-for-the-Professor' basis XD). And Sonic and Tails know who Mickey is because in both these old shows and Archie, there are a lot of references to other companies, so I figured they'd know of the Walt Disney mascot. XD

Thanks for reading, as always! I hope I portrayed Mickey all right. I watched a few classic eps to see if I could get him right, but it's nearly 4 AM, and I'm tired, so...Aqua, I will gladly redo this if you think it stinks as much as I do. XD


	414. Smolder

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #7, "Super Sonic." While in Oil Ocean Zone, Sonic and Tails are trying to put out a fire when an Aquis chases Sonic into an inescapable sea of oil. This can't be good... (All spoken lines are from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 414: "Smolder"

Tails _wants _to go to him, wants to _so badly_, more than _anything_.

Sonic's trapped in an ocean of oil, being threatened by a fire-happy Aquis, and Tails can only _watch_—

Tails swears he's died and gone to Hell.

_Fire. Flame. Burning._

"Sonic! _Sonic_!"

The Aquis has done the unthinkable, and through the tears that blind his every sense, Tails fights Red's restrictive grip all the harder.

He doesn't—_can't_—listen to the words the lion whispers ("I'm sorry, son…").

It can't be _true_…!

A flash of gold, a voice that's Sonic's, but not—

Super Sonic, angel-turned-devil incarnate.

-Gloria.-

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I'm off to do A.P. U.S. History homework two weeks early! XD I did my A.P. English homework two weeks early yesterday... XP This is the last piece of homework I have, though, unless I decide to do other history homework early...but I probably won't. XD See you guys in a few hours!)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	415. Messed Up and Crazy

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #7, "Super Sonic." Super Sonic appears, and things are looking hairy...

* * *

Drabble 415: "Messed-Up and Crazy"

When Super Sonic flies toward the little rabbit that had been placed inside the now-destroyed Aquis, Tails understands.

He rushes forward and stares his temporarily-insane brother down.

"Sonic, wait! You can't do this!"

Super Sonic's whirling eyes only whirl faster, his crazed smirk only widening.

Tails has one last pitch.

"The Sonic I know and love would _never_ do this!"

The super-charged hedgehog slows, and the real Sonic takes his place.

No sooner has the teen come to his senses than he is tackled by Tails.

"_Sonic_!"

The hedgehog grins and returns the tight hug.

"Hey, little bro. What's crackin'?"

* * *

_A/N: _In the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, whenever Sonic goes Super during times of great stress, he becomes destructive and the complete opposite of himself. Thus, this whole fiasco. XD (And Sonic remembers what happened. He just wanted to be funny to cheer up his little bro.)

Thanks for reading, as always! (Yeah... I wanted to at least end this arc before I started my homework. But I'm off now, I swear! XD)


	416. Roughhouse

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #168, "Mirror Image." Sonic and Amy go to an alternate universe where _Sonic _is evil instead of Robotnik, and when this universe's Freedom Fighters find them, it gets a little violent (hence the title)... (Sonic and Tails' first lines are from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 416: "Roughhouse"

When Sonic sees a murderous-looking Tails flying toward him, he can hardly believe his eyes.

"_Tails_?" he cries, incredulous.

He never expects the response he receives.

A righteous yell of "It's time you were brought to justice!" and a punch square in the jaw.

Minutes later, everything's sorted.

But Sonic continues to stare at this universe's Tails while absentmindedly massaging his sore cheek.

"Nice punch, kiddo…"

The fox turns from the comparing Amys to the alternate universe's Sonic and, seeing what he's doing and registering his words, plays with his tails nervously.

"Sorry…about _that_…"

Sonic laughs.

"No problemo, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	417. What Could Be

_A/N: As per GreenSonic's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #168, "Mirror Image." If everything's different in this alternate Sonic's world, Tails wonders how he and his world's Sonic could be.

* * *

Drabble 417: "What Could Be"

"So what are we like in your world?" Tails asks as they race toward King Sonic's castle. "You and me?"

Sonic looks over, smiling adoringly.

"There," he answers, "you're the best little bro on the whole of Mobius. We're closer than two peas in a pod."

Tails grins softly as his imagination conjures pictures and fantasies of such bliss-bringing wonders.

"I hope we can have that here someday. That would be the best."

Sonic beams at the thought of a Sonic and Tails in another dimension being as close as he and his Tails are.

"It sure would, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	418. Someday's Come

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, post-Issue #168, "Mirror Image." Alternate Sonic pushes evil King Sonic far enough to get him to go Super, which makes evil Sonic nice and admit he wants to stay that way (the first line is his universe's Amy's response, which is obviously from the comic). Greenie wondered what happened in that world after the alternate Sonic and Amy left.

* * *

Drabble 418: "Someday's Come"

"_I'm sure our scientist Tekno could design something to keep you this way!"_

And he does.

It's been four months now, and Mobius has never been in better shape.

Villages are being rebuilt, bridges and other constructional needs are being addressed, and the inhabitants are lively, no longer afraid that death might be lurking around every corner.

As for the King of this born-again land, Sonic aids in the relief projects, gives from the Royal Treasury all he can afford and more, and mourns with those he's wronged.

But the best part?

"Big bro!"

King Sonic smiles.

"Hey, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title comes from the song, "Someday" by Rob Thomas. It's also something of a visionary/what-could-be response to drabble 93, "Someday.")


	419. Give Me Strength

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #175, "The Coming of Chaos!" The Chaos Creature is attacking, and the Freedom Fighters come to help. But the being has a strange fear effect that lets whoever's attacking it feel unimaginable fear. When this happens to both Sonic _and _Tails, things don't look good.

* * *

Drabble 419: "Give Me Strength"

Johnny and Tails charge the Chaos Creature when Sonic looks to be down.

But in struggling past the fear effect to see how they're faring, the hedgehog immediately forgets his vulnerable predicament.

For the two are on their hands and knees, rendered virtually defenseless as they shake like the weather's dropped past zero.

Tails, pushing past Chaos' defensive power, catches his brother's eyes with his own tearful brown.

Sonic sets his jaw and uses all of his remaining strength to stand.

His little brother needs him, and there's no way Sonic will let him down.

This gunk monster's goin' down.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	420. Emerald Green

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, post-Issue #175, "The Coming of Chaos!" After being absorbed and then spit back out by the Chaos Creature while trying to attack it head-on, the Chaos energy turns Sonic's eyes green. But that doesn't _have _to be a bad thing, right?

* * *

Drabble 420: "Emerald-Green"

It's been two weeks, and Sonic's eyes haven't changed back yet.

Everybody else has been worried sick (Porker's been running zillions of tests that are driving Sonic _crazy_), but the Blue Blur has been perfectly fine with the change in optic-scenery.

Now they look just like the green Chaos Emerald, he jokes.

_This_, however, he will admit: so long as whatever-it-is that's turned his eyes green isn't gonna track him and attack his friends while he's asleep or somethin', he really doesn't _care_ to know.

Besides, Tails likes 'em.

"I think they look real cool, Son!"

Sonic grins.

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	421. Fear Factor

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #176, "What Price Victory?" Porker, the team's scientist, builds a machine to destroy Chaos! But when the worst happens, what're our brothers to do but hope and pray and believe in one another? (Sonic's line is from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 421: "Fear Factor"

Porker's machine to destroy Chaos isn't working.

This is their _one shot_…!

Then Tails notices that under the pressure, Porker forgot to connect one of the cables.

Sonic zooms for it.

"But Sonic, if you get too close, the fear effect will freeze you up like last time!"

The hedgehog's begun to quake just as Tails predicted, but the conviction outfits his voice all the same.

"I've got to _try_, Tails… We may _never _get another chance this good!"

And so Tails nods and gives his blessing, knowing Sonic will need his belief in order to save them all.

"Okay."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	422. Three, Two, One

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #176, "What Price Victory?" The cable's still not connected, and time's running out... (Tails'- actually Johnny's- line is from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 422: "Three, Two, One"

The fear becomes too much for Sonic.

He'll be too late now…

"Let _me _try, Sonic…" Tails begs from beside him. "I _really _think I can do this!"

Sonic sees the determined light in his eyes and nods.

The child shakes so that his vision is blurry and he can barely stay upright.

Chaos, understanding what's happening, goes to attack him from behind.

But Sonic forces it back just as Tails succeeds.

"There she blows!" Sonic cheers.

Tails, still trembling uncontrollably and with tears streaming, flies into Sonic's arms.

Sonic holds him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"You did it, kiddo."

* * *

_A/N: _In the comic, Johnny is the one that connects it, and...erm...he kinda dies... XD His ending is _not _a happy one. So I tweaked the story a bit... XP In my defense, I wrote this before I read the rest of the comic, so... *EPIC FAIL!*

Thanks for reading, as always!


	423. Hold You to It

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #177, "Night Terrors." Sonic blames himself for Johnny's death and runs away to protect the ones he loves. When Amy finds out, she calls Knuckles. I was wondering how it would be if Tails overheard their conversation. (All spoken lines are from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 423: "Hold You to It"

It's been a few days since Johnny's death, and Sonic can't get over it.

So when Tails wakes one morning to hear Amy communicating frantically with Knuckles via computer, he knows something's up.

"He's _gone_, Knuckles…"

"_What_?"

"Sonic blames _himself _for Johnny's death. Now Sonic's _gone_… He said he's _never _coming back!"

Tails, meanwhile, has stopped listening.

Sonic's _gone_…? He's _never coming back…_? But he _promised _Tails he'd never leave him…! He _promised_...

Absentmindedly, he wanders to the workshop and begins tinkering with the _Tornado_.

It is all he can do to hold himself together.

Sonic'll come back…

He _promised_…

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title means Tails is going to hold Sonic to his promise, feisty little kid that he is. XD)


	424. Set 'im Straight

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #178, "Splash-Down!" When Chaos arrives on the Floating Island to steal away the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles and Porker are rendered defenseless because of the creature's fear effect. Amy and Tails arrive to help, but it's too late. Chaos has taken the Emeralds, which are the only thing keeping the island in the sky. Knuckles tells the others to get out of there before saying he has failed in his duty and no longer deserves to live. In the comic, Amy hits Knux over the head with a crowbar to knock some sense into him, but what if it were Tails who calmed him instead (_without _the crowbar...though that _is _hilarious!)? XD

* * *

Drabble 424: "Set 'im Straight"

All gasp when Knuckles voices his intention to go down with the Floating Island (the echidna is more like Sonic than either'll ever admit).

Tails realizes something: without Sonic here, it's up to him to calm Knuckles down. Because in a way the gem protector is his brother, too.

Kneeling beside him, Tails forces up Knuckles' chin.

"This is no time for suicide," he says, in a sterner voice than most have heard (the stubborn fool won't listen otherwise). "You're coming with us. It's what Sonic _and _Johnny would want."

The echidna stares at him before nodding slowly.

"…All right."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	425. Piece of Me

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #178, "Splash-Down!" Knuckles has finally agreed to leave the falling Floating Isle, and it's time to leave. But there are only three seats and four passengers...

* * *

Drabble 425: "Piece of Me"

When Knuckles finally concedes to being taken from his beloved, crumbling home, they have but seconds.

They race to the place where Tails landed the _Tornado_.

The rest look to the kit expectantly, only to find him high above them.

"I'll be fine flying on my own, but Porker, you're gonna have to pilot the _Tornado_! So come on, slow-pokes, let's _move_!"

And they hurry to obey, not only to save their lives, but also because he sounds so like Sonic.

In the air, Tails flies ahead of them as a one-man scouting party.

This emulates Sonic, too.

Carbon-copies, indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title means that even when Sonic's around, Tails is more than enough a piece of him to make up for it. XD)


	426. Return

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #178, "Splash-Down!" They've escaped the Floating Island, but what are they to do now that Chaos is after the Emeralds?

* * *

Drabble 426: "Return"

They're finally back on stable ground, but now they've got even bigger problems.

"Chaos is tracking the Chaos Emeralds down as we speak!" Knuckles is nearly hysterical as he goes over their situation and simultaneously deals with the grief of his lost home. "What'll we do when he _succeeds_?"

"You worry too much, Knux! We always think of _something_!" a familiar voice asserts confidently.

The party turns.

"_Sonic_!" Tails cries, rushing into his big brother's arms and hugging him tightly.

Sonic returns the embrace full-force. "Sorry 'bout that, little bro."

"I _knew_ you'd come back!"

"'Course I would!"

"You'd better."

* * *

_A/N: _This would've been up hours ago...but I was working on another writing project that I've finally been able to write after _days _of wanting to, so...XD I'm happy!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	427. My Own Worst Enemy

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #184, "Point of No Return!" Super Sonic, Sonic's psycho side, has become a separate entity who betrays Sonic and the others. Tails is the first to react. (Some of the lines in these comic-based drabbles are from the comic itself, while others are paraphrased. And then, of course, still others are original.)

* * *

Drabble 427: "My Own Worst Enemy"

Tails lands a hard punch to Super Sonic's jaw.

In retaliation, the child is shot down by red eye-energy.

Sonic's heart has been irreparably shattered.

He rushes to the fallen kit, who somehow manages to sit up and proffer a shaky grin.

"I'm okay…" Tails breathes, albeit weakly.

Sonic feels his heart beat again, feels tears wash his eyes.

"Thank goodness for that! After poor Johnny, if I'd let _you _be killed, too…"

Tails frowns, voice softening. "That wasn't your fault, bro."

"Maybe," he begrudges. "But it's up to me to stop this deranged copy-cat!"

"Be _careful_."

Sonic smirks.

"Always."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	428. Deal

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #184, "Point of No Return!" This battle has gone on long enough, and so Sonic and Super Sonic's former caretaker, a spellcaster-cat called Ebony, devise a plan to end this once and for all.

* * *

Drabble 428: "Deal"

With Ebony's spell, Sonic absorbs his evil Super counterpart.

Tails, watching nervously from the sidelines, sighs in relief.

Walking up to Sonic, he places a worried hand on the teen's arm.

"You okay?"

The hedgehog winks.

"Never been better, kid!"

Tails smiles.

"Will Super ever come back?"

The Blue Blur answers with a gentle preliminary cuff upside the head.

"He shouldn't. See, I only become him when I'm under major stress."

Tails' brow creases.

"But what'll happen the next time you're in a situation like that?"

Sonic grins.

"Somethin' or nothin', kid. Either way, we'll be ready! We _always _are!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	429. Better Place

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #175, "The Coming of Chaos!" Johnny was the one who connected the cable to Porker's Chaos-destroying machine. So what of him in his last moments?

* * *

Drabble 429: "Better Place"

Johnny's been fried, literally. When he connected the cable, he'd been electrocuted.

But he doesn't mind. He's succeeded, right? Helped save everyone from the Chaos Creature?

So it doesn't matter that he's seconds away from death.

He lets his eyes pass over the friends who will soon realize and rush over, only to find that they're too late.

He stops pointedly on Tails.

The child still looks so afraid, though the danger has passed, and Johnny can only pray that Sonic will be there for his little brother and vice versa.

Smiling softly, Johnny closes his eyes.

He slips away.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	430. Right Me When I'm Wrong

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. TailsFan gave me the prompt "Even brothers have fights" and suggested I look at the deviation entitled "Taails" by monakokko. The picture shows a sad-looking Tails kicking a rock, and I couldn't resist!

If you'd like to see the sweet picture, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d2u14ty

* * *

Drabble 430: "Right Me When I'm Wrong"

Tails kicks a stone dejectedly.

He shouldn't have been flying so close to Eggman's base, especially not without telling Sonic.

When his big brother finally caught up with him, he'd been pale and shaking harder than the boy had ever seen.

Tails tried to explain that he thought he'd seen a weird light coming from the madman's fortress, but Sonic hadn't the emotional range left to listen.

The teen's voice had cracked more than once in asking what he was supposed to think when he returned from his run to find his little brother _missing_.

Tails heads home.

Apology time.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is a line from the song, "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down.)


	431. If You Dare

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Hedgehog 3_ video game universe. T.F. asked me to look at a deviation entitled "Catch the Tails by the tails" by vilsy on dA, which depicted a smug Knuckles holding Tails up by his tails. T.F. also said she thought Knux'd be in big trouble if Sonic saw, and I can't help but agree! XD

If you'd like to see this adorable sketch, type this is ('http:slashslashvilsy(dot)deviantART' first): .com/art/Catch-the-Tails-by-the-tails-86353533?q=boost:popular%20sonic%20catch%20the%20tails&qo=7

* * *

Drabble 431: "If You Dare"

Tails is charging full-throttle at the echidna called Knuckles when he yelps loudly.

Sonic skids to a halt as he comes to understand.

The fiend has grabbed Tails by his namesakes.

The child shifts worried eyes between Sonic and Knuckles.

"_Hey_!" Sonic yells angrily, a growl rising in his throat. "Leave the kid out of this! Your fight's with _me_!"

But Knuckles just wags a smug finger.

"No way, blue boy. Eggman said this little twerp is just as big a threat as you." He smirks. "He's mine!"

Sonic, protective fires burning, revs up.

"You asked for it, lame brain!"

* * *

_A/N: _T.F.: I know you wanted this is in the Sonic X universe, but I couldn't find any reason for Knuckles to do that there...whereas when they first meet in _StH3_, he'd have plenty of reason. XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	432. Of Snow and Sleds

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request and monakokko's deviation: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. Another winter request, this time of 300 words and based on the deviation entitled "Sled" by monakokko, which depicts Sonic and Tails riding a sled.

If you'd like to see the adorable picture, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /d2e1ode

* * *

Drabble 432: "Of Snow and Sleds"

When Tails wakes up to see frost on the windows, he's thrilled.

Throwing off his covers, he shivers at the cold wave that rushes over him. Donning his warm slippers and red-and-blue scarf, he rushes over to Sonic's bed.

His big brother's still sleeping, mouth open as he snores with feet sticking out of the covers.

Tails grins mischievously.

Stepping back a ways, he spins his tails to get himself hovering before proceeding to fly forward and throw himself atop his brother with an excited yell.

Sonic, for his part, shoots upright, breathing heavily as he stares at Tails and tries to grasp what just happened.

When he finally understands, he yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with the wake-up dog-pile, kiddo?" he asks, but regrets it when he's abruptly pulled from his bed to the window.

Tails wipes the frost from one of the window panes.

"Look, Sonic!" Tails cries, pointing outside to the blanketed Mobius. "It must've snowed the whole night! We can build a snowman, have a snowball fight—" he gasps, a wonderful thought striking him, "—we can go _sledding_, Sonic! I've been wanting to try out my new hover-sled!" He races to the closet, grabbing his snow boots and warmer gloves and throwing Sonic his things. "The snow won't last forever, Sonic! Come on!"

Sonic grins, amused.

"Whatever you say, little buddy."

/\/\/\

They've built their snowman, had their snowball fight, and now it's time for the hover-sled test run.

"You ready, big bro?" Tails throws over his shoulder from his place at the sled's head.

"Ready when you are, little bro!" Sonic throws back.

Tails grins widely.

"Good 'cause here we—" Sonic pushes off with all his might, "—_go_!"

They sail down the hill, laughing all the way.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	433. Bedtime Story

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request and saffronscarf's deviation: _This is set in the SatAM universe. T.F. asked that I base a 100-to-200-word chapter (I chose 200) on the deviation entitled "Bedtime Story" by saffronscarf, which depicts Sally reading to Tails from a storybook while Sonic acts out the contents.

If you'd like to see this fantastic pic, type this in ('http:slashslash' first): /dqhdai

* * *

Drabble 433: "Bedtime Story"

Tails' eyes widen as he pulls his bedcovers closer to his chin.

This is the best part…!

"_The evil hag cackled wildly over her cauldron of witch's brew, screaming into the darkness of the night—"_ Sonic acts out the story with hands as claws, tongue hanging, and eyes insane as Sally does her best witch impression, _"—'I'll get you yet, my pretty! You wait and see! Wait and see!'"_ Sally produces an especially terrifying cackle for dramatic effect.

Tails' laughter overtakes the room, and Sonic and Sally patiently pause in their storytelling.

"You likin' our rendition, kid?" the hedgehog questions, and through his laughter Tails nods.

The Blue Blur smirks.

"If I make a good witch," he puffs up his chest and takes on an evil expression, "then I bet I make an even better Buttnik!"

Tails erupts in laughter again, and Sally playfully rolls her eyes.

"Oh, yes, you're the spitting image," she deadpans, poking his chest to make the air rush out with a _whoosh!_

Sonic glares playfully.

"Real nice, Sal."

She smirks triumphantly and points to the sleeping Tails.

"Looks like story time's over."

Sonic kisses the kit on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (I couldn't think of a better title... XD)


	434. Not Like the Other Guys

_A/N: As per Exploder's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Ex wanted Sonic and Tails to meet WALL-E.

* * *

Drabble 434: "Not Like the Other Guys"

When they round a corner to see a robot, Sonic and Tails hightail it back behind the wall.

"You think it saw us?" Tails whispers.

"I don't know," Sonic answers, "but I _do _know I've never seen a robot quite like—"

"_WALL-E_!"

Tails stiffens at the voice, and Sonic drapes an arm across his shoulders.

The robot with binocular eyes, rubber tracks, a square body, and clamp hands stares at them expectantly.

"_WALL-E_!"

The hedgehog grins.

"He seems all right, Tails." He holds out a hand to the robot. "You wanna be friends, little guy?"

The robot 'smiles.'

"_WALL-E_!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	435. Behind Bars

_A/N: As per Double Dee Dee's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, post-Issue #184, "Point of No Return!" This takes place in a sleeping Sonic's subconscious. DDD asked that I use these quotes for a drabble (it was her ingenious idea to use Super Sonic as the instigator and a hurt Tails as the subject): **Saint Clair: **"Please understand... it was all business. It wasn't personal." **Bryan: **"It was all personal to me." (Don't ask me what show, etc., these are from because I have no idea. XD)

Notifications:

_Italics: _Super Sonic

**Bold: **Sonic

* * *

Drabble 435: "Behind Bars"

Super Sonic stares hatefully at Sonic.

"_You thought to seal me away, did you?"_

Sonic dons a like visage.

"**You attacked Tails! What other choice did I have?"**

"_Please understand…" _Super Sonic pleads mock-sweetly, _"…it was all business. It wasn't personal."_

Sonic clenches his fists.

"**It was all personal to me."**

Super Sonic smirks malevolently.

"_You'll have to be tougher than that if you truly intend to keep me here."_

The protective glow in Sonic's newly-green eyes burns anew.

"**So long as my brother's your target, you'll never get out."**

"_We'll see, Sonic Hedgehog!" _he calls, cackling madly. _"We'll see!" _

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	436. Scare

_A/N: As per Double Dee Dee's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Yet more quotes (which DDD told me are from the movie, "Taken"): **Jean Claude: **"Graham, you can't just run around tearing down Paris-" **Bryan:** "Jean Claude, I'll tear down the Eiffel Tower if I have to!"

* * *

Drabble 436: "Scare"

"Sonic," the rabbit tries, "you can't just run around tearing down Mobius—!"

Sonic whirls around, fists clenched.

"Hodgespodgs, I'll tear down Robotnik's base if I have to! I gotta find Tails!"

"I _understand_ that, old buddy, but you gotta calm down!"

"…Thanks, Hodges."

The rabbit nods.

"I last saw him at the museum. I turned my back for a Sonic second, and when I turned—!"

Sonic stops, for running toward him is an excited Tails.

"Sonic, look!" The child holds out a small Sonic keychain. "It's _you_, bro!"

Sonic releases pent-up breath and smiles softly.

"Awesome, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The keychain's from the museum store, which is where Tails went when Sonic turned his back. XD)


	437. Utmost

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #176, "What Price Victory?" Nix wanted to know what the brothers' greatest fears were.

* * *

Drabble 437: "Utmost"

Their greatest fears are before their eyes.

/\/\/\

_All is silent._

_The night creeps. _

_Blood soaks the ground._

_Tails lies on the ground close by, gasping for breath._

_His tails are gone and his stomach is split open; bludgeoned mercilessly, blood pools beneath him._

_The child is dying…_

/\/\/\_  
_

_All is loud._

_The day unfolds._

_Blood soaks the ground._

_Sonic lies on the ground close by, gasping for breath._

_He's legless and every bone in his body is crushed; impaled through the stomach, blood pools beneath him._

_The teen is dying…_

/\/\/\

In their worst nightmares, they lose one another.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	438. Old Saint Nick

_A/N: __As per RocTheHedgehog's deviation: _This can take place in any universe. While browsing dA, I came across a picture entitled "Must..Catch..Santa…-Tails" by RocTheHedgehog, which depicted a sleeping, net-wielding Tails by the Christmas tree. It was so adorable I couldn't resist writing an(other) early Christmas fic on it!

If you'd like to see the cute-as-heck pic, type in this link ('http:slashslash' first): /d7nwkw

* * *

Drabble 438: "Old Saint Nick"

It is midnight on Christmas Eve.

A single lamp lights up the living room, where the Christmas tree stands.

Colorful ornaments and glass stars adorn the pine, and stockings hang on the fireplace.

Little Tails is slumped against the wall beside the tree, fast asleep.

A small net is at his side, having slipped from the child's hand hours earlier.

This is the sight that greets Sonic as he enters the room.

He takes the boy into his arms.

Tails wraps his arms around the hedgehog's neck and snuggles into his shoulder.

"Must…catch…Santa…"

Sonic laughs softly.

"Merry Christmas, little bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	439. Surety Vow

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #228, "The Syndicate: Part One." Sonic and Tails crash the _Tornado _on an unknown ship, and things get interesting once they start snooping around...

* * *

Drabble 439: "Surety Vow"

Tails' scream reverberates throughout the mysterious ship, in Sonic's ears, mind, soul, and heart.

He looks under the door to see the boy's familiar shoes, turned sideways.

That can only mean he was knocked unconscious.

This mistreatment alone brings on the Sonic Spin that he's been ready to use since crashing on the flying hunk of metal junk, but the door won't budge.

He's about to try something else when a manually-driven robot attacks him.

And even during the ensuing tussle and in the seconds before all goes dark, there is only one thing on Sonic's mind:

_I'm comin', Tails_….

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	440. OneTrack Mind

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request:_This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #229, "The Syndicate: Part Two." Robotnik's been broken out of his asylum. This is _his _ship, the Death Carrier. (The beginning line is paraphrasing the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 440: "One-Track Mind"

"_He's crazy now, Sonic… He'll never stop chasing you, not until you're good and dead…"_

Maybe that's true, but it just means nothing's changed.

Sure, Robotnik was locked up for a while…they dared to believe in the idealistic dream that they were finally rid of him…that they were finally _free_….

But none of that matters now.

Half of Sonic's mind works to dodge the explosives and energy-laser blasts, all the while keeping a close eye on the monster his once-best friend had become.

The other half is far away.

There is only one thing he wants out of this:

Tails.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Hopefully it's obvious, but the 'once-best friend' is Robotnik. The way I see it, back when it was Sonic and Kintobor, they really were that close.)


	441. Zip and Zoom

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic_ universe, during Issue #229, "The Syndicate: Part Two." The search for Tails continues... (Sonic's first two lines (first one except for the 'brother' part- was originally 'friends') are from the comic, and something of the Chaos' line as well.)

* * *

Drabble 441: "Zip and Zoom"

Sonic's gotten away for now.

He's racing throughout the ship, taking in all of the new traps and badniks Robotnik's designed.

"But your fight's with me, not my brother!"

The ship's intentional, maze-like interior is giving him a major headache.

Turning another corner he's found a small room.

Hearing movement, Sonic twists to be face-to-face with two small robotic Chaos.

"Look behind you!" they say, and he does.

"_Tails_!"

The child is sealed inside a water-filled chamber.

Sonic clenches his fists.

He _can't _be too late!

One Sonic-Spin, and Tails is free.

Sonic hugs him tightly.

"I've got you, bro."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	442. Give a Little

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #229, "The Syndicate: Part Two." It's almost over... (Every line but Sonic's last and 'Relax' are from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 442: "Give a Little"

Just a few more leaps and bounds, and they're free!

But through the last stretch they're being pursued by hoards of badniks, and while they're fighting off as many as they can, their enemies' numbers continue to grow.

Tails is getting anxious.

"Sonic, more badniks keep coming! We can't take them all…!"

Sonic's retort is immediate, half-joking and half-serious.

"Are you saying I should back out of a fight?"

Tails knows his brother, and it is for this reason that his heart clenches and he shoots Sonic a glare.

"_Sonic_!"

"Relax, kiddo," the hedgehog assures softly. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	443. Get a Lot

_A/N: As per GreenSonic21's request: _This is set in the _Sonic the Comic _universe, during Issue #229, "The Syndicate: Part Two." Everything's okay now... (Tails' line and Sonic's last line- except 'little brother'- are from the comic.)

* * *

Drabble 443: "Get a Lot"

Thanks to Sonic's ingenuity, the hydraulic pump-powered ship is flooding.

"Unless we wanna swim with badniks," Sonic grabs Tails' hand as he rushes by, "we gotta make like the water and rush out of here!"

Jumping through a hole in the hull, Sonic hijacks a badnik's hover-scooter.

"But Robotn—!"

Pulling a stuck Tails through the opening and settling him on the scooter behind him, Sonic heads for home.

"We'll get him next time, buddy…" The hedgehog turns halfway to ruffle Tails' head-fur. "What's important is that he never has a chance to hurt my little brother again."

Tails smiles.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (If you didn't notice, this chapter's title and the previous fit together as: "Give a little, get a lot.")


	444. The Luck of the Hedgehog

_A/N: As per NikaTheRenahog(dA)'s deviation: _This can take place in any universe. A deviation entitled "Sonic and Tails" by NikaTheRenahog depicted Sonic wearing a red scarf Tails gives him and playfully elbowing a blushing Tails, the caption underneath saying the scarf was for good luck.

If you'd like to view the gorgeous pic, type in this link ('http:slashslash' first): /d31ox8j

* * *

Drabble 444: "The Luck of the Hedgehog"

It's a morning of relaxation for the brothers when the younger breaks the silence.

"Sonic?" The hedgehog opens his eyes and sits up. "I have somethin' for you."

Tails brings his hands out from behind his back to reveal a red scarf, which he ties around Sonic's neck.

"What's this for, Tails?" Sonic asks quietly.

The kit smiles.

"Good luck."

Sonic smirks and elbows him playfully.

"What, you doubtin' me?"

Tails smiles lovingly.

"I _always_ believe in you, bro," he pledges softly. "I just want to make _sure_ you come back to me."

Touched, Sonic hugs Tails tightly.

"Thanks, kid."

* * *

_A/N: _...Is this repetitive...or is it just me? I'll rewrite it if it is. XD (The title is a parody of the awesome Disney Channel movie, "The Luck of the Irish.")

Thanks for reading, as always!


	445. One Dark and Stormy Night

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. As a storm goes on outside, a different one frenzies inside Tails.

* * *

Drabble 445: "One Dark and Stormy Night"

A thunderstorm rages just outside.

Indoors, a sleeping Tails quakes and cries, hiding his face in Sonic's chest.

But the source of his tears rests within his heart.

/\/\/\

_A lone child, bone-thin and without a friend in the world, wanders through the forest._

_The others whisper and yell and throw things as he walks by._

_These things are his everyday life._

_For one year he lives as the loneliest creature on all of Mobius._

_He wants nothing more than to be put out of his misery…._

/\/\/\

Sonic, awakened by the child's nightmares, holds Tails tightly.

"It's okay now."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	446. Invention Convention

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ universe. T.F. mentioned a funny scene involving Sonic, a Wisp, Tails, and his newly-invented translator. (All lines except the first two are from the game, though some words have been cut to meet the 100-word limit.)

* * *

Drabble 446: "Invention Convention"

"So you want me to talk to the alien to see if your doohickey can translate?" Sonic verifies.

"Yep."

The hedgehog shrugs.

"Who are you and what is happening to your people?"

The alien speaks.

"He says his name is Talks-a-Lot, and he's from a far away soda where flowers water them with dances."

Sonic scarcely keeps from laughing.

Tails blushes and tries again.

"His name is Yacker, and he's from a race called Wisps. They're either being used for their magical powers by an evil man… or to make underwear to be worn by salad..."

The brothers crack up.

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry this chapter took so long. I haven't been feeling the inspiration to write lately for some strange reason, and also, I was unsure how to approach this chapter. XD Hopefully it was all right!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	447. Animal Lover Control

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe. T.F. wanted Sonic and Tails to meet Elmyra from "Tiny Toons." (The italicized line, Elmyra's only one, is also one of her catchphrases.)

* * *

Drabble 447: "Animal-Lover Control"

"Oh, come on, Tails!" Sonic reasons. "She's harmless!"

'She' is a short redhead of twelve, wearing a blue shirt, white skirt, traditional black shoes-with-white-socks, and a matching blue bow in her hair.

Tails refuses to budge.

"Have you _met _her yet?"

Sonic cocks an eyebrow.

"Well, no," he sweeps an arm toward her, "but she doesn't _seem_ like a demon out of Cutie-Pie Land."

"That's what she _wants _you to think." Sonic crosses his arms and frowns at him. "Try sayin' hello, then. You'll see."

Rotten obstinacy.

"_I want to hug you and squeeze you into itty-bitty pieces_!"

"Told you."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	448. Kissy Face

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the AoStH universe. T.F. wanted Sonic and Tails to meet Fifi from "Tiny Toons." (Fifi's only line is the first.)

* * *

Drabble 448: "Kissy Face"

"_Ooh la la_!"

A purple-and-white-striped skunk wearing a pink bow stands before them.

Sighing dreamily, she bats her eyes flirtatiously at Sonic.

"We'd better skedaddle, kid, before—" the she-skunk's tail wraps around him, and the struggling hedgehog is covered in kisses, "—_that _happens."

Tails sticks out his tongue in disgust, but then hurries to plug his nose.

"_Ew_! What's that _smell_?"

The Blue Blur, still trapped in his lovesick captor's grip, leans a cheek on his fist.

"Remember when you got sprayed by that cranky old Mr. Stinkems, Tails?" The kit nods. "There's your answer."

Tails grimaces.

"_Yuck_!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! ('Mr. Stinkems' is a character of my own creation. I made him up for the sake of this chapter. XD)


	449. Charm

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, during Episode 2, "Sonic to the Rescue!" T.F. said that when Cream tells Sonic he always brings good luck with him, Tails comes to mind.

* * *

Drabble 449: "Charm"

The armed men and their weapons systems are after them, and they only want to be free.

"We'll be all right, Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaims confidently as Sonic pulls her along. "You always bring good luck with you!"

Sonic looks back at her and smiles warmly. The little girl always manages to give him hope.

"Let's hope you're right, Cream, 'cause we're gonna need it!"

They keep running, only stopping when Sonic hears Tails' plane.

He turns to the rabbit and grins.

"You know, Cream," he winks, "you might be right about that 'good luck' thing."

"Tails?" she questions.

"Always."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	450. Citlali

_A/N: As per Takhrenixe's request: _This is set in the Sonic X universe, at the end of Season 2. The scientists say that, unless Sonic and the other Mobians go home, the world will live the same day over and over again for all of time. Nix wanted to know what the best never-ending day would be.

* * *

Drabble 450:"Citlali"

This is the first day of forever.

The brothers awaken, smile at each other, and eat breakfast together.

They fly the X-Tornado for fun, doing tricks and painting words and pictures of love and encouragement for the universe.

They battle Eggman and protect each other all through, coming out victorious as always.

They head home for lunch-dinner and take care of the clean-up side-by-side.

Sonic tucks Tails in and reads the child a bedtime story, his favorite one about the pilot.

They smile at each other and exchange "I love yous" before closing their eyes.

Sonic and Tails.

Brothers eternal.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title is Aztec for 'star.' For some reason, I figured it worked.)


	451. So Much for Villains

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This can be set in any universe, but the setting is Bowser's evil floating lair in _Mario Party. _T.F. asked for one where the brothers meet Bowser (I included Baby Boswer, too, 'cause he's awesome)!

* * *

Drabble 451: "So Much for Villains"

"Cower and bow before your grand ruler, King Bowser!" a mini-version of the massive, world domination-bound turtle squeaks. Beside him, his larger counterpart puffs himself up as smoke billows from his nostrils.

The brothers, already in fighting stances, lock eyes and smirk, snickering.

This guy is definitely a load of smoke.

Bowser growls.

"No one laughs at me!" he roars, stomping his feet and waving his fists wildly. He turns to his smaller companion. "Now's your chance to defend our honor, son! Go forth and engage in battle!"

But the child hides behind his Father.

Sonic and Tails laugh.

"_Lame_!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	452. Alien

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This takes place in the Movie/OVA universe. T.F. wanted the bros to meet Stitch.

* * *

Drabble 452: "Alien"

It's not every day the brothers find a four-armed, dog-like creature passed out on the beach.

When Sonic goes to poke him the being jumps into action, whirling on them and snarling menacingly.

Sniffing the air and looking around, the mutant finally retracts his two extra arms and waves with an extended hand.

"Ih, h-hi!"

"H-hi…" Tails ventures. "Are you okay?"

The creature, smirking, flexes his muscles."Ih!"

Sonic laughs. "Good! Now, who are you, and what are you doing on South Island?"

The creature grins. "My name Stitch!" He blinks. "This not Kauai?"

"Nope."

The alien kicks the sand.

"Kweesta!"

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry for not being around much, you guys! I've been having bad writer's block, school's evil, and I've also been working on a zillion other fics...and watching several series at once... XD I'll d my best to get back again in full swing soon, but don't expect much from me, all right? XP Sorry! Let's just say this: junior year _sucks_, especially when I have so many A.P. classes and sucky teachers... Thank you so much, those that have stuck by me this whole time, and even the newcomers and people that came in the middle! I love you all!

Anyway, thanks for reading, as always! (And if you don't know, 'Kweesta' is Stitch's equivalent of 'Crud!')


	453. Race

_A/N: As per TailsFan's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Riders_ video game universe. T.F. wanted a 200-word chapter based on a _Sonic Riders _pic entitled "Best Friends" by MilesTailsPrower007 on deviantART.

If you'd like to take a peek at this adorable pic, type in this link ( put 'httpslashslash' first and replace -dot- with real periods): milestailsprower-007(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Best-Friends-29642136?qj=1&q=boost:popular+sonic+tails+fun&qo=346

* * *

Drabble 453: "Race"

When Sonic wakes Tails for an early-morning race, the child can't help but playfully roll his eyes before hurrying to comply.

Leave it to his big brother to be rise before the Sun's even _begun_ to rise…

Going down to the racetrack, clad in their racing gear, they glance around.

"We're not going to bother anyone, are we, Sonic? You don't think anyone else would be up at this hour, do you?" Tails whispers.

"Nope," Sonic answers, shaking his head. "Nobody 'cept me." He winks. "Believe me, I checked."

Tails grins, chuckling. "That's good enough for me." He hops on his board, turning back to smirk at Sonic. "Well?" he prompts expectantly, gesturing to the board still held in his brother's grasp. "We gonna race or stand here all day?"

Sonic grins.

"Sure, sure," he humors. "You ready for this?"

A thumbs up is flashed. "You know it!"

/\/\/\

One (neck-and-neck) race later, and there is no victor.

The Sun's coming up, and they've stopped to watch.

Orange glow bathing them, Sonic's arm drapes across his little brother's shoulders. He's smiling like someone who's just had an early-morning thrill (how appropriate).

Tails leans against the hedgehog's chest.

Best morning ever.

* * *

_A/N: _Tomorrow is the first half-day of Christmas break, considering I have school for seven hours first (but it's not really a normal school day for me, even though I have to stay for first and second period, during which I write an essay and then take a Trigonometry test- but _after _that, I'm taking a field trip to see _The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader _for the second time with my previous year's Honors English teacher and his students! _Yay_!).

That said, though I will be on break, I'm going down south to my Aunt's house for the nine days, which will mean no unrestricted computer time... _Darn it_...! XD Just kidding! Anyway, I'll try to update since I already did my break homework early, but still...no promises! XD Rock on! _Love you all_, and happy holidays! *U*

Thanks for reading, as always!


	454. Tangled

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Mnick wanted a speculative moment between the boys just after Sonic merged with the Wisps for the first time and is telling Tails about it. When Tails answers with a negative response about not believing Sonic, Mnick wondered if he really did doubt his big bro or (my speculation) if it were something much bigger than that...

I've cut and paraphrased most of Sonic's dialogue from the game, but his first line and Tails' one are exact. XD

* * *

Drabble 454: "Tangled"

"Didn't you see?" The hedgehog's enthused face is about to split in half as he jerks a thumb after the cyan Wisp-energy. "Those aliens powered me up with a wild energy!"

The fox blinks, stares at him like he's never seen Sonic before in his life.

Several seconds pass.

The tyke looks increasingly sick, ears flat against his head.

Finally, he replies softly, almost half-heartedly,

"I find that hard to believe…"

But…it's not _really _that he doesn't believe Sonic…

It's just…

He doesn't want there to be another way for Sonic to risk his life.

Tails worries enough as is.

* * *

_A/N: So_ sorry for the long wait, everybody! I've been _so stinking swamped _with schoolwork (finals are a week away... Ugh...), I've been working on a lot of projects, been watching a lot of series, and I've honestly had a bit of writer's block with this fic (the worst and biggest bout I've ever had)! But it's a three-day weekend now (I just got back from ice skating! XD), so hopefully my creative juices can flow freely!

I've gotten many requests to work with this new game, so we'll see how it goes! The title is a metaphor for how Tails feels about what these Wisp-powers could mean for his brother, and it's not meant to refer to the new Disney/PIXAR (?) film...though it _is _awesome! XD

Thanks so much to all of you that have stayed with me! I love you all! _And I am this close to breaking 1,030 reviews_! _Awesome-stinking-sauce!_ *U* Rock on!


	455. Awkward

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. I watched every _SC _cutscene, and even before Mnicknack requested a chapter on this moment I planned on writing something for it! After defeating one of the robots defending one of Eggman's many amusement-park-in-space generators (on the Wisps' planet), Sonic starts to talk to it. Tails happens upon him at this point, and, well...

Again, same deal with the dialogue as last time: half-reworked, half directly from the game (except the last one. That's mine. XD).

* * *

Drabble 457: "Awkward..."

The fight's over, and as he lands a few feet away Tails is relieved to find Sonic relatively unscathed.

But in hearing whispers, he looks closer and almost can't contain his laughter.

"You know…" Tails begins coyly, having to steel himself tenfold as the hedgehog jumps and blushes, "…I've never seen you talk to a pile of metal."

The hedgehog rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before snapping up.

"The _important_ thing here is the alien planet is free!"

"Absolutely."

"So can we just forget about the whole 'talking to dead robots' thing?" Sonic asks, grinning hopefully.

"Nope."

"_Man_!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! Hopefully, these are up to par with their predecessors!


	456. Breathing Space

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. This is part of a two to four part drabble-chain series. This first one deals with Eggman's introduction of the mind-control laser.

* * *

Drabble 456: "Breathing Space"

There is a disturbance in the air, something that makes Tails shush Sonic and scan the surrounding area.

He doesn't have to look far.

Eggman's come, some kind of laser gun strapped to his Egg-O-Matic

Tails already knows its intended target.

"Sonic, look out!"

It fires.

The hedgehog hasn't time enough to blink.

More out of protective brotherly instinct than anything else, Tails darts forward quicker than he ever has and pushes the older boy out of the way.

The pain that courses through him is a small price to pay for the life and well-being of his hero.

"_Tails_!"

* * *

_A/N: _The title is meant to mean Tails has no room to breathe, and yes, it is inspired by the beautiful instrumental song of the same name by X-Ray Dog...which I do not own! XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	457. Come Between

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. This is the second installment of the "Duty-Bound" drabble-chain series. Tails switches sides. (Don't remember if dialogue's from the game or not. Let's play it safe and go with yes. XD)

* * *

Drabble 457: "Come Between"

Tails hears his big brother's cry, but the pain is so great and his mind is so jumbled that he can't hope to answer.

Sonic, overflowing with fury as his little brother, released from the scalding ray at last, slumps to the ground, dashes forward to attack the man who may well have...have…—!

He skids to a jolted halt as Tails, alive and…_seeming _well...blocks his path.

"Tails?" The boy doesn't respond, and Sonic's throat constricts. "Buddy?"

The child doesn't say a word, merely glares coldly at him with unregistering blue eyes, golden arms outstretched to shield their nemesis…

-_Jehovah-Jirah_.-

* * *

_A/N: _The last phrase is one of the Hebrew names for God. The inspiration for adding this in was the absolutely stunning Narnia fic, "Jehovahjirah" by Lirenel!_  
_

Thanks for reading, as always!


	458. Drop Off

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. This is the third installment of the "Duty-Bound" drabble-chain series. The severity of their situation comes to light. (Dialogue = game.)

* * *

Drabble 458: "Drop-Off"

Sonic sees naught but hot, blurry red as his eyes swim with livid tears.

"What have you _done _to him?"

Eggman merely smirks evilly, plays with his mustache, and retorts with an explanation that only fuels the hedgehog's drive to rip his head off:

"To get to me, you're going to have to go through your best friend!"

In a move so feral it sends the two conscious-of-mind mentally reeling, the fifteen-year-old bares his teeth.

Something draws him to look into Tails' eyes again, and he can't take the pain he sees burning behind those baby-blues.

This has to _end_!

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title refers to a steep cliff. Without his brother, Sonic's heart is falling, and there's no one there to catch it...)


	459. On Bended Knee, Bow Thy Head

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors _video game universe. This is the fourth and final installment in the "Duty-Bound" drabble-chain series. In the end, all things are set right. (Tails' line is mine; everything else...you know the drill.)

* * *

Drabble 459: "On Bended Knee, Bow Thy Head"

Though Sonic knows his brother is being controlled, he is thrown for every loop imaginable when Tails moves into a fighting stance (the one Sonic himself had taught him).

"Come on, Tails!" he pleads, desperate for this to end without either of them getting hurt. "Snap out of it!" He chokes at the heart-known truth in his next words. "You _don't_ want to do this!"

He cringes as the child moves to strike—when he drops.

Sonic catches him reflexively, cradling the unconscious boy tenderly.

"Tails, buddy," he whispers softly, "are you all right?"

"S-Son-nic…? What…happened…?"

Sonic's answer:

"Thank Chaos."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	460. Queasy

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Another generator down, one churning stomach to quell. (Dialogue = game.)

* * *

Drabble 460: "Queasy"

The fourth generator's been thrashed.

With a satisfied smirk, Sonic claps his hands together to rid them of imaginary dust.

"Great job, Sonic!"

Sonic turns to find his little brother there.

He grins.

"You know me: I aim to please."

Tails smiles widely.

"Well, I'm _totally _pleased…" he turns a sickly shade of green suddenly, and Sonic grows concerned as the kit moves to hold his stomach, "…and a little nauseous. I grabbed a bite at the Bucket O' Sushi."

Laying a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder, he asks semi-jokingly,

"What's the verdict?"

Tails gags.

"His cruelty knows no bounds."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	461. Responsibility

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Being a hero has its bad points. (Dialogue = game.)

* * *

Drabble 461: "Responsibility"

They've found the Wisp-negative energy conversion room.

The brothers feel sick to their stomachs. The poor things…

"Don't worry," Sonic confidently assures, ruffling Tails' unruly golden bangs. "We'll get 'em out."

The fox is silent for a long moment before treading lightly, nervously.

"Sonic…" the hedgehog's ears twitch at his brother's worried voice, "…I haven't seen Yacker for a while…"

Sonic glares down at his feet, torn.

But he has no choice.

"You'll have to excuse me, buddy," he surrenders softly, reluctantly. "I have a generator to shut down."

He's off, aching as he leaves Tails behind.

_Wait for me._

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	462. Waking Daze

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. After the storm, there is the calm (or is there...?). (Dialogue = game.)

* * *

Drabble 462: "Waking Daze"

The nightmare's finally over.

Eggman's scheme's done-for.

"Sonic, you did it!"

Tails' eyes shine with steadfast hero-worship.

Sonic responds with an affectionate cuff to the head.

"Couldn't have done it without you, buddy!"

Tails beams, ecstatic to have been such a large help to his brother.

"Thanks!" He grins mischievously. "Hey, we both deserve some kind of reward!"

Catching on no less quickly than expected, Sonic winks as his own smirk grows.

"Yeah! Let's go to an amusement park or somethin'!"

Tails playfully nudges his brother.

"Right. But one that's, you know, less evil than this one."

They crack up.

* * *

_A/N:_ The title refers to the fact that, when one wakes, there is the daze in which one thinks all is fine (whether it is or not)._  
_

Thanks for reading, as always!


	463. See Me Through

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. When a friend disappears, there's only one person to whom a younger sibling turns. (Dialogue = game.)

* * *

Drabble 463: "See Me Through"

The kit has been disturbingly quiet for a while now, so it both startles and relieves his older brother when Tails finally breaks the cycle.

"I hope Yacker's okay…"

Sonic misses the chatty Wisp, too. The brothers have grown close to him throughout this adventure.

The despondent eight-year-old hangs his head and clenches his fists in worry.

Sonic kneels before him.

Taking Tails' chin with gentle fingers, the fifteen-year-old lifts just enough to make contact with his little bro's teary blue eyes.

"I think he'll be fine."

Tails wipes one eye as Sonic does the other.

"R-really?"

Sonic winks.

"Really."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	464. Want of Heart

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Just when the brothers are about to escape, Eggman attacks with a giant robot. Sonic gets Tails to safety by sending him back to Mobius via elevator. Mnick wanted this scene in both perspectives. Sonic's up first.

* * *

Drabble 464: "Want of Heart"

This is one of the biggest and baddest robots Eggman's ever invented!

But that doesn't mean they're gonna give in that easily.

"I have to admit I'm a little scared…" Tails whispers, the tremor in his voice proving it as he clutches Sonic's shoulders. Sonic shifts to shield him all the more. "I don't think we can beat this guy…"

Sonic can count on one hand the number of times his brother's given up. He must really be terrified…

He pushes Tails into the elevator that will take him back to Mobius.

"See you on the ground, buddy!"

_-Ostati sigurna__.-_

_

* * *

__A_/_N: _The last line is Croatian for 'be safe.' I thought it fit Sonic's protective situation. (And by 'giving up,' I mean Tails is overly worried and hesitant, not that he's lost faith completely. He'd never do that with Sonic around!)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	465. Give All

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Now it's Tails' turn. (Dialogue = game. That goes for last time, too, in case I forgot again. XD)

* * *

Drabble 465: "Give All"

Tails knows he has nothing to fear with Sonic around—has known this heartfelt reality since they were little kids—but with this colossal machine looming over them, he can't help being petrified.

He whispers his fears into the strong shoulder of his big brother, his selfless brother who has put _himself_ between Tails and the robot—!

There is a sudden rush of wind, and Tails finds himself on the floor of the already-moving elevator.

Sonic grins confidently, lovingly besides, and the kit understands.

"Sonic, _no_!"

All he can do is raise a hand to the window-glass.

-_Være sterk_.-

* * *

_A/N: _The last line is Norwegian for 'be strong.' I thought this fit because Sonic needs strength to beat this 'bot alone. (The title means since Sonic gave everything to keep Tails safe, Tails will give every last bit of his faith in Sonic to his big brother's needy heart.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	466. Course of Fate

_A/N: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. Now that Tails is safe, he needs his brother to be, too.

* * *

Drabble 466: "Course of Fate"

Tails, safely back on Mobius, watches in horror as Eggman's amusement park explodes.

_Sonic's_ _still_ _there_!

The tears run as his body is wracked with unrelenting sobs.

His ears are practically nonexistent against his head, and his palms have begun to bleed through his gloves.

All he can do is pray now.

Pray and have faith.

Sonic has been his best friend and big brother since he was a year old, and nothing will ever change that.

So even if this ends badly…if it _must _end in such a cruel way…

At least they have known one another as 'brother.'

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (Anybody catch the slight reference to a line from the very first chapter? XD)


	467. Bound

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. When the Wisps save Sonic from the exploding amusement park, Tails is waiting for his brother there in the clearing. Mnick asked for both perspectives of this reunion scene, so Sonic's first.

* * *

Drabble 467: "Bound"

Sonic's only barely touched down when a trembling form enwraps him.

Instinctively, he knows who it is.

For it can only be the one in possession of his heart.

"Hey, buddy," he whispers breathily.

"S-Sonic!" Tails chokes, pressing his face deeper into Sonic's neck. "Y-you're okay!"

The hedgehog's grin grows a fraction, and he lifts weak, quaking arms to hold his terrified little brother.

"'C-course I am, kid-do!" His voice gives out on the last word, and he coughs.

Tails pulls back slightly and kisses his forehead, caresses his cheek.

"Rest now," he urges softly, smiling lovingly. "You've earned it."

* * *

_A/N: _Finals are next week, so I'll have quite a bit of free time...seeing as I never study for those much at all anyway (and do well besides)... XD Just as a head's up!

Thanks for reading, as always! Rock on!


	468. Red String of Fate

_A/N: As per Mnicknack's request: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. This is Tails' POV of last chapter's scene, when the Wisps save Sonic from the exploding amusement park. The Wisps have saved Sonic's life; likewise, they have saved Tails' soul.

* * *

Drabble 468: "Red String of Fate"

The tears are hot and blinding, the embodiments of utter anguish as they rush down Tails' cheeks.

His fists are clenched so tightly that the nails puncture skin, and though blood streams he doesn't seem to care.

The only thing his mind can wrap around—and this just barely—is the death of his big brother.

So when he looks up by chance to see Sonic alive and well, he breathes anew.

His arms are around his brother instantaneously, breathing him in and showering him with kisses.

"Dear Chaos, Sonic! What were you _thinking_?"

The hedgehog smiles softly.

"'Bout you."

* * *

_A/N: _So sorry this is so late! Gosh, I swear, this writer's block has been absolutely killer! XP I hate it! I've NEVER had it this bad before, especially with a fic I love so much! T.T The title comes from the Chinese legend of the same name, which says that two people who are meant to be together are bound by an invisible red string of fate (bit of a contradiction there, no? XD). Obviously, Sonic and Tails are bound together as _best friends _and _brothers_, not in the romantic way. XD

On a happy note: _I got a B in both my Trigonometry and Advanced Placement Physics classes! *U* _Most of the kids in both classes (I figured out the averages) got low C's or lower! _I'm one of the few_! I'm _so _happy! I've never worked so hard in my life (apart from ninth grade geometry, when I _also_ had a sucky teacher...), and man, I'm _so thankful _it paid off! *U* *U* _Yes_!

Thanks so much for reading!


	469. Six Feet Under

_A/N: As per Infamousplot's suggestion: _This is set in the _Sonic Colors_ video game universe. IP wanted to know Tails' thoughts on the condition that, when using the yellow Drill Wisp, one has to get above ground before the the Wisp's energy runs out or Sonic (and the Wisp, inside of him) suffocates.

* * *

Drabble 469: "Six Feet Under"

The yellow Wisp has just infused Sonic with its power, and the hedgehog's gone underground.

This isn't the first time Tails has witnessed it, but he find himself praying all the same.

The Wisp itself is as nice as its kin, but its power scares Tails unceasingly.

If Sonic doesn't get above-ground before the Wisp's energy runs out...they're both _stuck _there.

_Suffocating_.

But the child snaps back to reality as the ground breaks and the Blue Blur rockets upward, smashing into the robot that's assailing him.

Tails breathes a sigh of relief.

He swears he'll never get used to this.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	470. Star Light, Star Bright

_A/N: _This is set in the SatAM universe. My Spanish teacher was talking about books one day in class, and she mentioned something about stars that intrigued me. She said that the light stars cast off and that we see from here is a sign that the star is dead. I never knew that, so it kick-started a riveting idea for a SatAM chapter! Stars make Tails uneasy sometimes...

* * *

Drabble 470: "Star Light, Star Bright"

Tails has always known what starlight really means.

When the others come around and comment on its beauty, though, he feigns hearty agreement.

But the second he's alone again, he can't help but wonder if Mobius is shinning, too.

For the light means the stars are dead.

And Mobius has long been dying.

/\/\/\

Sonic is the only one he ever tells about this.

At first, he's afraid his best friend will just laugh it off like most everything else.

Yet, to his surprise and Sonic's credit, the hedgehog's face turns serious.

"We're not dead yet, kid. Not by a long shot."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The title might have 'Star Light' as one word-I've seen it as both-but I figured it'd hold more meaning if it were written the way I have it. XD Could just be me.)


	471. Language of Hearts

_A/N: _This is set in the AoStH universe. Yet another random day in class, my Spanish teacher mentioned Sanskrit, the earliest written language, which got me thinking about Sonic and Tails when they first met. Thus this came about! The brothers' earliest language is not the normal sort.

* * *

Drabble 471: "Language of Hearts"

The brothers have never needed words.

They've never needed writing, pictures, or sounds either.

The moment they meet, there's a single moment in which nothing is said, when everything seems to shift and freeze at once.

And it is in this instant of frozen-melting-time that the orphaned hedgehog and fox truly connect.

The colors of the Earth drip, blend, and surge;

Their bodies stop;

Their eyes lock;

Their breaths synchronize;

Their hearts beat as one;

Their souls dance.

It's as if they've known each other all their lives.

In this, bear witness:

The brothers have a language all their own.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!

(_Random Note: _I just joined the English version of the Digimon MMORPG: "Digimon Battle!" _Yes_! I've been waiting for this for _years_ (considering back then they only had the Korean version XD)! So excited! I can play all weekend! _Yay_! ...Okay, random Digi-love moment over! XD)


	472. With You

_A/N: As per Sonic-fan17(deviantART)'s deviation: _This is set in the SU universe. Sifting through the commissions submitted to the Sonic Underground Fan Club on dA, I found one pic of Sonic reuniting with his previously-roboticized foster parents (Uncle Chuck's there, too, apparently...but since I didn't remember that part, and after looking for the pic for hours last night to no avail- I forgot to copy the link somehow- only to write it _without _Charles before finding it this afternoon...I left it with just his foster parents... Sorry! I couldn't fit him in, and I was having enough trouble with the word limit with just these two... XD). I thought it was a really cute piece and idea, so I wrote this! Parting may be such sweet sorrow, but reuniting is such great joy.

If you'd like to see this cute piece, type in this link ('http:slashslash' first): /d330eko

* * *

Drabble 472: "With You"

When the war is won, when those roboticized have been restored, when Mobius is _free _again:

_This _is the moment of truth.

Lazarus and Dalis smile with tears streaming as they see someone they haven't in years, but would know anywhere regardless: their dear son.

The sound barrier shatters as Sonic reaches them.

He clutches at his foster Mother's skirts, his foster Father resting a loving hand on his head.

"I've missed you so much!" Happy tears fall. Looking over his shoulder, Sonic calls to his companion, "Tails, come here! I want you to meet somebody!"

The child smiles.

"Coming!"

* * *

_A/N: _Names: Since in the series Sonic's foster parents are only in one episode and disappear after that (Sonic going to live with Uncle Chuck), I made up their names. Lazarus for his Father because, if you're familiar with the Bible, that is the name of Jesus' friend who rose from the dead- for this meaning the journey from roboticization to de-roboticized. Then, for his Mother, Dalis (meaning water, which, according to my last-year's philosophical Honors English class, translates to life) because it means that she persevered through the roboticization in order to come back to life again.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	473. The Valiant

_A/N: _This episode is based on AoStH Episode 24, "Tails in Charge." Sonic is turned to stone, and Tails is left alone.

I know this is the first chapter in a while, and I'm so sorry for that! I've really been getting into the Batman fandom recently, and besides that school's three weeks from being out, and so the teachers are swamping us with tests and last-minute projects (and A.P. Physics chapters...)! XD I'm so glad to be back, though! I am still in utter love with this story, so rest assured you'll get at least four new chapters tonight!

I love you all! Thank you so much for staying with me for nearly (or is it _over_?) a year now! You're all the best! Sonic and Tails' brothership will never die as long as it has fans like us!

* * *

Drabble 473: "The Valiant"

When Sonic sees Scratch and Grounder's giant laser, he grabs Tails and runs for it.

But Tails is just a little kid, and as such his first impulse is to go back for his skateboard.

The Super Supreme Stopper Zapper closes in.

Zooming toward his beloved little brother, Sonic pushes him out of the way as the device fires.

Tails, unaware of what's happened, urges Sonic to run.

But his big brother doesn't comply.

A shaking hand touches stone, and the tears come.

But Tails wipes them away and puts on a brave face.

Sonic wouldn't want him to cry.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading, as always! (The title is a reference to -Queen- Lucy Pevensie the Valiant from the Narnia series!)


	474. In Brother's Name

_A/N: _This is based on AoStH Episode 24, "Tails in Charge." Tails is scared, but he works through it to save his brother anyway.

* * *

Drabble 474: "In Brother's Name"

"Okay, big bro, I'll do whatever it takes to get you awake again, even busting into Robotnik's fortress!"

Tails smiles (though secretly it is shaky at its core) and rubs his brother's cheek, just like Sonic does whenever Tails is really upset. He hopes it'll work, that it'll calm Sonic down if he's afraid.

He's trying his hardest to be brave.

It's hard. He's _scared_.

But if the badniks come...!

He shakes his head to clear it of these nasty thoughts.

Sonic is counting on him! He _can't_ let him down!

He owes his big brother that much, at least.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	475. Headlong

_A/N: _This is based on the AoStH Episode 24, "Tails in Charge." It was scary being the responsible one. Tails is glad it's over.

* * *

Drabble 475: "Headlong"

Sonic jolts as the Stopper-Zapper un-freezes him. Tails blinks, and Sonic is whole and warm and pulsing with life once more.

The fifteen-year-old takes down the badniks and Robuttnik in a flash, and the brothers zip out the door.

The second they step outside, Tails latches on to Sonic's belly.

The hedgehog laughs and hugs him back.

"Hey there, little bro! So, what'd I miss?"

Tails launches into his story. By the time he's done, Sonic's eyes are as wide as his grin.

He whistles. "I'm _way_ impressed, bud! You really showed 'em!"

If possible, Tails' beam blinds.

"Thanks, Sonic!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! And as it's already my bedtime (I got caught up finishing 'Sherlock Holmes')...I'm so sorry! I'll get the next chapter or so up tomorrow, _promise_! T.T


	476. Out of the Frying Pan

_A/N: _This takes place post-AoStH Episode 24, "Tails in Charge." This is a two-parter aftermath of this ep, since I think it was probably more trying on Tails without his brother than the ep lets on.

I'll should have the next part up tomorrow! I'm so sorry I didn't get the other chapters up like I said! T.T These last two weeks of school are going to be entirely insane, seeing as the teachers are pounding on the last-minute projects, homework. tests, and wonderful essays for A.P. Physics... XP This week was already absolute hell... XP So I'll do my best, but no promises...which _sucks_ because I _really _want to write, darn it! T.T XP

* * *

Drabble 476: "Fireside"

That night, all is quiet around their fire. The two enjoy each other's company as always, but even more so after today's events.

It is this last part that suddenly fades Tails' relaxed smile, makes his stomach churn, causes him to curl in on himself.

"Hey, what's up, little bro?" Sonic asks, Tails looking up to see his big brother turned toward him on his side and propped up on one elbow. "Some bad chili dogs?"

Tails tries his best to smile, but the attempt is disturbed at best.

"I…" he whisper-croaks at last, eyes averted, "…I missed you, Sonic."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	477. Into Cool Waters

_A/N: _This takes place post-AoStH Episode 24, "Tails in Charge." This is the second part of a two-part drabble entitled "Embers." At the end of the day, all else fades.

Dang it! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! XP Gosh, I am so bad at this! XP I keep getting distracted by English projects and the like! XP I'll do my best to try harder, but no promises! *runs from dreaded distractions*

* * *

Drabble 477: "Into Cool Waters"

Sonic's expression crumbles and yet falls tender. Scooting closer, he wraps his arms around the child, pulling Tails to his chest and burying his face in his brown-furred shoulder.

"Tails," he breathes, voice whisper-pitch and wavering on a laughing-sad level Tails tenses to hear, "I missed you, too. And I want you to know, I'm _proud _of what you did today."

"You—you are?" Tails asks, surprised.

Sonic beams brightly and laughs.

"Of _course_, Tails! The dumb-bots _and _Robuttnik? That takes _major_ guts, keed!"

Now it is Tails' turn to smile.

"What can I say? I learned from the best!"

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	478. At the Devil's Mercy

_A/N: A special in honor of PhoenixFire224's request: _This is set in a dark take on what-could-be a future AoStH universe. This is a drabble-chain of five (this one included) based on the awesome song, "Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro.

This is _special _(the first of its kind) because a) it is 160 words instead of the standard 100 and b) this is so much longer _because _Phoenix requested this months and months and _months _ago, right when my muse and school decided to gang up on me. XP So, as an apology to Phoenix, these five will be longer than the chapters as per usual.

_"You say, 'I love you, boy'_

_I know you lie_

_I trust you all the same_

_I don't know why"_

~"Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro

* * *

Drabble 478: "At the Devil's Mercy"

For a moment, a split moment, Tails knows not what to think, what to do.

But then, glancing down at his beaten, bloody, unconscious, _vulnerable _big brother, looking up at the vile, hateful, cruel, murderous villain, he sees plainly what he must do.

He stands from his prostrate position beside his harshly-fallen comrade and glares at Robotnik heatedly, letting all of his hate fill his gaze, before wordlessly, slowly, raising his wrists and holding them out.

The overlord's sinister expression darkens, his evil smirk grows, and he beckons his robots forward to (quite roughly) bind the two-tailed fox.

As he is forced to leave this snowy place, no doubt headed for Robotnik's prison hold, he tosses a look over his shoulder.

His brother is still lying there, still bleeding, still unaware of what's happened.

But it's okay. Because Tails would rather it be him than his beloved protector.

_Besides_, he muses, smiling bravely, _I know him. He'll come for me_.

* * *

_A/N:_ Now, the song lyrics may not match the scenario I've formed in my head at first glance, but listen for a moment: the first two lines can pertain to Robotnik during Tails' imprisonment, the third can refer to Tails' trust in Sonic, and the last can mean that the reason he trusts Sonic is something he can't name, something that just comes naturally. Just to clear that up.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	479. And Somehow the World Keeps on Turnin'

_A/N: A special in honor of PhoenixFire224's request: _This is the second part of the "What I Wouldn't Give" drabble-chain. Tails' time with Robotnik is hard, but he survives it with his brother as his guiding light. (This chapter is 180 words.)

"'_Cause when my back is turned_

_My bruises shine_

_Our broken fairy tale_

_So hard to hide"_

~"Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro

* * *

Drabble 479: "And Somehow the World Keeps on Turnin'"

The insults, the taunts, the bruises, the pain. They fly.

And yet still Tails waits, patient and strong and believing as ever.

When it all finally stops, when the blood finally has a chance to coagulate, when he can finally _breathe _again, the fifteen-year-old grins weakly.

Scratch and Grounder have had their fun for today at last, shouting dreadful things and striking him none too gently for good measure as they pass.

They leave him alone to bleed out in the dark, dangerous, sinful place of violence, suffering, starvation, and utter madness.

But he keeps consciousness all through, keeps his head, keeps his still-stirring pride.

Because he remembers the good times he's had with his brother, holds them under lock and key and recalls them in these his darkest hours.

And he knows that his brother is still out there somewhere, running as he is wont to do, that he is free and safe. That he's coming for _him_…or will be once he pieces together what little his unconscious mind recollects.

Sonic is _coming_.

This is Tails' driving force, indeed.


	480. Will of the Gods

_A/N: A special in honor of PhoenixFire224's request: _This is the third part of the "What I Wouldn't Give" drabble-chain. Tails' mornings with Robotnik are unpleasant as all, but he presses on always. (This one is 280! I can't stop writing for this awesome song! XD)

"_I still believe it's you and me_

_Till the end of time_

/\/\/\

_When we collide we come together_

_If we don't, we'll always be apart_

_I'll take a bruise_

_I know you're worth it_

_When you hit me, hit me hard"_

~"Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro

* * *

Drabble 480: "Will of the Gods"

"You still believe Sonic is going to come for you, my boy," Robotnik sneers at his restrained prisoner, "_don't you_?"

He comes in close now, their noses a hair's breadth from touching.

At first, Tails can't help but think this is a strange development, as before the nefarious madman had always kept himself at a safe distance.

But then, in examining himself with a second's spared glace, Tails recognizes that perhaps there _is _some logic to it.

For as he takes in the grime, the bruises, the dried blood, the thirst-swelling of his tongue, the starvation-distention of his belly, how like a skeleton he has become, how frayed his tails-fur is…

He is in no shape to take on anyone, least of all Robotnik and his malicious mechanical marvels.

But the teen's attention is forced back to the situation at hand when his chin is grabbed in a meaty, painful grip, and he is forced to look his mortal enemy in the eye.

"_Don't you_, Tails?" Robotnik hisses, bad breath wafting into Tails' sensitive nose and dark-red, malevolent eyes bearing into the boy's bright blue-browns.

Tails visibly cringes at the smell, glowers disdainfully into Robotnik's soulless orbs.

"_Yes_," he answers slowly, sacredly, at long last, "_I do_."

It is with this answer that today's brutal beatings start.

But Tails…even as he bites through his lip and his tongue in effort to keep his cries at bay, even as words sting, new bruises form, blood pours, and tears threaten…Tails can't bring himself to care.

Because his brother's happiness, his brother's well-being, his brother's _life_, is so much more important to him than anything else will ever be.

This will _never_ change.


	481. Burning in Cold Fire

_A/N: A special in honor of PhoenixFire224's request: _This is the fourth part of the "What I Wouldn't Give" drabble-chain. Believe him when Sonic says he has not been idle all this time - not by a long shot. (This one's 740! Wow! XD)

_"Sitting in a wishin' hole_

_Hoping it stays dry_

_Feet cast in solid stone_

_I've got Gilligan's eyes"_

~"Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro

* * *

Drabble 480: "Burning in Cold Fire"

All this time, Sonic has been on Tails' trail.

About three months ago, he woke up in the snow, broken and alone, his brother nowhere in sight.

Struggling to his feet, his world spun for these two reasons.

A startled rabbit—a distant cousin of Hodgespodgs, it turns out—spotted him and took him to her burrow, where she dressed his wounds, fed and watered him, and made sure he got his rest. Sonic would be forever grateful for all she'd done for him.

But as soon as he was able, the hedgehog was out of there.

His little brother—_wherever he was_—needed him.

But when he got back to where it all went down, when he examined the blue and yellow fur, the blood, there was _nothing_ with which to work. The snow and wind had since covered all tracks, all scents—even the evidence he'd already found had been disturbingly hard-won.

There was nothing to tell him where Tails had been taken or even _who _took him in first place.

He'd dropped to his knees, clutching his head, _pleading _with his inner mind-self to _remember_!

But there was no mind-numbing pain, no blinding light, no intense moment of realization.

He remembered next to nothing apart from pain and the world going dark.

Yet, even in the face of this blow to the heart, Sonic understood one thing outright:

Whoever attacked him and took Tails must have been an enemy. A dastardly one, at that.

In this, then, he could think of one single person, the villain to beat all villains:

Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Sonic's subsequent thought was to churn and burn, to rip and roar, to tear and crash his way over to Robotnik's fortress, to trash the place in search of his little brother. Then, when he finds Tails, he'll make the soulless machines and their master wish they were never born.

But—he gritted his teeth as the tears came and stung and _flowed _unbidden—the images in his head were overturned when the horrified, disappointed face of his dearly-loved little brother dominated.

And he realized the reality of what he was up against.

Of course, it wasn't like he and Tails hadn't stormed Robuttnik's lair before. On the contrary, they'd done it enough times over these cherished years that he'd lost count after two hundred.

But in recent months, just before this happened, in fact, Robotnik had been working 'round the clock on end in order to fortify his defenses against them.

Now, as Tails had reported that morning a nearing month and a half ago, it was downright _suicide _to just try to break in there…

He curled up on the ground, for the double-edged sake of keeping him warm (having just noticed how _cold _it was out here) and helping him focus.

If he just…had some way of knowing where Tails was being _kept_…then maybe he could—

He stiffened almost instantly.

_Wait_…! That was _it_!

Last time he and Tails had broken in, the two had found an under-construction hidden room. It was a dungeon of sorts, complete with torture machines and a closed-off interrogation room to the side. It had been..._terrifying_, to be perfectly honest, and the brothers had high-tailed it out of there as quickly as they could manage.

_That _must be where they have Tails!

But if he remembered correctly from what Tails' planted spy-bugs had relayed, it had been recently finished and was now one of the most horrendously guarded places ever built in Mobius' history.

He'd be risking his _neck _and everything attached to it if he were seriously thinking about making this journey into the Devil's Keep.

But the way he saw it, he had no choice.

His little bro—_a tender fifteen, just a _child—needed him, and there was _no way_, _no way_, _no Robuttnik-worshipping way _that he would _ever _give up on him.

And so, these last forty-six days he's been preparing himself:

Running drills, studying blueprints, taking in every scrap of data retrieved by Tails' spy bugs, poring over and committing to memory every one of the dungeon's defenses.

He hates this waiting, hates not being able to do anything _without _this hassle.

But he is no use to Tails dead, and that is just what he'll be if he _doesn't _do this.

He _will _save his brother.

He _will_.

_Nothing's_ gonna get in his way.

Sonic will make _sure _of that.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading, as always! (The past tense shift fazed me a little, so if you see anywhere I messed up, _please _tell me! I tried to catch everything, but... XD Rock on! Thanks!)


End file.
